


Clive's Lap

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Crying, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Out of Character, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 144,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive grows attached to a boy he met outside in the rain. After a while, he finds himself unable to imagine his life without the other.
Relationships: Clive Dove / Luke Triton, Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Clive unlocked the many locks on his front door, praying that it wasn't the police this time as he opened up. He was met with a bright blue sky, chirping birds, and the shining sun, which he cringed at, shielding his eyes from the light with his hand. Aside from that, there seemed to be nobody here, and the sound he'd heard moments before, the soft little knock at his front door, was just a piece of his imagination at play ...

Until he looked down, seeing the much shorter, slightly annoyed boy, standing there at his doorstep. The young male had reached out, pulling at the end of Clive's shirt to get his attention. Clive looked at him for only a second, before sighing, wondering how he never thought to look down when Luke showed up at his doorstep. He always either accidentally shut the door on him, or stared for a really long time, mumbling things under his breath about the neighborhood kids before being alerted of the other's presence. 

"Am I really … that short?" Luke said, a soft pink dusting his round face. Clive felt his heart throb in his chest, " you're perfect-" He blurted out without thinking on it, He quickly scrambled to rephrase it, " perfect for now- you know? You're probably gonna grow a lot more- you'll get taller-" 

He inwardly sighed, unable to keep his mind at ease. Luke was a boy who'd come over to Clive's front porch one day to get out of the rain. There was a thunderstorm that day, and even though Clive had been to prison and back, and generally found some sort of sadistic pride in being a hardened criminal … Something inside of him, Something soft and fragile, it broke seeing this boy, flinching at the sound of thunder. It hurt to see him out there trembling, soaked in rain water from head to toe. It hurt to see his face scrunch up when he saw a flash of lightning, just because he knew that soon, there would be a loud sound ripping across the sky, piercing his heart with a terrifying fear. 

And so Clive opened his door for him, and let him inside. He helped him dry off, and let him spend the night instead of walking home in the rain. 

Luke had been quiet that day, the most conversation they'd had was when Clive asked him his name, and the other had timidly replied, "Um, it's - It's Luke." Without even realizing what he'd done. 

Clive, of course, quickly came to adore him, and in the span of just one rainy afternoon, they became very well acquainted with each other. 

Clive almost didn't want him to leave, there was a voice deep inside the corner of his mind that whispered to him, on and on. 

"He's mine"

But he had sense enough not to listen. 

And so, he let Luke wander home, never thinking he'd see him again … until he came back a couple days later, saying that he needed help with his homework. 

Clive had asked why he didn't ask his parents, to which Luke replied, "Because I want to do it myself!" 

Clive didn't bother to point out the fallacy, he just happily let him inside, just like he was doing today. 

Luke stepped into the house, his light brown hair slightly a mess on his head. He was wearing a blue sweater today, with what looked like stickers stuck to it. He was wearing a pair of shorts, though, you wouldn't be able to tell with how big his top was, and the way it hung over his shoulder … He was carrying a green backpack, stuffed to the brim with notebooks. He was smart for his age, apparently he was the apprentice of some hot shot detective or something, and yet he was having trouble with his math homework. 

" I brought lunch- you'd better eat all of it this time" Luke said, and Clive fought to hide his smile. He didn't want Luke to know how extremely happy it made him to be brought lunch every week day, made by him. He was impressed by Luke's cooking abilities every time he ate his food, even if it was just something as simple as a sandwich, he'd happily eat it all. " Really? What did you bring?"

The two made their way up the stairs, and into Clive's room, where his desk was. " It's just a sandwich" Luke said, " but you said you liked the last one so-" He added, and Clive nodded, " it's not like i'm gonna turn down free food anyways-" He said, watching Luke climb the stairs. He walked behind him, enjoying the view for those brief moments before they got to the top of the stairs. Clive opened his room door, revealing the scattered papers on his desk. He watched Luke make his way over, neatly pushing the papers to the side, stacking them up onto one another as he waited for Clive to sit down in the chair. 

That way he could sit on his lap. 

And do his homework. 

Yes, this was Clive's euphoric escape for the past few days. He shut his room door, "So what kind of work do you have now?" He asked as Luke set his bag down, bending slightly to look through it. "Algebra" He said, taking out a workbook. Clive pulled the chair back, having somehow grown to enjoy the way it creaked slightly as he sat down in it, and again as Luke climbed up onto his lap, sitting down, letting his full weight rest over Clive's legs. 

Bliss. 

Clive could feel the warmth traveling from Luke to his own body as the smaller took out a pencil from his backpack. Even his pencil just had to be adorable, a cute mechanical one with a Teddy Bear eraser at the tip. It was missing a little of it's head from how much erasing they did, Mostly because Clive genuinely did want to help Luke with his homework. Even though he'd usually never care about a thing like that, he wanted to. He wanted to be someone Luke could rely on, and he wouldn't let an urge get in the way of the quality time they could spend together. He just … couldn't mess this up. 

" We have to do these three pages today, but they're - really hard-" Luke said, flipping through his workbook. He arrived on a page which had about 50 problems on it … Clive just stared, "they expect you to have this done by when?" He asked, flipping to another page, bringing the grand total up to about 125 problems. 

They were simple, Clive could probably do them all in a heartbeat, but for Luke he could understand how difficult this could be for him. "Well … it was assigned on Monday- and I tried to do it myself- I really tried" Luke said, gripping his pencil, "but I just don't get it-" He said. Clive could see where he'd erased his answers before, he hummed, and subtly wrapped his arm around Luke, "Don't get all worked up- these are easy- you just need to-" 

And like that he began explaining away at the problems. These were the types of things he could teach in his sleep, so while Luke was busy paying attention to the explanation, Clive was busy paying attention to him. He felt … sort of creepy, but the smell of Luke's hair was intoxicating, and the soft skin on his stomach sent thrills down Clive's arm as he worked out an example problem. Before he knew it, he had his hand covering Luke's stomach, halfway in his shirt, but Luke didn't seem to care. 

" So- you do it like this?" Luke asked, adjusting his position as he took the pencil from Clive's hand. Clive watched him work out the problem, replaying that moment of adjustment in his head, recreating the feeling of Luke subtly grinding against him over and over and over again. "That's right- see- not so hard now is it?" Clive said. 

Luke smiled, and Clive couldn't help but smile back. He wished he could lean forward and kiss his cheek, and give him a hug, and tell him that he knew he could do it, and properly give him the praise he deserved … he sighed, watching Luke work out the rest, absently brushing his thumb across his side. Luke was getting faster and faster, the kid was … honestly nothing short of genius. He certainly wasn't dumb, which was why Clive didn't understand why he kept coming back. Surely Luke had to know he was up to something? Wasn't there anything suspicious about sitting in your tutors lap? The constant touching? None of it got a reaction at all, not even a backwards glance. 

"That tickles-" Luke said suddenly, reaching down, putting his hand over Clive's. Clive felt … a mischievous grin spread across his face, "does it?" He asked, brushing his fingertips past Luke's sides. Luke arched a little, face turning red as he looked up at Clive, "Cliiive-" he said, in that adorable whine of a voice. 

Clive couldn't help it, he started mercilessly tickling him, extremely pleased at the sound of Luke's desperate laughter. The sound was music to his ears, every happy little giggle, every Protestant whine, every breath taking gasp, Clive found himself chuckling at Luke's expression, smiling, happy … he stopped, receiving a whine as Luke squirmed around, elbowing him in his sides. He was spouting all kinds of insults, and what became playful banter quickly turned into a possible problem. Luke was moving around a little too much, but Clive decided not to pay attention to it. 

He was a man, he could control himself, or so he thought. "and I was gonna give you something for your birthday too!" Luke said, crossing his arms. Clive perked up at the idea … "how'd you know it was my birthday?" He asked, and Luke looked away. 

"They talked about you on the news-" he said in a quiet little voice, as if he didn't want Clive to know that he knew. 

Clive … completely stopped breathing. " … Oh … so you know-" he said, letting out a sigh as he leaned back, no longer able to enjoy the sound of the chair creaking. Luke nodded, "i was gonna give you some cake- and tell you how good you are for not doing anything bad anymore- but if you keep tickling me then I won't give you anything!" Luke said … 

He didn't even care.  
Luke didn't even care about the horrible things Clive had done. Most people who saw those reports immediately dismissed him as a lost cause, but Luke took the time to come here just about every day to see him. He took the time to remember his birthday, to make him some cake, and keep it all a secret so he could surprise Clive … 

It almost felt like one cruel Joke, but where was the punch line? 

" … And - I wanted to give you something else- but now I'm super not gonna!" Luke said, unable to control his blushing face. Clive just looked at him … he didn't bother to question it. He just had a little trouble trusting people after his … eventful life, and honestly, who cares? A good thing like this, a good sweet boy like luke, who needs an explanation for it? "I won't tickle you anymore~” Clive said, and Luke turned away from him. " You have to promise- or you won't know what it is until next year- and even if you ask I won't tell you!" Luke said with a huff. Clive nodded, putting his hands up, "I swear" he said. Luke looked at him, and Clive nervously stared back… 

Luke moved, getting up out of Clive's lap, and sitting back down on him again, facing him this time. " … you can't tell anyone else either!" Luke quickly added. 

Clive nodded, and as Luke leaned up, Clive instinctively leaned down, turning his head to the side a little, expecting to be told a secret. He didn't know why that was his instinct, maybe it was because he'd never … been kissed before? The gentle peck landed on Clive's ear, and there were a few seconds of realization for Luke, who sat there confused, wondering why Clive had turned away from him, and why he was just sitting there blushing, completely still, not saying anything. 

He was short even on his lap, so he had to get up with his knees on the sides of the chair. When he finally sat back down, ready to give his apology speech, Clive jolted slightly. Luke … could feel something poking his backside, it was really, really hard. It wasn't until he shifted, and it twitched, that he realized what was going on. 

"C-clive!" He said, and Clive tensed, "I'm- sorry- I know! I can't help it-!" Clive said, "You just- all of a sudden- oh christ-" he put a hand to his head, his breathing growing unsteady as the butterflies in his stomach began to violently writhe. " Luke- this- is bad- I know you know it-" He said. 

Luke looked at him … "no it's not-" he said. 

"Yes it is-! "

"No it's not!" Luke said, slamming his fists against Clive's chest. It felt like being hit with little pillows, Clive felt himself calm down a little as Luke attacked him. "It's not bad! I really like you! Why does that have to be bad? There's nothing bad about that!" Luke said, tears stinging his eyes. 

Clive felt that soft part of him break again, but he didn't know what to do. So he just … did the only thing he felt would make Luke smile again. He reached down, tilted his chin up, and wiped away his tears. He hesitated a second, looking into those glossy eyes, replaying his words 

"I really like you, I really like you" 

His mouth trembled open as he leaned forward, kissing him. Luke … was stunned, but he let his own mouth relax. He wasn't responding, he didn't know how to kiss, but by the way he was holding onto Clive's sleeve, Clive figured he was enjoying it. He pulled away, having not really kissed him, so much as pressed their lips together and waited. Luke was still flushed, and dazed, staring up at Clive with a star struck look on his face. 

"Cl-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Clive snapped for a second, giving him a real kiss that time. Luke found his eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head, being embraced in a firm hug. A tongue brushed across his lip, and he timidly opened his mouth a little more, being shocked a little as that same tongue brushed up against his own. 

Clive could feel Luke subtly rutting his hips forward, grinding on his lap. He could feel Luke's hardening bulge pressing into his stomach, and it wasn't until Clive pulled away, and Luke was clinging to him, a little bit of drool running down his chin, that he realized Luke was getting everything he wanted and more. Clive bit his lip, "cwiive" Luke whined, desperate for him to continue. That little slur of Clive's name drove him wild, but he needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He wanted to tell Luke everything he'd been feeling, everything he'd been thinking, and most of all he wanted to be slapped and reassured this wasn't a fever dream. Luke was pulling at his shirt, "Clive?" He said, in a voice so innocent that it made Clive nearly twice as hard, if that was ever a thing. Clive looked at Luke … "why?" Was all he could manage. It was the only question that plagued him right now. Why? Just why … 

Luke blushed, and looked down, " because I love you- duh- why else?" He asked, sounding really disappointed. 

"But- why?"

"Why what?"

" … why- me? I guess" 

" Well cant I ask you the same question?" Luke said, looking up at him. Their eyes met, and there was a second of silence where Clive couldn't really say he didn't understand what Luke meant. Sure, he wanted to deny it … but why would he do that? There was absolutely no point, no point at all, and so, he leaned back in, and so did Luke, and they lost themselves in each other once more. 

Clive ran his hand up and down Luke's back, just feeling how soft he was as he kissed at his neck. Luke continuously tried to get comfortable on Clive's lap, but the only thing he was really doing was causing friction. Clive gently bit his neck at first, wanting to make sure he wasn't opposed to the idea, before doing it again, a little harder, hands finding their way further down Luke's body. Luke was a little vocal with the second bite, but he curved his back a little, tensing his legs. He enjoyed it, in other words, and so Clive began to bite, suck, and nibble at his neck, drawing out those sweet sounds and feeling Luke's response. 

Eventually Luke found his own rhythm, grinding down on Clive's hardon. It was … honestly one of the hottest things Clive had ever seen, Luke a blushing mess, desperately trying to find a good way to hump the side of Clive's leg so that he could get the most friction. The feeling of their hips sliding past each other as Clive felt his lower back was just enough for a little while, but then Clive got hungrier, and he started to wonder what else Luke might have hidden behind that cutesy aesthetic. 

He pulled away, not knowing how to segway into asking Luke to get naked, or whatever or not he should ask at all. Luke breathed heavily, chest rising and falling, blowing hot air from his body as he awaited whatever amazing thing Clive had planned next. 

"Do you- know anything about sex?" Clive said, shocked at Luke's hesitant headshake. " People don't talk about it at school?" Clive asked, and Luke blushed, shrugging, "They talk about girls- but we're boys- so it's not the same right?" 

Clive … let a few images run through his head. For some reason the idea of seeing Luke in 'girl clothes' like a skirt or a dress or some cute lingerie was … exciting. "well- it's a little like that" Clive said, pushing his chair back even further. He tugged at Luke's sweater, and Luke pulled it up and over his head without any hesitation at all. Clive could clearly see his hardon poking through his shorts, he felt ecstatic, he couldn't wait to just … put his face in it. He couldn't wait to have Luke curled up on his bed, moaning, begging. He stood, Luke in his arms as he walked over to said bed. Luke held onto him, it was only about a couple of steps over from where the chair was. Clive set Luke down easy, getting down at the edge of the bed in front of him. Luke just curiously watched Clive contemplate what all he could do. Clive wanted to do so much, but the sun would set soon … he reached up, pulling Luke's shoes off, deciding to fully undress him first. 

One shoe, two shoes, he left his socks on, not feeling like they were so important, plus they were cute. He reached up, carefully popping the button to Luke's shorts, He didn't have to, but he liked the tension that was building up. He slowly slid them off, trying not to gawk at the pair of paw print covered briefs. He was going to destroy Luke, he couldn't wait anymore, pulling those down too as he leaned forward, mouth opening, 

"Wait-!" Luke said, turning over onto his side. Clive's face ended up connecting with Luke's butt, but honestly, there wasn't much of a difference. " Yeah?" Clive asked, and Luke blushed, " can- I have a pillow? Something to hold on to?" He asked. Clive felt his heart throb, and he reached over his bed, Over luke, grabbing the softest pillow from the three on his bed. He watched Luke hug it, and now he had a more interesting place to put his tongue. He gripped his hips, spreading apart the two soft plops of flesh with his thumbs, admiring his hole, and the way it twitched as he nervously tensed. Clive was … unsure of what exactly to do, He'd watched too much porn, but he was just as much of a virgin as Luke was. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue up from Luke's orbs, right through the valley. Luke made a sound, and Clive did it again, slowly starting to lap at his backside. 

He never knew what people meant when they described the taste, he'd always thought, "wouldn't ass just taste like ass?" But no, there was strangely something else about it, something he liked all too much. He brought Luke's hips forward, shoving his tongue past the little collection of muscle, earning a clear cut and audible moan. Luke began moving his hips again, but Clive kept him in place as he anxiously wiggled around, moaning at the sensation of a tongue entering him. Clive groaned, and Luke blushed darkly, gasping as that Tongue found its way out, dragging itself down the underside of Luke's length. Luke spread his legs a little, inviting more attention from the tongue, but since he was hard, his dick stood straight up, and he whined a little, feeling a finger begin to prod at his hole. 

Clive rubbed in little circles, barely pressing the tip of his finger inside, wanting Luke to fully comprehend everything he did before he did it, he wanted to give him time to protest, and to back out, as much time as possible. 

Luke seemed to grow more and more impatient though, sticking his butt out further and further, really trying to get that finger inside of him. Clive just smiled, continuously pulling his hand away until Luke was on his toes, face pressed down against the bed. "Cwii ph" He said, muffled by the pillow on his face. Clive applied a little more pressure, pushing at his entrance just to tease him a little more. He loved the way Luke moved, the way he tried his best to get it. Clive was pretty sure Luke was aware of his teasing, since he started pulling away instead, laying more flat against the bed, clutching the pillow. 

Clive went ahead and let his finger slide it's way in, the spit making it easier for him, but apparently not for Luke by the way he moaned. His legs were shaking a little now as Clive pushed his finger further and further in. Clive could feel Luke's heartbeat as he carefully moved his finger around, hoping he wasn't hurting him any. Luke just breathed, grinding against the bed, listening to the sound of his own voice as Clive put in another finger. Luke arched, but he took it without a problem, toes curling as he felt himself working up to something. He shifted around, panting and heaving, moaning into the pillow as he felt those two fingers brush up against a familiar spot inside of him. "Mh-" he groaned, before letting out a sharp gasp. Clive must have known what he was touching as soon as he found it, cause in a split second he was massaging his fingers into it, milking cries and other fluids from Luke, who was digging his nails into the pillow. Clive looked over his glossy form, feeling too hot in his clothes for comfort. 

Without much of a warning, Luke let it all out in one toe curling moan, tightening around Clive's fingers. Clive spread them out, going against the tension of his hole, earning a shaky sigh as Luke turned to look at him. 

Clive looked like he was thinking, but the expression on his face … he looked slightly sweaty, like he was glaring at Luke or something, but Luke recognized that wasn't the case. Clive was just being a pervert, not realizing his thoughts were clearly written on his face. Luke looked slightly further down, seeing how hard Clive was already … he turned around, laying on his back as he opened his legs up a little more. "... Is- um-" he blushed. Clive's expression only seemed to get worse as he looked at Luke. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luke said. Clive seemed to snap out of it for a second, getting up. Luke could see how clearly uncomfortable he was in his pants, just by how tight they looked on him. He watched Clive undo his belt, feeling the urge to reach up and undo it for him. Luke just settled on waiting for whatever was coming next, being surprised as Clive pulled off most of his clothes in one go, discarding them to where Luke's were. The only thing he had on now were a pair of boring looking briefs that stuck to him like latex. Luke felt his stomach turn as Clive sat next to him, and he immediately sat up, shuffling over before Clive could do anything else. He reached out, putting his hand on the tent, grasping around the outline of it. Clive felt like he was melting away as Luke gripped his length, curiously rubbing him through the fabric. Clive bit his lip, "here-" he said, reaching down and peeling back his boxers. He sprung to life, a small bead of precum forming on his tip as those soft hands made their way around Clive's tip, slowly stroking him. 

Clive wanted to ask him to spit, even though his hands weren't completely dry, it was still … leaving much to be desired. Before he could ask though, he found a warm mouth, nervously wrapping itself around his length. Clive bit down on his lip, "nhh-" he let out a quiet noise, absently resting his clean hand on Luke's head. He could feel his teeth gently scraping the sides of his dick. It didn't hurt, Clive wouldn't know where to begin describing the feeling. The soft tongue dragging it's way up, down, around his reddened tip, Licking away the liquids as soon as they formed. Luke swallowed every once in a while, trying to go further down, but he knew that if he did he'd gag, and he didn't want to choke. "Luke- god- you're - the best-" Clive said, feeling like he would finish too quickly at this pace, but he didn't really care. Luke blushed, letting his eyes close as he brought his head down as far as he could go, feeling Clive absently petting him, running his fingers through his hair. Clive leaned back a little, moaning, hissing at the sensation of Luke repeatedly letting the surface of his tongue glide across Clive's dick. He groaned, looking down at what Luke was doing, using his hands to stroke Clive as he held his mouth open, letting his spit dribble out. He must've caught on to how much more of a response he got when Clive wasn't dry, and probably figured his spit would be the best thing to keep that dryness away. 

"Luke-" Clive moaned, clenching his fists against. The bed as Luke went back down. Clive shuddered, "Luke- I - shit-" he bit his lip as he came. Luke seemed shocked by it, quickly bringing his head up, getting a second surprised in the form of a facial. 

Clive looked stoned out of his mind, but happier than he'd ever been, Meanwhile Luke was using the pillow to wipe the liquid off of his face, "you almost got that in my eye!" 

"Sorry~" 

" You better be-!" Luke said, looking over to Clive's window. It was getting dark outside, they'd just been in here fooling around instead of doing homework like they were supposed to. Luke sighed, "I have to go now- it's getting late-" He said, but before he could make his leave, he was picked up, "aww- come on~ we haven't even gotten to the good part-" Clive said, setting Luke down on his lap. Luke huffed, "what good part?" He said, looking down at Clive's chest. He didn't know why, but he just reached out, touching it. Clive smiled, "The actual sex part-" he said, Leaning back on the bed. He kept his Hands on Luke's hips, watching him move around, unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Lift yourself up" Clive said, and Luke did just that, feeling Clive poking his backside with his tip. Luke was sort of amazed at Clive's stamina, and his restraint, even though right now it was clearly fading. 

Luke nervously let Clive push his hips down, at first not thinking it would go in. He bit his lip, pushing a little more, it was stretching him out, hurting even more, but the only thing he could think about was … "I'm having sex with Clive, and it feels so good-" 

Maybe that was what compelled him to release his full weight onto the appendage below him, finally coaxing it into him. He let out a moan as Clive continued pulling him down, there was a visible bump forming in his stomach, and he was immediately hard again, dripping precum onto Clive's v-line. Luke blushed, sitting in Clive's lap had never felt so … good. His hands placed out in front of him as he slouched forward, legs spread across Clive's waist as they both stayed still, basking in each other's presence … Clive couldn't help but Adore the way Luke shifted, lightly gasping as he brushed up against the deepest parts of him. The way he turned his head from side to side as he shifted, beginning to start grinding his hips against Clive when he realized how good it felt. Clive lifted him up though, slowly setting him back down, "If you move like this it feels way better-" Clive said, adoring the look of realization on Luke's face as he shamelessly began to ride him. He felt so good, his body hugged tight around Clive's member as he moved, vocally breathing out each time he did. 

Clive felt the warmth build quickly in his stomach, he tried to resist, wanting to see Luke cum again while riding him. Then he wanted to fuck him lifeless, and when he was tired he wanted to just get between his legs and lick him all over. He blushed at his own inner voice, becoming more aroused just at the things he wanted to do with Luke. The room was getting darker and darker by the moment as Clive found himself rocking his hips up. Luke seemed to relax on his own after a while, keeping his hands on top of Clive's. Clive … gave a hard thrust upwards, watching Luke arch forward as his eyes flew open. He gasped when Clive did it again, letting out a steady stream of chopped up moans as Clive thrusted up into him. Luke leaned forward, "Cwaaaiiiive" he moaned, drooling at the sensation. Clive moaned, happily smiling as he reached up, feeling Luke's chest. His nipples were hard, and his body twitched in response to Clive rubbing at them with his thumbs. Luke began bucking his hips a little too, shoving Clive in and out of his soft spot, tensing a little as Clive roughly pulled at his nipples. " Fuck- Luke-" Clive breathed, being caught off guard by the boy cumming, clenching around his dick as his body pulsed. " Aah-aa" Luke panted, eyes completely closed as he slouched forwards. Clive felt himself throb at the sight, and he pulled himself out of Luke. He sat up, setting Luke down on the non soiled pillows he had on his bed, his stomach pressed down into the sheets as Clive picked his hips up. He watched Luke pant, before turning to look at him, nothing but pure lust in his eyes as Clive pushed in. Luke had tears stinging his eyes as he let out slurred words of approval. Clive thrusted, rocking his hips back and forward, genuinely melting at the feeling of being inside of Luke. Luke had one of his hands down between his own legs, rubbing himself as Clive began to lose his grip, wildly shoving his hips forward. He gripped Luke's ass, enjoying his soft cries, every time he said it felt good or gave a little praise, Clive just wanted to fill him up to the brim with seed. "Luke-" Clive growled, feeling Luke tense at the sound of his voice. It was great, "don't leave after this- I want you here with me-" Clive said, starting to ramble before he even knew what he was saying. 

Luke whined, tears building up in the corners of his eyes, He rubbed his hand harder, finally figuring out how to stroke himself, "Cmmhh" He mumbled Clive's name into the pillow. He jolted when a hand came down, slapping him across his ass. Clive seemed zoned out, but the moan that erupted from Luke snapped him back. He grinned, slapping him again, "You're quite the little pervert yourself aren't you?" He chuckled. Luke squirmed, shaking his head as he desperately rolled his hips down. "Liar~" Clive breathed out, "how long were you planning this?" He said, "god- why didn't you do it sooner- bad boy" He said. Luke looked at him, face full of … some strange emotion that Clive couldn't really comprehend. He seemed sad, but excited, as he defensively said, "Cause- I wasn't sure you liked me back- a-and I was scared," he said. Clive just, sighed, leaning down, kissing Lukes cheek, "Luke- I love you" he said, as reassuring as he possibly could. Luke tightened around him a little, and Clive … wondered if somehow that turned him on. 

So he said it again, and again, verbally lashing at Luke's libido as he rocked his hips hard. All he could think of was Luke, and love, and just how embarrassing this really was. Still, feeling Luke cum again, screaming out that he loved Clive too really did something for him. Clive ended up silent, aggressively thrusting at Luke as the other moaned, feeling just a bit overdone at this point. Luke was roughly clenched around him, it felt like he was being sucked into his body, and every last second of it was to die for. 

Clive gave his hips one final thrust, filling Luke up to the brim. The fluid came leaking out in a loud, embarrassing spurt that had both their hearts racing. There was a good moment of silence after that, they were both so exhausted. Luke phanted, just trying to catch his breath as Clive pulled out, watching his cum drip out of his newfound boyfriend. 

Luke flopped over, cuddling one of Clive's pillows as he mumbled out, " have you completely lost the plot? How am I supposed to go home smelling like this?"

Clive grinned, laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around Luke, somehow feeling completely refreshed, "Let's just have a sleepover-" he said. Luke huffed … "I want a bath first- and then you can eat what I brought-" Luke said, blushing as Clive bit at his neck. "C-Clivee-" Luke moaned, arching a little as Clive sucked the life from his neck. "What are you doing?" He said. Clive kissed his ear, "Giving you something to remember me by when you leave here-" 

"You've really lost it! How am I supposed to cover these up?" 

Clive hummed, coming back to his senses for a quick second … oh god, Luke was right- What was he supposed to say if someone asked? He couldn't tell them, "My much older than me boyfriend put love bites all over my neck after our first time together" 

Of course … that's what Clive would want him to say, but that wouldn't explain why there were so many there. 

Luke closed his eyes, " um … can I come back tomorrow?" He said, relaxing into Clive's arms as the other pulled the blanket up over them. 

"What? Hell yeah- come back whenever you have time!" Clive excitedly said, feeling an intense happiness at the smile Luke gave him before he drifted off to sleep. 

This was gonna be great.


	2. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive meets the professor, and contemplates what to do with his life.

Clive ended up nervously walking Luke home, which he really wasn't supposed to be doing. He wasn't allowed to step foot out of his house, but an ankle bracelet wouldn't stop him from doing things with Luke. He just had to hope that while he was out of the house, his P.O didn't come with a "routine" inspection. 

The sun was really bright today, but he tried not to walk around with his hand over his face. He realised that he probably needed the sun more than ever now … still, it was bright as hell out here. He was sporting some casual suit, subtly matching Luke with his blue suit jacket and accompanying pants. His shirt was white, he wanted to wear a black one but Luke told him that he needed to look his best. He figured, dressing casually in lighter colors would make him look a lot less threatening when he introduced himself to the professor. 

_ The . Professor.  _

Clive had no doubts that Layton would catch on to his "act", but Luke seemed so confident. Luke was just happily walking him to his impending doom, and he didn't even know it … but there was something reassuring about that happy face, he felt like Luke was smart enough to not lead him into danger … hopefully. Still, Clive didn't want to go anywhere near his family, ever, but Luke just … he insisted. Luke had been holding Clive's hand, feeling him shake slightly as they walked. Everything about this situation was just so nerve wracking, so terrifying, draining.

Clive sighed, and Luke turned his head, looking up at him, " what's wrong now?" He asked, and Clive gently squeezed his hand, "nothing, just a little nervous" he said. Luke smiled, and squeezed back, " don't worry- it's all going to be just fine- I've already spoken with the professor-" 

"About what?"

" I told him that I've met a brilliant tutor-" 

" … what'd you go and tell a lie like that for?" 

" It isn't a lie! Every day I've been coming over and you've been helping me study, that's the truth isn't it?" 

" Um- well- I suppose-" 

"It is-" Luke said, " that's the truth- nothing more and nothing less, right?" Luke said. Clive felt his face light up, he blushed, looking away with a nod. Luke seemed to have this down, it was somehow really cute, the way he acted all cool, even though just this morning he was tripping over his own wobbly legs, blaming Clive for it. " What are you gonna say if he asks about the marks?" Clive asked. Anyone taller than Luke would clearly be able to see them. 

Luke smiled, " I'll tell him I have a girlfriend" 

"I don't think anyone would believe that one-" 

"Wha?! What are you trying to say?"

Clive shrugged, "it's just- this man is supposed to be some sort of genius allegedly, correct?" 

Luke nodded, "he's definitely no clot, but still, you're pretty smart too aren't you Clive?" 

Luke looked up … " um- Clive?" He asked. When did Clive stop holding his hand? He looked around, spotting Clive glued to the window of a pet shop, playing with the puppies on display. He was tapping the glass, moving his hand around, watching them follow. Luke just stared at him, before quickly walking over, "what on earth is the matter?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. Clive looked at Luke, "they- look at them! Luuke-" Clive whined. " This one - right here- it looks just like you-" 

"Are you dense?" Luke said, face turning bright pink, realizing that there might be a fatal flaw in his plans. He took hold of Clive's hand, pulling Him along, " were you paying attention at all?" Luke asked. Clive was still looking back at the window as Luke talked. " … Yes" Clive said, once the adorable litter of fluffy pawed animals were out of view. "For someone so nervous, you sure are easily distracted" Luke mumbled. He suddenly had the urge to see Clive with a bunch of puppies. Was he allowed to have a dog? Probably not … Clive smiled, "they looked at me- what was I supposed to do? It would be rude to ignore them-" 

Luke huffed, 'he's a complete moron' he thought to himself … still, Something about seeing Clive smile really warmed him up inside. Clive always had a pretty dull expression on his face, he kind of just floated around all the time, phasing in and out of presence. One second he'd be paying attention, and the next he'd be spacing out, looking off into the distance as if he was dreaming of a world where he could do anything he wanted, and have anything he wanted … 

Or maybe all that time he'd just been thinking about doing perverted things with Luke. 

Who knows? 

The point was that he himself looked like a lost puppy sometimes, and Luke enjoyed seeing him snap out of that. 

" Hopefully you aren't as distracted when we get there, I want you to make a good impression- okay?" 

"I suppose" Clive sighed, suddenly feeling that anxiety come back to him. Luke said this would be a good idea because … well, If the professor knew who Luke was spending so much time with then he'd be okay letting Luke continue, still, When they find out who Luke's been hanging out with, it's undoubtedly going to stir up negative emotions won't it? … " will there be anything to eat there?" Clive asked. 

" You're hungry again?"

"Well-"

Luke smiled, "I have some of that leftover cake- and I'll get you some tea if you play nice with the professor" He said. Clive nodded 

All he had to do was play nice with the professor … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sat across from the strange looking man in the extravagantly large tophat. The black accessory sported a red stripe, which fit well with his own casual black suit and orange shirt. In a weird way they were sort of … matching today. 

So much for wearing light colors, Layton was dressed almost completely in black. 

Layton's living room was very … it was very fancy to say the least. His furniture looked antique in a strange, warm, homey way. The two had been sitting in a sort of awkward silence so far, well, Clive felt awkward, Layton just sort of sat there in a strange understanding contentment. "So- You're the one Luke keeps staying nights with?" Layton said, and Clive tensed, straightening his posture. That's such a weird way to start a conversation, he couldn't tell if Layton meant that as a normal question or as a threat that he knew something, "ah- well- yes- he tends to fall asleep and I can't really bring myself to wake him" 

"Oh? And why's that?" 

Clive began to internally sweat. He was cute as hell was why, it would be like waking up a sleepy puppy. " He just seems like he needs the rest, you know? I have insomnia myself so I relate a bit" Clive said, nervously leaning back against the couch. " What kinds of things does he come to you for? I've been really curious-" 

"He didn't tell you? I've been helping him with his math homework" 

Layton smiled, "Actually he did tell me … and I know it's a bit wrong- I just didn't believe him for some reason" he said. Clive hummed, " does something about that tip you off?" He asked. 

Layton chuckled, "oh no- not really, It's just strange that he didn't come to me- and of all the people he could have gone to- I just … you weren't even anywhere near the list- it's very peculiar, don't you think?" 

Clive nodded 

'  _ oh God, he's on to me-!'  _

" How'd you two come to meet in the first place?" Layton asked as Luke brought back a few cups of tea. Clive wanted to reach out and chug it to diverge the conversation, but instead he just settled into his seat as Luke sat down. 

On his lap

_ Good God _

Clive didn't really expect him to do that … but he guessed it wasn't too out of place. Luke was a really small boy, he could never look out of place sitting on anyone's lap. He watched Luke pull his phone out of his pocket, and begin tapping away at some game. From the perspective of outside eyes, it was nothing notable, nothing special, and definitely nothing that should suddenly make Clive feel so confident in himself. He felt his head cool, and he was able to think about his words without too much panic now. He just felt more collected with Luke here with him … now all he had to do was not touch him for the duration of this conversation. "He was out in the rain, so I decided to let him in- I didn't think he'd come back asking for help with school though." Clive said, giving off his best chuckle. Layton shared the laugh with him, "Well that's our Luke- full of surprises, isn't he? I remember this one time when he" Layton went on, explaining a story as Luke gave his occasional input. Clive listened to the tales of their adventures, they sounded fun, but they also sounded dangerous. 

He ended up talking with the two for maybe an hour, all the while, he got a pretty good idea of Just how intelligent Layton was. 

The guy … was nothing short of a genius. How in the world had he not caught onto him? To anything? It should be painfully obvious by now, right?

"A city full of robotic clones, could you believe that?" Layton said with a hearty laugh. Luke smiled, looking up at Clive, giving him a non verbal "good Job" in the form of his gaze. Clive seemed to be getting along with the professor really well, he was happy for them both. "Sounds like the kind of thing to come straight out of a videogame, don't you think?" Clive said, and Layton chuckled. "Yes, well, aside from that, I'm happy to see you getting on the right path." Layton said. Clive had almost forgotten about that whole thing, he nodded, blushing a little bit at the compliment, happy to be accepted so easily here. It was really strange to him how forgiving they were, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

A bunch of angels. 

"It's really all thanks to Luke" Clive said, putting a hand on his head, "He bugs me everyday about being a good person- it's starting to rub off a little" 

Luke smiled, "because you  _ are.  _ You were just down on your luck"

Layton chuckled, "He's very forgiving- one of his more pleasant traits I suppose, but I wish he'd be more careful" he said. 

Clive shrugged, and Luke gave an innocent look, "but I was careful- and now we're best friends" He said. 

Best friends.

What an angel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared down at the blueprints on his desk, he was sitting there, a pencil in his hand as he slouched over the surface, staring down at his previous work. He was surprised that when they searched his house, they didn't take any of it in for evidence. He figured it was because his sentence was already  _ death  _ to begin with. There wasn't much more evidence needed really … He had no idea how the hell he'd gotten off with house arrest, but … looking at these plans stirred something up in his gut. He got an itch, the itch for revenge, he wanted to build something that could crush that courthouse. Something that could tear apart this city in the most spectacular way imaginable. Something that could give him the satisfaction of bringing an end to this disgusting blue ball of disease that everyone casually calls 'earth.' 

But 

Then the image of Luke's face flashed in his mind … and he was quiet for a second … He'd done this alot. He'd sit here, staring at his old plans, thinking of what could have been, wishing for what he'd lost, but … he had a feeling Luke would yell at him for it. After all this time of being impenetrable, building up a guard so high that he couldn't imagine interacting with another person like this, and he's fallen weak to the will of a boy who can't do his math homework. Still, he grabbed the blueprints, and balled them up, tossing them in the trash. 

He was still a master of robotics, but finding a job at this point would be really difficult. He began to think, would the world be willing to accept him as an inventor? maybe he could try making something life changing. He could make something that everyone would want, and show the world his good side, his productive side, and most of all he'd be  _ filthy rich  _ afterwards and he wouldn't ever have to work a day in his life unless he wanted to. 

Yes, he could see this working out extremely well. He bit at the end of his pencil, and quietly brainstormed ways to get this idea to work. For starters, what the hell could he make that was so revolutionary that people would forget all the previous murders he'd committed? 

He listened to the sound behind him, the rhythmic chiptune music coming from Luke's Gameboy Advance. He sighed, wondering if making a gaming console would be a good idea … probably not. He turned, looking over at Luke, who was sprawled out all over the pillows on his bed. He was wearing his uniform, but it was friday, so there was no school tomorrow. The brown blazer and khaki pants really made him look like … an adorable dork. The embroidered golden school logo on the front made it stand out though. He wasn't just any dork, he was a dork fortunate enough to go to a preppy school. Luke looked up, and blushed, looking back down at his game, "you're making that face again" he said quietly. Clive just smiled, "What face?" 

"That face you make when you're thinking of something gross" 

"Hm- I was just thinking how cute you are-"

"See?" 

Clive chuckled, getting up out of his seat." well- i was also thinking of making something- right now I'm sort of living off of the government" Clive said, walking over to his bed. Luke looked up again, and sat up as Clive sat next to him, laying against the pillows. "I was thinking about making something that lots of people would want, and after i did that- then maybe they'd forgive me? … it sounds dumb when i say it out loud now," Clive said, " but i don't really know what people would want in the first place" he mumbled. Luke hummed … "if I could have something like that- I'd want a robot to do my homework for me" Luke said, turning back to his game. 

Clive blushed, "yeah?" He said, trying not to think of how adorable that sentence was. "yeah- or a giant stuffed bear that could hug you back! I would love Something like that!" Luke smiled. Clive was absolutely burning up, "Oh Lukey~" He said, letting out a sigh that dripped with pure passion. "That sounds like a great idea" he added, sinking further into his bed, unable to keep himself from imagining Luke cuddling such a massive bear. He knew Luke had one of his own, he kept it in his backpack, and he carried it around with him wherever he went. It was part of the reason why his bag was so bulky in the first place, and Clive just itched to see him hug it.

"You can really make something like that?" Luke asked, eyes sparkling with hope. 

"Of course! It may take a while- and I don't know where I'm gonna get the materials, but It's definitely do-able!" Clive said, feeling inspired to actually work on something. 

Luke shuffled around, moving himself closer to Clive. Clive wasn't really paying attention, he began to wonder … could he make some "Toys" for Luke? He wondered if Luke would be into that sort of thing, or if he was too shy to show himself like that. 

He stiffened as Luke tossed his game on the bed, throwing his leg over Clive's waist as he pulled himself close. " what about you?" He asked, playing around with the fabric of Clive's shirt. Clive hadn't ever realized how small Luke was, the way he wrapped around him was just … he loved it. "me? Uh" He mumbled, not even knowing what he wanted for breakfast most days. "I don't know" he said, what did he even want out of his everyday life? What was he living for? Why did he wake up in the morning? What were his goals, his plans, dreams? 

He felt kind of … disassociated suddenly, maybe it was because he'd dedicated his life to one big violent goal, which failed, and kept him from ever knowing who he was as a person. Now that he finally had time … he was beginning to realize he really didn't know anything about who he was, or what he really wanted to do now. 

If he even existed at all. 

"Cliive-?" Luke asked, putting his hand on Clive's face. Clive snapped out of it … "uh- ha?" He said, did he just zone out in the middle of their conversation? Luke looked at him, with two big, adorable, round, brown puppy eyes. " Are you feeling alright?" He asked, as if he was genuinely about to become his caretaker. 

Clive hesitantly nodded, "yeah- uh- I just- eh-" he cringed, he was a little awkward, how does one go about talking about their feelings? If only they'd taught him that in school instead of how to do the precise mathematics and science needed to create a basic bomb. 

Luke leaned up against Clive's chest, " closing his eyes, " … now that i think of it- you already do my homework- all that's missing is the bear part-" Luke giggled, and Clive felt his heart melt as he wrapped his arms around him, "luuuuuke" he whined, and Luke squirmed a little, feeling invasive fingers begin poking at his sides. He giggled, " nooo! You promised!" He whined, unable to control his giggling. "I lied~" Clive said, letting out an evil chuckle that sent a chill down Luke's spine, but also strangely excited him. Luke squirmed, shuffling around until he was on top of Clive, prying at his hands. Clive stopped, and Luke leaned forward against him, panting softly before biting Clive's shoulder. Clive tensed, and bit Luke back, doubling down on the already existing bite mark. Luke gasped, and pulled away, "You're such a big- dummy!" Luke sat up, grabbing a pillow. Clive laughed, grabbing his wrists before he could slam down the soft cotton onto his face. "I'm sorry~! I couldn't help it!" He said. Luke huffed, dropping the pillow on his face without moving his arms. Clive let him go, "So cruel~" he teased, pushing the pillow away. Luke moved off of him, laying back down on the bed… 

" Can I sleep over again?" Luke asked. He said that just about every time he came in contact with Clive's bed. He'd touch the sheets and then seconds later he'd be talking about how sleepy was, and how he wanted to take a nap. " I think you should go- if you stay here too much it'll seem weird- especially since it's the weekend" Clive said. Luke huffed, "that's why I wanna stay! I don't have anything to do tomorrow- And I'll be bored by myself-" 

"Don't you and Layton have plans?" 

Luke blushed, burying his face in Clive's chest, mumbling something. Clive sighed, reaching up to his head, running a hand through his hair, "Is something the matter?" He asked, and Luke mumbled something else. It was all just hot air going into Clive's stomach, "I can't hear you" Clive said, cupping his face, pulling him up from his shirt. Luke looked away, "he's too busy with Flora-" 

"Who?" 

"His new apprentice probably" 

Clive … saw red for a moment, "Oh Luke- I'm positive he Isn't replacing you- I don't think anyone could do such a thing-" Clive said, petting his head. Luke sighed, nuzzling Clive's hand, "I know-" he mumbled. 

Clive smiled, " maybe it's just that things are calm now- there isn't much work for him to do." 

"Maybe" 

"... If you want- when you're not busy- you could come by and help me make a few things?" 

Luke looked up … he smiled, " yea!" He excitedly said, "It's almost summer too- can I come play with you when we get out?" 

Clive was about to get diabetes talking to Luke, just the fact that he still said 'play' was sweet enough on it's own to make his teeth rot. " Of course- I don't see why not," he said. Luke just beamed, talking about all the things they could do during the summer. " Oh- I know you can't leave your house- but I wanna go to the beach one day!" He said. Clive hummed … Luke in a swimsuit. "Well if I'm good I'll be able to leave the house by next year-" 

"Next year? That's so far away!" 

Clive sighed "tell me about it …" 

"But you left yesterday …" Luke said, looking over at Clive. 

Clive shrugged, "yeah … i- wasn't supposed to" 

Luke huffed, " you're not allowed to leave anymore- got it?" He said. Clive just nodded, and Luke got up, "I'm gonna make sure you're good so you don't go back to jail" He said, getting off of the bed. " Hm? Where are you headed off to?" 

Luke blushed, "I have to pee-" he said quietly, and Clive sighed, "Well go on then" he said, wondering how one person could be so adorable. 

Luke left, and Clive looked down at the game he'd thrown to the side. He sat up, and reached down, picking it up. He wanted to see what Luke had been playing, and also he was just bored without him here. He looked at the dum screen, seeing a familiar sight. It was a tamagotchi, something Clive had when he was younger too. He smiled, happy to see these things were still around … and then he looked at the name of it. 

"Big dummy" 

He hummed … he couldn't help but feel like that was directed at him for some reason. 


	3. Making titles is hard lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Luke panted, laying on the hard table in Clive's garage as the machine between his legs whirred. He arched, moaning Clive's name as the vibrations shook his entire body. The tie on his shirt hung down, being bitten down on by Luke as he tried to keep his noises down a little. Clive had a hand on one of his legs, the other hand on the toy as he pressed it between Luke's legs, watching the other go wild. He was doing it through a layer of Luke's clothes, at first it started out just with him testing how strong each vibration was. He'd press it to him, turn it on, Luke would say how it felt and then he'd stop. It only got out of hand when Luke gave more than just a safe description, getting harder and harder and eventually piping up, asking Clive to leave it there for "just a little longer, it feels really good" 

And now there was a little wet stain on his white shorts, and his nipples were poking their way through his pink long sleeved shirt. He was biting down on his fingers, drooling as he rolled his hips up into the toy that had been turned off by now. The toy itself was a sort of remake of the "magic wand" just made to move slightly differently and slightly harder. He'd improved the battery life and the general shelf life of it, it wouldn't break anytime soon, but this was more like a warm up to get him in a more creative mood … but Luke seemed to like it so much, what would be wrong with making a few custom toys for him?

Luke looked up at Clive, eyes halfway closed and face completely red, " that was amazing-" he said, still out of breath. Clive smiled, already hard himself just from watching Luke, he wanted to test more things, but … Luke just looked so good, still shifting around. "How do you feel now?" Clive asked, getting worried about the other's clothes. He reached down, pulling Luke's shorts off for him as he replied. "I feel … tingly" Luke said, finally breathing semi normally. Clive dropped his clothes on the counter with his tools, "is it- a bad feeling?" Clive asked, getting a dazed head shake. Luke reached out, grabbing Clive's shirt as he sat up again, " Cliive- i want a kiiiiss" he tugged at Clive's shirt. Clive snorted, "you're so cute" he said, getting a smile in response before he leaned down and kissed him. Luke kissed back, immediately wrapping his arms around Clive's shoulders, lifting his leg, rubbing it against his hardon. Clive didn't expect all of that, quickly turning red as Luke pulled away, reaching down, rubbing his hand around the bump. "Luke-" Clive breathed out, letting him continue, getting lost in the sensation before a tongue hesitantly licked his cheek. 

He gently coaxed Luke back, ready to destroy this table now. Luke openly accepted, brushing his leg up against Clive's side as he watched the other undo his pants. " How did you grow all that hair there?" Luke asked, unable to keep from staring. Clive usually shaved but … well, when you can't go outside, what do you do? 

"You'll grow some too-" Clive said, biting his tongue as he rubbed his tip against luke … he should really get around to getting some lube. "Am i gonna start smoking too?" Luke asked, watching Clive briefly spit on him. He just assumed it was for a good reason, choosing not to question it. " Yea- probably-" Clive teased, pushing in. Luke arched, stretching his legs out as he gripped Clive's shirt. The table rocked, it's uneven legs causing it to make more noise than necessary as he slowly rocked his hips. Luke's noises bounced off the walls, making a short but incredibly loud echo. Not that Clive had much of a problem with hearing his own name being said like that. Clive held onto Luke's hips, keeping him from sliding too much. He was incredibly light, it'd be easy to push him up and off the table. 

Luke opened his eyes, "h-arder" he said, and Clive held his breath, " just- let me know if it hurts- okay?" 

"I don't want you to hold back anything- i promise i can take it" Luke said, sounding like a supportive friend, but also really aggressive at the same time. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes-" 

Clive sighed, shoving his hips forward, watching Luke arch up off the table. He continued like that, and the once quiet little rocking of the uneven furniture turned to shaking, accompanied by a droning groan of "mmhhh" and multiple unrecognizable words. Clive only slowed down so he could touch Luke, cause god knows he's been wanting to for hours now. Luke seemed relieved at the hands that soothingly ran down his body, looking down at them before closing his eyes. " God- you feel so good-" Clive groaned, and Luke blushed, putting a hand over his mouth as he turned his head. His neck was still littered with hickeys and bite marks, Clive bit his lip, wanting to add just one more to the bunch. Luke twisted the other way, "I'm- gonna cum- hha" he let out a little noise, and Clive watched Luke cum. No matter how many times he might see it, he was sure he'd never be any less turned on by the way he tensed up afterwards. And the way he squirmed around, not knowing what to do with the energy he was getting from still continuing even after he was done. 

Clive leaned down, kissing him briefly. "I wuv you- nh" Luke gripped Clive's shirt, trying to sit up and kiss the other some more. "I love you too~" Clive said, having picked up the toy he'd been using previously. He kissed Luke, and pulled away, turning it on as he gripped him by his hips, rubbing it up and down his length. Luke writhed, "Nnhaa!" He twitched, And Clive just enjoyed his contractions. The way he tensed up, squeezing around him, toes curled tight as his legs squeezed Clive's waist. Clive couldn't even move him anymore, Luke's legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist that he couldn't pull his hips back, but he didn't care. He was about to cum anyway, just from his own dirty thoughts and Luke's squirming. 

They both ended up doing it at the same time, Clive groaning while Luke all but screamed. " … I - sorry Luke-" Clive said, having promised not to cum inside of him for a while. Luke said it made his stomach feel weird, and he didn't like it. Luke just breathed, still hanging onto Clive as he was picked up from the table. Clive pulled out of him, hearing the liquid drip onto the floor, " I'm sleepy-" Luke said, head resting on Clive's shoulder as the other pulled his pants up. " You can take a nap on the couch while I clean up, okay?" Clive said, kissing Luke's cheek. 

"But I'm gonna get the couch dirty-" 

" I'll wash it later-" 

"But- I don't want you cleaning up after me- I can do it myself-" 

Clive's only response was a bunch of pecks to his cheek, " you can help clean the couch when you wake up-" he said, setting him down. Luke huffed … but the couch was so soft, he couldn't help but close his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive looked out the window, watching the traffic go as he sat in his kitchen, smoking a cigarette. His white shirt looked pink with the reflections of light coming from the tv. Luke was asleep on the couch, and it was the middle of the night, but the overwhelming sense of dread that Clive had made it really hard for him to sleep. He blew smoke from his nose, sighing, hoping Luke couldn't smell the intoxicating gas. He felt … a lot less anxious, but he'd rather have some weed right now. He didn't really like cigarettes, the taste was bad and the high they gave wasn't nearly as calming as something you could get with just a  _ little bit  _ of pot … but he couldn't do any drugs, he had a test coming up and if he failed it then he'd be violating his probation, and he'd go right back to jail. 

He sighed, putting his head against the kitchen table, before flinching as a hand came down his back. "Clive?" A tired, pantsless Luke said. He'd taken a bath, but Clive had been sort of late washing his clothes. " … did i wake you?" Clive asked, and Luke rubbed his face, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Clive, wearing one of his dark purple shirts. It was big on him of course, but it was cute. Clive turned, putting his hand on Luke's head, putting his cigarette out. He didn't want Luke to have to smell it, even though the other never complained about it. "Do you have any snacks?" Luke asked, and Clive picked him up, standing, " I figured you'd say that so i ordered some" Clive said. Luke smiled, observing Clive's kitchen as the cabinet opened. It was clean … mostly, there were a few crumbs on his counters, but that was just about it. " Pick whatever you want." Clive said, letting Luke stand on the counter and grab something. He stayed behind him of course, watching his hand hover over everything before he pulled out a bag of popcorn. 

Luke turned back around, wrapping his arms around Clive's shoulders before being carried off into the living room. Clive stuck the bag in the microwave on the way there, and by the time they got back to the couch it was already popping. 

Luke was laying on top of Clive's chest, watching him change the channel until it got on a station that was always playing movies. "what's this?" Luke asked, seemingly Captivated by what was on the screen… "um- I think it's that one movie- The Grudge?"

"What's 'The Grudge'?" 

" … you probably shouldn't watch this- It sucks anyway-" Clive said, quickly changing the channel. 

"Heyy! You didn't answer my question-" 

"It's a horror movie-"

"I'm not scared of some dumb horror movie!" Luke said, flinching as the microwave loudly beeped … Clive just looked at him, smirking, "oh? you were saying?" He said, and Luke blushed, burying his face in Clive's chest, "why is your microwave so loud?" 

"It's really not~" 

"Yes it is-" Luke whined, looking up at Clive. "I wanna watch it anyways- can we?" He said. Clive sighed … he guessed Luke wouldn't be too afraid if Clive was right there with him. Clive picked up the remote, "hm- it's almost through, but it looks like they'll play it again after a few commercials in about twenty minutes- we'll watch it then" Clive said. Luke nodded, and pushed himself up and off of Clive, going to get his popcorn. 

Clive sighed … he should give Luke some boxers or something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive was surprised at Luke's reaction to the movie, he was clinging to him, and jumping every once in a while, but he didn't seem all that scared. Clive had seen worse things than this movie, so he wasn't scared at all, aside from the jumpscares when he wasn't paying attention. The bag of popcorn was on the floor, spilled out everywhere from being dropped. Clive would have picked it up, but Luke wasn't really eating it anyways. 

The movie was over … and Luke shakily spoke, "h-ha- you were so scared" 

" … I sure was" Clive said, rubbing a hand up and down his back as the credits played. Luke cleared his throat, "um- i- need to go to the bathroom- could you-?"

"You want me to go with you? Why?"

"... What if it's upstairs waiting!" Luke said, and Clive sighed, sitting up, " she doesn't exist-" 

"You don't know that-" 

"It's just a movie" Clive said as Luke got up. He stood, taking the other's hand as he walked him up the stairs. "but it was scary! How can you not be scared?" 

Clive shrugged, "I've seen it before-" he said. Luke huffed, "that's cheating-!" 

"Cheating?" Clive smiled, "my apologies i guess" he opened the bathroom door, and Luke walked over to the toilet. Clive started to walk off, closing the door before Luke stopped him, "w-wait for me! Dummy-!" He said, hand shaking as he held the door. Clive nodded, "I'll wait- just go pee-" he assured him. Luke gave him an unsure look, before letting the door close. 

Clive heard the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back, and he couldn't help but chuckle. He sort of wanted to watch another one, but he didn't want Luke to have trouble sleeping. 

Clive stood next to the door, trying not to listen to the sound of water hitting water, but he was bored out here. He leaned against the wall, finally feeling tired enough to go to bed …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive woke up to something poking him in his face. He mumbled something, "hhwhat-" he said, as soon as he opened his mouth there was something in it. It tasted sweet, he finally realized Luke was standing there with a plate of flapjacks, doused in syrup. "you've been in bed for the whole day- it's time to get up!" 

Clive sat up, taking the fork out of his mouth, " … well you're full of beans today, what's the time?" Clive asked. Luke smiled, "it's half past four-" 

"Four? Shit-" 

Luke stuck another fork full of breakfast in Clive's mouth, "Language-" he said, a little huffy expression on his face. Clive gave him his fork back, and got up, "I'm gonna go shower- I've nearly wasted the whole day sleeping-" he said. 

"You still look like you could use a nap, are you alright?" Luke asked. 

Clive nodded … "I was sort of ... up all night-" he said, digging through his drawers. Luke hummed, setting the plate down, "That's no good, you need to get your rest- or else you'll be up all night and you'll be sleeping in the daytime- and then you'll never be awake while I'm awake and I'll have to become a vampire too" Luke said, starting to sound a little paranoid as he went on. Clive grinned, " since when was I a vampire?" He asked, throwing some clothes on the bed. 

"You sure look like one- and you're always biting me too-" 

"Because you taste like … sweets- and chocolate- in fact I'm getting kinda hungry" Clive said. Luke blushed, " stop pratting around now, don't you have plans today?" He said, and Clive shrugged, finally having an outfit together. "Not really … though, I feel as though there's something I'm forgetting" Clive said. 

Luke looked away, hands together as he swayed a little, "A good morning kiss for your boyfriend?" He asked, immediately being scooped up from the floor, and kissed. It lasted for much longer than he'd expected, he got a taste of Clive's honey coated tongue, before he pulled away, "not like thaat!" He whined, receiving kisses to his ear. He put his hand over Clive's mouth, " come on, your breakfast will get cold-" Luke said, kissing Clive's cheek. 

Clive sighed, "You're good enough to eat" he mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke ended up having to leave Clive's house early when a bunch of people showed up and he panicked. Now he was walking home, carrying his bag of clothes with him. He needed to get more anyways … 

He sighed, looking up at his reflection in the window of a shop. He looked at himself … he wished he didn't have to keep it a secret. He wished he could go home and say "this is my boyfriend- i promise he's not evil-" and he wished he could go out with Clive … he also wished he could give Clive something that would keep him busy so he'd get up in the morning instead of only leaving his bed when Luke was around. 

Just as that thought came across his mind, there was a tongue licking the glass, and two plush paws happily patting themselves against the window. Luke stared … he didn't even realize he was standing in front of the same shop. He thought back to Clive fawning over the dogs … hm. He walked inside the store, and looked around, taking in the scene of all the animals. There were birds and lizards and cats and bunnies and all kinds of things around the store. As soon as Luke walked in, he was greeted by an old woman with a cane. She waved at Luke, and he smiled, walking over to her. " Um- hi-" He said, barey tall enough to see over the counter. " How much are those dogs over there?" 

"They're hunting dogs, about six-hundred for one," she said. 

Luke stared at her … "oh-" he said, having never known a dog could be so expensive.

"We have a few ones that we're giving away for free, mostly mix breeds- how about one of those?" 

Luke nodded, watching her get up from her chair and lead him down a row of snakes, turtles and scorpions. They went to a back area where there was nothing but dogs … 

They all looked so sad, whining out, putting their little paws through the gaps in their cages. Luke gave them all a sympathetic sad look, seeing a black one with white spots on it's ears. It also had white fur on its feet … 

"This one has boots!" Luke said, bending down to see the puppy. The woman laughed quietly, " the person who gave me this one here said it was saved by some weird man- i forgot the story- but I'm sure she'll be really happy to have a home" 

"Can i have her?" 

"Of course- you just need to get your parents to come with you next time-" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat at the table as his parents ate, trying to find the perfect time to ask them the question … 

The circular table felt like it was miles wide, but he knew if he asked nicely then there was a good chance they'd just be supportive. 

He had been on his phone, looking up things about how to take care of a dog as they spoke, but eventually they asked him, "You've been on your phone the entire time- are you alright?" Brenda said. She looked a little worried since Luke was usually the one talking the most here. Luke looked up, "... Can - can i have a dog?" 

"What?" Clark immediately asked. 

"A- uh- A" 

" Dogs are a lot of hard work to keep up with"

" … It's- it's not for me- necessarily-"

"... Luke, are you feeling alright?"

Luke huffed, " I have a friend- and he's been feeling down lately, but he really likes dogs so I wanted to get him one-" he crossed his arms. 

"They're very expensive." Brenda said immediately, pushing around the vegetables on her plate. 

Luke smiled, "The nice lady at the animal store is giving them away for free- she says she has too many- she just wants me to come back with my parents so please?" 

Clark sighed … " who is this friend you keep talking about so much? Can we at least meet him first?" 

_ Oh … oops _

"He's- just " 

Luke thought about the question, he'd only told Layton so far, since the professor was more open to things like that, but he didn't know how his parents would feel about such a weird thing. 

But … if he didn't tell the truth, then if they ever found out … he'd have bigger things to worry about… 

Or he could avoid the whole thing and just ask Layton to do it for him, 

Why didn't he think of that before?! Of course! 

"Just someone who helps me with homework- but now that i think of it- I don't think it'd be a good idea" Luke said. Clark raised his eyebrows, "hm? Why not-?"

" ... He's really busy-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh my brain just vomited this out lol 
> 
> I really only had the beginning in mind but then i just had a million ideas & aaa if its weird that's why lol


	4. Puppies

Luke hurriedly crossed the street as Layton waited on the other side for him. He just barely got across as the light changed, and inconsiderate drivers began to move just as he made it onto the sidewalk. "Hurry along now my boy- If you want to get there in a timely manner" Layton said, mostly just wanting Luke to not get hit by a car. 

"She was licking me again!" Luke said, carrying the puppy in his arms as he walked right up to Layton, holding the puppy away from his face. She seemed really happy to be there- and hadn't stopped wagging her tail or licking people all day. Layton held his arms out, relieving Luke of the dog so that he could wipe his face. " She's very excited it seems … but- about this, are you sure Clive isn't afraid of dogs?" 

Luke opened his eyes, looking at his damp sleeve as he finished drying his face off. "I'm pretty sure he's not since he likes puppies-" he said, and Layton hummed. "How do you know that?" The professor asked, waiting at another crosswalk with Luke. "Because he wasted about three days looking at them- and now he's always saying i look like a puppy-" 

"... My-" Layton said, scratching his chin. He looked on, crossing the street, seemingly in thought. " oh- by the by- I may not be able to stay for long-" Layton said, gently petting the dog in his arms as he walked. Luke looked up at him … "why not?" He asked, sounding a little sultry at it. Layton sighed, "some criminal is on the loose- and they want me to find out who it is-" 

"... You may as well become a  _ real _ detective at this point professor -" 

" Mm … i'd rather not-" Layton said, finally able to see Clive's house in the distance. It looked like the lights were turned off ... "I know … " Luke sighed, " how long can you stay for? They don't need you right away do they?" Luke asked, looking up at the Professor, who made an uneasy face and looked away. He nervously chuckled, "well- perhaps about a half hour or so- not too long" Layton said, "I wouldn't want it to seem like i'm uncaring- or unsympathetic towards the situation- you see-" 

"Oh" Luke said, having not even thought about it like that. "Well- i guess it's alright then" Luke said, finally standing in front of Clive's door. He reached up, knocking on the door… there was a pause, a long one. Nothing but the wind blowing through the nearby trees. " … do you think he may be sleeping? His light is turned off-" Layton gestured up at the window. 

Luke looked up, squinting, unable to see anything at all. He huffed, "i can't believe him- he promised he'd get up at an appropriate time now-" Luke turned, walking to the side of the house … "uh- Luke? Where are you heading?" Layton asked, following behind him. Luke continued on, "Clive let me know where his key was so that i could come in" 

" … I thought he'd be to paranoid to leave a key outside of his home-" 

"Hm-? He's not paranoid-" 

" He was shaking for the entire duration of our chat-"

"He was nervous- i think-" Luke said, coming up to the backdoor. There was a plant to the side of it, sitting on an acanthus leaf, small, glass table. Luke reached underneath the table, grabbing the key which had been stuck to the bottom of it. "oh my" Layton asked, "what an interesting hiding place-" he said. 

Luke nodded, "his first idea was to bury it in the dirt- but i didn't want to dig through dirt-" Luke said. " Why not just give you the key as a spare?" Layton asked as Luke unlocked the door, and for the first time he was greeted with the interior of Clive's house … 

" _ It's much cleaner than I'd thought-"  _

Luke smiled proudly, "thanks to me-"

" … I figured as much," Layton said. Even the puppy looked around in surprise as Layton followed Luke through the extremely dark, yet tidy house. He stepped up the creaky carpeted stairs, into a hallway, before bursting into Clive's room. 

Layton just stood, witnessing Luke wake Clive up by just barely grazing his hand over his face. "Cliive-" Luke said, not getting much of a response … so he licked his finger, stuffing it in Clive's ear. "Luke- why not just shake him?" Layton asked, trying not to laugh at the childish humor in the act. Luke looked away, "He's heavy" he mumbled. Clive rolled over, groaning as he swatted away Luke's hand, "gross" he said under his groggy morning voice. Luke smiled, "wake up already- the professor and I came to visit you-" Luke said, attempting to take Layton's advice as he shook him. Clive just sighed, "It's saturdaaay" he said. " … You- Clive it's Wednesday- honestly-" Luke replied, just as any disappointed spouse would to such a claim, attempting to pull away the blanket. 

"Luke is right- it's time to-" Layton was cut off by the sound of the puppy, who had been extremely passive up until this point. She began to bark loudly, flailing her way out of Layton's arms until he was being scratched more than he was comfortable with. Layton let her go onto the floor, and she ran up to Clive, doing her best to jump up onto his bed. Clive just looked at her … and eventually she gave up, whining as she pawed at the blankets. 

" …  _ Oh .. my god- _ " Clive said, finally having the motivation to get up out of bed. He did, tossing aside the blankets as he made his way to the edge of the bed, picking up the tiny creature. "Oh my god oh my god-" he said, and Luke stared … feeling a strange jealous sensation as Clive fawned over the puppy, "Luke- I- oh my god- Her little feet it's like she has shoes on oh my god-! Luuuke" 

"I figured you'd like her" Luke said, blushing a little as he walked back over to where Layton was. "Now get dressed- and come downstairs" Luke said, walking past the professor. Layton just watched Clive with the dog for a second more. He couldn't stop his observant mind from noticing a few things around Clive's room. Most noticeably, the fact that on his dresser there was a … strange quantity of makeup.

He turned, shutting the door on his way out, He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Luke hanging out with Clive so much. He'd never say it to the other's face of course, since that'd be endlessly rude. He made his way down the stairs, the Tv was on, tuned to a channel that played mostly dramas and horror films. "Luke?" He called out, not seeing him anywhere, until his head popped out from the archway of the kitchen. " In here- I'm making some tea!" Luke said. 

Layton moved forward into the kitchen, seeing how Luke moved effortlessly through it. He knew where everything was, it seemed, and as Layton sat down he even noticed a little step stool in the corner of the kitchen, which Luke pulled out on his way to filling the teapot with water. " You must cook often too-?" Layton said, and Luke nodded. 

"So you do his cooking- his cleaning- anything else?"

"Emotional support of course! As any best friend would-" Luke said, setting the pot on the counter, picking up his step stool and walking it over to the stove. "More like a mother I'd say- what is he going to do when you leave?" Layton said, watching Luke carefully put the pot on the stove. " Hm? Where do I have to leave to?" He asked, turning his head towards the professor. Layton shrugged, "School, for example, wouldn't you like to go to college?" 

" … um- I don't know yet- it seems quite stressful-" Luke said. "Plus I won't have Clive to help me with my homework if I leave- and College level math must be really difficult-" he said. "Well" Layton interjected, "I believe someone of your capacity could easily overcome something like that-" he said. Luke hummed … "well … it's not anywhere near time for me to even consider it yet- right now I just want to stay here"

"With Clive?"

Luke blushed, " Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" He said, looking away. " It's just that … he needs to learn to be an adult, correct? He needs responsibilities- and he needs to learn to take care of  _ himself _ " 

there was a loud thud from upstairs, followed by a stream of unflattering curses … and then a faint, "I'm fine!" As something seemingly broke. 

Luke smiled, covering up a laugh with his hand, "I- uh- he can take care of himself- he just needs a push in the right direction-" He said. 

" … Hm- well you've been giving him quite the push-" 

"Professor-" Luke whined- the pot of tea was quickly coming to a boil. " He's going to have to get up now that he has a dog to look after- think about it he'll have to clean up after her- take her for walks- make sure she's fed- " Luke said, scratching his neck.

"So that was your plan all along?"

"Yes-! and since Clive apparently really likes dogs, he won't have any choice- genius right?" 

"Well- unless he decides to let you keep it cause he can't afford one or something like that" 

"Oh nonsense- My parents wouldn't let me have a dog if i cried for one- He can't give it back-" 

" … Unrelated, could you come here for a second?" He asked, and Luke nodded, crossing the kitchen, going over to the professor. He tensed a little when a handkerchief brushed across his neck. His hand shot up to cover up the mark as he stepped away, "that tickles p-professor" he said, and Layton gave him a side eye, "Luke- what is  _ actually _ going on? Do you really think i'm not going to find out one way or another?" 

"Nothing!"

"Then what is that on your neck?" 

"It's nothing-" Luke said, looking up as Clive made his way into the kitchen, fully dressed, a happy puppy following behind him. His hair was still a mess, but he for once decently dressed himself on his own. He was wearing some gray plaid pants and a matching button up shirt, which looked more like a jacket as it was unbuttoned, revealing a green-ish gray sweater. Luke was so proud, he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for taking so long-" He said, looking at the two, unsure of what they were doing at first. Luke pulled away, rubbing his neck, " that's okay-" he said, looking at Layton, a pleading expression on his face. Layton seemed to soften at that, letting Luke back over to the stove. " How have you been?" Clive asked, sitting down across from Layton. " … I've been alright- the city seems to think I'm some sort of detective, they want me to find out who's been breaking into stores around town lately" he said, looking down into the cup of tea that Luke had set in front of him. He could tell that it was full of sugar and honey, was that Luke's subtle way of saying something? Layton sighed, "It's strange because they haven't been stealing anything besides obscure food items-" 

"... Ah- what?" Clive asked, genuinely confused. "It seems as if they're only stealing exotic foods- and while that's hardly worth breaking into a store for- still- nothing else is reported missing-" Layton said, and Clive just felt his brain melt at the idea of going to jail over a bag of hot chips. "Ah- maybe- it's symbolic?" He said, moving his chair back as Luke set hma cup of coffee down for him, trying to get in between him and the table without interrupting the conversation. Clive just picked him up, setting him down, feeling that strange sense of calm come to him. " Symbolic?" Layton asked. Clive nodded, "Like how some gangs spray paint symbols- and some have handshakes- maybe this one steals pineapples-" 

Luke watched the cup lift above his head, being set back down on the table in front of him. The smell of coffee was interesting … he wondered what it tasted like. Probably not how it smelled since Clive stayed awake for hours after drinking it. Luke doubted Something like that would taste good. It probably tasted like how nightmares feel … or maybe it didn't. 

He listened vaguely to their conversation, wondering himself about who in the world would ever steal … food. Regular food he could understand, but weird exotic foods? That was just … too unorthodox. And the fact that it was happening everywhere was also kind of weird. 

Luke stared into his reflection in the coffee … " maybe it's protestors-" Luke said, picking up the cup. Clive probably wouldn't mind, so he took a tiny sip of it, and then immediately put it down, not wanting to even swallow it. For one, it was hotter than he'd thought. Secondly, it was absolutely bitter and horrible. And last, he could hear Clive laughing at him under his breath. "Perhaps- but then that'd mean-" Layton stopped as something began buzzing… "oh- dear- well-" the professor reached down into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He sighed, "I have to go- but thanks for the perspective-" he said, smiling at Luke, " see you soon my boy-" he said. "Aww- bye professor-" Luke said. Clive just waved, and like that, Layton was gone… 

  
  


"Clive! He -  _ found out-" _ Luke said under his breath. Clive looked at him … "found what out?" He asked, and Luke glared at him, "what else?" He said. 

"Oh … _ oh- _ wait- what? And he didn't say anything?" 

" Not … yet-"

"How does he know?"

"I don't know! He just asked me to come here and then he started wiping the makeup off and i didn't know what to do but i swear I didn't say anything i jus-" 

Clive cupped Luke's face, "shhh- hey- look- it's going to be alright-" Clive said, kissing Luke's forehead. "This is my fault for mhmh" Luke tried to say before Clive started squishing his face around. "no it's not- none of this is your fault- just Calm down" 

"But youwe gonna go back yo jaiw-" 

"No I'm not-"

"Cwiiive-" 

Clive sighed, "Luke- listen- nothing is gonna happen okay? I'm going to be  _ fine _ \- I  _ promise _ " he said, and Luke teared up, having no reason to believe that right now. "how are you so sure?" He said, and Clive shrugged, "Because- … he left you here with me didn't he?" 

Luke … nodded, he leaned back onto Clive, "Coffee is really gross-" he said, and Clive shrugged, "maybe you're just used to eating cupcakes and sweets like candy all the time-" 

"I do  _ not _ eat candy- that's for babies-"

"So if i told you i had a big bag of gummy bears, you wouldn't want it?" Clive asked, and Luke … looked away, "do … you have something like that?" He asked, and Clive put a hand on his head, a smug smile on his face " I know where to get some" he said, running his fingers through his hair. Luke huffed, "I'm just asking cause it's a weird thing for you- the prince of shadows- to just have lying around" 

" … pfft- so what are you-? the princess of rainbows?" 

Luke whined, "how rude-" he mumbled, covering his face. Clive chuckled, " I'm kidding~ Luke~" he said, trying to get him to show his face again. Luke just turned away, getting up, " I'm going to make breakfast-" he said, completely ignoring Clive. "And don't stare at me the whole time again- go clean up whatever you broke upstairs-" Luke said, as the dog followed closely behind him. "Okay- dont give darkness any coffee or anything like that-" 

"Who is darkness?"

" The dog-"

" …  _ you named her darkness?" _

"It's a cute name! She's mostly black anyways-"

"Clive …"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive put his shoes on. The dog was asleep downstairs on the couch, and so they figured they'd set up a space for her then go out. He hadn't told Luke that he was off probation yet, but when Luke found out the first thing he said was "let's go on a date!" As loudly and excitedly as he possibly could. Clive agreed of course, he'd been dying to juet get out of the house and go somewhere,  _ anywhere _ with Luke. 

He had been planning it for a while, and even though he didn't have a lot of money, there wasn't anything stopping him from just being outside … aside from the fact that he's a well known criminal, but honestly- he'd be lying if he didn't say he sort of felt badass being recognized like that- and it would ensure they'd be left alone the whole time too. 

"Your shoe is still untied-" Luke said to Clive, right before he was about to go. Luke was sitting on the floor, putting on his own shoes, "you do iiit-" Clive lazily said. 

Luke blushed, "why do I have to do everything?" 

"Cause you're already down there- "

"But- I'm busy putting my own shoes on-" 

… Clive stared, before tilting his head, "do you … not know how to tie your shoes?" 

Luke … turned completely red- "what would ever make you say something so completely stupid-? Of course I can-" Luke said, and Clive shrugged … "Cause a your shoes have velcro- and your face is red-" 

"My face isn't red" Luke said, getting up, crossing his arms, "and I know how to tie shoes-" he said. 

" … How have you gone so long without ever having to tie shoelaces?"

"C-clive! That's not true-!" 

"It's  _ so  _ obvious-" 

"No it isn't!" 

"Then prove it-" 

Luke froze … "your- reverse psychology won't work on me- Tie your own shoes-" 

Clive pulled his shoe off, "It's not that- really- if you can do it then prove it- " he said, holding out his shoe. Luke nervously looked at it, and then looked away. 

"I refuse-" he said sternly.

"Luke~" 

Luke turned away, "Just put your shoes on-" he said … he looked back, seeing Clive just smiling at him with that big dumb look on his face … 

"Luuke-"

"Alright! I can't do it-" Luke finally admitted, getting really tired of being asked. " Don't make fun of me- alright? It's embarrassing enough on its own-" he said, and Clive reached out, pulling Luke forward, "you could have Just asked me to show you-" 

"I … I didn't want anyone to laugh at me-"

"Well now I'm going to laugh at you for being a little liar-" 

"I'm not-! Don't tell anyone either- please?"

"Hm … I don't know-" 

"Pleasee-"

"You're so cute- I'm joking~ Just let me show you how to do it- okay? And don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it-" 

"But- I wanna figure it out on my own-" 

"Well- that's fine- but if you have trouble then there isn't anything wrong with wanting someone to help you out-"

"But … everyone else my age can already do that stuff- and yet here I am-"

"That's nothing to feel bad about, Everyone can do something someone else can't- you shouldn't feel any kind of way about that when you have the critical thinking skills of a genius- plus you could always learn- I promise it's easy-" 

Luke … wrapped his arms around Clive, saying something into his chest. Clive could feel how warm he was, but he didn't mind, just wrapping his arms around Luke as he tried to decipher whatever it was he was saying. " you're making my chest feel weird-" Luke said a little more clearly. Clive smiled, leaning back onto bed with him in his arms, "hopefully that's love ... and not heartburn or something-" Clive said, kissing Luke's cheek. Luke kissed him back, "let's go out tomorrow- i wanna stay in here now-" he breathed, mouth connecting with the other in an attempt to kiss him. A very cute, drooly attempt. 

Clive sighed, "you sure~?" He asked, and Luke nodded, feeling a hand run down his back as Clive went ahead and kicked his other shoe off. "W-wait- I don't wanna get these clothes all dirty-" Luke said, pulling away. Clive nodded, mind racing as he listened to the sound of Luke's shoes being flung across the room. He went ahead and started pulling things off, it'd save a lot of time if they didn't have to spend two hours washing clothes. Clive still stayed roughly in the same position though, laying back on the bed as Luke got back up, moving his way over. 

"Come sit on my face-" Clive casually said, as if it was just a normal, clear and concise thing to be said at any time. Luke looked at him … he moved, sitting on Clive's stomach at first before inching his way up. He looked away, thinking he was close enough, until Clive started coaxing him closer. He ended up nearly inside of Clive's mouth, being sucked on as his knees pressed into the sheets, legs pushed up against either side of Clive's face. He arched forward a little, gripping the blanket as the tingling in his stomach grew more intense. For some reason, after every time they did it the feeling just got more and more amplified. His legs felt weak but they were squeezing Clive's face as he subtly rocked his hips forward. "Oh- Clive-!" he moaned, stalling as he focused in on the tongue swirling around him. Clive held onto Luke by his hips, letting him move around as much as he needed to. It was more like a desperate squirming as he but he couldn't bring himself to move away for any sort of break. Instead all he got was the sound of slurping, and moaning. He could feel Clive's voice rumbling on his skin, which just turned him on even more for some reason. He couldn't keep himself from trying to get friction, before he went completely still, face heating up a little when he felt Clive just let him go. He arched, feeling the Tongue all but scrub him, "I- hha- hh-!" He gasped, feeling his heart jolt as a hand gripped his ass, pulling him forward. He came, he really couldn't help it. He gripped Clive's hair, moaning out his name a few times, "D-dont drink it!" He said, able to feel the motion of him swallowing. He pulled away finally, moving off of Clive, sitting on his chest. " Gross-" he whined, and Clive just sighed, " Luuuke-" he breathed out. 

Luke huffed, looking down at Clive's absolutely raging boner. He looked back at his face, he looked like he was already satisfied with whatever that was. " Oh- i got some lube-" Clive said, sitting up. Luke slid down into his lap, moving off of him as Clive got up. "What's that?" Luke asked, watching Clive take a bottle of something out of the very bottom of his drawer. " You'll see" Clive said, being too caught up in his thoughts to explain how "this is a liquid you put up your butt on purpose so that it feels better" 

"Here- lay down" Clive said, sitting on the edge of the bed as Luke rolled over onto his stomach, watching him. Clive opened the bottle, gathering some of the liquid in his hand before graciously wiping it on Luke's entrance. Luke just watched, before biting his lip as a finger easily slipped inside, spreading lube around where it needed to be. "Its slimy-" Luke said, tensing as Clive pushed in a second finger, lube dripping off of his hand and onto the bed. Luke pushed his hips back, but Clive pulled his hand away, holding the tube up and letting the slightly cold liquid drip onto himself. He tossed the bottle back into the drawer, but before he could move Luke was already on him. Hands wrapped around his neck as he stepped over him, hovering above Clive, who just wrapped his arms around his waist, coaxing him down. Luke tried to stay relaxed as the tip poked against him, starting to slide in as he went down. It never went in as easily as he wanted it to, and after a couple pushes and the subtle sound of a pop, he was about halfway down. He already felt full to the brim as he tried to find something to grab onto, but there wasn't really anything around but bed sheets and skin. " C-cliive-" Luke breathed out from all the way down. " Hm-?" Clive hummed, burying his face in that soft head of hair. " I love you-" he said, feeling Clive throb inside of him- 

"You're such a Lecher-" He mumbled right afterwards, but still, it made him happy to be able to feel such excitement just from saying three words. "I can't help it- I love you too-" Clive said, leaning down, biting his neck. He moved, picking Luke up a little, relishing in the feeling of him sliding back down. Luke eventually started to move on his own, hands on Clive's shoulders as he moved through the motions. 

Clive eventually moved on his own, having been riled up by the sound of Luke trying to hide his noises as he slowly moved, only stopping to breathe or say something incomprehensible. Clive stood, Jerking his hips forward as Luke held onto him. "You're so light" Clive said, honestly kind of surprised by it. Luke just bit his lip, clinging to Clive for fear of falling to the ground. He arched, "Hhngh- Clive-!" 

"Are you gonna cum again already?" Clive asked, slowing down a little. He turned, laying Luke down on the bed as he continued moving, keeping one hand on his hip. "N-no- I can hold it!" Luke said, grabbing Clive's arm as the other started rubbing at his tip. "I don't want you to hold it-" Clive said, feeling Luke tighten around him. He was blushing, letting out Protestant little whines before stretching his legs out as he came again. "N-nn h Clivee!" He whined, and Clive just grinned, "don't hold it in- okay Lukey~?" 

Luke panted … before slowly nodding, feeling his body shudder at the sensation of Clive move again. He was on fire, trying to breathe as best he could while his heart throbbed out of control. "I- I wanna- get married- and do this all the time one day- can we do that- Clive?" Luke asked, looking up at him. 

"... C-clive?" He asked, "why are you crying- did i say something?" He asked, reaching up. " You're too precious- how do you even- exist" Clive said, wiping his face, "I'm such a pussy oh my god" 

"Ah- language-!" 

Clive leaned down, kissing him, "we can do whatever you want whenever you want Luke-" He said. Luke smiled, eyes rolling back as he felt Clive move again. It was rougher this time, less calculated, more like he was trying to make Luke go braindead than anything else. Luke closed his eyes, biting down on his fingers as he felt himself already starting to work towards an orgasm. He didn't even know if he could cum again- but he sure could feel it coming. 

Eventually he couldn't keep his noises to s minimal, and he just had to yell, moan, grunt, whimper, anything to let the energy out. All the while Clive was just hammering into him. 

He eventually slowed down though, panting, "Luke- fuck-" he said, getting ready to pull away. He wanted every last second thought, so he waited, biting his own Tongue before he felt Luke clench hard around him, nails digging into the blanket as he grunted, spraying his chest with his own liquids. 

He went limp, and Clive joined him, pulling out as he added to the collection. 

He stopped … and Luke just panted, opening his eyes as he looked down, "im- covered -" he said, in slight shock. Clive was just looking at it like it was the lost city of Atlantis, awestruck as he just … stared. " … it's kinda hot-"

" … of course it is- I'm gonna go take a bath" Luke said, and Clive moved out of his way, laying down on the bed. Luke walked out towards the doorway, before looking at Clive … "are you gonna come with me?" He asked … not getting a response. 

He shuffled back over- "are you dead?" He asked, but no- Clive was just snoring, face stuffed into the mattress "i- how do- hh" He sighed … Luke leaned forward, and kissed his cheek, before going off to the bathroom anyway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked at Clive, who had woken up a couple hours earlier to go take a shower and let Luke wash his bedsheets. He was back to sleep now though, Luke laying in his arms as their dog laid between them. Luke didn't know why he wasn't asleep, or why he was just staring at Clive, but he couldn't stop. He could barely see through the darkness anyway, but … still, he sort of wanted to kiss him. But he didn't wanna wake him up, but he wanted to- but- but- 

He huffed, wrapping his arms around Clive … he really was starting to turn into a vampire, but he couldn't help it if his body was telling him it was time to wake up. Could it have been that little bit of coffee he had? Probably not right? 

Luke sighed, before closing his eyes …He was trying to imagine something peaceful to put him to sleep, but all that came to mind was him being old with Clive. And for some reason old man Clive just going, "my back!" Over and over again in his head, which made him laugh, but he was trying to go to sleep so it wasn't much help. 

In the end he just ended up petting the dog until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clive: shit  
> Luke: didly dang gosh clive! Didn't i tell you to stop that foul language?  
> Clive: yes ma'am


	5. Crying all day

Luke walked into the broken corner store, being careful not to step on shattered glass as he looked around. The sign on the front had been bent out of shape and seemingly stepped on, Whoever did this seemed to really just not like this store. "really- I am  _ not  _ a detective- I don't know what they want from me-" Layton said, looking around the shop … he looked down at the glass, noticing how it was literally  _ every _ where on the floor, yet nothing but the windows seemed to be broken. "Well, professor- you are good at this kind of thing-" Luke said, walking up behind a counter. "Don't touch anything … and- even so- I have no idea why someone would do this- and there doesn't seem to be anything here that would suggest it's anything other than what it seems- except for all the glass on the floor-" 

Luke looked down … there  _ was  _ a lot of glass on the floor, but what should you expect when someone breaks in through the two huge display windows? Luke walked towards the counter, and looked behind it … there was nothing but a safe, a can of pepper spray, and a telephone back there. The rest of the spots were just cobwebs, like nobody ever dusted it off, " Hm- maybe … it's a red herring?" Luke said, looking around. Nothing else seemed out of place, nothing else was missing or broken, the only thing they had to go on was that there was a  _ lot _ of … glass. "Or maybe that's  _ not _ glass-" Luke said, and Layton looked down … " if it isn't glass- then what do you suppose it is?" 

Luke shrugged, looking down at the patterns on the carpet, getting distracted with it for a few seconds, "we should go to the next shop now?" He said, not finding any reason to stay here any longer … "well- we still have to do them in order- the next shop is across town so let's make sure there isn't anything else here-" Layton said. "There are fourteen stores in total too- so we need to be thorough-" 

"Alright-" Luke said, looking towards the fridge area … he'd never seen a carpeted convenience store before- it must be a pain to clean up. 

"While we're here- I feel as if there's something more important to talk about" 

Luke sighed, "I don't know what you mean-" he said, crossing his arms. Layton put a hand on his hip, like any mom would when she was telling her kid off " I think you  _ do _ know … Luke- what is going on with you two?" 

"Nothing"

"So then why are you covering up bite marks with makeup? And why does Clive just conveniently have said makeup? You mean to tell me that there's no connection?" 

"The dog did it-! And he didn't want you to worry about me-"

"... You just got her the other day- Luke- Just tell me- you know you can trust me right?" Layton said. Luke shrugged, and Layton sighed, that sort of stung to hear from him. He crossed over to Luke, glass crunching underneath him "Luke- that isn't an answer" he said, and Luke turned, "It is an answer! It's my answer- my answer is that I don't  _ want  _ to answer- and you can't make me-" 

"I'm not going to make you answer Luke- I want you to tell me yourself- there isn't any reason you should be afraid to tell me something- especially since I tell you everything-" 

"I don't ask for you to tell me anything-"

"But i trust you with the information- can't you trust me?"

"... " Luke just shrugged again, face turning red, he looked like he felt bad about it, unable to meet eyes with the professor. Layton put a hand on his shoulder, and Luke just … started crying. Layton wrapped his arms around him, "Luke- don't cry-" 

"Let me go!" Luke whined, "I'm not a little kid- I don't have to tell you everything-" 

"I know, Luke- I'm just worried about you- Adults worry like this all the time- and I'm especially worried- " 

"..." luke wiped his face, wrapping his arms around Layton … well, Layton's legs. It was unexpected, he wasn't saying anything, just crying into them … "I promise I won't tell anyone- whatever it is- you can trust me-" Layton said, and Luke said … Something that couldn't be heard even from close up- "I'm ... sorry?" Layton asked, and Luke pulled his face away, wiping his eyes, " he's my boyfwiend-" he said, trying to speak through his sore throat and soaked face. Layton … sighed, he hoped Luke would say anything else but that- but no, of course that was it, of course that was the reason for all of this … "why?" Layton said, taking Luke's hand, guiding him out of the store. He didn't really wanna have this conversation out in the open, "Well ... I don't know- I just like him- " Luke said, wiping his eyes. "he's nice to me- he doesn't act like he can just boss me around all the time- it finally feels fair-" Luke said, "that's it-" he sniffled.

"What do you mean? Has someone been treating you poorly?" Layton asked as Luke broke away to get in the other side of the car, "um … no- I just-" Luke sighed, opening the door, " people don't take me seriously-" he said, getting into the passenger side. "and adults always find reasons to be mad at me- or make me do things I don't wanna do- I can't do anything for myself- I always have someone breathing down my neck- telling me what to do- telling me what to think- he doesn't do that-" Luke said. "I don't have to ask for permission to have snacks- I don't have to call him sir- I don't  _ have  _ to keep his house clean- I get to decide whether or not i  _ want  _ to- and he doesn't make me feel guilty- or call me lazy for not washing his dishes" 

  
  


"Well- we just want the best for you, You're a rare exception - most people your age  _ need  _ someone to tell them what to do- cause if not then they could put themselves in danger- or end up spoiled-" 

"I know- but I can take care of myself now- and I  **really** don't need everyone telling me who I can and can't love" 

Layton was quiet … " I suppose" he said, his original plan was to give him a million reasons why he should reconsider, since there were plenty of reasons … but he wasn't gonna do that now. Luke wasn't wrong, but Layton couldn't approve of him thinking that way if it meant he couldn't have him, but he'd have to, cause he didn't wanna become one of the adults Luke held resentment for.

"Don't tell anyone," Luke said, leaning his head against the window. His eyes were half shut as he spoke, " if you do then I won't be your friend anymore- I mean it-" 

"... You're just sleepy from all that crying- I'm not going to tell a soul- I promise-" 

Luke closed his eyes, and Layton leaned over, putting his seatbelt on him. "Wipe your tears- a gentleman doesn't make scenes in public" Layton said, handing Luke the cloth he kept in his pocket. Luke wiped his face … 

"Luke-"

"Hm?"

"Hypothetically- if someone else were to treat you the way he does- would you consider being with them?" 

There was a pause, Luke sighed, looking over at Layton … he put his hand over the other's, " … When I marry Clive will you be at the wedding?" 

Layton smiled, ' _ wow … I've been outdone by the society hating emo kid-'  _ he thought, it was the only thing he could think of, for once he didn't have a solution, and he'd been beaten by … him. 

But he eventually calmed himself enough to think, If he really cared about Luke then he should support him unconditionally, because that's what best friends do. "Of course" Layton said, "Your happiness is Important to me Luke-" He squeezed his hand, looking away, " Don't ever think otherwise." 

At least he'd gotten to learn a lot more about Luke today, he certainly didn't know all of this was even going on, and he never would have if he hadn't been so willing to follow this boy to the end of the earth. 

"Do you want to go home?" 

"Don't we have more work to do?"

"Yes but i think it'd be wise to take a break, don't you?" 

Luke nodded … "I guess … wake me up when we get there …"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke woke up, wiping the drool from his face. How long had he been asleep for? It was night time- well, either that or all the curtains were closed. He looked around, unable to see much through the darkness. He was in Clive's living room, but nobody was here … did Layton just drop him off here and leave? 

He got up, trying to ignore the fact that he was alone in a dark house all by himself, and looked at the staircase. As his eyes adjusted to what little light he had, he felt an intense sense of dread come over him as he walked towards it. He put his foot down on the wooden, carpeted board, and it creaked as he slowly ascended the staircase. 

Just as he was halfway up, there was a flash of light …  _ oh god _ . Luke ran up the stairs, tripping on the last step and sliding his knee across the carpet. He didn't even have time to process the pain of his carpet burn as thunder shook the entire house. He got back up, Clive's room door was shut, so he burst through, only to find that nobody was in there. 

There was another crash, and Luke flinched, "c-cliive!!" He yelled as loud as he could … Tears rolled down his face before he heard the front door open, and hope flooded him. The light downstairs turned on, so Luke rushed down the stairs and threw himself at Clive, who was soaked in rain from head to toe. " Luuke- when did you get here?" Clive asked, shutting the door. Luke just sobbed, "where were you!?" He yelled. 

"I went to the store-" he bent down, picking Luke up as he dropped his bag on the floor. "How long have you been here?" He asked, carrying Luke upstairs. "I don't know- I fell asleep and when I woke up it was dark and raining and I was scared and i -" 

Clive listened, looking down at Luke's knee. His room door was already open when he got there, so he turned the light on, and set Luke down on the bed. "It's okay- I'm here now" Clive said, reaching over into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of peroxide and a box of big Band-Aids. He kept them around everywhere, just in case. He opened the bottle of peroxide and Luke flinched away, "is- that gonna burn?" 

"... No- it won't burn- I promise-" 

"You're Lying-!"

… Clive poured the fluid over onto his knee, and Luke winced, kicking Clive's hand away. "Liar! I knew it!" Luke said, and Clive sighed, picking up the bottle before it all spilled out onto the floor, " well now the hard part is over-" he said, setting the bottle down beside the lamp. Luke sniffled, wiping his face as Clive stuck the bandaid on, and kissed his knee, "see? It's fine-" he said, and Luke looked away, " I wanna kick you so bad" he mumbled. Clive just kissed his cheek, "aww- I'm sorryyy- I had tooo-" 

"You're all wet- change before you get a cold-!" Luke whined, covering his face so Clive couldn't kiss him anymore. Clive pulled away, "I almost forgot about that honestly-" he said, pulling his shirt off on the way to his dresser. Luke looked down at his knee, wiping his face. He could hear Clive changing clothes, but he didnt turn around, "Did you find anything interesting today?" Clive asked, and Luke shook his head, "not really … there was a lot of glass- but that was all-" Luke said. Clive hummed, now wearing a dry pair of sweats and not much else. Luke flinched as another wave of thunder marched loudly through his ears, he couldn't stop himself from shaking, even as Clive scooped him up and sat down with Luke in his arms. He looked kind of like a mother cradling a baby, but it seemed to calm Luke down enough for him to stop shaking. 

"What do you wanna do when you grow up?" Clive asked, trying to distract Luke from the weather. Luke wiped his eyes, " um- an investigator- detective- or an attorney-" he said, "I want to help solve crimes-" he sniffled, and Clive smiled, " you'd be an amazing detective-" he said, "i think they still have to go through police training- I heard it's hard- physically" he said. " I can do it-" Luke said, Clive could feel Luke's heart beating as the black curtains flashed with light, and he braced for impact … Clive felt bad seeing him be so afraid of something like that, "I know you can" he said, 

Luke wiped his face, "I'm sorry … I'm such a baby" he said, getting the hiccups right at the end. "No you're not- everyone's afraid of something- and plenty of people are afraid of thunder and lightning specifically- there's nothing baby about it- it's fine Luke-" 

"Are … you afraid of anything?" Luke asked, and Clive blushed … "i- … yeah-" he sighed and admitted, "lots of things actually- for one- I'm afraid of butterflies-" 

"Butterflies?"

"They're just worms with wings and they're so creepy- just- egh-" 

Luke giggled, "but they're pretty-" he said, amd Clive shrugged, "the wings are pretty- the butterfly itself is just disturbing" 

"Ah- that's so weird-" Luke said, and Clive smiled, "i'm also afraid of the dark-"

"Me too-!"

"Really?"

Luke nodded, " I hate being in the dark by myself-" he said, and Clive nodded, "I can take it- but I'm still secretly scared something's there with me- you know?" 

"Me too- it's creepy- especially when there's shadows everywhere-" 

"Yeah- i get paranoid that somethings gonna start moving around-" Clive said, and Luke wrapped his arms around him, " i- i still don't like taking baths alone- someone told me snakes can come up through the drain- im still scared its gonna happen-" 

" …I- Luke- that's  _ so  _ cute-"

"C-cliive-"

"I'll take baths with you Lukey~! I'm not afraid of snakes at all-" Clive said, and Luke pulled away, "You will?" He asked, getting a nod in response. "nothing weird! I mean it-" He added, and Clive kissed his cheek, "Nothing weird-" he assured him, but Luke knew he couldn't keep his hands to himself to save his life. It sounded like the rain was dying down, Luke didn't feel nearly as anxious about it now. "We were supposed to go out today ... Can we go tomorrow?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded. "Will you wake up on time?" Luke asked- 

"Of course-"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sighed, "I told you, you'd get sick" He said, and Clive sighed, "I just- how did it happen so fast?" He asked, voice sounding like he'd chain smoked 40 packs of cigarettes before drinking a cup of boiling water. He sat up in bed, feeling like he was melting as Luke pulled up a chair next to him. "Because you were walking around in the rain- but don't worry- I figured this would happen one day so I'm prepared!" Luke said. Getting up, "I'm gonna go make breakfast for you and get changed- he said, walking out of the room. "... Get changed?" Clive asked, but Luke was already gone. He sighed, leaning back, wondering what Luke could possibly be up to. 

He did say change clothes …  _ what if he's changing into one of those nurses outfits _ \- but where in the world would he find one so small?  _ He wouldn't need a small one, he'd look good in an oversized one … falling all over his shoulders- _ but isn't he going to get sick too? He probably shouldn't even be in here- he should go home-  _ but having him around would be a definite plus- maybe it'll even help the healing process- plus its better than being alone- _

Clive argued with himself for a while, going back and forward between wanting to hold Luke and never let him go and wanting him to keep a five mile radius at all times until he was better. He could hear the sound of something frying, it smelled like bacon … he sighed, feeling kind of bad that they couldn't go out today. Or tomorrow probably, he felt a little weak getting sick so fast like that, all just for a pack of cigarettes- 

After a while, the door opened again, and Clive looked up from his phone to see Luke in a - bra? It was small, grey-blue and lacy with two little white bows on the straps. The panties were the same way, and running up his legs were a pair of matching thigh highs … Clive lifted his phone, immediately taking a picture, Luke didn't even seem to notice as he carried over a plate, " this is the kind of stuff you like- r-right?" 

… Clive blushed, "Oh my god-" he put his hands over his face, " _ I'm so sorry _ " he said, giving himself brain damage from the temperature rise. Luke smiled, "hm? but if you're happy you'll get better faster- It's all about mentality" 

' _ there's a difference between happy and horny _ ' Clive thought, but Luke was really trying … "wait how do you know I like it?" 

"You leave your browser open on your phone sometimes- and- the girls in those videos wear this kind of stuff so i thought ..." 

… Clive internally screamed, "please don't look at it- you don't have to do anything they do- alright?" 

" So you don't like it?" Luke said, looking away, embarrassed.

" No- no I do! I like it- I- ... Luke where did you even get that-" 

"I had to get it online cause I'm not allowed in the store- and they would be too big for me anyways" Luke said, setting the plate down on Clive's lap. " And it's really soft cause I know you like soft stuff- see?" Luke said, putting Clive's hand on his chest. 

… it  _ was  _ soft. Clive moved the plate over to the other side of the bed, replacing it with Luke. Luke held out a bottle of Mucinex, " take your medicine- and i have some cold pills I want you to take next" Luke said. Clive sighed, and opened the bottle, drinking straight from it as Luke moved out of the way of his boner, not wanting to sit on it and make it worse. Clive set the bottle aside, but before he could move Luke stuck a piece of bacon in his mouth, "at least eat a little bit- i work hard for you~" 

"I'm starting to think you work hard to tease me-" 

Luke smiled … "nonsense" he said, picking the plate up, "I want you to get better as fast as possible-" he said. Clive could see the outline of the bandaid under his stockings … "does your knee feel any better?" He asked, and Luke nodded, continuing to feed him his breakfast. Clive just continued looking him over, it was like he just … wanted to stare at him forever. Soft colors on soft skin, Luke's plush body fit so nicely in what he was wearing, Literally all of Clive's blood was in his dick right now, but he knew if he moved Luke would probably leave until he finished eating- 

Which he did, having gone into zombie mode, his hands wandering on Luke's thighs, just feeling him … Luke moved the plate away, sliding forward, he put his hands over Clive's, keeping them down as he kissed his cheek. "Luke- you're gonna get sick-" 

"No I won't- it's just a cold-" Luke said, biting at Clive's neck the same way Clive would do to him. Clive tried to move his hands, but Luke was  _ actually _ holding them down. Clive clenched his fists, "Luuke-" he breathed out, a tiny tongue dragging itself across his ear. Luke just ignored him, biting down on the lobe, letting his teeth drag off of it. Clive shakily sighed, Luke continued the treatment until Clive was littered with bite marks and attempted hickeys, mind clouded over with millions of ideas of things he could do to Luke … 

Luke pulled away, having gotten lost in what he was doing, he looked at Clive, who was panting,dick throbbing every once in a while … " Luke-?" Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him, before smiling, " you need to brush your teeth too don't you? Don't move- I'll be back-" Luke said, getting off of Clive, "and don't touch yourself- you'll ruin the sheets and I'll have to wash them-" Luke said, and then he was gone … 

_ Like I won't cum on the plate instead _ Clive thought, but if he did that then Luke would probably be so grossed out, plus did he even have time? Clive could last pretty long- and he didn't have the energy to move his arm at 100 mph. Plus he really wanted Luke to do it … "This is Touruure" He slouched, rubbing his face. He'd never wanted anything more than he wanted Luke right now. What was even the point of this? 

Luke came back with Clive's toothbrush and a cup of water- "I could have gotten up you know-" 

"But you need to stay in bed-" Luke said, handing it to him, along with the toothpaste. Clive just did what Luke said, he actually did feel a lot better than when he woke up, maybe Luke was right. 

When he was done, Luke took away the cup and came back. Luke pulled the blanket back, and Clive let out a little relieved sigh, as Luke pulled back the waistband on his pants. He'd been uncomfortably hard for the past thirty minutes and he was seriously ready to calm down. " …" Luke seemed frozen, like he didn't know what to do now. He leaned forward, placing the smallest and gentlest of kisses on Clive's tip. 

"Luke I'm going to lose my shit-" Clive said, and Luke looked up at him. " What's wrong?" He asked innocently, and Clive cupped his face, "i really  _ really  _ need you right now-" he said. 

Luke put his hands on Clive's wrists, "don't be so impatient- my butt still hurts so we're going slow today-" 

"... Is that what this is about? I swear to god I'll be gentle forever Luke" 

Luke flicked his tip, and Clive bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. That nearly sent him over the edge, " Since when were you like this?" Clive asked, and Luke leaned forward, kissing him softly. Clive melted back, hands dropping onto the mattress. " if you don't Like it I'll stop" Luke said, and Clive … sighed, "Don't stop- go on" he said, and Luke leaned down, " I read that if you go really slow it'll feel even better-"

"You read about this stuff?"

"I wanted to know as much as you do- so I'm not confused all the time" Luke said, dragging his tongue up Clive's length. Clive shuddered, "well- it's good to know- i guess" He said, nearly arching as Luke let his tongue wipe the precum from his tip, from the back of his tongue to the tip of it, Clive could feel every last millisecond. He put a hand over his mouth, tilting his head as his other hand dug it's nails into the bed. 

Luke let his mouth cover Clive in drool, just breathing on him, hot air as he let his tongue down onto him. He closed his eyes, hearing Clive moan when he closed his mouth around him, and slowly let his head rise, lips brushing his tip on the way up. He only got to lick him just a few more times before Clive came, letting out a stream of curse words as his body tensed. Most of it ended up on Luke's face, but he had his eyes closed at least. Another good bit of it was shot directly into his mouth, which swallowed in an attempt to not choke. "ah Clivee-" he whined, wiping his face on the blanket. 

"Hha … huh?" He said, head drooping. He was still hard, even though that orgasm made his stomach turn and twist in all kinds of ways he'd never felt before. It was satisfying … but it wasn't enough at all. "It's in my haiir" Luke said, lifting his face from the blanket. 

Clive looked at him … and pulled him forward, kissing him just about as passionately as he did the first time. Luke made a little noise, trying to pull his arms from Clive's hands, but he was being held onto with an Iron grip. He pulled his head away to Breathe, and Clive let him, waiting until he calmed down a little, and his breathing was less laboured. "l-let me go- I wasn't done yet-" Luke said, but Clive just kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Luke's mouth. Luke moaned, and Clive slowly let one of his arms go, reaching down pulling at Luke's lace panties. Luke's hand pushed at Clives as he pulled away, "w-wait- not yet- Clive!" Luke whined, feeling the tip press up against him. 

"What is it-" Clive said, and Luke blushed at his tone of voice, feeling his heart race. Clive hadn't ever spoken to him like that before, he leaned forward, " aren't you gonna use any lube?" He said, and Clive … let him go. "It's in the top left drawer- all the way in the back- go get it-" he said, and Luke got up, pulling up his underwear as he walked over to the dresser, digging through the drawer. He pulled out the bottle, and shuffled back over to Clive, facing him with his back as he laid down on his chest, pulling his underwear back down. Clive just looked … and he raised his hand, smacking Luke across the ass. Luke gasped, sitting up, "c-clive?" He said, being put back down with a hand on his back. "Luke-" Clive said, back handing the other cheek. Luke winced, "what are you doing?" He asked, flinching as Clive raised his hand again, " I'm thanking you for what you just did-" he said, hand just grazing Luke as it flew by. " This is what  _ you  _ like right?" He said, and Luke bit his lip, arching his back at the next blow. He didn't say anything, but Clive could see him getting harder and harder, sticking his hips out, muffling his sounds into the bed. Luke's cheeks were turning bright red, but Clive kept going. He watched Luke squirm, arch, bite at the sheets, but he never said to stop, so Clive just kept going. 

Luke was biting at the blanket as Clive continued, pulling it with his teeth. He felt his body get hot, and his nipples harden. He wanted to touch them, but he didn't want Clive to see him doing that while he was doing this. Clive stopped for a second, "are you okay?" He asked, and Luke nodded furiously. Clive reached up, hooking his fingers around the bra, "Tell me when to stop-" he said, undoing it. It fell right off of Luke's shoulders, and Luke held his chest as if he had something to hide. Clive just took in the scene, and continued, watching Luke squirm.

He only stopped after his own hand started to hurt, and he was sure Luke was sobbing into the blankets. "D-don't- stop," Luke said in a low, whispery voice. He looked at Clive, who just looked back at him … he smacked him again, and Luke gripped the bedsheets, eyes closing tight as he pushed his hips further back "p-please- Im gonna cum!" he whimpered out, almost starting to rub his butt against Clive's hardon. Clive gently rubbed his hand across Luke's backside, grabbing the bottle of Lube. He coated his fingers, and stuck them in, spreading them out as he let the bottle drip inside of him. Luke was shaking, feeling the Lube start to pool over, dripping onto the bed. Clive pulled his fingers out, and tossed the bottle aside, reaching underneath Luke, stroking him, "You're so hard- Luke~ " Clive said, and Luke tried not to tense up, breathing heavily as Clive rubbed his wet hand across his tip. "Ngh- c-cwive- mh- Mh!" He yelled into the sheets as he came, now fully rubbing himself against Clive's hard-on, "p-put it in- pwease-" he said, eyes glossed over as he moved. "You're such a pervert, Luke" Clive said, gripping his hips as he pulled him down. Clive groaned, lube gushing out as he entered. Luke sat up, trying to take off his underwear, without disconnecting. Clive helped him out, pulling them down as Luke dropped the top. His body was so warm, Clive wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to move at all. Luke was just trying to breathe, feeling Clive rub his stomach slowly. 

He felt Clive lift him up, pushing the blanket all the way away as he turned,sitting on the edge of the bed. Luke's feet touched the ground, but his knees were weak, essentially just two noodles attached to him. Clive rocked him, moving him back and forward, holding him by his wrists. Eventually Luke started to move on his own, hands on Clive's legs as he tried to keep that same speed, but he could barely stand up right now. He lowered his head, panting as he got a little less calculated, clenching around Clive, who held him in place. "C-cwive!" Luke yelled, moving around in protest. He was about to cum until then, he whined out Clive's name, chanting it as he twisted his body, being pulled back, denied release. " Hhnnh" Luke angrily moaned, getting a kiss to his ear. " W-whyy-" he asked, desperately grinding his hips back. "it was your idea to go slow-" Clive said, letting him move. 

Luke shook his head, panting, going right back to what he was doing before. Clive juet thought he looked cute, doing his best to try and cum, but Clive could feel it before it happened, and he really wanted to keep ruining it for him.

As Luke approached for the second time, Clive stopped him again, Laying back with Luke on his Lap. "Clivee!!" Luke yelled. Clive could feel his heart beating, he could hear him start to cry again, poor baby just wanted to cum. "hmm? What-" Clive asked, holding him completely still. Luke whined out in response, and Clive waited a while, wanting to Make sure Luke had to climb all the way back up to where he was. Clive moved his hands away, and Luke adjusted his position, putting his knees to the bed as he started up again, riding him as well as he could. He didn't ask questions, he just did what his body wanted him to do, feeling a little exhausted. Clive just watched him, rubbing his hands up and down his sides, whispering words of encouragement. Luke was acting like he usually did now, looking away, moaning, squealing, leaning into every little touch. He was drooling, Clive couldn't see him but Luke kept reaching up to wipe his mouth. 

"L-let me cum- please?" Luke said, and Clive bit his lip, Pulling his hands off of Luke, letting him go nuts until he pushed himself down, letting out a really primal noise, grinding out his orgasm. Clive came soon after that, all the clenching and moving and grunting and groaning really drove him wild. He didn't bother to pull out, feeling Luke relax a little … 

"... Are you okay?" Clive said, and Luke turned, looking at him, "my back hurts" he said, pulling himself off. He laid down on Clive's chest, and Clive ran his and over Luke's back, "how much does it hurt?" He asked, and Luke breathed out a, "really bad" in a sort of sad tone. "I'm sorry Luke~" Clive said, and Luke shook his head, kissing his cheek. "go to bed- you need your rest-" he said, closing his own eyes. Clive kept his arm around Luke, "It's the middle of the day- are you tired now, after all of that?"

"... Y-yes" Luke said, "I'm just gonna take a nap-" he said, getting really comfortable. 

Clive nodded, " when you wake up, we can take a bath together- and I'll give you a back rub-" Clive said. Luke nodded, a smile coming to his face that Just made Clive's heart explode … 

And then the embarrassment set in for everything he'd just done. They'd really just spent about an hour doing this- and Clive was so rough- How did Luke not hate him? And oh god- that outfit- he still had so many questions, but for now he was desperately trying not to think about it at all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke has just been crying all dang day


	6. Clive punches Layton in the stomach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive punches Layton in the stomach.

Luke laid in bed next to Clive. Both of them were being awfully quiet. Luke was sick today, no surprise there- so they'd just decided to not get up unless they needed something … 

The bed had two empty bowls of cereal on them, They hadn't gotten up since this morning, to get breakfast and wash up. Clive ended up carrying Luke around since his back hurt. 

Luke didn't know about Clive, but right now his mind was just full of embarrassing thoughts. It took nearly all of his willpower to do what he did earlier, and he only did it after an extensive conversation with Layton about "making decisions that lead to your success" 

He took that advice as, "I should do that thing i've been wanting to do for a while" and … well he did it. Now he was kind of flustered, how do they go about conversing about normal things now? All he could think of was just, "I really did that. And he liked it. That's so embarrassing." Luke quietly thought to himself. Clive seemed to just be staring off into space, was he thinking about it too?

" …  _ Im such a virgin- _ " Clive mumbled, "I'm sorry im being so quiet I just- Can't think right now-" he said. Luke sat up immediately, "me too! I thought it was just me" he frantically said, turning red to his neck.

Clive shook his head, "I don't know why it's all of a sudden so awkward- it's not like we did anything weird right?"

"..."

There was a pause … a  _ long  _ pause, " … Let's change the subject-" Clive said, covering his burning face with his hand. Luke looked away …  _ he didn't have anything to talk about _ . 

He looked over at Clive, and hesitantly fidgeted with his hands, "do you want some tea?" He asked. It was all he could think of saying. He got nervous and his body just went into housewife mode, all his thoughts were "i should clean this room up, and make dinner, and run a bath" or something to that effect. 

"Not- right now … but we could watch tv or something-" Clive said, leaning over the side of his bed. He reached underneath the bed, pulling out his laptop. He didn't usually keep it out in the open, there was still valuable information on it that he wouldn't like anyone else seeing. 

He opened it, getting ready to pull up youtube or something. The screen immediately flashed with a … strange image, and was greeted with the sound of a loud moan. 

He closed it, and Luke stared at him as he sat there for a few seconds … Along with the data for his plans, he also had a little bit of a perverted habit. Lots of porn- lots … and lots of it. "My- h-how unexpected- this thing's broken- um- let's go downstairs and watch tv instead yeah?-" Clive said, choking on his own voice as he shakily attempted to slide his laptop underneath his bed. Luke stared in shock for a few seconds, trying to process what the heck it was that he'd just seen … he grabbed his wrist, "I wanna see!" He said, and Clive was completely still … "i'm sure you don't-"

"Wh- Yes I do-"

"Luke I'm telling you- you really-  _ really _ don't" 

"Why not?" Luke huffed, and Clive just looked away, "It- it's just gross- and it's even more embarrassing- for me at least-" 

"But I wanna know what it is-"

"Why? So you can try to do it? Don't even think about it"

"N-no! I just wanna know what you're watching" Luke said, and Clive looked at him … 

" … Hm" Clive bit his tongue, opening the laptop. Luke just looked at the screen, captivated by whatever the hell was there for what felt like forever … 

"Are … are they going to … " 

There was a groan, Luke looked away, and Clive closed the tab out, " …" Luke was just quietly staring at the blanket, a thousand yard stare on his face … " are you alright?" Clive asked, not getting a response … " … luke?" He asked, and Luke blushed, " d-does that hurt?"

Clive smiled, " not for him-" he said. 

" _ Why would anyone do that to themselves- _ "

"Um … to feel good?"

"That doesn't look like it feels good at all!"

Clive snorted, "i told you it was gross but you didn't wanna Listen-" he said, and Luke huffed, "I didn't say I wanted to stop watching- go back-"

" …  _ Why- did you like it or something _ ?" He mustered, closing out everything. 

Luke defensively looked away, crossing his arms, "you're the one who likes it- I was just curious-"

"Well don't be so curious"

"Don't be so rude!"

" I'm not being rude-!" 

Luke got up, "I'm going downstairs-" he said in an annoyed, impatient tone. 

Luke attempted to get up, but then he immediately felt a stinging pain shoot down his back. He winced, and stayed still, feeling even more upset now. "... Are you okay?" Clive asked, and Luke shook his head, "my back hurts- really bad" he said, laying back down on the bed with an annoyed sigh. 

"You don't have to go help Layton today?" Clive asked, finally closing everything out. Luke shook his head, " he said it was personal or something" 

"Personal?" 

" He said- whoever did it- insulted him, and when he gets his ego scratched he goes off like that"

"Really? I would have thought he was more …" Clive shrugged, "that he wouldn't care?" He said. Luke nodded, "well- he rarely ever gets challenged- I think it's just more so that … he's so smart- he's been bored lately. Now he has something to do- you know?" Luke said. 

Clive shrugged, "I guess that makes sense …" he looked down at his screen, wondering if there was any public information about what was going on yet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Darkness walked across the floor, stepping over wires and scrap metal with her little paws as she made her way to the garage. The door was shut, and probably blocked up by even more Junk. Luke hadn't been around Lately, so the house wasn't as Clean, but at least Clive wasn't asleep. 

Darkness pawed at the door, barking to the best of her abilities. It was a tiny sound, but suddenly all the noise on the other side of the door stopped … 

It opened, and Clive bent down, "heyyy~" he said, picking up the pup. He was wearing protective glasses, hands gloved as he shut the door. 

Sitting on the desk was what seemed to be … a microwave. "I know it doesn't look like much- but it's actually a teleportation … machine? Is machine the right word- whatever-" Clive mumbled, setting darkness down next to it. " Supposedly- this is scientifically impossible to make- But-! You never know if you don't try it yourself-" Clive said, picking up an orange. He opened the microwave door, put it inside, and shut it, nervously pressing the start button. 

He immediately picked darkness up, and ran to the other side of the room, holding her close as he watched what happened to the orange. 

The orange light in the microwave had been removed, so it was a little hard to tell what was happening, but it was supposed to disassemble the atoms of the orange and re-assemble them in the other microwave on the other side of the garage. 

However. The only thing that happened was a very,  _ very _ loud explosion, which had Clive standing stiff in the corner, not moving a muscle as his invention caught fire … 

He stared at it … "that's … the fourth microwave so far" Clive said, setting darkness down on the ground as he picked up the fire extinguisher. He sighed, spraying down the flames before they had the chance to become a problem. " Hm- maybe I should try something else- what do you think?" Clive asked, looking down to see Darkness chewing up his shoe … "yeah- you're right- I shouldn't give up yet, there's a possibility that it could work- and if it does then this will be amazing- or extremely dangerous … hopefully it doesn't incinerate people … hmm … you know what? maybe this isn't a good idea." Clive said, starting to think about the possibility of this thing getting into the public with malfunctions. It'd be horrible … 

He sighed, "Come on, you wanna go for a walk?" He asked, taking his protective gloves off. He tossed them aside, opening up the garage door. 

Darkness ran out in front of him, happily running around in circles, ready to go outside. Clive looked around for her leash, making his way into the kitchen. It was a little bit of a mess, but there was clearly an effort done to clean things up. The leash was laying on the counter, surrounded by a multitude of open chip bags. He grabbed it, and looked down, seeing Darkness with her head stuck in said chip bag. She was attempting to shake it off, but it wasn't … working. Clive sighed and leaned down, pulling it off as he hooked her to the leash. "and I'll clean up when I get back- don't let me forget okay~?" He smiled, opening the back door. 

He immediately collided with something. "Clive- oh thank god you're home-"

Clive backed up, having been caught really off guard. "darkness! Kill!" He said, and Layton looked down, watching the enthusiastic puppy gnaw at his shoe… he looked up at Clive, who had a sort of serious, sort of proud dad expression on his face. Layton sighed, "Where is Luke?" He asked, in a very, very "I'm done with this shit" tone. 

"... He hasn't been here in a while, I thought he was with you? " 

"If I'm asking then how could he be with me?!" Layton snapped for a second, and Clive stood there for a second. He'd never seen Layton so disheveled, he seemed like he was really freaking out … "Did you lose Luke?" 

"I- didn't- I just don't happen to know where he could be at the moment-" 

" … P-professor- please tell me you at least know where he  _ could  _ be?" 

"I … I called his parents and they said they haven't seen him lately either. the last I saw him was on the train home a few days ago-"

" _ A few fucking days ago?! _ " 

"Yes- well- I didn't want to cause a panic- I figured maybe he'd just wandered off- Luke is a smart boy- he knows the city like the back of his hand- and he does this a lot- sometimes it's required that we split up so i trust him on his own but I-"

Clive clenched his fists, turning away before he got the urge to punch Layton in his dumb fucking face. "How could you - ugh- I-" 

"I know you're angry- but right now the most important thing is that we find him-" 

"..."

"Clive- please-"

"Alright already! I'm thinking-" 

"About what?"

"About- when the last time you saw him- tell me exactly when he disappeared" 

Layton sighed, coming inside, an angry dog hanging off of his ankle. He shut the door, "We were on the train, coming home- we don't usually take the train since I have my own car- so I told Luke to stay close to me- I remember he was holding my hand right up until it was time to get off- with everyone's shoving i ended up disconnected from him, and when i got off of the train, he wasn't there. I waited, and even looked around the station- but he never came back" 

"...  _ And you haven't told anyone this for a few days- not even the police? _ " 

"Do you know what kind of trouble I'd be in?" 

" … That- has to be some of the most selfish shit I've ever heard-" 

"It isn't like that- Just help me find him! I'm already dealing with Two cases that don't make a lick of sense-"

"Don't fucking yell at me you top-hat wearing potato head fuck-"

"Rude-" 

"Shut up- We're going to the station- if you didn't see him get off then it's reasonable to say he never did, right? If someone carried a screaming kid out into the open, they'd be jailed immediately, they probably stayed on the train until nobody was around- and got off in the middle of the night- make sense?" 

"... I suppose-"

"So where does the train stop?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive reluctantly walked Layton through what he'd been annoyingly referring to as "the bad part of town"

It was very offensive, and Layton looked so out of place here. Clive had to force him to take the tophat off so they could walk around without being stared at like the weirdos they were. Either way, Layton would be seen as a cop by anyone who recognized him, and Clive knew that. 

Being that it was the middle of the day, it'd be unlikely for anything bad to happen, so it really didn't matter what Layton looked like … but part of Clive hoped something bad would happen, but he didn't think he could live with himself if Luke had to deal with a loss like that just because of his own jealousy. 

"Where is it we're heading to?" 

"Friend's house- If my guess is right, and Luke got off here- then I know someone who might have something to do with it." 

"... No offense- but why are you friends with kidnappers?"

Clive sighed, "you think I built a six story robot on my own? " 

"Dear lord- how terrible of a person can you be?" 

"... Don't judge me-  _ Hershel. _ "

The two came up on a convenience store, a neon sign in the barred door. When the door opened, the bell rang loudly, and Clive walked in, walking straight past the Clerk behind the counter, and into the back. Layton just followed him, remaining quiet as he came into a room. 

There was an old man in a wheelchair on the inside. He was sitting there, tubes in his nose, watching tv before Clive walked in. He turned his head, and smiled, "heyy! What's up Bird?" 

"Bird?" Layton asked, receiving a jab in the side from Clive's elbow. 

The room looked antique in and of itself. There was an old wooden coffee table in the middle, surrounded by sofas and covered with empty plates and cups. There was an old bookshelf in the corner of the room, stuffed full of comics from the look of it.

"Nothing man-" Clive said, accent changing completely, much to the surprise of Layton. Was Clive not from here? 

"You've been out for a year- never thought to come pay ya grandpops a visit?" 

Clive shrugged, "I was on house arrest-" he said. "Look- Is there any possibility that you're still running that business?" 

"Hm? Oh no- i've been shut all that down. Almost got busted a while back- Can't risk going to jail, you know how it is right?" 

"Mmhmm my … friend got kidnapped- a couple days ago- do you know anyone still in the business?"

"Nah … it's been slow, lotta stuff got destroyed-"

"... Thanks anyway-" Clive said, walking over to the old man. He gave him a hug, "I'll try to come visit more" he said, before pulling away. 

"Mmhmm- don't forget to shut the door on your way out-" The old man said. 

Layton followed Clive outside, and stared in confusion as Clive waited outside the building … 

"Clive-" 

"Hm?"

"Explain? Please?" 

Clive rolled his eyes, " I'm thinking …" 

"Did we come all the way out here for nothing?" 

"No- Now we know it isn't gang or human trafficking related- this is probably just some creep who had a spur of the moment urge- that means he doesn't know what he's doing … " 

" … god- I hope Luke's okay" 

"Well you should have paid attention-"

"I'm getting sick and tired of your snide comments, Dove-"

"And what are you gonna do about it? Throw glitter on me?" 

Layton paused … he took in a breath, and exhaled … "I think I have an Idea- the trains these days have security cameras- perhaps we could go and ask to see them-"

"But that means we have to report the crime-"

"... Can't you break us in or something?"

"Wh- why the hell would I risk going to Jail for you?" 

"It isn't for me- it's for Luke-"

"Oh- enough of that! If you cared about Luke you would have gone to the police!" 

"Aren't you worried they'll find out about you?" 

"I don't care! I'd rot in Jail before I let anything happen to Luke- "

"But that isn't what he would want-!"

"He's just a kid! He wouldn't even understand-!"

"Don't talk about him that way- you should know better than that- what kind of spouse are you? Talking about him behind his back- you should be ash-" 

Layton grunted, having been caught off guard by a fist to his gut. He groaned, folding over, hitting the ground. " Clive-" he growled out. 

"Don't ever-  _ ever  _ tell me anything like that again-"

Layton winced, holding his stomach as he stood up, using the wall for support. " I … apologize-" he said through grit teeth. Just then, his phone rang loudly in his pocket. 

He pulled it out, trying to steady his voice as he answered. "Yes?" 

Clive could hear the sound of angry yelling, and as time went on, and Laytin gained his composure, he sort of seemed like he was getting more and more frightened by whatever he was hearing. 

"Yes- I understand … I- I'm actually looking for him right now … we'll be there-" 

"What is it?" 

"... Luke's … parents … said- they said that- they went up to his room, and … it was full of "

"Spit it out Hershel!"

"Exotic food- everywhere- just stuffed with it …" 

Clive stood there … he glared, "wh- and?? The hell does that mean?" 

"It's related to the case I'm already solving- Whoever's been breaking into the store is the same person, or people who kidnapped Luke." 

" That's stupid!" 

"It May be- but- on the bright side- I made a breakthrough with the case the other day-" Layton winced, trying to stand straight, "Let's go investigate, and then- ough- We'll see what we can do-" 

Clive sighed … "fine" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "you hit- extremely hard, Clive. It's quite impressive" Layton said, carrying his stomach as he walked along. 

"That's because I was trying to kill you" Clive mumbled under his breath, following behind him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared at the room full of snacks and … weird fruit. He wanted to wait outside, but Layton insisted that he come inside. 

And now Luke's parents were asking him a million questions, and he could feel his heart trying to kill him. He was sure he was shaking, and he couldn't bring himself to move a single inch. 

"Are you the friend Luke has been so fond of recently?" 

"You're that man from the news!"

"Our boy has been hanging around a criminal-"

"Aren't you going to answer us?" 

Layton just inspected the room as usual, pushing around bags of food as he attempted to search for clues. 

He turned, seeing that Clive was standing in the doorway, being harassed intensely by none other than the Triton couple. 

"... Ehm- Mr. And Mrs. Triton, could you please leave us for a moment? We need to concentrate-" 

The two gave Clive one … hellish glare, and retreated back into their living-room, whispering to each other. 

Clive sighed, "thank you" he wheezed out. 

"Have you considered therapy? Your Anxiety is horrible-" 

" Ah … well- I- I'm a bit paranoid when it comes to doctors" 

"... Well- could you read this aloud for me?" Layton asked, handing Clive a sheet of paper. 

"Why- can't you read it?" Clive said, taking the paper from him. "it says- 

_ i've had fun so far- you've been quite the entertainment for me. If you want your assistant then I'll be more than happy to give him back- if you can manage to figure out where he is _ " 

"... Hm…" Layton mumbled, and Clive sighed. "There must be clues in here somewhere right?" 

"Yes … i suppose" Layton mumbled. He sounded a little depressed. Sitting on the floor next to Luke's bed. Clive hadn't ever been in Luke's room, it was tidy, aside for the food. He had stuck stickers to the walls, and he had massive Teddy bears around his bed. His walls were painted baby blue, it … was so sickeningly cute. 

Clive dropped the note next to Layton, going further into the room. He opened Luke's drawers, continuing to look around for things as Layton continued to sulk. 

" … Clive- don't be a pervert- get out of his sock drawer-" 

"I- excuse me? What if there's something in here?" 

"Like what?"

Clive huffed, digging around a little more, "I don't know- …" he closed it, and opened another drawer, letting out a gasp, "Like this!" He said, waving some sort of map around. Layton sighed, "give that here-" he said, extending his hand. 

Clive handed over the sheet of paper, "It looks like someone wants you to figure out where t-"

"It's here-"

" … you didn't even-"

"I've been doing this for years- this may as well have been one plus three for me" 

"But- you- huh? There's no way you did that -  _ that _ fast-"

Layton stood, "Lets go" he said, straightening his coat. 

Clive just watched him leave …  _ well jesus.  _ He could definitely see how Layton would be bored by something like solving puzzles if he could do it that fast. It was a little sad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dads just chilling out.


	7. Delusional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an Idea- idk if im gonna stick to it but im doing it-

Clive stared out the window, sitting in the passenger side of Layton's car … they'd been awfully quiet for the entire duration of this drive, but it was just because … they didn't know what to say. It was tense, it was awkward, they were stressed. 

" … You know- it's strange how much you resemble Luke-"

"I'm not interested in having anything to do with you"

"No- I wasn't- " Layton frustratedly sighed … "I'm just trying to say- there isn't any reason we have to be at each other's throats- It's not like we have to hate each other right?" 

There was a pause … a long … pause. 

Clive sighed, and pulled away from the window, " I might not have to, but I haven't taken my medication, and right now I'm feeling a bit twitchy- so watch yourself" He said, and Layton gripped the steering wheel, a thin line of sweat forming on his skin. " … I'm just as worried about him as you are- but I'm sure he's fine" 

"He'd better be " Clive settled back into his seat. His clothes were sweaty, his stomach hurt from how anxious he was, he wanted to cry, but Layton had the nerve to be so calm and collected … He wished he could do that. It was unnatural how put together he always seemed. "How- do you do that?" Clive said, glaring out the window in resentment. 

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm- it's like you don't even care-" 

"I do care! I do ... but being panicked isn't going to help, and it's very distracting." Layton cleared his throat "If you want to be able to solve your problems, you need to have a clear head" 

"And how do you do that?" 

"Well … you could start by sitting up right, and taking a few deep breaths- admit that you're anxious or scared- and that's okay- it's okay to be afraid-" Layton said. Clive sat up … he could only think of Luke. Every last thought he had was some panicked hell reality with the worst possible outcome. "I- can't-" he said, leaning against the window. "I feel like I'm going to die-" he whispered, and Layton sighed, "Come now- what kind of attitude is that? You aren't going to die-"

"I am! I'm gonna explode-"

"Clive- seriously- you need to keep it … together … oh my-" 

Clive looked away from the window, "what? What are you … oh" he said, eyes being blinded by the light of … a tall building. It's charred exterior was almost black in color by now, and the fire department had yet to come and extinguish the flames. Nobody seemed to be around, they were out in the middle of nowhere, having driven all the way here, only to be presented with this. 

Clive stared at the blazing, brilliant, burning building in a frozen silence, not saying anything or moving at all as the car stopped, and Layton got out, rushing to the scene. 

He stayed put, not wanting to see it, but unable to look away. His eyes burned eventually, and he closed them, looking down, still sitting there … he only looked up when the car shook, Layton had some man pinned down to the hood. He wasn't yelling at him, but he was certainly not being very nice. Not as precise and posh and you'd expect the professor to be. The side of his coat was burned, but he still looked composed. 

And then his eyes adjusted, and coming up from the flames was Luke, with a very cheesed off expression. He looked tired, slugging his way over to the car. 

Clive jumped out, screaming a bunch of nonsense before picking Luke up. 

"Cliive!" Luke said, wrapping his arms around him with a bright smile. Clive dropped to his knees, "OH MY GOD Luke!" He said, starting to seriously lose his mind, having not expected to see him so soon. "How come you're working with Layton? Did he ask you to come?" Luke asked, pulling away from Clive's bear strength hug … he didn't look scared at all. He looked like he always did, Dressed in that green blazer he liked to wear all the time. Normal, regular Luke ...

Clive just looked at him in confusion … "you- huh- no- I- I'm here cause you were kidnapped-" he said, getting a strange look in return.

"What? No I wasn't-" 

"... But Layton ... he said ...-" Clive sat in silence on the ground as Luke reached up, wiping his tears from his face. "have you been taking your medication? I know I haven't been home in a while but you need to take care of yourself-!" Luke huffed, kissing Clive's cheek. He sat down on Clive's lap, " the case was getting weird- I had to go off on my own and find this place so the Professor could look for-" 

"Luke - w-where have you been this whole time?" Clive asked. Luke looked up at him … "huh? I was with the Professor- well until yesterday-" 

"But- that can't be right-! we've been looking for you- your parents were worried sick!" 

"They were? Oh but they always get like that when I leave- I keep telling them to buy me a phone but they just won't-" 

"How did you even get here-" Clive said, having a headache. Exotic foods, missing Luke, Lying Layton. Nothing made sense anymore, he was getting just about ready to snap. 

Luke cupped his face, "I took the train Clive" He said, in the same tone that an adult would use to explain something to a confused little kid. "See? You can see it from here-" luke said, pointing just past the trees. Sure enough there was a station WAY off in the distance. The area they were at seemed like … farmland. Luke looked back at Clive, tilting his head a little. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, eyes full of worry… 

Layton was throwing a hooded man in the back seat, suddenly shutting the door, leaving the stranger to angrily struggle for a while, "I'm quitting after this- I can't take anymore adventures-" Layton said in a coarse tone. 

" I-" Clive mumbled, unsure of what to say right about now, "L-Layton told me you were kidnapped- we've been going all over town looking for you-!" 

"Hm? But He'd never say that- he was the one who told me to go off on my own-"

"He did! I'm telling you- he did! He had me nearly throwing up from how nervous I was- Are you positive you don't know anything about that?" 

" … Clive really- are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not crazy!" Clive yelled, and Layton looked over to them. There were sirens going off in the distance, no doubt the police and fire department were on their way. " When they get here- we should-"

"Why the hell did you tell me he was missing!?" Clive said, and Layron just looked at him … 

"I haven't an Idea of what you mean- are you well?" 

"I- you …" Clive was quiet … staring off into space. What … what … he shook his head, deciding to just let it go for now. Nothing good would happen if he kept questioning it right now, "I'm fine" he calmly mumbled, the best he could. 

…

Clive dumped the pieces of metal in the corner of his garage, finally having cleaned up his house. When Luke saw how things were, he wasn't too happy. He gave Clive a scolding for about a good hour, and things … were pretty normal now. 

It didn't feel normal though. 

Clive could smell whatever Luke was cooking, but the smell was tainted by the thought that "hey, I could be losing my shit. am I? It's entirely possible. But probably not" 

The garage door swung open, and Clive turned, watching Luke walk right up to him, " it's time to eat- what are you doing?" 

"Nothing- I had to pile all this junk up in the corner- I'm coming-" Clive said, and Luke looked up at him … "are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" 

"But you've been acting weird ever since that day you thought i went missing-" Luke said, following behind Clive. "because it's weird- that I would think that- but it isn't true- I don't … know-" Clive shrugged. "It just makes no sense-" he said, making his way over to the table. Luke hummed, watching Clive sit down … he wondered what he was even talking about. Maybe there had been a misunderstanding somewhere, Something simple that could be explained away. 

"Well- what happened?" Luke said, shuffling over to the stove. 

"... Well- It started when I was going to take darkness for a walk- Layton was standing there- he came in with this look on his face, talking about how you'd gone missing. I yelled at him for a while, but then I had an Idea of where you could be, so we went- but it was a dead end- and then your parents called- and said that someone had stuffed your room with food- but … the way Layton said it- they had gone up to check on you- which wouldn't make sense if you were already missing-" Clive scratched his head, hearing Luke turn the stove off. 

" But that happened days ago- that's how we figured out where to go- they left a map in my drawer-" 

"But - there was a note there too!" 

"A note?" 

"Yes-!" 

"It wasn't there when we were there- what did it say?" Luke asked, walking over to the table with a bowl in his hand. Clive sighed, putting his head down on the table, "it said something like- "if you want your assistant then come find him" or something …" 

"Mm- there wasn't a note there when we were there-" Luke said. Clive … hummed, "But after that … we went straight to where you were- after we found a map in your drawer" 

" … well none of that seems very likely-" 

"I know! I know- but I'm telling you- It really did happen! " Clive said, lifting his head a little. Luke just looked at him … " maybe you were having Luke withdrawals " he said, smiling to himself. Clive huffed, he couldn't really be mad with Luke here. All his panic sort of subsided when he came back, knowing everything was okay made him feel calm … "maybe- I don't see any other reason why I'm suddenly schizophrenic-" 

Luke pulled at Clive's shirt, climbing up onto his human chair, "at least you missed me- but don't forget to take your medicine- I love you- so I don't want you walking around thinking I'm dead" Luke said, wrapping his arms around Clive … 

It was strange how Calm he could be with Luke, but he couldn't do this for himself on his own. He returned the hug, deciding to drop the whole thing. He probably made Luke worry about him enough on the daily … 

He'd drop it, but he wasn't going to forget. 

Luke nuzzled Clive, " um … my back doesn't hurt anymore-" he said, shifting in place. Clive looked down at him … he hummed, "What? You ready to ruin it again?" He asked, sliding his hands over Luke's hips. Luke bit his lip, "I missed you a little" 

"You did?" 

Luke nodded, " working is scary sometimes, I just missed being held like this- plus that weird food guy was mean, he kept calling me names!" Luke whined. Clive rubbed his back, "what was the outcome of that case anyways?" He asked. He was just mildly curious at this point. 

" Some guy wanted the Professor's attention so he was committing weird crimes to make headlines, he was a fan, but he was rather dull" 

"... Pwofessah"

"I don't sound like that!" 

Clive chuckled, "I think it's cute-" he said, and Luke looked up at him, "You think everything is cute-" 

"Well, everything about you at least-"

"Cliivee-!"

"Cwive~"

"Stop it! I don't sound like that!" Luke whined, slapping his open hand against Clive's chest. Clive kissed his cheek, taking hold of his wrists, "you're so cute- I'm not even hungry right now- wanna go upstairs?" He asked, not getting much of a response. Luke just huffed and turned away, tilting his nose up, leaving his neck open to whatever may decide to attack. He squirmed in place as Clive's teeth and tongue claimed their spots on his skin, tugging at the sweet area where his neck and shoulders met, drawing out those familiar protestant noises before he finally gave in, laying back against the table. 

Clive continued to bite, finally feeling like his normal self as he let go of Luke's wrists. Those small arms shot up, gripping Clive by his shirt. 

"Cwivee-" Luke moaned, suddenly feeling a hardon pressing against him. His stomach burned as his chest rose and fell. He looked up as the other pulled away with a wet noise, having left a significant red mark on the side of his neck. Luke panted … about to say something before he was kissed. 

He felt the fabric of his shirt lift, exposing his hardened buds to the cold air. He couldn't focus much on it, distracted by the drool running down his chin, and the teeth pulling at his lip, making him shake. He put his hands around Clive's shoulders, arching as fingers began to roughly tug at his chest. They pulled, and Luke detached himself from Clive's mouth, letting out a hiss as his legs tried to find their way closed. " You're so sensitive here- you don't respond nearly as much just from other things" Clive breathed into Luke's ear. He dipped his head down, dragging his tongue across his chest. "I- I can't help it-" Luke felt every second of it in extreme detail, he let his head lazily droop aside until he was fully laying back against the table, Clive's tongue licking all sorts of patterns across his body. 

The mouth made its way down, causing Luke to calm himself a little, and fix his gaze as Clive kissed at his v-line. He was Laying fully on the surface of the table now, having pushed the bowl away from his reach as Clive pulled at his shorts. He pulled them down, and Luke covered his face, turning red as he felt a saliva coated finger come between his legs. He tensed a little as it pushed its way in. 

Clive was hard just seeing Luke like this, things always seemed to escalate so quickly- but it all seemed to not matter in the middle of things, Luke was turning his body to the side as Clive reached as far as he could into him, rubbing his finger where he knew it felt the best. He leaned down, feeling Luke's fingers immediately tangle themselves in his hair as he pulled him into his mouth. He let his tongue do its job, groaning at the feeling of Luke pulling at his hair, squeezing his legs around his face. 

He curled his finger, pushing in another one, listening to a beautifully sweet cry as Luke trembled, chanting something incoherent as he went stiff. Clive closed his eyes, letting Luke cum, continuing to milk it from him before he began to calm down, laying against the table, whimpering as Clive's fingers left him. Clive pulled away, "you'd better spit that out right now!" Luke said, glaring up at him … Clive looked down ...

He leaned towards him, cupping Luke's face, giving him a kiss, sharing everything he'd caught. Luke pushed him away, ending up drinking some of it until he finally managed to turn his head. He let out a cringed groan as he attempted to slap Clive. All his shaky hands did was push at his face though, leaving Clive to laugh at him. "Nasty-!" Luke whined, watching Clive undo his pants. " I don't know why you're acting as if it isn't your own fluids-"

"It's still nasty! You wouldn't drink your own stuff just because it's yours would you?" 

Clive snorted, pressing his tip up against Luke, "perhaps I would, who knows? Maybe I already have~" he said, amused at Luke's disgusted noise. 

"Try and relax a little more-" Clive said, rubbing his hand up and down the other's sides. He was finally able to put his tip in after a little while of pushing, it hadn't been that long since they'd done anything, but it'd been long enough to bring back the struggle that came with such a size difference. Luke reached up, pulling at Clive's sleeves, trying to pull him down. Clive didn't budge though, not until he was all the way in, pushing up against a squishy flesh wall. He put his hands flat against the table, feeling Luke's body twitch around him. 

He breathed there for a second, Luke's body was trying to adjust, it responded each time Clive pulsed, Luke would make a little noise, making it worse as time went on until Clive just decided to go ahead and move. He pulled out a little, all the way up until Luke was clenching around his tip before he pushed back in, forgetting that he needed to keep Luke still. He put a hand on his hip, his other hand lovingly brushing the side of Luke's face before he leaned down, kissing him. 

Luke seemed happy about that, wrapping his arms and legs around Clive as tight as he could, clinging to him with a rock solid unwillingness to let go, even as Clive turned his head to breathe. Luke just continued kissing his face, leaving him very little room to move. "Lukey~" Clive said, rubbing the poor boy's legs, finally getting him to ease up, and Lay back against the table. He had his eyes closed, hands laying on his chest. He almost looked like he was about to go to sleep, and if it weren't for the fact that he was taking the deepest of deep breaths as Clive began thrusting, Clive might have thought that was the case. 

"You're so cute when you're like this- I can't stand it-" Clive bit his Lip, and Luke flushed red, shaking his head. "No~? No what- no you're not cute?" 

"N-noo!"

"No what?"

"Noooo!" 

Clive grinned, grabbing Luke by his ankles. "Yes~" he said, groaning softly as he pulled him forward, starting to pick up his speed. He knew this table was a little flimsy, but he didn't care, being cheered on by the sound of Luke trying to hide his noises. "C-cwife-" Luke wiped the drool from his mouth, and Clive opened his eyes, letting Luke know he was paying attention. "Let's go upstaiws!" Luke said, and Clive slowed to a stop, not bothering to ask why. He picked Luke up, not bothering to pull out or pull his pants up as he walked towards the stairs. Luke moaned as Clive purposely walked up the stairs with as much bounce in his step as he could, a happy expression on his face as he laid Luke on the bed, watching him sprawl out. "P-pillow-" he said, and Clive reached over him, handing him the same pillow he usually did. 

Luke buried his face in it, and Clive jerked his hips forward, letting Luke scream into the cotton as he gave him no more mercy. He cherished every sound, every drop of sweat, every push and pull, and the way Luke let go of the pillow, reaching out for Clive's hand. As soon as he took hold of it he came, arching as Clive intertwined their fingers, starting to ramble about love and whatnot. 

He lowered his head, feeling his own body come near its end. He felt hot, and had probably made a significant sweat stain in his clothes by now. He reached up, pushing his hair out of his face, feeling Luke's other hand squeeze his own as he moved. He brought his hand back down, hoping Luke would cum at the same time he did. 

He brushed past Luke's hand, reaching further down, wrapping his first few fingers around Luke's need. Luke opened his eyes, "n-gh- stop! Stop!" He said, arching beautifully as Clive stroked him. Luke let go of Clive's hand gripping their sheets as he started grinding his hips up, sobbing infused with his moans. "God - fuck-" Clive hissed, and Luke gasped, body giving out, going limp as a liquid dribbled out of his tip. 

Clive did the same, nearly at the same time like he wanted, just a little bit later. He pulled out, letting the liquid form a pool between Luke's legs, probably staining the mattress itself as he gripped the sheets. 

Clive panted … 

Luke moved back, and looked down at the mess, huffing as he flopped over onto his side. Clivee laid down next to him, having pulled off all his clothes while Luke glared at the enemy of a cunstain on their blanket. Luke rolled over, picking himself up, laying back down on Clive's chest. He melted onto him like butter in a hot pan, eyes closed as a hand gently rubbed his back. 

" … Cwife" 

"S-stop that!"

Clive snorted, receiving a pillow to the face as Luke moved off of him. "I don't sound like that-" he huffed, becoming more and more irritated at the laughing hyena beside him. "alright~ I'll stop-" Clive said, "just come back~" he said, wrapping his arms around Luke, pulling him closer. 

Luke crossed his arms, trying to ignore the kisses on the right side of his face, clouding his judgement unt he had rolled back over so he could make out with his much too easily excitable boyfriend. "I love you-" Clive said, and Luke hummed, "I know-" 

"You aren't gonna say it back?" 

"I will in the morning-" 

"Luuke~" 

"Cwiiive!" 

Clive grinned, "yes~?" He asked, and Luke huffed,

"go to bed-" 

…

Luke was awakened by the displacement of weight in the bed. He sat up slowly, watching Clive proceed to get up, and immediately slip on whatever strange invisible force decided to trip him up. 

Luke was tired, so he barely processed it … but when he did, he giggled, turning away to hide it. " Well now I'm awake-" Clive said, getting up. 

Luke covered his mouth, "are- you - hm- alright?" He asked, and Clive hummed … 

"Cwive-"

"Stop saying that! See- your bad Karma made you slip just then- if you don't stop making fun of me then it's gonna get a lot worse-!" 

"Mmhmm" Clive nodded, getting up. He stretched, " you wanna go have a bath?" He asked, and Luke nodded, "oh- I forgot to bring clean clothes with me-" he said. Clive shrugged, "Be naked~" 

"Why- so you can stare at me all day and not get anything done?" 

"... Not all day- just until we wash your clothes-" 

"Why don't you give me some of your clothes?"

" You wouldn't fit them-" 

"What about just a shirt-?"

" … fiine-" 

"What do you mean fine-" Luke said, mumbling something like "what a pervert" under his breath as Clive dug through his drawers for a shirt that would cover Luke up. 

Luke got up, pulling the blanket off of the bed, "I'm gonna put this in the wash with my clothes-" he said, looking extremely small in comparison to the big blanket he was dragging out of the room. 

"Alright- I'll leave you some clothes on the bed-!" Clive said, throwing a shirt onto the mattress. He was almost ready to go fill up the tub … and then he did himself the disservice of looking up. There, beyond his curtains, was a familiar car pulling up. Clive pushed the fabric aside, having had his blinds open … 

Layton. 


	8. Not a good time

Clive pulled away from his window, and stood there, the gears of his mind grinding against each-other as he thought about his current predicament. He was nude, Luke was downstairs, he was nude too, and it was broad daylight outside. All the while, someone was very possibly about to come pay them a visit … 

Clive quickly went into motion, pulling on a pair of boxers he had laying around on the floor, wearing them backwards in his haste as he ran down his stairs, voice not daring to go above a whisper as he called for Luke. He looked around, finding Luke trying his best to stuff the huge comforter in the washing machine. He calmly went over, and pulled him by his hand, leading him upstairs.

Luke dropped the blanket, turning to look at whatever was guiding him out of the laundry room, "Wha? Where are we going?" He asked, looking up from Clive to the washing machine until it was out of view.

"Layton is here- go get in the bath-"

"But you said we would bathe together now-" 

"I know- but I wouldn't want him to see you so indecent- and we don't have time now" 

"Well that doesn't mean we can't-" Luke said, now standing at the top of the stairs. "Let's just take a bath- I promise it's okay-" Luke said, putting his hand over Clive's. " … but- what about Layton?" 

"Tell him it isn't a good time-"

"I have to lie now?"

"Well - it isn't really a lie, is it? it's actually not a good time-" Luke said, going into the bathroom. The door creaked open, and Clive sighed … "oh- but what if he asks why it's not a good time-?" 

"Then make something up- or tell a half truth."

"I-... Well- fine-" Clive sighed, turning to go answer the door.

"And Clive-"

"Mm?"

" Your boxers are on backwards, Love" 

He looked down … "I'd never get by without you" he said, pulling them off. The doorbell rang, and he rushed to turn them the right way, thinking of all the possible things he should, or could say when asked any given question. 

He was also holding a bit of a grudge for that stunt he'd been put through. He wanted answers, but he doubted he'd get any. He made his way back downstairs, and opened up the door. He hadn't been locking all those locks lately, he felt more secure in his home nowadays. He even considered taking them off … but right about now he figured he'd have regretted it if he did. 

" … Do you always come to the door like this?" Layton asked.

" It's not a good time- I just woke up-" Clive said, blocking the doorway. "You could come back later right?" 

"I need to speak with my Assistant, it's urgent-" 

"Well your assistant is having a bath right now- As I said, it isn't a good time, I doubt he'd want you to see him when he isn't ready. Just come back in a while-" 

Layton sighed, "right, I'll come back later" he said, in such a deceitfully sad tone. 

Clive watched him leave … and he shut the door, hoping Layton was so old that he'd forget to come back at all ...

He glared at the door itself for a second … he felt so irritated. He moved away, and took a breath, heading upstairs to join Luke. 

Luke was sort of standing beside the tub, wearily peering into the water as if it were a great abyss. "What did The Professor want?" Luke asked, watching Clive take off what little clothing he had around his waist. "He said he had something important to tell you, but I guess it wasn't that important if he was so willing to leave-" Clive said. 

Luke hummed, "still, I can't help but wonder what it was-" he said, getting into the hot water after the other.

The two sank down into the hot bath, collectively sighing in relief as Luke leaned back onto Clive " … you know- you've gotten a little taller-" Clive said, and Luke looked down at his legs through the water ... "have I?" He asked, tilting his head at his reflection. He sank down a little into the water, feeling a wet hand comb through his hair, "definitely- at least it feels like you did-"

"It's been almost a year since we met- I had to have grown at least a little bit-" 

"Imagine … you could be taller than me one day" 

Luke blushed, " then I get to pick you up all the time-" he said with a smile. It quickly faded though, "But I'm the shortest in my class- and I'm gonna be in ninth grade next year-" 

"... Oh- you're right-" Clive said, having not even realized that. Time was sort of starting to fly, and he hadn't noticed … but he was happy about it for some reason. He was excited. 

"Rude-" 

"I didn't mean it like that~ I just hadn't noticed how much time had gone by-" 

"I still remember when we first met- you were such a creep-" 

Clive tensed, "I was?" He said, being snapped from nostalgic memory- land in an instant. Luke nodded, and Clive realized he'd never heard the story from the other perspective. "Why don't you tell me how it happened then?" Clive asked, and Luke smiled, "I've been waiting to tell someone this story forever!" He said excitedly. 

And then he cleared his throat, in the most dramatic way possible. 

Luke gripped the straps to his bag as if they were his only life support, as if he was told that if he let go, he'd die. His arms refused to remain steady as he calmly jogged his way home, trying to remember to remain calm. Every once in a while, a raindrop would fall into his eyes, and he'd make the excuse that he wasn't crying because he was scared, he was crying because he had dust from the rain in his eyes. 

He'd just been let out of school, but he hadn't made many friends yet. He had a few, he wasn't just completely alone, but they didn't walk home in the same direction he did, so he had to walk alone. He liked to take a route where he'd be truly alone, he felt a little jealous seeing everyone walking with their friends, and he wasn't social enough to just go converse with them. That wasn't the only reason though, usually, he wanted to be able to take a nice walk to clear his mind after a grueling day at school. 

Hence why he had chosen to take the long way home, on the worst possible day to take the long way home. Lightning flashed, and Luke's calm jog turned into a panicked sprint as he held back a scream. His eyes were so soaked that he could barely even see where he was going, he was just running. 

When the thunder came, he couldn't take it anymore, he'd ran too long, and his legs were starting to hurt. He looked around, and rushed onto a nearby porch, standing up against the wall of the house as he caught his breath. 

He was happy that his backpack was made from bright, neon colored plastic. Sure, people made fun of him for it, but he wasn't gonna let that keep him from having the coolest, prettiest bag in the entire school. He smiled, knowing his books weren't wet. He was trying to focus on the positives right now, and take his mind off that flash of lightning he just saw, and the rumbling ground below him. 

He didn't wanna scream, and wake up whoever's house this was, but he couldn't keep his body from forcing out whimpers and whines as he braced for mother nature's scolding. He almost felt like he was being punished for cheating on his test, as if the universe knew what he did. If that was the reason then he'd rather fail. 

He wiped his face, looking around. He was still a little while away from his home, maybe if he legged it there he could make it … if his legs would move at all. Aside from all the trembling, they felt weak right now. 

He turned, looking at the house itself … it was nice. It looked old, but cozy nonetheless. There must be a nice family living here, he thought so at least, but there were no cars parked in the driveway, and he'd never even seen the lights come on. He did remember the mail truck stuffing envelopes in the mailbox, but that was all the human interaction he knew of. He couldn't see past the blinds, but he knew someone had to be in there … right? 

He looked to his left, meeting eyes with someone looking at him from the window. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts, someone was just standing there, staring at him. Luke nearly had a heart attack seeing the man in the window. He had messy brown hair, bags under his eyes, something around his neck, it looked like some sort of collar, but there was a little red flashing light on it, and he was in his pajamas. The man scratched his head, making a puzzled expression, and shut his blinds. Luke could hear his footsteps coming his way, and he started to leave, for fear that he might get kidnapped, or assaulted, or eaten alive. 

But then mother nature said "no" and decided to strike lightning closer than Luke had ever seen lightning get before. He backed up, pressed against the wall, he could hear the sound of the door unlocking … in fact it went on for longer than it should. He couldn't bring himself to move away though, so he stood there like a nice little statue, not making a single sound, or even breathing.

The door opened, and Luke shuffled away instantly, unable to speak, reduced to just visually showing "I'm terrified of everything around me right now, please don't come any closer" 

The stranger just took one look at him, Luke had only seen people look at hurt animals like that … "Um … I'm - Clive-" Clive said, sounding unsure of the very nature of his being. "If you want you can come in- I know the thunder can be kinda scary sometimes-" he said, not at all making eye contact with Luke. 

Luke was at the very opposite end of the porch by now, glaring at Clive like he was some freak of nature abomination. 

It grew more and more tense as two seconds turned to thirty. The silence went on for way too long, Clive was very slowly starting to hide behind his door, "uh- sorry" He said… Luke figured that Clive must somehow be afraid of him, or at the very least he was too shy to do what any rational adult would do, offer to call Luke's parents. Still, Luke had to make a choice. Stay outside and have a heart attack over and over and over again, or trust a stranger … 

He slowly walked over, not saying anything. He rushed inside, shoes squeaking on the tiled floors. His bag may be waterproof, but him and his clothes were most certainly not. He was soaked from head to toe in rain water, but that was hardly on his mind. He could only focus on his surroundings currently, the house was dark on the inside, extremely dark. Not even the sound of the tv could he heard, or the light from any appliance. Luke couldn't see anything past where the light from the doorway could reach.

The only other light in the room was the glowing one around Clive's neck … he looked like a Terminator, just creepy. He flipped a switch, and the lights came on, "sorry- I was asleep until everything started shaking- I thought there was an earthquake" Clive said, awkwardly laughing and stretching in the doorway. 

Nobody else was here … not a single sound could be heard that would indicate the life of another being, not even an animal. Luke watched Clive walk past him, " you should take that stuff off and put it in the dryer- it'll be-" 

Luke flinched, grabbing Clive by his pant leg at the sudden noise. It was louder than Clive talking, making everything shake a little. Things in the kitchen rattled around before stopping, leaving nothing but the silence ... Now that he was inside, he wouldn't be able to see when the thunder was coming. 

He flinched again as a hand rested itself on his head, "It's alright-" Clive said, though, his straight face wasn't very convincing. Neither was his slouched posture, he looked like he wanted to kill someone. Still, Luke couldn't find it in himself to let him go. "What's your name?" Clive asked, and Luke looked down, " i- It's Luke …" he said, following Clive as he walked. "That's a nice name, Luke-" 

Luke felt the heat on his face all of a sudden, being led into a laundry room. He looked around … and opened the dryer, taking his bag off. "you can put on something of mine if you need-" Clive said, walking out, shutting the door behind him. 

Yeah right, as if Luke was gonna take his clothes off in a stranger's house … but he was getting really cold. He'd get sick if he stayed in wet clothes, and he was too afraid to go home. He sighed, and began pulling things off. He was gonna stay in here until his clothes were completely dry then, that way he wouldn't be looked at … but he did sort of need to pee. And he was a little hungry …

He finished putting his clothes in the dryer, and looked at the basket of clean ones on the floor. He certainly didn't feel safe standing naked in a strangers laundry room, he could at least put on a shirt, right?

He leaned down, picking up a shirt … too big. He picked up another one, still too big. They were all too big, but they … smelled kind of good. He put one on, deciding that it didn't matter. He'd put his briefs in the dryer too, so he'd have to go without them … 

He turned, reaching up to open the door. He peered out, the hallway was dark, but the light in the living room was still on. He slowly stepped over to the area, hair dripping wet onto the floor. Clive had turned the tv on, and was laying on the couch, taking up most of the space on it. When he saw Luke, he moved over a little bit to give him some space, but he still looked like he wanted to kill someone. " Um- your- bathroom?" Luke asked, voice crackling it's way out. He didn't even care how he sounded, he just wanted to pee and then go hide under the table or something.

"It's upstairs- the door that's right in front of you as soon as you get there-" Clive said, pointing towards the hallway. Luke looked over at the dark, shadowy staircase, and looked back at Clive, giving him the look that read, "I'm supposed to go up there by myself?!" 

Clive made a face, Luke could only describe it as being vaguely sad, and held his hand out as he got up. Clive's hand was a lot bigger than his own, and surprisingly warm. Luke walked alongside him, being led up into the incredibly dark upstairs. It was almost pitch black, and just as silent as the rest of the house. "... Oh- that shirt you have on is dirty-" Clive said, flipping the light on in the hallway, and then in the bathroom. 

Luke flushed red, and just a second ago he was saying it smelled good. How could it smell good if it was dirty? Now he had stranger germs all over him, gross. Clive let go of his hand, "I'll bring you a clean one-" Clive turned, opening the door to the side. Was that his bedroom? Luke only got to see it for a second before the door partially shut, and he went ahead to pee before it was too late. 

When he was done, he declined the new shirt, deciding that it wouldn't make a difference either way. He followed Clive back downstairs, no longer afraid of him anymore. He seemed scary, but he also seemed … nice? Luke couldn't help but wonder what that thing around his neck was, he had another one around his ankle too, only it flashed green instead of red. He was like a Christmas tree … 

Clive sat back down on the couch, picking up the remote as Luke sat on the floor. "... Here- I'm gonna go back to sleep- wake me up if you need something- and eat whatever you feel like" Clive said with a yawn, already slipping away from consciousness, tossing Luke the remote. Luke looked at him, just barely catching it...

He turned back, and started pressing buttons until he came up on a channel that he really liked. It was a show that only came on during Thursdays. He only liked to watch it because it was sort of soothing … but right now something felt wrong. He felt like he was being watched, and even the show wouldn't take his mind off of it.

He turned, just in time to see Clive look away … 

CREEPY-

He turned back, focusing on the TV instead of whatever that was just then. 

He was gonna choose to ignore it, but he could feel the gaze burning him in the back of his head, and it made it kind of hard to focus on anything. It wasn't until he heard snoring that he finally relaxed a little … leaning back against the couch as a laugh track played … 

He actually felt comfortable. He wasn't cold, sure he was a little hungry, but he was already told he could have something to eat if he wanted. He wasn't going to, of course, but he almost felt like he could. Still, he was a little hesitant about taking food from the same guy that was just staring at him a second ago. Still, so far so good, right? 

"Hold on-" Clive said as he cut off Luke's story, "the water is gonna get cold if we sit in here- plus you're making me sound like a weirdo-" 

"Well you were the one staring at me- you're lucky I left out the part where you pretended to be asleep so I would cuddle you"

"I did not-! You did that on your own-"

"Yes you did!" Luke said, smiling at Clive's frustration. "You also left out the part where you slipped coming from the laundry room-" Clive said, and Luke huffed, 

"Because you saw too much and after that you were really creepy!-"

"There wasn't much of anything to see-" 

"C-clive!"

"Plus you didn't do nearly as much walking as you're saying- I carried you around like a baby the whole time- and you only let go when I gave you a sandwich- but even then you wouldn't let me get three feet away. From the second I opened the door you were pretty much glued to me" 

"Because! I was scared- and …" Luke looked away, getting quieter, "you were warm- and you picked me up so easily- I just felt like if I let go- Something was gonna get me-" 

… Luke turned, seeing Clive, completely red, "You're so cute-" Clive sighed, and Luke huffed, turning away. "I'll carry you around as much as you want-!" 

"... Really? It's not … weird-?" 

"Huh? Of course not!" 

"What if I want you to hold me all the time- you'll be annoyed-" 

"I'd be in heaven-" Clive said, hugging Luke tight. "I'm always looking for excuses to pick you up- give you hugs- hold your hand- all you have to do is ask if you want any of those things- cause they're the best part of the day for me" 

Luke nodded, feeling a lot less conscious about how touchy feely he was. He always figured Clive wouldn't mind, but having a verbal go ahead made him feel much, much better. " Well what if I want other things?" Luke said, feeling a hand poke him in the face, "I want other things too~" Clive said. Luke smiled, having filled the tub with his body wash … they should probably get out now. 

…

Luke opened the front door, gazing out into the sea of orange in front of him. He looked up, "oh- hello Professor!" He said with a smile, opening the door a little wider as he stepped to the side. "Evening Luke- Is your … friend around?" Layton asked, stepping in. He took a look around as Luke shut the door. "Well not right now- but I'm sure he's on his way back, did you need something?" 

"Well … remember when he was saying you were kidnapped?" 

Luke nodded, and Layton sighed, "It might be hard to hear, but I suspect his mind may be deteriorating, and that may be the reason for his delusions-" 

"... What?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to pry, but I felt as if it were urgent-" 

"What … are you talking about-" 

Layton paused … he sighed, and walked over to the couch, calmly sitting down, "your friend may be … sick-" he said, and Luke followed after him. He stood beside the couch, not wanting to sit right now, "What do you mean? He seems fine to me-" He asked, and Layton slouched, seemingly upset at something, "I mean he may not be alright in the head, for lack of a better phrase. I fear if nothing is done, it could get out of hand" 

"... But- he's been fine since then- I really think it was all just a misunderstanding-"

"Still- you wouldn't want something bad to happen just because you were unsure, right Luke?"

"I … I suppose not-"

"Of course not- and that is why you'll start giving him these-" Layton said, pulling out a bottle of pills. "... I- I'm not going to drug Clive-!" Luke exclaimed, gripping the arm of the couch. "Calm down, Luke, these aren't drugs- they're medication. They'll keep him calm- keep his condition from getting worse- nothing bad could come from giving these to him, so there isn't a reason not to-" 

"It just seems strange, Professor- where did you get those from?"

"I got into contact with his doctor, they agreed that this would be the best thing for him"

"You did? But- … why-"

"Why what?"

"Why do all of this?"

Layton smiled, putting his hands on Luke's shoulders, "Because, I care for you- and if this is the future you've chosen then I'm determined to do everything to make sure it's a happy one. We must always do what we can to help the ones we love" 

"... O- okay Professor …" Luke said, taking the pill bottle from him. He didn't know how he felt about this, on one hand he wanted to be helpful, but on the other hand, he didn't understand why he had to do it … 

"We can't let Clive know about this either- alright? If he worries about it then he won't get better- so don't say anything about the diagnosis or the medicine." 

"I understand-" 

"And even if he figures it out- for his own good- you have to deny it. Under no circumstance are you to tell him about this- alright?" 

"... That- sounds strange- but if you're sure about it then I'll trust you-" Luke said, sensing that he was doing something wrong just by agreeing to have any part in this. 

"Good- I'll be around to check up on you every once in a while if that's alright?"

Luke nodded, "You're always welcome to come by- we need someone to get rid of all these leftovers, besides Darkness" he said, putting the bottle in his pocket. Layton smiled, "I've missed your cooking actually- you could always drop some of you know~?" 

Luke blushed, "you missed it? I have plenty left over if you'd like to stay for a while" he said, more than happy to finally give someone the leftover food that piled up in the back of the fridge. 

… 

Clive knocked on the door with his foot, having ended up at the grocery store. He seriously needed to consider getting a car, but he knew if he did then he'd just take it apart. The door opened, and Clive smiled, "sorry I took so long-" he said, and Luke shook his head, "you weren't long at all, I had just enough time to heat up our meal from yesterday- and what's all that?" Luke asked, taking a few of the bags from Clive's hands. 

"Groceries- mostly- and junk food-" 

"Where do you get the money for this stuff?" Luke asked, carrying it to the kitchen and setting it on the floor. 

"Oh- I forgot to even mention-! I-" Clive nearly choked on the air in his lungs as he saw the professor come from the other side of the kitchen. "Hershel!" He said, before realizing he was yelling. He took a second to calm down ...

"Hm?"

"... You startled me - you could have at least said something when I came in- when did you get here?" Clive asked, setting the bags down. Luke was already putting things up, and Clive left him to it, since Luke would probably swipe at his hands if he tried arranging anything. "He got here earlier- about ten minutes ago" Luke said, sliding a loaf of bread underneath the counter. "I … see- well- are you planning on staying?" 

" Oh heavens no, I just stopped by to visit, and I needed to inform Luke of something" he said, crossing the kitchen. Clive felt the need to back away when he got close, but he stayed put, allowing him to walk right past him … 

And just like that he had disappeared. 

Clive … didn't need to be told twice to understand there was something wrong. Layton may have calmly walked out, but no doubt it was because Clive had come back. It was more like … he ran away. But why? "So- what were you talking about?" Clive asked, looking to Luke. 

Luke … looked away, voice raising a little as he spoke " um- nothing much really-" 

"... You're such a horrible liar-" 

"I'm not Lying!"

"Then tell me what he said- in specific-" 

" I don't- um- he didn't say anything- he just stopped by and asked how we were doing and stuff-"

"But he said he had to inform you of something-" 

" … " Luke went quiet, putting up the groceries. Clive felt extremely uneasy, did there always have to be something weird going on? He sighed, "Luke-" 

"I can't tell you-! It's private-" 

"There isn't anything you can't tell me- what's going to be the difference if I know?" 

" i just can't tell you-! "

"Is it because he told you not to tell me?"

"... Y-yes-" 

Clive sighed … " well- alright- I'm not going to pressure you to break your promises- but you should work on your lying skills-" he said, turning to walk off. He figured it wasn't his business, Luke seemed normal until he'd asked about it, so it wasn't anything that affected him … probably. He knew the chances of that being true were low, but he didn't want to pry. Ignorance can be a good thing sometimes.

…

Clive stared at the ceiling, having not been able to sleep at all that night. It was strange, Usually he had no problems falling asleep when Luke was right there. All he had to do was hold him, and he'd be knocked out in seconds … but even with Luke cuddling up to him in his sleep, and the warm blankets enveloping his body, and the soft fabric of the pillows behind him, He couldn't sleep. Even with the white noise coming through his headphones, and complete darkness of the room, his lack of hunger or thirst, lack of desire for … anything right now. His clear mind, his comfortable bed, his snoring boyfriend, none of it helped … 

He figured, "It's just insomnia, I needed a refill on that medication anyways" 

But the next day was the exact same way. Luke would wake up, and Clive would already be up, having never gone to sleep in the first place. As the days went on, for three days, Clive stayed awake. 

He fell asleep after not having any breakfast the morning of the fourth day, and he slept for at least twelve hours. It was strange, Luke was worried, but Clive told him it'd be fine when he got his medication … but it wasn't. 

Even with his pills, he found himself wide awake, staring at the ceiling in disgust, in hatred, in a sad mournfulness of the sleep he used to get. It went on like that for a week, every single day was about the same. Clive started taking double, triple the medication before giving up on it entirely. He was falling asleep, well, more like passing out in strange places. He was unable to hold conversations after a while, and eventually he started to get paranoid. 

it wasn't until he refused to eat anything, that he finally slept again … for that day in singularity. When he woke up, he was in pieces. 

What made it worse was that Luke seemed so worried, and Clive couldn't do anything to ease that worry. He felt helpless … 

And what made it even more frustrating was the "visits" that Layton would pay them. Clive found himself getting more and more irritable every single time he saw the other's face. He often daydreamed of kicking him out, of saying all sorts of things to him, of getting him to admit he was up to something, but he was only driving himself mad with all of his … wishful thinking. He was plunged into hell before he even understood it, and he had no explanation, no warning, rhyme or reason. He couldn't sleep, a simple problem on it's own, but it could very well be his demise. 

…

Luke held out the empty pill bottle, "Professor ... I don't think it's working-" he said, shoulders slouched as he stared down at the brown rug. He'd come to Layton's house for a refill, and to ask a few questions, he was seriously worried. He usually didn't find much of a reason to want to leave, but right now he just … couldn't stay. "what do you mean? I think it's working just as intended" 

"... But- he doesn't sleep- and as of today he won't eat his breakfast- and he looks like a ghost now-" 

"It would be a lot worse if he hadn't been on this medication, your friend is Sick, Luke" 

It was quiet, Layton finally fished out a new bottle of 'medication' from his drawer. " This will help- but it wont stop his condition from worsening-" he said, turning to give Luke the new bottle. 

Luke stood still, fists clenched, tears running down the sides of his face. He had a griefed expression on his face, almost as if he had lost a little sleep himself. "p-professor- be honest- please?" 

"Of course"

"Is … is Clive going to die soon?" 

Layton … didn't reply. He didn't know how to. There were a number of things he could say to that, but … he just couldn't decide which was the most appropriate given the circumstances. He put his hand on the counter, "That's not for me to say … I think you'd better cherish what time you have with him- let it mean something" Layton said, eyes unable to meet Luke's. 

Luke shook his head, "It isn't fair!" He winced, wiping his eyes. He was unable to wipe them faster than his tears would come. "Now- don't cry Luke- I know it's upsetting-" 

"No- I don't want to hear it-! Just give me the medicine- I want to go home-" Luke said, covering his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. He couldn't keep his voice from cracking, the pain in his throat from the broken shards of his heart was just too much. 

Layton handed off the bottle, and Luke ran away, trying to reject the thought all together. 

His summer was almost over, he was looking forward to going back to school for once, he would have made straight A's, and made Clive proud. He would have been able to go home to Clive every day and hang out. They could have gone on at least one real date, and he'd even thought about forcing him to prom, as weird as it might have been. He would have loved to see Clive all nervous, he would have had fun getting him to loosen up, they could have matched outfits.

It wasn't even that far away of an event, but now he had nothing to look forward to. 

Nothing as good as what could have been.


	9. Edibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets high and laughs a lot.

Luke pushed open the garage door, having just gotten back after a while of not being here. He had never felt so horrible in his life, it was like everything in the entire world was out to get him. Couldn't he go a few weeks without having a breakdown? He paused … smelling something strange coming from the garage. It snapped him out of his thoughts, and he was suddenly worried that Clive might have started a fire, since he was usually walking around half awake. He'd told him not to go messing with things in there until he got better- but of course Clive was too stubborn to listen 

When he looked, all he saw was Clive laying on the table, smoking something that wasn't his usual cigarettes. He was staring out into space, smoke flowing from his nose. The smell was like … Armpits or- old cheese … Clive had a pizza next to him, and Luke could hear his headphones blasting music in his ears. 

Luke just stared … is this what Clive does when he leaves? He slowly pulled away from the door, making his way over to the table. Clive looked at him, and smiled, pulling out his earbuds, "Heyyyy" he said slowly, putting his hand on top of Luke's head. He smelled strange, and he was being really touchy feely, "Um- Clive?"

"Yeaah~?"

"What are you doing? It smells weird in here-" 

"Oh … umm… hhmmmm" Clive hummed, letting out a sigh, " … i forgot-" he said, closing his eyes. He laid back on the table, "i was really stressed out- and like … I don't know- I couldn't help it" he said, "i called someone to come help or something- but it's been a while since i smoked so I'm really high right now-" 

Luke just looked at him … high? "y-you aren't supposed to do drugs Clive! You're gonna go back to jail- what if you get tested?" Luke said, anxiety rising. He reached out, trying to grab the brown bud from the other's fingers. Clive lifted his arm up, keeping it from Luke's reach, hoping he wouldn't accidentally burn himself as he continued to try and grab it, " i was just thinking about you saying those exact words- that's crazy …" he said. Luke got up onto the table, " Cliiveee! You know better than this-!" He said, having to try really hard to get up there. He reached out, leaning all over the other as he attempted to slap the blunt from his hand. 

Clive sighed, pulling Luke into a hug, holding him there as he flicked the ashes onto the ground. He sat up, and Luke continued to reach for it, "It's not as bad as it seems-" he said, sounding too calm for his own good. 

"Yes it is! You might have an overdose!" Luke yelled, really frustrated at the fact that all his hard work seemed to be getting washed down the toilet.

"You can't have an overdose on weed- nobody ever has-" 

"But it's illegal!"

"Not really …" 

Luke groaned, watching Clive take a hit, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction. He was sitting on Clive's leg, holding onto his shirt, he felt like he was hanging out with his delinquent teenage brother or something … 

"You wanna try it?" Clive asked. 

Luke looked away, " But- I don't know how to smoke- and you shouldn't do that anyways-" he said. Clive just smiled, snickering a little as he nuzzled Luke, "I knew you were gonna say that too!" He said excitedly. He reached into his pocket, "so I had my friend leave these- i ate one earlier- they're really good " Clive said, holding up a little bag of gummy bears. 

Luke stared at them … they actually looked really good. They were transparent and glossy, when Clive lifted the bag up, he could smell them… they smelled a little like feet honestly.

"That's gross-" Luke mumbled, taking the bag from him. These little gummy bears were supposed to be drugs? " … are you sure it's alright?" He asked. He'd always been sort of curious about this stuff, who wasn't? The idea that he could feel really good just from eating something he already liked to eat just scratched at his itching curiosity. 

"Yeah - yeaa~ totally." Clive said, pulling Luke closer, "You might be a little hungry ... but other than that- you'll be fine." 

"... You promise?"

Clive snorted, "You're so cute~! Lukey you'll be fine , I promise " Clive said. Luke hummed … " well- i guess if i just eat a few it'll be fine … " he said, hesitantly opening up the bag of gummies. He picked up a yellow one, observing it, he wondered about how it was made for a second … and then hesitantly bit its poor little head off. Clive just watched him, not really thinking of anything, just feeling his heart flutter at the sight of Luke nibbling on gummy bears. He smiled, " oh- and also- i know you've been worried- but I slept pretty good today-" Clive said, nuzzling Luke's hair. He squeezed him in a hug, " And I ate a lot- so don't worry about me alright? You should just relax today-" 

"You relax every day …" Luke said. Clive nodded, "Freelancing is nice huh-?" he said, and Luke nodded. Clive was home all the time, which he liked, so he wasn't gonna complain about that. " … I don't feel any different-" Luke said, having eaten three gummy bears by now. Clive kissed his cheek, "you gotta wait for it to kick in~ i think it happens faster when you say it sucks though- it always seems to get me when I'm on the toilet-" Clive laughed, and Luke smiled. He'd been so worried, it was nice to know Clive was just sitting around, and that he was okay. "You're so weird-" he said, about halfway done with the bag by now ...

Clive looked … he hesitantly took the bag from him, unable to remember how strong those things were. He knew they were weak, he'd eaten a bunch of them earlier and he was just fine, but he'd been smoking for a while, and Luke was much smaller than he was. "I think that's enough - you wanna go back inside?" Clive asked, grinding the end of his blunt into the table. Luke nodded, letting Clive carry him like a baby into the living room. " Cable was starting to cost too much and I never used it so I ended up getting a roku stick instead-" Clive said, sitting down on the couch. Luke hummed, "a what?" He asked, watching Clive's hand as he picked up a little remote. " A thing that plays youtube and netflix- but like- on the TV" 

"Can we watch pocoyo?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, exiting from whatever weird show he found himself watching earlier. He was still a little hungry, the clicking sound of the remote reminded him of the crunch from his … pizza, which he'd left in the garage. Oh well, Whatever, one of the million bugs from in there had probably already crawled up on it by now. 

He set the remote down, having found the show live streaming on youtube, which was good because then they wouldn't need to change the video, unless they wanted to watch something else. 

" Lukey~ you're so bad~ doing drugs and stuff- what's gotten into you?" Clive said, and Luke tensed, "I-it was your idea!" He said, crossing his arms. Clive held back a laugh, "mmhmm - but you can't give in to peer pressure so quickly-"

" But you said it was okay-" He huffed, and Clive sighed, " I lied- and i put truth syrup in it- and in a few minutes i'm gonna make you spill all your secrets~!" he let out a maniacal laugh, and Luke gave him a shocked, wide eyed expression ...

"You're lying! There's no such thing!" He said, 

"Yes there is~ I invented it a few days ago- just for you-" Clive poked Luke's nose as he spoke, punctuating his words with it. Luke … looked down, " Don't be silly! i- I don't have any secrets anyways-" he looked away. 

"Well- we'll see about that-" Clive said, laying back onto the couch. He didn't know what was so fun about messing with Luke all of a sudden, but he wondered what kinds of stuff he could convince him to say while he was high. Luke pulled away, sitting on the side opposite of him. He looked angry, but also nervous …  _ almost as if he was lying and he really did have something to hide _ . 

Clive disregarded that though, he knew if Luke had something to say then he'd just say it, it wasn't like Clive would ever be upset with him or anything, so they rarely kept secrets. 

The tv played, and Luke eventually inched back over, eyes glued to the screen as they both watched the show with about equal interest in it. Luke continued to make comments about how nothing was happening, and that the candy tasted weird. No matter how many times Clive told him, "just be patient- it'll happen- it's coming" Luke just didn't seem to believe it. 

They might have sat there for another thirty minutes, before Luke started to get up, "I'm gonna go pee- and you should take a shower- you smell weird-" Luke said. Clive nodded, "I will later-" he said. His only reason for procrastinating was that he was sort of invested in the antics of this pink elephant now, and he'd like to see where this was going … 

Luke walked up the stairs, kind of disappointed that nothing was happening. Once he finally got to the bathroom, he flicked the lights on, shutting the door as he went through the motion he'd done a million times by now. Pants down bla bla bla - 

He sighed, feeling kind of relieved. He'd been holding it for a while, but he just didn't wanna get up while he was so comfortable ……….. 

Comfortable ….. it hit him all at once, he felt really, really relaxed … and everything seemed slow. He smiled, he couldn't control it, it just sort of happened and it didn't stop. His mind fluttered around, and he snickered silently. He found himself giggling, turning to walk out of the bathroom, tripping on the pair of shorts around his ankles. 

He reached up, trying to grasp the doorknob on his way down, but even that motion seemed to happen slowly. He watched his hand graze the metal, and slip right past it, "C-Cwivee!" He yelled out, hitting the ground with a hard thud. It hurt … he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and he realized he was on the floor with his pants down, and he hadn't flushed the toilet.

He sat up, face red as Clive called out, "Are you alright??" 

"I'm f-fine!" Luke said … He chuckled, the situation was a little funny when he thought about it. He wondered what Clive would say if he saw him, he'd probably get all flustered, wouldn't he? He was such a pervert, but he was also so shy about it. Luke started to laugh, he just couldn't stop. It was like there was some invisible force, dusting his sides with feathers until he was sprawled out on the floor, laughing out loud. 

Clive opened the door, and stood there for a moment, not processing what was wrong with him. Luke was laughing so hard that he was crying, holding his stomach, laying on the bathroom rug, "d-dont look!" He whined, trying to cover himself up … " you're so high" Clive said, bending down. He stood Luke up, letting him balance on his shoulder as he pulled up his shorts for him. "Cwiiive I feel so weird!" Luke whined, clinging to him as he was carried downstairs. Clive just nodded, "it's alright baby- it's alright" he cooed, stroking Luke's back. Luke just continued to giggle, pulling at Clive's shirt as he tried to breathe. For a second he was just quiet, wheezing from his laughter as he sobbed.

He suddenly took in a deep breath, laughing even louder than he had before as Clive sat down on the couch with him. "I - haaaa- I can't shtop! Cwive!" Luke said. Clive nodded, this was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. "just calm down- it's alright-" he said, stroking Luke's back. 

"My stomach hurrts-!" Luke whined, "I can't- hha-" he panted, and Clive worried that he might pass out with all his laughing. " You look so goofy-" Clive said, and Luke shook his head, finally starting to calm down a little. He breathed, and Clive laid back, "you feel good?" He asked, and Luke shrugged, not saying anything as he closed his eyes, and smiled. "Cwive …" he mumbled, starting to giggle a little bit more. "yeah~?" Clive said, looking around the couch. He wondered if maybe he'd stuck a bag of chips down in the cushions, or if there was anything left for them to bite on. Luke pulled at Clive's shirt, "I- I'm sowwy-" he said, " i'm sowwy i didn't tell you- " he said. 

Clive was just quiet … 

"The pwofessa and I- had to give you medicine- and- he said youwe gonna dieeeeee-" Luke said. After that he was just … incoherent. 

Clive had no fucking idea what he was talking about, and it almost snapped him out of his high. He wondered if maybe Luke had eaten too many gummy bears, and he was imagining things. Though, Clive hadn't ever seen someone respond to it like that … 

"Lukey- baby - shhh" Clive said, "I'm not gonna die- i'm not going anywhere-" Clive said. Luke shook his head, "Y-you don't know- but y-you're sick- and it's why you c-cant sleep" Luke sniffled, "A-and- the pwofessa and I - pills" he lowered his head, "It's not faiw-" he whimpered. 

" … I … Layton said  _ what? _ " Clive asked. Luke sniffled, "I- i wasn't supposed to tell you-" he said. 

" Luke …" Clive said. He started to think back to that day Layton came to visit, He hadn't slept well since then. If Clive were to assume that was the day Layton gave him the pills, then it'd make sense to think that whatever pills Clive had been given were some kind of anti sleep medication … 

"He's gonna be mad- I wasn't supposed to tell-!" Luke said. "I'm a tewwible assistant- I cant mnhh" Clive put his hand over Luke's mouth, "hush- you're a perfectly good assistant- It was the truth syrup, remember? It's not your fault at all" he said, stroking his head. What a convenient Lie he'd told ...

Luke had a thousand mile stare on his face … he nodded, and seemed to calm down now that he had it out of his system. "I'm happy i said it- it felt wrong to not tell you"

"I'm happy you told me too- I think you did the right thing-" Clive said … " but I don't want the medicine anymore- alright?" He said. Luke shook his head, "but you're going to get worse and-"

"Luke it's gonna be fine- I'm already taking lots of medicine, remember? I think the professor's medicine and my own are reacting- and that's why i've been so ill lately-" Clive explained. It was the best he could do. He knew Luke looked up to Layton, and he'd be devastated to find out his loving, kind professor had been poisoning the one he loved. Despite the hatred bubbling in Clive's spirit, the fact that Layton would go so far as to convince Luke that he was going to  **_die,_ ** and make him cry like this, and play with his emotions made him seek some kind of justice …

But then that would leave Luke without a mentor, and without his best friend. Clive just wanted to protect Luke's current lifestyle, it isn't fair for things to have to change because of bad adults and their intentions. Luke was happy as he was, and Clive didn't want to ruin that. 

Still, he didn't wanna be poisoned either, so his only option was to get Luke to stop on his own. 

"Y-you think so?" Luke asked. 

Clive nodded, " it happened a while ago too, I couldn't ever sleep because I got on some new meds- so I'm sure that's what this is-"

"... W-will you get better if you stop taking them?"

"Definitely! And if not- then I'll just go to the doctor on my own alright? I appreciate you two looking after me, but I need to be able to take care of myself" Clive said. Luke nodded, " I- I don't mind taking care of you-" he said, face turning bright red as his stomach growled. He sat still, looking away, "i- I don't think I can cook like this-" he said. 

Clive nodded, "You wanna order something then?" He asked, pulling out his phone from his pocket. " I want- cheese fwies-" Luke said, absolutely squeezing the love from Clive's heart. "Sure- there's this place around the corner that sells stuff like that-" he said, attempting to search through his contacts while he was high to find a sequence of numbers that he didn't bother to re-name cause he was too lazy … "  _ heh- cheese fwies- _ "

"Stop it!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat with his back against Clive's chest, a huge soda in his hands as Clive rubbed him through his shorts. "Lukey and his first stoner boner- you're so cute~ " Clive mumbled. Luke didn't know what he was talking about, but he felt spoiled, having eaten so much that he didn't even wanna move right now. He stared out into space, buzzed out by the feeling of Clive's hand, and the gentle fingers stroking his hair. It just … felt so nice.

Clive slipped that hand into his briefs, and it felt a million times better. He chewed on his straw, closing his eyes as Clive's other hand slid up his shirt. He moaned at the feeling of fingers pulling at his nipples. It felt so much more different when he was like this … "Cwive … " Luke said, stretching his legs out as Clive slowly rubbed his tip between his fingers. Clive took his other hand from out of Luke's shirt, " we should get some stuff- I've been wanting to try a couple things with you ever since that one day" Clive said. Luke opened his eyes, seeing Clive's phone in front of him … he had no idea what he was looking at, but Clive seemed pretty passionate about it, scrolling through images of someone who seemed to be tied up. 

" Since I finally have a job, I won't have to make the stuff myself- and it'll be more comfortable too- and it won't … explode-" Clive said. Luke nodded, watching Clive put a star on the page. He flipped through a few things, all the while giving Luke a slow and steady handjob. Luke watched Clive go through outfits that he thought were really cute, Tight underwear, swimsuits, things with bows and ribbons and ties and lace on it. It all looked so … nice. " I really wanna see your face when we do it- it's the best part-" Clive mumbled. Luke could feel his breath on his neck, he tensed, "i- I'm gonna cum-!" He whined, pulling his legs up a little bit. Clive stopped, and bit down on his ear, leaving Luke to thrust up into his hand. "Cwiive! Don't shtooop!" He said, trying to grind against Clive's hand. Clive squeezed him, and he let loose- almost crushing the cup in his hands as Clive slowly rubbed the liquid out of him. He could feel it dripping down his leg, getting on the couch, but he couldn't care less honestly. 

Clive stopped, " … oops-" He mumbled, pulling at Luke's shorts. Luke kicked them off, still holding onto that soda like it was all he had. Clive wrapped his arms around Luke, "I love you~" he hummed. He'd been really touchy feely all day, if this was how he acted when he was high then Luke honestly didn't mind. Especially since he was being fed the whole time, and cuddled, and praised. "I love you too" He said, sighing as the urge to smile came back to him. 

Clive was just showing him funny pictures now, having gotten distracted by his notifications. He seemed really happy looking at a picture of a rat … Luke couldn't help but start giggling again. 

He didn't end up breaking out into a laughing fit, but he did end up feeling like he needed to puke. Maybe … he'd eaten a little too much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive woke up to the feeling of something licking his face. He smiled, at first thinking it was Luke … and then he heard barking. "D-darkness-" He sighed, sitting up. He wiped his face, watching Luke slide off of him. He'd drooped his soda on the ground, the ice cubes melting into a puddle. There were chip bags and take-out boxes everywhere- and candy wrappers all over the place … 

Luke had a pill bottle in his hand, Clive remembered their entire conversation about it. He'd asked to see them, just out of curiosity, and because he wanted to throw them in the trash to ensure Luke wouldn't slip him any more of them. 

He pulled the bottle from his hand, hearing darkness bark again. She was running around on the floor, seemingly in a playful mood. Clive hummed, and looked around, before picking up a chicken bone. "go- get it!" He said, tossing it across the house, watching her run …

He got up and went to the kitchen, opening the pill bottle and throwing them all in the trash can. He didn't want Luke to change his mind, so he was gonna make sure he ruined them. 

And what better way to do that than dump a pile of trash on it? He began cleaning, walking back over to the couch and moving all of the empty containers. He dumped them all out into the trash, occasionally tossing something into Darkness's bowl. 

The trash piled up quickly, mostly with how unnecessarily flashy the boxes were. Whatever they had left, he crammed in the fridge, alongside the rest of the leftover over food on the inside. After that, he went ahead and began wiping down the surface of his coffee table, occasionally glancing at Luke, wondering if he was dreaming of anything. He couldn't believe that he'd been tricked into doing something like that, Clive was incredibly Lucky that Luke didn't like lying.

A bottle of pinesol later, and Clive had effectively cleaned the livingroom on his own … everything but the cum stain on the couch, and Luke's dirty clothes. He really needed to get out of the habit of having sex literally  _ everywhere _ . He always managed to get the surface of something dirty with all his antics, and Luke always ended up having to clean it up. 

Speaking of whom, Luke was finally opening his eyes, a sugary substance stuck to his face as he sat up. Clive was back in the kitchen, trying to pull the trash bag out of the can as Luke looked around. 

He seemed surprised, quietly staring at the cleaned space … "Clive?" He asked, turning around. "Mm?" Clive hummed, tying the bag together at the top. Luke just stared at him … "did you clean up?" He asked. 

Clive nodded 

"Why?" 

"... Why not?"

"Cause that's my joobbb-" Luke said. Clive looked at him, very confused about that logic, "but If you spend all day cleaning up then we can't go out today-" 

"... Go out?"

" Yeah- like we kept planning to, but it always got messed up by something …"

"You're not sleepy?"

"Not really-" Clive said, "well not right now anyways-" 

Luke had a hopeful look in his eyes as Clive opened the back door, setting the bag down. He'd take it out later, maybe when he got back or something. " Are you sure? Cause i kept thinking we could go on a walk-" Luke said. 

Clive nodded, he was in a really good mood, and he suspected that if they left fast enough then , " go ahead and shower- I'll clean the couch-" he said. Luke went along upstairs, disappearing into the hallway … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The world from Clive's shoulders seemed a lot smaller, and a lot less intimidating. Especially darkness, following behind them on the sidewalk as they went nowhere in particular. " … you have crumbs in your hair-" Luke said, trying to find an excuse to put his fingers through it. 

"Can you get them out for me?"

"Mmhmm"

Clive stopped, feeling strain on the leash. He turned to see darkness sitting on the ground, refusing to move … 

"Aw- what's wrong?" He asked, and Luke looked down at her. " Maybe she's tired? She's got such little legs-" he said, shifting around. He got down from Clive's shoulders, and picked her up. Carrying her as they continued to walk. " Oh- she reminds me - I didn't get to finish telling the story while we were in the bath-" 

Clive nodded, "Well now's a good time- but don't make me seem so weird-!" 

"You  _ are  _ weird- but anyway-" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luke stared at the tv, not really watching it at all. He was too busy listening to the sound of Clive snoring to pay attention. He stayed close to him, that spot on the floor just felt the safest … but eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around to look.

Clive was absolutely dead, drooling on the couch as he slept. Luke wondered what that thing around his neck was, and why he was wearing it … 

Not only that, but Clive's face looked kinda puffy, like he'd been crying- and throwing up. He looked sick, the more Luke looked at him the more concern he had building up. 

He jumped at the sound of the dryer going off. It buzzed loudly, waking Clive up from his nap … he sat up, wiping his mouth, "huh?" He said. Luke moved away, and got up, quietly running off to the laundry room. 

He quickly pulled his clothes out of the dryer, and put them on. He felt much more comfortable now, even though his clothes smelled kinda weird from the rain water. It was better than feeling the breeze on his butt, or being soaked in rain water. He picked up his backpack, and walked back into the living-room, seeing Clive picking at the thing around his neck with a screwdriver. 

Luke watched him for a while. It reminded him of when he once saw a dog unhook it's collar. That's when the realization hit him, what if those were some kind of restraints? What if he had rabies? 

Luke stared … no, probably not. Maybe it's just an ugly necklace that got stuck on him. 

Clive eventually gave up, slouching against the couch. Luke walked past him, carrying his bag in his arms as he peeked through the curtains. As soon as he did, he saw a flash of lightning in the distance, and pulled away … he turned towards Clive, who looked up … 

"C-can you drive m-me home?" Luke asked. Clive was quiet for a little while … he looked away, "um- sorry- I can't really leave my house at all- but the woman next door might be able to." Clive said, even though he cringed when he said it. Luke shook his head, clinging to his bag. It was bad enough that he had to trust one stranger, he wasn't gonna go knocking on some woman's door asking for a ride home. 

"I'd offer to call your parents but I don't really have a phone either-" Clive said. 

What kind of person lives in darkness, isn't allowed to leave their house, and doesn't have a cell phone? 

Luke thought for a second about what he should do, but he really didn't have a clue … 

"Really though- the lady next door is super nice- and i think there's a payphone nearby-"

Luke shook his head, going outside right now was a huge no for him. 

" … do you wanna stay here until it stops raining?" Clive asked. 

Luke hesitantly nodded, and walked back towards the couch. Clive moved over, and Luke sat down next to him, curling up into a ball with his backpack. He was hugging it, looking down at the bear inside. At least it didn't get wet like he did. 

He just wanted to take a nap, he was so tired … But the sound of Clive picking at that thing was really distracting, and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Clive lived in this big empty house by himself. 

Clive sighed, he was really trying. Luke watched him go, he really pried at the thing, as if he was attempting to break it. Something snapped, and Luke flinched as the thing around his neck began to beep. Clive froze, and began desperately prying it off, or trying to at least. He stopped again … and sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch. He was quiet after that, Luke didn't move at all, but he was worried about Clive … 

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Luke made his way back to Clive's house. He was walking home from school, it felt a lot less intimidating being there while it wasn't raining. He'd packed himself two lunches, since Clive didn't really seem to have food. Luke had gotten up in the middle of the night from his hunger, only to find that all Clive really had were snacks, ramen noodles, cheese and ketchup, nothing that a regular person needed to survive. 

A little bowl of spaghetti wasn't gonna be much either, but the point was that he had something to eat. Luke was nearing the house now … he stopped, feeling sort of nervous about this. Sure Clive was nice at first, but what if he was actually really mean on the inside? He barely even spoke, and he slept the whole time, and he was always jamming that screwdriver into his neck. 

Luke stepped up onto his porch … he reached out, arm tingling as he knocked on the door. The sound made his ears ring, and he stood there for a second in the desolate silence of the neighborhood … 

There was a thud, and a waterfall of unflattering words. Luke hummed, yes, this surely couldn't be a bad idea right? He was absolutely shaking, but he wouldn't feel right if he didn't at least try to help. What if Clive was like an animal? Then he'd have no problem taming him. That's all humans are anyways, big, complex animals …

Luke quietly waited, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The door creaked open, and Clive peeked out … "um?" He said, and Luke straightened. 

"C-can you help me with my homework?" He asked … Clive just stared at him, he had a look on his face that sort of read like, "you can't be serious …" 

"Uh- why not go ask your parents?" He asked, and Luke looked down, "Cause I wanna do it on my own- they have to help me with  _ everything- _ I can at least do my homework by myself" Luke said. 

Clive didn't respond, but Luke could hear the sound of him anxiously tapping his fingers on the wall … "alright-" he said, opening the door. Luke stepped in, and Clive flicked the lights on, "What kind of work is it?" He asked. "It's … well- everything really- I was out sick, s-so I got behind." Luke said, looking at Clive. He had something hastily wrapped around his arm, and he looked even worse than the other day. It was almost like he was dead, he looked fragile- thin- moving through his own house like a ghost. 

" That's alright- I'll try and catch you up but i haven't been to school in a while- so sorry in advance if it's something I don't know-" 

Luke nodded, following Clive upstairs. His house sure looked different in the daytime … they got to the top of the stairs, the intersection of three doors, the bathroom, Clive's room, and a separate room were presented. 

The second room door was open, so Luke curiously looked over, seeing a huge brown-ish stain on the carpet. He didn't see it for long, Clive shut the door as soon as they got to the top, "ah- sorry- I'm not done cleaning up what I spilled in there-" He said with extreme haste. He opened his own door, seemingly checking to see if the coast was clear before going in. Luke came in after him, watching Clive take two razors from off his desk, and throw them in the trash, "god- s-sorry-" he nervously mumbled "i'll go get another chair-" he said. 

He was suddenly so jittery, Luke grabbed his hand, not wanting to spend the whole time cleaning up. "i-it's alright- I really wanna get started" he said, letting go of Clive's hand. It felt like he'd been shocked- his arm felt weak, and he could feel his face heating up. He hoped Clive didn't think he was weird for trying to hold his hand or something. 

Clive … sat down in the chair, and held his arms out, pulling Luke onto his lap. It was weirdly comfortable. Clive pushed the chair up, and Luke pulled his bag up, taking out a notebook. " Um- can we start with t-this first since the test is tomorrow?" Luke asked. He could barely get his words out, he felt weirdly protected sitting here, even though Clive was supposed to be the thing he was afraid of. 

"Sure-" Clive said, for some reason sounding a lot happier. Luke opened up his notebook, and they started working at the notes he'd taken. Clive did his best to explain everything, he seemed to still remember most of the material, and Luke … was actually getting it. Maybe it was because he had prodigy learning skills, but he could easily understand everything that Clive was saying. 

Though, he was a little distracted looking at Clive's arms … the bandages wrapped around his skin were starting to fall off, and it looked like he had a scar. 

"You're really getting this stuff easily- do you really need my help?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, "I work better with people … um- can I ask you something?" 

"Sure-"

"What happened to your arm?" Luke asked. Clive looked down, "o-oh - uh- I got in an accident- and then I got bit up by dogs- and then I fell down the stairs and scraped my arm on a staple- it hurt like hell-" he said. 

"... Can … I see?" Luke asked, turning his head. He looked at Clive, and could almost hear the gears turning in his head, before he replied, "I guess- but it's pretty gross-" he said, undoing the bandage. " Whenever i shower it burns- and the scabs get opened up again and NHH-" Clive tensed as Luke touched his arm. 

It really did have a huge bite mark in it, multiple little teeth holes that were still bleeding. "I- it's actually fractured- please don't touch it-" Clive said. 

It was bruised- one long scar running down the middle of his arm, starting from where his vein poked out. "... Shouldn't you have a cast? It looks like you need stitches too-" Luke asked, taking his bag out. Clive nodded, "I had one- but … i took it off-"

"That's not good- you can't do that-" Luke said, taking out his wrapped up bowl of spaghetti. "And you should eat- if you don't get some food then you'll get sick-" Luke said, using the current situation as the perfect segway to give Clive the food he'd made. He'd made it fresh so even though it was just spaghetti, it was extremely good for you, and it'd help him to not feel hungry later on. 

"Oh - is that your lunch?" Clive asked. Luke moved the notebook aside, "i made it for you-" he said, " and it took a while- it's not much but it's good enough right?" Luke asked. "I don't know if you eat meat and stuff-"

"I'll eat anything at this point-"

"Then you'll eat it?"

Clive nodded, and … That was the first time Luke saw him smile. He looked really friendly all of a sudden, like he wouldn't ever hurt a fly. Luke didn't realize he'd spent most of his time looking away from his face until now, avoiding any and all eye contact. He really should have been staring for as long as he could, he had a weird feeling in his chest all of a sudden … and he looked away. Clive sure had a contagious grin, Luke found himself confused by his own happiness as Clive ate his food, and praised him for it. 

Most of all, he felt good being the one to help someone else. " You should come over again sometime-" Clive said, and Luke nodded, " I was gonna make tuna salad tomorrow- is that alright?"

Clive sighed, "that sounds really nice-" he said, and Luke sighed. He felt much more comfortable, Clive set down the empty container. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, " you ready to keep going?" He asked, and Luke nodded, opening up his notebook again. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"Aaaand that's all I remember-" Luke said. They'd walked all the way to a park by now, it was late in the afternoon, and they were taking turns throwing a stick around, watching darkness run to go get it and bring it back. Clive was a blushing mess, having never known Luke saw the situation like that. It was incredibly cute ... "How come you live in that house by yourself? I don't think you ever told me-" Luke asked, looking down as a stick was dropped at his feet. 

"Uh-" Clive said … he was quiet, he couldn't think of a lie that would explain how he got to live in that house … he wondered if he needed to keep it a secret anymore, Luke didn't keep things from him, and he already knew the worst thing Clive had ever done. 

" Clive?"

"Sorry- it's … well- hm.." he paused … "before i went to prison- I was living with these people- but they were pretty mean to me-" Clive cleared his throat, "When I got out- and was forced to live with them- I um …" he looked at Luke, who was just curiously looking at him … 

"I got a little upset one day … so I made them leave- but then the government found out what I did- and they locked me inside -" he said. 

Luke stared at him … " That's so sad- are they ever coming back?" 

"Ah- well- I don't think so- it was a pretty nasty fight-" 

"Oh- … well- you've got me now! And we're gonna be best friends forever- even if we fight- right?" Luke asked. 

Clive nodded, "of course-" he said, looking at Luke … he really wanted to kiss him- the sunset had him in a romantic mood, and Luke was just standing there with a happy grin on his face, talking about the future he wanted with him … he was so cute. 

Clive couldn't wait to embarrass him with his side of the story though. 


	10. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive has a really Lucky day, and he realizes something very important.

Clive slowly, and carefully crept around the house, darkness following behind him just as carefully. It was early in the morning, bit he was already engrossed in the game of a lifetime … "Luuuke~" he called, "I know where you're hiding~" He looked around, stepping into the kitchen. They'd gotten bored and decided to play hide and go seek. It was Luke's idea at first, but Clive warmed up to it once they started betting things. 

He had a certain amount of time to find Luke, and if he didn't, then he had to buy him a phone. Of course, Clive was going to get him a phone either way, But if Luke  _ Did  _ lose, then there was an entire promised day of doing whatever Clive wanted … so even though he's literally never played a game of hide and seek before, he was gonna give it his all, for totally non perverted reasons! Yea! 

He opened the cabinets, and looked under the sink, not finding him there … he closed them, and opened the ones next to it, continuing until he'd looked all over the kitchen, making sure Luke wasn't just out of his view, hiding somewhere in another cabinet. He thought to himself for a second, scrstching his head, stepping away from the kitchen, and into the living-room. The couch was too low for any person to fit underneath, and there wasn't really anywhere else in the room to hide, unless he was somehow standing behind the curtains without being given away by the light from the window casting a shadow… 

They'd made up a few rules, going outside the house, and moving from your hiding place was 'illegal', in Luke's words. And saying things like "if you don't come out i'm gonna play rain sounds!" Is also not allowed, and very, very cruel. 

Clive made his way over to the garage door, opening it up and taking a look around. The junk was really starting to pile up high, pieces of scrap metal that all blended together in a gray ocean of monotone material staring him in the face as a reminder that he had work to do. Luke probably wouldn't hide in here though, there was no air conditioning, and he'd surely get uncomfortable extremely fast if he was underneath all that warm metal. 

"Hmm" Clive closed the door, and looked at his phone … just a few minutes left. Alright, he could do this. Maybe Luke hid somewhere upstairs? Clive nodded to himself, making his way up to the second floor, still being careful not to make any noise as he walked up the steps. The first thing he checked was the bathroom, quickly pulling back the curtain, seeing nothing but a few strands of hair in the tub … he turned, looking underneath the sink. 

Then he checked his own room, looking under his bed, in his closet, even in his drawers, just in case. He moved his blankets aside, tossed the pillows, lifted the mattress. 

He had about two minutes left, and was actually concerned that he couldn't find Luke, where else could he possibly be? He was gonna be pissed if Luke actually did hide underneath all that metal, and he'd just missed him.

Clive turned, looking at the other door … he hadn't been in that room for about a year now, could Luke have hidden in there? Hopefully not. He walked past his own doorway, a set of paws following after him, curiously watching his hand as it pushed at the wooden barrier. He seriously didn't wanna think that Luke went in there, or saw anything that was in there. He peeked past the door … God. 

He quickly went over to the closet, and opened it, finding Luke sitting on the floor, seemingly tying the shoes of the person this room had belonged to. He'd been so proud of himself ever since he learned to tie shoes … 

Luke looked up, today he was wearing a black shirt and dark pants, he'd jokingly put it on this morning to "match Clive" but he ended up keeping it on since he'd forgotten his other clothes, "awww!" He whined. "I didn't think you would find me in here-" he said, standing up. 

" Yea …" 

Luke stepped over the clothes, coming out of the closet, " and I was looking forward to getting a phone- darn …" he pouted. 

Clive smiled, shutting the door, following him out, "I'll get you a phone still- I almost didn't find you honestly, i had just a few seconds left-" he said, locking the room's door from the inside before he shut it. His mind was a little blank as he listened to Luke's hopeful desire to get his own cell phone. "I wanna win one though! It's not the same if you just give it to me." Luke said, walking back downstairs. 

"Well, do you wanna play something else?" Clive asked. Luke nodded, seemingly thinking about it for a moment, " hmm- let's have a race … no- your legs are too long-" 

Clive held back a laugh, "hm- what about something like rock paper scissors?" 

" But that's too easy for me"

"Oh??" Clive asked. The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs, mentally bringing their power levels up. They immediately turned into anime protagonist, bragging about how good they were, "You think you can best me in a game of rock paper scissors?" Clive asked, giving a dramatic laugh, "how absurd!" 

"I know I can! And when I win you're gonna get me a phone-  _ and  _ some ice cream!" 

"Fine- but  _ when you lose _ you'd better be ready to test a few more of those prototypes-" 

"F-fine!" Luke said, face completely red as he made a fist. 

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Luke turned away for some reason, hesitantly peeking out of the corner of his eye. He'd thrown paper … but Clive did scissors. 

"Alas, I tried to warn you, you must train for another 5000 years to best me~" Clive said, and Luke blushed even darker, "That's not fair! You cheated!"

"No I didn't~" 

"Hmf-" Luke crossed his arms, "Fine then- how about riddles?" He asked, getting a sort of side eye in response, "what are you, a troll? You know I'm no good at riddles-" 

"Well then what do you suppose we should do?"

"... How about a game of blackjack?" 

"Isn't that game for adults?" Luke asked, watching Clive go into the kitchen. Clive pulled open a drawer, taking out a pack of cards, "eh - gambling is for adults- the game itself is just a game-" He said, returning to the living room. He sat down on the couch, and Luke came over, sitting next to him. "So how do you play?" Luke asked. 

Clive opened the deck, having already thrown away the information card. "Well- you need to get your cards to add up to 21" Clive said, "the cards with numbers are worth whatever that number is- the cards with faces on them are worth ten, and the ace can be worth either one or 11" Clive said. Luke nodded, watching Clive shuffle the cards. He didn't know why he felt his heartbeat speed up all of a sudden, he kinda wanted to see him do it again … 

"What are your bets this time?" Clive asked, and Luke huffed, "If i lose then i'll add a second day to our agreement" 

"And if you win~?"

" … If i win then … i-i wanna go on a real date- like… normal couples- " 

Clive blushed …  _ that was almost reason enough to lose on purpose. _ "It'll have to be sometime next week- I spent a lot on all that stuff I ordered- i didn't even know i had bought so much stuff" Clive said. Luke nodded … thinking about everything he'd seen on Clive's phone that day. All those skimpy outfits, string, rope, whips and knots. 

" Alright-" Clive said, setting a card down face up. Luke looked at it, and watched Clive deal the rest. He had two cards, face up, but Clive had two with one facing down. "So- this is the part where you decide if you want a hit- as in- another card so that you can get closer to 21-" he said. "Whoever's closest, or whoever gets 21 wins-" 

"What happens if you go over?" 

"Well- you lose-" 

"Hmm …" Luke looked down at his cards. He had a two and a five, and Clive had a queen. "How come that one is facing down?" He asked, and Clive shrugged, "to make it harder for the dealer? It's a casino game, so …" 

"Ohh- i want another card-" 

"Alright~ just one?" Clive asked. Luke had a total of fifteen, with the addition of an eight to his deck. He felt like he could take another, but he didn't wanna risk going over. He nodded, and Clive flipped over his own card … 

An ace- 

"I- cheater!!" 

" … i guess I'm just Lucky today? I usually lose this game honestly-" Clive said, collecting the cards. Luke sighed … " let's play another game! I'll give you something right now if you win-!" Luke said. 

"Are you sure?" Clive asked, "Cause I don't want you to get upset when you lose again~"

"Yeah right!" 

There was a sound … the doorbell rang, it was so much louder from the livingroom. Luke looked over at the door, "It's three pm, who could that be?" He asked.

"Um … maybe it's someone you know? Could be the professor coming to get you for something-" Clive said, turning all the cards over the right way. Luke stood, "Possibly-" he said, going over to the door. He opened it, and sure enough, Layton was standing there… 

It felt so strange for Clive to see him in person, he felt a little … enraged, but he knew Layton was only acting the way he did because he wanted Luke for himself, either that or it was revenge for punching him in the stomach. 

Either way, maybe if Clive could just show him, "hey- i'm not a bad person- i'm not hurting Luke- we love eachother- i promise-" then Layton wouldn't be so irritable. 

Layton bent down, "It's been a while my boy-" he said as if he was a happy grandad visiting his kid. Clive just watched them hug in the doorway, and make small talk. "I have nothing to do so as of late I came to check up on you." Layton said, looking up at Clive. 

Clive waved, putting the cards back in the deck. "I see you're doing alright-" Layton said. Luke still hugging him. He really missed the professor, Clive wondered sometimes what it would be like if they all got along ...

Clive nodded, "Luke makes sure of that-" he said. Luke smugly smiled, "Just the other day we went out and got a lot of exercise too! We were at the park until it was dark outside" 

"Really? That sounds nice- i'm glad you're getting out more-"

The door shut, and Luke immediately went into the kitchen, "you came at a really good time! We got this really sweet tea- it tastes like candy- do you want some?"

"Of course i do-" Layton said, sitting down on the couch. Clive felt sort of uncomfortable being so close to him, and that … Was when he realized, he had no control over this. He couldn't control when Layton came in or out of his house as long as Luke was here, and he didn't have a choice but to act friendly with him. The alternative was to cause the center of Luke's life to be removed from him, he'd have to pick between them, or worse, it'd give Layton an excuse to lock him up again … 

Luke had disappeared, the only trace of him being the sound of clanging pots and water …  _ damn this is awkward.  _

"May I ask you a personal question?" Layton said, chuckling a little, "Sorry if it's a bit out of the blue-" he said. 

" It's fine- ask away i guess-" 

"What was it like? The first time you killed someone." 

" … " Clive sat still, it was as if he'd been hit in the reset button or something. "Uh … um- m-maybe that one's a little too personal eh?" He said, trying to smile and shrug it off. Why ask something like that?

" Well i've been itching to get into the mind of a murderer-"

"Please don't call me that-"

"But it's what you are- sure you're better now, but it doesn't change the fact that you've hurt people, and ruined Lives-" 

"H-hershel-"

"The casualties were well into the hundreds- i'm extremely curious as to what it must be like to live with such guilt-"

"I-"

"If you feel any at all" 

"..." Clive didn't respond, looking down at his cards … he had a card for about every ten lives he'd taken. He still remembered the court day, he just stood there like a statue as they told him, "Five hundred and twenty seven" 

Five two seven … he knew it could have been more by now, lots of people were in critical condition, and even more survived, now living their lives severely injured. He wasn't stopped until he'd gotten outside London, nearly destroying two cities worth of human lives in an instant. Even though he'd done it so long ago, it was extremely triggering to talk of murder, and death … still. He  _ had  _ been getting help for that, to not feel so bad. 

Layton was going to have to do a lot better than verbal abuse if he wanted to break him. 

" I don't think that's something i'm ready to talk about-" he said, and he left it at that, setting the cards on the coffee table. "I think it'd make for a better conversation if you told me more about you instead-" he said. 

Layton replied after a split second of hesitation, " well- you already know most of what there is to know- i'm an open book, so if you had any questions in specific I don't mind answering" 

_ Open book my ass- _

Clive hummed, "well- what do you do when there's no work to be done?" He asked. Layton shrugged, "nowadays i sit around putting together jigsaw puzzles, and reading- since those are the things i find relaxing at this point, and I haven't been in the mood to solve more cases" 

"Oh?"

Layton nodded, " if i can be honest- I've grown accustomed to spending all my time around Luke- it's very strange to not have him around-" 

" … well … he's usually here- he seems to like it a lot when you drop by- i think it'd be …  **nice** for you to come over more often-" Clive said. He didn't know why the hell he'd said it, he didn't mean it … 

"Ah, but I wouldn't want to be intrusive om you two, This is Luke's very first relationship- so i suppose it's only natural for him to be attached to you how he is-"

"Well he's spent at least six times the amount of time with you than he has with me- i'm positive it'd be no issue for you to come visit" 

"I see- well- i just dropped by because I needed Luke's assistance"

Clive listened, "There is this building on the north side of town that's been reconstructed- I've been tasked to do a final sweep for anything suspicious, the area has a history of drug dealers and other kinds of criminals taking residence in buildings that have just been recently constructed." 

"... How come?" Clive said.

"Well- most people are paranoid about the recently constructed buildings, so there aren't many residents around, less witnesses-" 

" _ Ohhh- _ well- i guess i'll see you two when you get back-"

"You aren't going to come with us?"

"No … well … I mean-  _ should  _ I?"

"Of course you should- I don't see why not-"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive had put some of Luke's tea in his flask, it was so …  _ incredibly _ good mixed with alcohol, which he needed if he was gonna be expected to go  _ anywhere _ in public. He followed behind the two, listening to them talk. He'd never really gotten the chance to see them work … it was kind of nice getting to see Luke get into it. Hear him theorize, see him get serious, he was like a little investigator, except he could actually do his job pretty well, it was amazing. They were climbing a flight of stairs, Luke in the lead and Clive following behind them. 

"We have to check the roof, this building has those weird tiles that come up so we'll need to make sure there's nothing underneath them" Layton said.

"Right" Luke added. 

Luke opened up the door to the roof, and the three stepped on … it was sort of like being in another world entirely. The view wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before … Well, he'd seen it once before.

Clive just watched them walk out, and start inspecting the floor. This building was pretty tall, and being that it was sort of in the middle of the city, they could see everything … he walked out finally, leaving the door open as he looked around, pondering why he'd been brought here. Maybe … it was just to keep Luke company? Maybe Layton thought Luke wouldn't go unless Clive went, afterall this was something Layton could do on his own.

He looked out at the surrounding land, It was really pretty, the sun had set by now, all the street lights illuminated the town below made for a beautiful sight. 

They had yet to put up a fence around the roof, so Clive walked up to the edge, and looked down. It was so high up, he was happy he wasn't drunk yet, he'd probably trip and fall right off. 

He turned, Luke was going back into the complex, and Layton was coming towards him, "It's beautiful isn't it? You can't see the stars very well, but I think the lights from town are just as nice in my opinionl-" 

"Yeah- It's kind of pretty from a distance" Clive said, feeling the wind on his face as he stood there … 

"Well- i feel like now is as good of a time as any. I just want you to know that this is a personal matter- I just can't have you ruining Luke's life"

Clive turned … "what? If you're talking about all the weird stuff you've been up to then I'm over it-"

"I do- but … He means the world to me- and this is my last resort, i hope you understand- apologies in advance-" 

Clive made a confused face, scrunching his eyebrows as a hand came towards him … he … was suddenly floating. 

Flying, the wind on his face as the deafening sound of the wind blowing past his ears filled his mind like static. He reached out, and at the last second, his hand grazed the edge of the building, fingernails snapping as he clawed at it, but it was too late. 

He continued to fall, looking into each individual window, seeing his reflection, the shock on his face, the fear, he felt like he was looking at a completely different person altogether. 

At some point, his arm hit the edge of a window sill, knocking off a flower pot.

'that couldn't possibly be me … no … i'm standing on the roof right now, looking at the city. Today is a good day, it's been such a good day today, and i've had such good Luck too, this isn't real' he thought, within the few split seconds it took for him to realize what was happening. 

Lucky he was indeed, hitting the unfinished staircase on the side of the building. It was still quite the fall, but he managed to land on his leg, which immediately snapped. 

Lucky he was indeed, passing out from shock almost instantly, not being plagued with seeing how his leg was turning a direction it shouldn't be, but the bleeding was just internal. He wouldn't ruin the nice pants that Luke convinced him to buy a while ago. 

Lucky he was indeed that Luke just so happened to think the city was pretty too. He'd come back to look at the lights, doing exactly what Clive had done, leaning over the side of the building, staring at the streets below. The professor hadn't been paying attention when he'd done it, but when he looked over, seeing Luke crouched down, staring at the ground, he rushed over ...

Luke stared … "there's … some drunk guy passed out on the stairs down there- his leg looks weird, but it's so hard to see … it's so dark-" Luke squinted … "he looks a little like Clive, haha-" 

Layton pulled him up, "you really shouldn't get so close to the edge of the building, it's worrying" he said, and Luke smiled, "aw- you don't need to worry about me-! But we should worry about Clive- where has he gone off to?" 

"He said he's gone home, he was feeling anxious and he said he just couldn't stand it anymore." 

"Oh … it's not like him to leave me behind ... I hope he's alright- we should tell someone about that guy down there though- he shouldn't be asleep on a construction site-" Luke said. 

Layton nodded, "I'll call an ambulance, it's very likely he's just passed out down there- but who knows how long he's been there-" Layton said, pretending to dial the number as he walked back inside, eager to get away from the scene. 

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked through the town, he'd never been outside so late at night, but Clive wasn't home when Layton dropped him off, and he was worried. He'd started to go back to his own home, but then he couldn't stop thinking about the man he'd seen laying on the stairs. 

He was worried about him for some reason, and his mind wouldn't let him release the thought that he should go check up on the random stranger. So here he was, slowly rounding the building. It was illuminated from the inside. Even though it wasn't finished, people were still renting rooms there. Luke huffed, his anxiety rising as he heard the sound of sobbing coming from around the corner. 

He slowed his footsteps, feeling a little scared as he made his way under a streetlight, looking through the darkness, into the space between the two buildings. "P _ le _ **_as_ ** _ e" _ went a very broken, raspy voice. There was a cough, a groan. Luke rushed over, didn't Layton call the ambulance? " Are you alright? How long have you been here!?" He asked, barely able to see through the darkness. 

"... L-Luke? Please tell me it's you ..." 

"...  _ Clive? _ "

"Oh my god! LUKE!" Clive screeched, crying into his sleeve. He was laying on the staircase, Luke staring at him in horror. He'd never been more scared in his life, he'd never seen someone in so much pain before. 

" I- i have to call an ambulance!" He immediately said, turning to find a phone.

"Noo! No! Luke! Listen- you have to call someone else! please dont call an ambulance they'll fucking kill me-" 

"Clive-"

"Shut up! Listen!" Clive said, and Luke was quiet as Clive desperately chanted a number to him, over and over again until he passed out, probably from the relief of being found. 

Luke stood there in shock for a few seconds, staring at Clive's body, wondering how he got here, and what the heck was going on with his leg, before going inside the building. That number was surely a phone number, it seemed to be all Clive could get out. He made sure to repeat it, but even if he'd said it once, it was going to be burned into Luke's mind forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked down at Clive, gently stroking his face. He knew he was paranoid about doctors, and didn't have insurance. He knew that ... but he found it strange that some men in a black van came to pick them both up instead. Clive had fought them, he didn't want to get picked up. He screamed that it hurt, and that he'd kill them if they didn't let him go, just give him a second. Luke had watched him cry, watched him  _ bite  _ the men before he was stuck with a needle, and he calmed down, Clinging to them like a baby. Luke remembered how they held him in the back seat, he wouldn't stop squirming, crying, He was in so much pain that Luke could barerely look … but he did. 

Luke watched every move Clive made, eventually reaching out, stroking his head to keep him calm as they made their way to their destination. When Luke would pet him, Clive would faint, eventually waking up moments later, panicking, and fainting again. It was … horrifying.

He was sedated now, laying on a bed in some strange man's house. Luke hadn't left his side, he'd watched them undress Clive, wrap his leg up, hook him up to a heart monitor and an IV, and do everything a normal hospital would do, all while handling him as if he was a ragdoll. Luke stared down at him … this felt so unreal. 

he was sitting in a chair next to his bed, stroking his hair as he slept. He'd been talking to him … looking at the brown comforter that was draped over his legs. Observing the red curtains and stained walls in the room. He'd dug around to find context for where this place wad … all he'd found was a marker, so he wrote nice things on Clive's hand so that when Clive woke up he wouldn't be sad. 

… Luke sighed, kissing his hand, putting it against his face. Clive was alive, and that was all that mattered … but he still felt like something was  **very** wrong. Like there was something going on, every time Layton came around, something bad happened to Clive, and it was worrying that Layton lied about calling the ambulance. 

He looked up, being taken from his thoughts as an old man in a wheelchair pushed open the door. "... Oh damn- didn't expect to see a kid here, how's ya dad feelin'?" 

Luke just looked at him … 

"My name's Raymond, I met your dad here workin' for some snot nosed fella, he's a serious mechanical genius isn't he? This must have been another one of his accidents-"

"Y-you know Clive?"

"Know him? He's my best worker! Your dad here's really valuable-"

"He … isn't my dad. " Luke said, nuzzling Clive's hand. 

"Oh- what is he? Your uncle?"

"N-no?"

"Brother?"

"My friend! He's my friend-" 

" …  _ that's rich- _ " 

Luke huffed, "did you need something?" He asked as the man wheeled himself over to Clive. "I came to check up on him, give him some medicine, and if you need something dont hesitate to ask, Any friend a' Clive's is a friend a' mine" 

"Um ... do you have anything to drink?"

"What, like juice?" The man laughed ...

Luke nodded, and Raymond hummed, "I'll have someone bring you some- ya like orange juice?" 

"yeah ..." Luke said, squeezing Clive's fingers. "He's always getting into shit isn't he? It'd be nice if he could just stay out of trouble, can't take your eye off him for a second" the man said, wheeling himself up to Clive. Luke moved back, getting up to make way for him. Luke watched as the old man … slapped Clive, "Wake up boy!" He said, and Luke flinched, unsure of what to do as Clive opened his eyes, and immediately went into a panic, "It- hurts-! oh my god i- hurts it hurts!" He said. The old man took out a syringe, and stuck him with it ….

Clive seemed to calm down after that, "Shhh - you're fine, you're tough- "

"I'm - going to explode-"

"Hey- Dont start that nonsense with me today- you scared me damn near half to death- you're lucky this boy brought you back."

"Boy … Luke?" 

Luke smiled as Clive looked at him … he looked kinda goofy. Luke assumed he was high now. Clive seemed happy suddenly, eyes red from crying, voice shot dead from screaming. 

"Thanks … Luke" He said, and Luke nodded. He finally felt a little relieved, pulling his chair aside and sitting back down. Why did his life have to be so hard? It seemed like there was always something terrible happening … still, none of it ever stopped them from being together, and that was all that mattered. 

Raymond tossed the syringe in the trash can beside the bed. "Don't let him get up for anything, if he needs to pee give him a bottle-" 

Luke nodded … was he gonna have to clean a bedpan? 

Clive was staring at the ceiling, he seemed really out of it, the bags under his eyes were deep and dark … Luke hadn't slept a wink either, "Hey … grandpa-" Clive said, " I didn't get into any trouble this time- it wasn't me-" he cleared his throat. 

Raymond scoffed, "you cant keep blaming society for your problems, it's about time you grew up, I'm old … i cant take care of you forever-"

"It isn't like that- Luke can tell you- I've been good …" Clive sighed, " the professor- he did this-" he said. 

Luke listened harder than he'd ever listened in his entire life, "Layton- the guy who put you in jail, took your job- made you a criminal ... he pushed me off a roof-" 

"What were you doing hanging around that man?"

" He's mad at me, Cause I'm fucking his apprentice-" 

" Boy I ought to beat you like you're still twelve! What's wrong with you?" 

" I'm in love … grandpa- please- don't let him kill me-" 

"I- … talk to me when you wake up-" Raymond said, wheeling himself out of the room … 

Luke sat back down in the chair, he didn't know what fucking was, but he assumed it meant something like dating, so Clive must be pretty comfortable with these people to tell them about him … unless they thought he meant Emmy. Luke huffed, that was probably the case. Clive had been intentionally vague to protect him …

Clive had looked so vulnerable before, but now he was just staring out into space, with that look he had when he was thinking … only he was so clearly angry. Luke felt almost like he shouldn't talk right now, like maybe Clive needed a moment … 

"Luke-" Clive said, turning to him. He looked a little more relaxed suddenly, "y-yes?" Luke asked, taking Clive's hand as he reached out. " I want you to know … I've changed a lot thanks to you … I really have become a good person I think … but … I can't do it anymore-" 

Luke slid closer.

"I screamed on those stairs for hours, and even though there were so many people around, nobody helped- they all took one look at me, and ignored me- and you know what? It made me realize, I really did get off easy- I don't deserve this- but I'm so lucky to be where I am … I have no right … To be depressed-" Clive said, squeezing Luke's hand. "I have no right to be sad, or mope around like I've been doing- and I have no normal place in this world anymore- I ruined it- I can't be normal- That's impossible." Clive said. 

"... W-what do you mean?" Luke said, not understanding a word of that. 

"I mean- I finally feel like myself again- you know?" 

  
  
  
  
  


" If people don't like the new me- then they can have the old one back" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it's getting dark, but I promise there'll be cute stuff next chapter.


	11. Lounge act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive tells Luke everything and they make a new friend.

"You don't have to stay" Clive said. It was the next morning, just a day after that terrible "accident." Luke had slept on Clive's chest, refusing to leave his side. He'd only gone home to get his clothes, and bring his DS so he'd have something to do, and Something to entertain Clive with. He also brought darkness but she'd been left to play with the other dogs in the backyard. They seemed to get along ... " I want to be with you, even if you keep trying to tell me you're different, it doesn't matter- I love you no matter who you say you are" Luke said casually, as he attempted to catch a pokemon. 

Today, he was in his mint green pajamas, sitting next to Clive in bed, having moved underneath his arm. Clive was naked most days, wearing Clothing seemed to make him more irritable. "... I love you-" Clive sighed. He'd completely disillusioned Luke about who he was, what he'd done. He came clean about his intentions of killing Layton, and how he murdered the previous residents of the house. He admitted that the only reason he'd gotten off so easily was because he'd been contracted to kill people, and the government just used him as an unpaid hitman for a while. He admitted to every little lie he'd told, and Luke listened to it all … but at the end of the day, Luke wasn't there because Clive was some saint. Luke wasn't there because Clive was just misunderstood, he wasn't there because he thought Clive hadn't done anything wrong, Luke knew … he knew Clive was like this. 

He was there because he wanted him to be better, he wanted to give him a chance. Clive admitted that ever since he met Luke, he hasn't felt the urge to hurt any more people, and that he isn't planning on causing suffering to anyone but Layton … and Luke had to decide that he was alright with that. He'd tried to convince Clive not to, but, he'd saw first hand the kind of pain Clive had been through. He sat there through every aching moment, and he had to be there to help Clive through it all, because nobody else was going to … all because of something that the Professor did. Something that someone Luke had once considered his best friend did. 

In the end, Clive made it very clear,

"I'm going to kill him. I  **will not** give him another opportunity" 

And so … Luke chose to stay anyway. He knew Clive was just angry, so maybe if he calmed down things would get better, and what a better way to calm down than spending quality time with your favorite person? 

Though, right now he was so tense, holding onto Luke, afraid to let him go almost. Luke felt like Clive was clinging to him, which he didn't mind, he wanted to comfort him as much as possible … but Clive was also not saying anything. 

Clive looked down at his hand … when he woke up and read the little messages there, he had a moment of clarity, for just a moment. It didn't last long, but for a second he tried really hard to convince himself that he had this coming, and that maybe he was finally getting what he deserved, and that he was sort of … strangely thankful, because Luke still loved him, even after seeing him the way he did … but … the moment was over when the stinging pain in his leg came back, and Luke had to call someone to come drug him up again. 

Then he realized that no matter what, he couldn't sit here and act like he was born this way, that all the things he did were just in his nature. Luke helped him realize that he's good on the inside, but he'd been through so much that he just … he couldn't take it. 

So he was quiet, arm hooked around the only thing he gave a shit about anymore, thinking to himself about how to go about destroying Layton, and killing everyone who walked past him. He planned on blowing that building up, killing the government officials that used him to do their dirty work, burning his house down, kissing Luke as hard and as much as he possibly could … finding a way to marry him even if he was still too young.

"Luke … could you bring me a pen and some paper?" Clive asked, and Luke got up, nodding as he left his game on the bed. "Do you want something to eat while I'm up?" 

Clive sighed "now that you say it yea- I really like how you make sandwiches- just ask the old man for the stuff and he'll give it to you-" Clive said. Luke smiled, "Alright-" 

Clive watched him leave … he leaned back, rubbing his eyes, listening to Luke hesitantly converse with the old man. He looked around the room … This had been his own room at one point. It was where he went when the people he stayed with were just too much. He came here when the outside world was just too much, when he needed a place to be, a place where nothing could hurt him … 

He listened to the sound of the heart monitor, missing the weight of Luke in his arms. He shouldn't have told him to go do anything, the beeps grew more and more intense as he thought about Luke not coming back into the room ever again, that somehow Layton was standing outside, after all, The professor knew where this place was … but he'd never be allowed in the back. They were lucky that the front of this building was being used as a convenience store, every other part was blocked off, Clive's own secret hiding place … 

The door swung open, and raymond wheeled himself in, wearing an all black casual suit and a blue tie, " you sure you wanna get back into this mess? Everyone missed you and all- but you gotta realize that if you're doing this for 'love' then you're relying on that woman you've been screwing to keep you up- and if people know that then they'll go trying to hurt her so they can get to you" 

"They won't …" Clive said, " … cause if they hurt him … then i'll kill them all- they saw what I did just because my parents died … do they really wanna know what I'd do for my boyfriend?" 

"So … it's a man you've been with?"

"Yeah … surprise - I- I'm bisexual- .. sorry you had to find out like this-" Clive said, looking over at Raymond … 

Raymond nodded, "Well- I'm still your Grandpa- I love you either way … so let's talk business- you need money, no matter what your plan is- what are you gonna do after this Layton guy is out of the picture?" 

"I don't know … I'd probably go back to working with you- it seems like a better option- I'd like to be able to take care of my boyfriend and give him whatever he wants, whenever he wants it. I don't want him to ever have to work a day in his life-" 

" Well there's some money to be made right now moving bricks- and you're pretty skilled with weapons- how do you feel about that kind of thing?"

"It's perfect. Are any of my friends still kicking around?"

"Haha- you think they'd ever even consider leaving after what you did the first time? They've been waiting around for you to come back like dogs- i can bring em here-"

"I wanna wait until I'm better. But tell them to be ready, we're not doing small jobs anymore- I need all the money I can get-" 

"Mmhmm … you're so young to be doing this- i'm kinda proud if i'm honest- but don't get too deep into it" 

Clive nodded, "I know- I know what I'm doing-" he said.

Luke came back in, carrying a Capri Sun in his mouth, a plate with two sandwiches in one hand, and a box of pastries from the convenience store in the other hand. He also had a pen in his pocket, and a notepad. He walked over, and Clive took the plate from him so he could set his juice and other stuff down, "Oh- also- can you get Luke a phone?" Clive said, and Luke looked up, "noo! I wanna earn it-!" He demanded. 

"You've already earned it- I'd be dead without you- plus I need a way to keep in contact-" Clive tried to reason, putting his hands through Luke's hair as he sat down next to him. "Well I can get him any phone he wants-" 

"I want one like Clive's!"

"Sure thing- i'm workin' on repairs for his, so I'll getcha one while i'm at it-" 

Luke smiled, watching Raymond leave, shutting the door on his way out … Clive moved the plate over, pulling Luke up onto him. He wrapped his arms around him, and Luke was still … "Sorry I yelled at you back then … I'll let go in a minute- i just need this right now" 

"It's okay-" Luke said, hugging Clive back. He leaned forward, letting his weight rest on him. "I don't want you to spend all your time here worrying about me- school is starting soon- and I'd rather you hang out with your friends and get to do the stuff I never had the chance to-" 

"... But- you're my friend- and it's way more fun being around you than it is anyone else, I don't know why, but i feel like if i'm not with you then I'm just wasting my time-" 

"Lukey- it's not a waste of time to have a life ... well" Clive sighed, "I  **_do_ ** want you here- but - if you ever feel like it's too much- then don't forget that you have your own stuff to worry about- alright?" He said, he reached up, holding Luke's face, "I just- I might start doing things that you don't want to see- and hanging around not-so-great people- but ... It's just because … I don't want you to have to go through what I went through-" 

Luke looked down … "is the professor really trying to hurt you?" He asked. Clive nodded, and Luke looked away … "i- I'm upset too you know! He was my friend! But I can't ever be friends with adults- they always do whatever they can to try and make me do or be something that I don't want! They take things from me- they yell at me- Lock me in my room- but I'm thirteen- and I know i'm not old enough to do lots of things- but I'm old enough to know that … it's wrong to treat someone like that-" Luke said, he looked like he was about to cry. Clive just listened, "I-it's not alright to break someone's leg because you don't like them- It's not alright to ignore someone in pain- it's not alright to hurt people- and they really hurt me too this time … Clive, I thought you were gonna die so many times, I was so scared, I don't want you to go away, I love you!" Luke said, a really determined look on his face. 

Clive kissed him, he couldn't help it, when Luke got passionate he got passionate. Luke stood up on the bed, kissing back until Clive pulled away to shove his face in Luke's shoulder. " Is it alright … If I don't go back home anymore?" Luke asked.

"... You don't need to ask my permission to do anything- but- do you really think it's a good idea?" 

Luke nodded, and smiled, "It's already been kinda like i've run away with you- I think about not going back all the time- and I've finally decided that it's the right choice … I wanna be with you, Clive- and I'm done letting people get between us-" Luke said. 

"... Lukeeeyyy!!" Clive said, finally snapping out of his angry state. He smiled, it felt so good to smile, kissing Luke's neck, "I wish you could just- have my babies! God- Alright- from now on it's just you and me okay? I'll kill anyone who tries to stop us-"

"W-well maybe don't do that- I'd feel bad if someone died over me-" 

" Then I'll just punch em really hard in the knees!" Clive said, absolutely gushing at Luke's giggle. He kissed Luke again, unable to stop that time as they both started to get heated. It never took much of anything to initiate it, just a happy moment … 

Luke tilted his head, eyes closed, he'd gotten so much better at kissing by now that he was almost taking the lead. He seemed eager, hands on Clive's shoulders as his voice showed gratitude in the form of little hums. He pulled away, sitting down, "Do you feel alright enough to do it?" Luke asked, and Clive hummed. " Maybe- just if we go slowly-" he said. "God but i can't really move at all-" he hissed- 

"I can do it!" Luke said, pulling the blanket back. Clive was already halfway hard, looking down as Luke pulled his pants off. "I've turned you into a real pervert huh?" He said, amazed at the fact that Luke so casually coated him in spit after just a few words, without even being asked. Luke huffed, Clive's member between his bare thighs as he let his saliva drip down onto him. "Don caa ee a errrert" Luke said with his mouth still open as he stroked him. "Pervert~" Clive teased. Luke closed his mouth, "You're the pervert-! just be quiet-" Luke said, face red as he pulled off his briefs. 

Clive snickered, "you sure you can do it yourself?" He said, watching Luke stand over him. Luke tried, pushing himself down on Clive's tip. They'd gone a while without doing it again, so it was difficult getting it in. Luke was still doing his best, and eventually he got the tip in, letting his weight take care of the rest until he was sitting down. Clive still hadn't moved, gently stroking Luke's back. He sort of wanted to pick him and slam him back down, but he settled on letting Luke slowly grind his hips down, starting to get used to it. He sighed … " hey- can I ask you a question?" Luke said. 

Clive nodded 

"What do you think about when you … you know- when I'm not there?" Luke said, and Clive closed his eyes, " porn - you already know that-"

"But do you always watch it? You don't ever think about me?"

"..." Clive opened his eyes, "do  _ you  _ think about me?" He asked, and Luke looked away, "Is that weird?" He said. "i feel weird about it- it's not right?"

"... If you wanna know-" Clive sighed, "When we first met- and I saw you in your gym clothes for the first time- that day you were all sweaty and got out early- I usually think about that alot-" 

Luke was quiet, very clearly embarrassed, but Clive figured it was a good time to confess these sins since he'd felt sort of guilty about it for a while now. "That and the one day you wore a shirt with no sleeves and I could see your armpits-"

"A-armpits?"

"And then there was one time when you accidentally called me dad-"

Luke covered his face, he remembered it all too vividly, it was one of the most embarrassing things. 

Clive kept listing things, apparently he had a lot to say. Eventually he started moving Luke's hips, extremely hard from bringing back all those memories. 

"Come to think of it- I haven't watched porn all that much since we've met so thanks for that I guess-" 

"Y- you clot-" Luke said. "What on e-earth makes you think that way-" he said, and Clive shrugged. "you're kinda hot-" he said, biting at the inside of his cheek as Luke looked up at him, "I just think about this stuff- what we're doing now- how on earth could you feel this way over armpits-" 

"It's complicated~! You can't act like you don't have weird fetishes-"

"I don't!"

"Liar~ You never cum harder than when I spank or choke you- how do you explain that?" 

" I just- get caught off guard! "

"Sure-" Clive said, wrapping his hand around Luke's neck. He didn't squeeze him, just put his hand there, and watched Luke's dick jump for joy as he braced himself, clenching around Clive. "Ooh~ it's twitching Lukey~" 

"It's not!" 

" Really? So-" Clive tightened his grip, lifting Luke up by his neck. He used the hand around his neck to move him, and Luke grit his teeth, letting out whatever he could in terms of sound. He came quickly, body having an earthquake as Clive continued to move him. Clive let go, both of his hands on Luke's hips as Luke refused to look up, moaning insults into Clive's chest. " Hha- I bet that's really what you think about- isn't it?" 

Luke shook his head, biting at Clive's chest. "I think about your boobs!" He whined, biting Clive's nipple. 

"I think about yours too!" Clive said, pinching Luke's nipples between his fingers. Luke bit down harder, and Clive closed his eyes, pulling at the buds until he could feel Luke moving towards his hands to ease the tension. Luke eventually let go, wincing as Clive continued to pull until he was leaning against him, whimpering out his name, trying to move himself in the right motion. Clive let him go, and Luke reached up, dragging his nails down Clive's sides. 

Clive arched, "Luke- you - little!" He grit his teeth, unable to keep from grinning as he picked Luke up, forcing him back down. Luke let out a silent noise, mouth wide open as Clive used him as just a hole. Clive hoped Luke had left a mark just then, his mind swarmed with the lingering sting as Luke gripped his hands, fingers squeezed tight around his own. " I'm gonna- hh - get you back for this-" Clive growled, and Luke looked up at him, " you better not do it inside!"

"Nh- too late!" Clive said, shoving Luke as far down as he could go. Luke gasped as the wind was knocked from him. It felt like a punch to the gut, but he'd sprayed Clive's chest from that so he … didn't really have the energy to say anything. 

Clive panted … "you wanna go again?" He asked, Lifting Luke's head. Luke weakly hit him in the chest, so Clive flicked his nose, "You're so mean today~" 

"You're the meanie .." Luke rubbed his stomach, Clive could feel his hand even though his skin. " Cwive- how do I have a baby?"

" … h-ha?" 

"You said you want one s-so I-" 

"Oh- ah- boys can't have babies Luke-" 

"Oh-"

"Did you really not know?"

"S-shut up! Talking about that kind of stuff is embarrassing-" he said. Clive sighed, rubbing his leg, " you're already enough of a baby for me- we'll save that conversation for later-"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby~" Clive said, and Luke glared at him, unable to stay mad for long as Clive pinched his cheeks, squishing his face around. 

"You're such a weirdo!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat in the living-room of the house, dressed in a multicolored pair of shorts and a purple sweater. Raymond was sitting in his wheelchair, watching tv, and on the couch next to luke were three other big guys, and one shady looking woman. There wasn't much to say about them appearance wise, other than the fact that they were scary … the living-room was dark too, all the curtains and blinds were shut, nothing but the light from the TV brightening the room.

Luke was only in here cause the men who were taking care of Clive apparently needed to do something to his leg, like surgery to put it back the right way. His leg had gotten swollen from the bleeding, it just looked so gross Luke didn't wanna think about it. 

He could hear Clive's muffled screaming from the other room, it kind of sounded like he was being tortured, was this really alright? 

"... G-grandpa?" Luke asked, that's what Clive always called him so- 

"Yea?" Raymond said, turning his head. 

"Is Clive gonna be alright?" 

"You worried about your dad?"

"He isn't my dad!" Luke said, blushing darkly.  _ It was one time, ONE TIME.  _ "Oh right- your uncle-" 

"My friend!" 

" … " Raymond snorted, "sure-" he said. "You look just like him- is he making you keep it a secret or something?"

"We look completely different! He's really pale! And my hair is lighter- and his eyes are like- black! Mine are brown!"

"Settle down- I'm just yankin' ya chain- he'll he fine- he might not feel too good but he should be up walking again in about eight weeks-" 

Luke looked down, swinging his legs, " that's a long time-" he said, hearing the woman chuckle, "Are you sure you're not his son? That's  _ so  _ his attitude-" 

Luke looked up, "you look familiar-" he said, squinting at her. 

"It's Emmy-" 

"... "

"What's with that face?" 

"You can't be emmy! Emmy is- huh?"

"Look, I was a spy- Got caught- got arrested- now I'm here-" she said, leaning back in the recliner. She had dyed her hair red, and cut it short. She was wearing a black tube dress with a matching jacket over it, black High heeled boots on her feet. She had a nose piercing and a star tattoo on her chest, and all in all she looked like a completely different person, nothing like the Emmy that Luke knew. 

" You became a criminal?"

"Criminal is a strong word … Nobody wants to hire a felon- and it's hard to get out of town- If i had the option to be anything else I'd do it-" 

"... Oh- I'm sorry-" Luke said. He never considered the lives of everyone he and the Professor busted. They all … seemingly ended up in such horrible situations. Is this what it meant to be a detective? That luke would have to ruin lives like this? Even if the Professor told him that actions had consequences, it wasn't like these people even had a chance to redeem themselves to make up for what they'd done. They were just thrown away … 

"You look really pretty-" Luke said, a little pouty expression on his face. Emmy smiled, "don't feel bad, alright? Part of being an adult is making mistakes- even if you think you're doing the world a favor - you could be misguided-" 

Luke looked up, "How did you meet Clive?" He asked, and Emmy hummed … "Years ago- in some bar- he wouldn't stop telling me about an opportunity to make a lot of money- and I gave in when he got to complimenting me-" 

Luke stared at her, wondering if Clive complimented how she looked before or after. 

" I chopped my hair off and joined a gang- made a lot of cash- I'm like … rich now-" She said, looking down at the floor. Her arms were crossed, "But I'm still stuck here-" she sighed. 

"How come?" Luke asked. 

" He needs me apparently" 

" For what?"

Emmy shrugged, "what  _ are  _ we doing here, old man?" 

Raymond shrugged, " yall talk about him too much-" 

"Because he's terrifying! You know, I left out the part where I saw him rip someone's hair out with his bare hands! How can I not think about him when he's in the other room? Possibly plotting to kill us all!"

"Clive wouldn't hurt anyone!" Luke huffed. 

"He - Literally- killed like a  _ thousand  _ people over mommy and daddy issues!" 

"You don't understand him! He has it really hard-"

"Hard? You wanna know what's hard? Working for bat-shit murderer with absolutely no remorse! And he brings his  _ son  _ here- what kind of dad-"

"Clive is not my dad!!" Luke yelled, "He is my boyfriend! Stop calling him my dad! It's weird and I really don't like it!" 

The room was quiet … Emmy looked at Luke as if she was looking at a fish tapdance in mid air. Luke only realized what he'd said after Raymond turned around, and Looked at him. 

"You got a crush on him or something?" Emmy said, and Luke blushed, looking down, "maybe-" he mumbled. "cute … you have no idea who he really is- he seems all shy and innocent at first but that's just how he gets you- and one day you'll see that he's just- insane-" 

"He isn't! I know him better than you do- he told me all about the bad things he did- but that doesn't stop me! I believe everyone deserves a chance to be happy- even meanies like you who talk about people behind their back!" Luke said. 

Emmy hummed … "you really think I could be a good person?" She asked. 

Luke nodded, and crossed his arms, "you said it yourself- if you had a choice then you wouldn't do this stuff-" Luke said, "Besides- has he ever hurt you?"

"No … but he's hurt countless other people-" 

"But he never hurts people he knows- nobody who died was someone that he was close to- and most of the casualties were around the buildings like court-houses and credit bureaus- he was trying to get revenge on the people who hurt him- and he's really sorry about everyone else he got into his mess-"

" … "

"You shouldn't be afraid of him- he's not going to do anything to you- and I made him promise not to hurt people for no reason anymore-"

"What if he breaks the promise?"

"He won't- it was a pinky promise!" 

Emmy lit up, face turning a little red as she smiled, "He gave you a pinky promise?  _ Super cute _ " She asked. Luke nodded, "and he's never broken one before- so i know he won't let me down-" Luke said confidently … 

She snorted, "well i guess maybe he's changed a little then- the old Clive wouldn't let a kid within two miles of him-"

"Really?" Luke asked, kindof surprised, after all, Clive seemed overly-friendly with him … 

"Yeah- he hates kids- but I can see why he'd like you- maybe if you're lucky you can get a date when you're older~" 

Luke blushed, "R-right-" he mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke opened the door, seeing Clive laying on the bed, A bloody towel covering his private bits. He had a proper cast on his leg now, and he was eating the sandwich Luke had gotten for him a while ago. It was probably stale by now, but Clive seemed to be enjoying it, even though he dropped it when he saw Luke.

Emmy followed behind Luke, "... Oh my- um - hello ..." she said, trying not to look at him, not getting a response. She was holding onto Luke's hand, being led over to the side of the bed, "Clivee~ you have a visitor!" 

"Get out before i slit your throat-" 

Emmy went stiff, but Luke held her hand, "he- he's just a little off the trolley right now! I promise he won't hurt you-" Luke said, walking her over. Emmy was visibly shaking, "um … so- how are you feeling?" She asked. Clive turned his head … "who?"

"Y-you of course-"

"Me what-" 

"Um- hi?? How are you?" 

"Im high- how high are you-"

"I- huh??"

Luke snickered, reaching out, stroking Clive's head as he stood beside the bed. "is there something wrong with him? I know he fell off a roof but-" Emmy said, looking him over. 

Luke shook his head no, cradling Clive's head in his arms, "Well they just did surgery- they probably gave him something to make the pain stop-" Luke said, stroking Clive's hair. Clive reached up, holding onto Luke's arm. "Luke- i'm- gonna explode-" 

"Why do you always say that? You're alright Clive-" Luke nuzzled him. 

"..." Clive's eyes looked over in Emmy's direction, and he just stared … " h- hi" she said. Clive didn't reply, just continued to stare, an extremely dead look in his eyes … 

"L-luke why is he looking at me like that?" She asked, and Luke pulled away, "He's probably confused" he said. "Clive- do you remember Emmy?" 

"... Emmy …?" He squinted. 

Emmy waved, and Clive just looked at her … " Emmy-" he mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Clive? … he passed out-" Luke said. "D-did i trigger something?" Emmy asked, and Luke hummed, "no- he's been doing that … he seemed happy to see you-" 

"You call that happy?"

"Well he smiled a bit-" 

"That creepy little smirk is not a smile! Quite the opposite with him- Who knows what he was thinking about-"

"I'm … not- creepy-" Clive mumbled. "Ah- I thought he was asleep-?" Emmy mumbled. Luke shrugged, "Maybe he just closed his eyes-" he said, pulling up the chair from behind him. 

"He isn't too scary when he's like this- but- why is he naked?" 

" I don't know- i think it's because he's more calm this way-" Luke said, watching Clive open his eyes again. 

"It's … Cause I - get hot- and I panic-" Clive mumbled. "And bite- I'm sorry …" he whined, burying his face in Luke's chest, "I can't help it- it's … so scary-"

"It's alright- You'll be up and walking in eight weeks-" 

"..." Clive let go of Luke, "that's so long" he mumbled. 

"That's what I said!" Luke looked up at Emmy, who seemed to be suddenly amused. "Clive- you sure you don't want something to cover you better?" She asked. 

" Huh …" Clive looked down … 

"I'm naked-" 

"Yes, Clive, you're naked-" 

"Why?"

"You had an accident-" 

"In my clothes?"

"Not that kind of accident-" Emmy chuckled. Clive seemed completely harmless like this, mostly just confused. "You had surgery, do you feel better?" Luke asked, pulling away from Clive. Clive stared at him … "I can't feel my legs at all," he said. Luke took note of that, it was probably just the medication, but just in case it wasn't, he was gonna remember. 

"Well- I'll leave you two- nice to see you again, Clive" Emmy said. Clive nodded, "Nice to see you too" he mumbled, trying to pull Luke into a hug. Luke gave in, shuffling up onto the bed as Emmy left. 

"Luke- did you see- her chest- it was like-" Clive did a hand motion around his chest, a circular motion, and Luke stared, "what? Was there something wrong?"

"It- was just- out … it was-" Clive gave a silent thumbs up, closing his eyes again. "Nice" he mumbled. "You'd better not be talking about anything gross" Luke said, not quite understanding what Clive was trying to say. Clive shook his head, "I'm saying- she's pretty-" 

"Oh … she is pretty- she seems nice still- i feel bad about her situation though" 

"She's rich- she's alright" Clive mumbled. Luke hummed, "I guess- but she says she wants to leave- can't you give her a vacation if she works for you?"

"... Maybe when … i'm better-" Clive said. Luke hummed, "hopefully that's soon" he mumbled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive was sitting up, a blanket over his bottom half as Luke sat next to him in bed. Emmy was sitting in the chair on the side, on her phone. They weren't talking much, just sort of boredly hanging out together. Clive was watching Luke play games since his own phone was still broken … 

"So- where have you been?" Emmy asked, looking up. Clive shrugged, "At home" He said. "I've been with him most of the time!" Luke proudly said, and Clive nodded, arm wrapped around his waist. "What about you?" He asked. 

"What do you think? I've been here-"

" Right … sorry about that- I would have said something sooner- i just- " Clive sighed, "It's been weird-" 

"Tell me about it- i've been living alone for a whole year and yet somehow- things are even worse than they've ever been-" 

"How come?"

"It's … boring" She said. Clive looked away, " I never thought I'd actually miss being around you-"

"Wow am I that bad?"

"Not bad ... just- different-" She said, attempting to give Clive a chance to be somewhat friendly. Clive smiled, "well I'm back now- and there's lots to do-" he said.

"Yeah- you're back- and you have a son-"

"He isn't even old enough to be my dad!" Luke snapped, sounding extremely frustrated by this point. Clive smiled, "I'm not his dad- I'm his boyfriend-" Clive said. 

"... But he's just- a boy-" 

"I know but i really do love him- He's the only reason I'm so different now- he means … everything to me- plus he's kindof my only friend"

"Wha? What about me?"

"... We're friends?"

"I don't know-  **_are_ ** we?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

Clive nodded, wow, now he has two whole friends …  _ how is it possible for him to gain a friend and feel like such a loser at the same time? _ " Don't tell anyone though, you know I cant be nice to everybody-" he said. 

"Yes yes I'm aware- intimidation and whatnot-" 

Luke looked up from his game as they talked …  _ they kindof looked like a regular couple _ . Their conversation seemed so normal, talking about work instead of games or food, Luke … looked away, laying down at Clive's side. He didn't understand why Clive would go through all the trouble of being with him, he'd probably be better off without him, after all, it was kindof his fault that Clive had his leg broken … he sighed, shaking the thought from his mind. He loved Clive, this was. All just an accident, and it wasn't his fault that the Professor turned out to be absolutely Barmy. Still, Luke loved Clive, he'd like it if Clive didn't have to worry so much just for his sake. 


	12. Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally understands what it's like to think he's going to explode.

It had been a total of four months since Luke and Clive both decided to date. School started on October the first, the district needed an extra month to compensate for the damage that had been done to the buildings. Most schools still weren't open, but Luke went to a school that was able to afford repairs for itself without having to wait on the snail pace of the government. 

Even though first days of school were usually exciting for him, Luke was dragging his feet, being walked to school by Emmy. After everything he'd been through, he didn't know if he could really care about school. He held onto her hand, waiting at a crosswalk with her. He was wearing the boring school uniform, red collared shirt and tan shorts. He was wearing one of Clive's old jackets, having found it in the closet on the floor. It was dark green, and Luke had made a little skull on the back with little stick on gems. Clive told him it looked nice, he seemed really excited for Luke to be going back to school, he'd even bought him a bright red, transparent backpack, which Luke had decorated himself. It was shiny, sparkling in the sunlight, along with Luke himself. He had a little bit of an accident with the glitter this morning ...

"God- this is the longest It's taken for a light to change" Emmy impatiently growled to herself. Luke looked up at her, She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and was wearing a baggy sweater, tucked into some tight fitting pants. "If you don't want to walk with me, you don't have to- I know London by heart!" Luke proudly said. He didn't think he could take it if he got another person involved in this mess.

She shook her head, "I came with you because you're sort of like my boss now Luke, Just consider me your personal assistant … and - I'm worried about you- alright? So I'm gonna walk you to school and back from now on" she said, squeezing Luke's hand. Luke tilted his head as a car ran by, blowing the cold autumn air onto them, "But … why's that?" He asked. Emmy looked at him, " you ran away from home, right? Your parents are gonna come looking for you-" 

"... Oh- are you coming to help?" Luke asked, and Emmy nodded, "yes- If someone is there- then I want you to tell them the truth."

"I can't tell them anything!"

"No- listen- you don't need to tell them everything- but to keep our story straight, and easy to remember, and avoid legal battles- we will tell them the truth-" 

Luke sighed, being walked across the street as Emmy held onto his hand. " And the truth is that you were feeling unappreciated- you ran away from home- and you've been staying at my house, with me-" Emmy said, and Luke nodded. "You own the store?" He asked. "Yes, well- it's the old man's but it's in my name so it's legally mine" She explained. Luke nodded, "If they ask who you've been with- you say you've been with me-"

"What if they ask where Clive is?" 

" That is the only lie that you have to tell- you need to say Clive is dead- no matter who asks, he fell to his death from the roof of that building, there are blood stains there and dna that proves he  _ was  _ there, which he  _ was. _ He bled out after breaking his leg- okay?"

"But- what if they ask about you?" 

"They aren't going to- I'm the one who brought you back safe, your parents will be too happy to see you to ever question me-" 

"... I don't know if they'll be all that happy-" Luke said, looking down. "mom and dad are really strict, they get angry at me just for not getting full marks on my tests, I can only imagine what's going to happen when they find out I've run away from home-" Luke said, squeezing Emmy's hand. 

They were approaching the school gates, Emmy started to say something before she looked up, seeing a swarm of cars around the school … she continued walking, free hand in her pocket as she approached the building. Luke stopped, able to see his parents there, talking to someone who looked like a police officer. He immediately panicked, "Emmy I'm scared! I don't want to go today-" he said, trying to pull away from her. She held onto him, "It's okay-"

"Noo! I'm going back- They're going to be so mad!"

Emmy pulled him gently, "Luke- you have to be brave- alright? I'm scared too- but your family is what matters- they have every right to be upset- you have to face the consequences of your actions-" 

"But they're going to hurt me-" Luke said, pushing at her hand, "please don't make me go-"

"They won't put a hand on you- I'm right here-" She said, and Luke quietly sniffled as he made his way down the sidewalk, towards the front gate. 

Nearly as soon as they got there, there was a loud, shrill scream, "My baby!!" Came the voice of a woman, followed by an angry Male, "LUKE-" 

Luke turned away, squeezing Emmy's hand as his parents approached. "You absolute Moron! Where the hell have you been??" Clark yelled, grabbing Luke by his ear. Luke winced, "S-stop that- it hurts!" 

"Of course it does- that's the point! We have been worried sick, the Professor told us all about your little friend! I did  **NOT** raise you to become some punk! The police have been all over town looking for you! Do you know how much money we spent to get you an education, only for you to decide you'd rather run in the streets and make your mother cry!?" 

Luke was still, being dragged around by his ear. It hurt so much, but he was used to this by now, so he just stood there and took it. 

Clark let him go, grabbing him by his jacket, "And take this off! I don't know where you got it from but you're not bringing it into my house!" 

"D-don't pull on it!"

"Shut your mouth and do what I tell you to do! Where do you get off on this? Huh? What's wrong with you?!" 

"Stop yelling at me!" Luke said, managing to pull away. Emmy had no idea what to do, she just stood there, Luke cowering behind her, "Hey- maybe- take it easy? he's just a kid, I used to run away from home a lot too-" she said, having never thought Luke's life was like … this.

"Don't tell us how to raise our son!" Brenda spoke up, and Emmy looked over at her. She had her fists clenched, she looked just as angry as Clark did. " I'm not- it's just- he ran away because he was feeling a little pressured- I think if we all just take a second to-" 

"Get out of my way- I appreciate you bringing him back but you don't know him, he's spoiled, he had no reason to run away other than the fact that he's lazy - we give him everything he could ever want and he disrespects us constantly-" 

"N-no I don't! I'm always good! I do everything around the house! You're the ones who are lazy! Mom hoards all that trash and expects me to clean it up! And you won't even wash your own-"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you! You've been acting like a brat ever since the summer started- you never come home- you don't talk to us- the Professor told us about your little girlfriend too" 

" W-what?!" 

"I will not have my son throwing his life away on these meaningless things! You are far too young Luke-! Now get over here. We are going.  **_Home._ ** "

Luke held onto Emmy … he didn't expect all of this … yes he did. He knew this was coming, but he didn't have to take it anymore. "D-don't let them take me Emmy-" 

Emmy looked down, "Luke?" She asked, feeling every part of her melt when Luke looked up at her, so clearly desperate to be saved from this situation.

"T-that's an order- As your boss- please-" 

She tensed, and Looked at the angry couple, "What is he going on about now? And who are you anyways?" 

"I'm … Amelia Johnson, Child behavioral and healthcare professional-" Emmy said, holding her hand out. Clark eerily shook it, "Your son has been showing extreme signs of cognitive dissonance- I found him one day alone- and he seemed extremely irritable to the point of throwing tantrums just because I told him to move-" 

"What are you saying?" Clark asked, "and didn't he just call you Emmy?" 

"That's a nickname- it helps me establish connections with troubled youth like your son. Now, I believe I may be able to help him get rid of these bad behaviors he's been having-" 

"I'll get rid of them myself-" 

"Sir- I understand your anger- and I understand that it comes from a place of Love, and care for your son. I understand that you want the best for him, and so I'm offering my services completely for free. Luke is a brilliant boy, with a valuable mind- and I refuse to let it go to waste-" 

Brenda scoffed, "so you want to experiment on my child?"

"No no, no experimentation, there are already treatments that are scientifically proven to help with behavioral Issues. What I want, is to see your family happy and whole again … I guarantee that I can give you results- I'll have him home every day at whatever time you see fit- and by the time I'm done, he will be as perfect as he ever could be" 

" … And you'll have him back home by seven PM every single day?" 

"Yes sir- I don't have my business card with me but if you have a pen and pad, May I give you my phone number?" 

Clark looked at Brenda, who reached into her purse, quickly taking out a notepad. " I'll give you our number as well, I think it would be better for you to take him home with you today, I had made arrangements to have him withdrawn and homeschooled."

"Oh that's brilliant! I've been looking to put my teaching degree to good use- please allow me to mentor your son, I promise I'll have him on the right track in no time-" 

"If he ever gives you any trouble- you call us- and we won't hesitate to take him back" Clark said, shooting Luke a glance, "You're lucky she  _ wants _ to help you-" he said … 

"Don't worry- you'll be getting regular progress reports from me if you'd like-" Emmy took the piece of paper from Clark's hand, scribbling down a nonsense stream of numbers with the local area code onto the pad before handing it back to him. 

"What's your name again?" Came a voice, from the left of Emmy. 

"Amelia … Johnson …" she looked up, seeing the Professor standing there. Where did he come from?? Luke looked up at him, "I don't believe it's a very good idea to entrust Luke to strangers, what he needs right now is old fashioned discipline from his parents. He'll never straighten his act if you're soft on him, so while I appreciate you taking concern- I believe this is more of a family matter" Layton said. 

Emmy was quiet … she cleared her throat, "Yes, well I happen to think this is an issue that can be swiftly solved by the hands of a professional, sir." Emmy said. 

"Oh that won't be necessary, I feel as though his parents would be much more comfortable letting me take care of this-" Layton held his hand out, and Luke stared at it, arm wrapped around Emmy's leg. 

This wasn't Layton, this was not the Professor, this was some other person who he'd never seen before. Some impersonating fraud. The Professor would never do these things, ever, and he would never feel so cold. 

"How about we give you a call if he's still acting up-" Brenda said, "It's a very stressful moment- we'll consider your offer" she said.

Luke looked at Emmy … Emmy took a knee, and wrapped her arms around Luke. "P-please don't go!" Luke said, holding onto her as best he could.

"Call me when you get the chance-" Emmy said. Luke felt … abandoned, but, in a split second, she whispered that number a few times, repeating it as she pulled away. Was it some kind of hotline? The same Number Clive used ...

"I hope to see you soon-" she said, to Luke that time, "please be good-" she got up, ruffling his hair before she walked off, head hanging low. 

Luke was then pulled away by the Professor, hand in hand with him, but it was nothing like how it was before. "I'll have him back by tomorrow, I think he needs to cool off" Layton said. 

His parents seemed to agree, and they just … let him be taken off. Luke watched the police officers who stood by, they must have thought that someone else was going to show up with him … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat down at the table, on Layton's legs as they supposedly had dinner. It was so awkward sitting here, it felt so wrong when it wasn't Clive ... " p- Professor?" Luke asked, having refused to let go of his bag. He held onto it with his life, still wearing Clive's old jacket. " Yes, my boy?" 

"... I'm sorry-" Luke said … "I didn't mean to make you worry- I've been really sad lately" he said. "I cry a lot more now- I feel like a baby, and … I just wanted to get away a little bit - so I could feel … not so bad- like this" he said. He hadn't dared to touch the food sitting on the plate across from him. 

"It's alright- I'm here for you Luke- but running away won't solve your problems. If you have issues, you can come to me, I want to help you-" Layton said. Luke slowly nodded … 

"C-clive … is dead-" Luke said, in the smallest of voices. Layton just gave him a blank look, before lowering his tone of voice with the most convincing sad face ever, "I'm sorry to hear that Luke. I understand you two were very close" Layton took hold of Luke's hand, "But I promise that time will heal your wounds- and that one day you'll be able to be happy again, but you've got to stop fighting everyone who tries to help you" Layton said. 

Luke was shaking … he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Now I want you to eat up- If you're feeling overwhelmed then we'll take a break today" 

"Don't-" Luke mumbled, and Layton turned his head, "hm?" He asked. Luke pulled his hand away, and slid himself off of Layton's lap. "Don't tell me what to do …" he said, holding his backpack close to him … 

"Luke, I'm not trying to control you, I just want what's best for you" 

"You killed Clive …?" 

" … Yes, I did." Layton said. "I'm not proud of that- but surely if you can forgive him, then you can forgive me too … I brought you here as a last resort, I saw the way you helped him better himself, and I'd like to be better too. I'm sorry Luke- for all that I've done- I know I must have hurt you-" Layton said… "but could you ever forgive me?" He said. 

" … Y-you didn't have to do it … you had a choice- he didn't get that chance to be a good person … so it's not f-fair for me to say it's okay- you have to come clean about what you've done- and then I'll forgive you" Luke said. 

"... I can't … i'd lose too much-" 

"Then I can't forgive you- Clive was willing to start over from scratch- and he knew about everything you did for so long, but he still didn't go back to being a meanie or hurting people- he was trying really hard to make it better, Professor-" Luke said. "And I was trying too- My parents yelled at me constantly because I wouldn't come home, and when I try to explain, they grab me- and pull me and they've even slapped me- but I'd deal with it if it meant the world could have one more good person in it …" 

Luke gripped his bag, "Because I don't think there's many good people left" he said, sniffling a little bit. 

" … you're very mature Luke, surely you must understand, everything we do is for you-" Layton said, and Luke shook his head, "I don't owe you anything- and I didn't ask for this" 

"But it's you who is to blame- all the things that have happened, have happened because you refuse to listen-" 

"No- You're wrong! It happened because you want to control my life- and everyone is upset because I won't let them anymore!" 

"Nonsense, If we wanted to control you then we would have gone over there and taken you ourselves, we knew where you were, we were trying to give you freedom Luke, to make your own choices, but I don't think you're ready-" 

" That isn't true! If you wanted to give me freedom then you would have just left us alone!" 

"That's enough Luke, I'll not tolerate your tantrums any longer-" Layton said, getting up. Luke flinched away, taking a few steps back. Layton seemed to hesitate, before holding his hand out, "Come. Here Luke" he said. Luke stayed perfectly still … 

"I've had to do a lot of things to protect the ones I love, I love you- I'd never want to see you in pain, you must believe that" Layton said. Luke huffed, "n-no" he refused, voice barely even audible. 

"I- I don't need you to protect me- I can protect myself" Luke said. 

Layton walked over, "You can't protect yourself Luke- I know that for a fact" he said. 

Luke winced as his bag was snatched from his arms, and he was picked up by his shirt. "I tried to be kind Luke, and reason with you- but if You're not going to listen then I'll just have to make you understand" 

"There's nothing to be understood!"

" You have yet to comprehend the fact that you are naive Luke, You are young, you do not know everything, and you will hurt yourself if you keep behaving like a complete Charlie!" 

"..." Luke was quiet, staring at the Professor, gripping his arm. He shed a few tears, but he stopped struggling. He took in a breath, and let it go, trying to calm himself down, "I'm sorry … you're right-" he said, looking away. "could you put me down? I'll make us some tea- and w-we can talk normally … i- I don't quite enjoy being held this way Professor-" 

" … I apologise- I just- … I really do worry about you- and it's so frustrating that you don't believe me- I shouldn't have … I'm sorry Luke" Layton set him down, gently on his feet, "Are you hurt anywhere?" 

"I'm fine-" Luke said, fixing his clothes. "may I have my bag back please?" He asked, holding his arms out. Layton looked down at it, and handed it over to Luke. 

"Thank you …" Luke took the bag, holding it close to him as he walked off, "Is my step stool still in here?" He asked, and Layton hummed, "It is- It's already at the stove-" he said … he turned, and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. 

He sighed, having not expected to have taken things this far … he didn't even know who he was anymore if he had to be honest. What was he doing? Luke was right, if he cared then he'd stop, he'd turn himself in, even if it was only for Luke's forgiveness, losing him would be far worse. 

He could barely stand to think about it at all anymore, so he just sat there in silent guilt until Luke came back, carrying a tray of tea. "May I use your phone, Professor? I want to tell Amelia I'm safe, she worried a lot about me but … I think i'm just gonna stay here for a little while, if that's alright with you" Luke said. Layton looked at Luke … 

"I know it's Emmy, Luke-"

"I know you know- but still- I made her get involved in my mess- I just want to tell her I'm okay-" Luke said, wiping his eyes. He reached out, and picked up the cup of tea in front of him, taking a sip from it. " … I suppose it's alright-" Layton said, handing Luke his cellphone. 

"Thanks … is it alright if I take a nap after this?" Luke said, dialling that number, the traumatizing imagery coming back to him from the first time he had to do it. "Sure, I know you're getting older but You're still Just a boy, and you need your rest after such emotional exhaustion-" Layton said, looking down at the cup of tea … 

Luke put the phone to his ear, and it was completely silent … "i- " he spoke up, unsure of whether or not Layton's phone was broken or not. "I'm sorry- Emmy- for getting you involved- I'm at the Professor's house- and we're just having tea" 

Luke could hear his echo, it was just like the first time he called. He had thought the phone was broken then too. "Um- is it alright if I say the address?" Luke asked, looking at Layton. 

The Professor nodded, drinking his tea, seemingly thinking about something. 

Luke spoke, and as soon as he said the location, the phone hung up. "... A-alright- bye- I'm sorry again-" Luke said, hanging up ...

"May I have my phone back?" Layton asked, and Luke looked away, "I'm sorry, Layton-" 

"Layton?"

Luke looked over at him, "I don't think I can call you Professor anymore-" he said. Layton sighed, "Luke I'm sorry- if you want me to come clean then I'll do it- I just can't … lose .. you- oh dear- I feel light-headed-" 

"P-please drink your tea, You're probably just cold- it'll warm you up-" 

Layton smiled "is it that chilly in here to you?" He said, finishing off the cup of tea. "... Mm" Luke said, pressing on Layton's phone until he'd deleted the number from his history. 

Layton dropped the cup on the ground, and it shattered as he fell over, head hitting the arm of his couch. The room was quiet, Luke didn't have any more tears. In fact … he felt strangely empty. Luke wiped his face, and stood up, walking over to Layton … he looked him over, putting his bag on his back as he opened Layton's eyes. The Professor always had trouble falling asleep, he found it easier to medically induce it than even attempt it on his own. Maybe that's why he chose to try and kill Clive that way, Luke would like to think that the two weren't so different, that he could love them both, but right now it just seemed so impossible …

He gently stroked the side of the Professor's face, "I didn't want to-" he said, "it's hard for me too- I know I make mistakes, but I want to learn like every other adult … so it's not fair - to call me stupid …" he leaned over him, and kissed his cheek, giving him one last hug. 

"I really enjoyed our time together- I wanted you to remember me being happy- but I feel like If I try and smile then I'll … explode …"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Layton opened his eyes, his head throbbed violently, as if he were having his skull crushed by razor sharp Cymbals. It was dark, he couldn't see anything or move his body. He could move his head, but that was about it. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was overwhelmed with the sensation that he was being watched ...

There was a voice, "sorry- I feel more comfortable in the dark- i'd rather you not see me in my current state-" Clive said. 

"You-" 

"Yes, Hello Professor" 

"I killed you!"

"I don't know … sometimes I really think I'm invincible-" Clive sighed, "You tried your best though, Didn't you?" He said. 

"... Do what you will, but Luke will never forgive you" 

"Who do you think knocked you out?"

"Lies- he would never betray me-"

"Hershel … I gave him the tea bags- this whole thing was his idea-"

"Never! Luke is kind- he won't even hurt bugs! Even when he gets stung- Luke would never-" 

Clive chuckled … " of course he wouldn't, and that's why you're still alive-"

"He wouldn't give me up like this either! Not to you!"

" He wasn't going to … but you made it very clear that you were willing to get violent if you couldn't get what you wanted"

"This is all your fault!"

"I gave him an opportunity to escape you- Luke knew in advance what you were going to do before you even did it- I just can't believe he was right … " 

"... So now what? Tell me- am I going to die?" 

"... You asked me before … what it felt like when I first killed someone- I'd never talked about it, or thought about it, but I think before I say anything else, I'd like to give you an answer" 

"..." 

"Are you still curious? You've got nothing but time now …"

"... Let's hear it" 

" Hm … I'd say it was sort of like being in someone else's house, and breaking Something irreplaceable … "

"Interesting"

"Yes- It was like I'd just ... destroyed something that held so much significant value, the guilt I felt- and the shame- it was intense, but of course I immediately thought 'i have to hide this- I can't let anyone know what I did- they'll be so mad at me-' and that's exactly what I did …" 

"..." 

" after all, it was an accident- I didn't mean to do it- it just happened, but when I realized how much I could hurt someone by breaking something they loved- It was all I could think about- by then, my parents were already gone, and … I didn't have anyone who cared enough to question me- and after a while, I got used to doing it- and it didn't feel like anything. I'd tell people that they were overreacting, because I couldn't understand what it was like to have something like that done to you …" Clive sighed, and Layton heard the sound of a lighter strike. "But that was a lie- I knew what I was doing- and I still feel horrible, a life is an irreplaceable thing, they have such value in this world … but you know what?" 

The light came on, "I didn't understand that until I met Luke- and If it wasn't for him I'd kill you right now-" 

Layton turned, Clive was sitting right next to him, he felt terrified being so close to him, he'd never felt so threatened by someone, he'd never been more certain that he was going to die, and once he realized that, he really began to regret everything. If he'd known Clive was sitting inches from him, he would have kept his voice down.

"Is that about close to how you felt? When Luke told you I was dead, and you realized just what you'd done" 

"... I … Apologize" 

Clive shook his head. He was sitting in a chair, having put his clothes on just for this, baggy clothes that wouldn't make him feel restrained. "It's too late … I'm not going to kill you, but I don't want this to happen ever again, So I had someone paralyze you from the neck down. You'll be living in a nice nursery close to Luke's school, and He'll come visit you when he feels like talking to you again. I suggest you apologize to him when you see him- and you better mean it-" 

Layton was quiet … " I think I would rather die …" he said. 

"Yes- that's why I agreed to this- isn't this much better? You have absolutely no freedom anymore- you're living a life feeling the same pain Luke feels just looking at you! I'd say- It's brilliant- absolutely marvelous- I'm so in love with his mind!! the things he can come up with if you just give him a chance!" Clive went into a laughing fit, and Layton just … stared at him … he had no idea what to say. 

" oh~" Clive sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Yes- very poetic- very meaningful- he's everything I could ever ask for and more …" 

"Please just end it- Luke wouldn't want me to be in such pain-"

"You do _ n't know  _ **_Luke so don't even say his name, you have no idea just what kind of hell you put him through._ ** _ I didn't want to do this at all- I told him a thousand times that I was going to kill you-  _ **_but he begged me not to, and I would do anything for him._ ** You could never understand that **_._ ** " Clive said. "If you complain then I'll shove a tube down your throat and spit in it- so you'd better do what you can to make it up to him" Clive took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke in Layton's face, " and hey- no hard feelings- I like vegetables" He snorted.

Layton didn't bother responding … "This isn't real-" he said … and it was all he said. 

"I love him so much- I just can't take it sometimes- it's so hard containing it- I finally have someone to talk to about it- I just- god!" Clive inhaled the cigarette. Taking pure smoke into his lungs … 

He seemed to calm down … " I wonder what other good ideas Luke has- if I can be honest, the idea of him torturing someone has really started to turn me on" 

"That's disgusting-"

"What? Like you didn't do all this so JUST you could fuck Luke, you wanted him so bad that you were willing to kill someone just to get a taste … honestly it's worth it- He's absolutely perfect and I can't wait to marry him one day-"

" … You're a whole ten years older than him- you know this is bad, right?" 

"No it's not-" 

"Yes it is-"

"No … it's not-" Clive said, putting his cigarette out on Layton's chest. " It's not bad- I really love him and he really loves me- why does that have to be bad? Just because  _ you  _ don't like it? There's nothing bad about it …" Clive stared … it was silent, he guessed Layton just didn't wanna talk anymore. 

"You know- when I saw the bruise on his neck, I actually tried to stand up- but Luke has taught me a lot about self control …" 

"Well- " He said, grabbing his crutches, "Luke doesn't want to be left alone right now- all of you wastes of space really traumatized him- but I'll make sure he feels better no matter what." Clive stood. 

The lights turned off … and then they turned back on about thirty minutes later as a woman rolled a tv into the room. She turned it on, and left without saying a word. 

All the while, Layton was completely silent.


	13. (Act 2) Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy gets Luke his stuffed animals back, and Luke makes two new Friends

Luke sat between Clive's legs in bed, an open textbook in his arms as he tried to understand the material being taught to him. He really … just didn't care at this point. He hadn't left this spot in a while, sometimes it really felt like the only place where he was safe. The only place where he could go and nothing could ever hurt him. Clive's arm was around his waist, gently rubbing his stomach in a way that had become so soothing to him by now. He really felt protected, and he smiled, it was such a nice feeling to know there was someone who would protect you no matter what. He couldn't help but think Clive was amazing, even with a broken leg he found a way to save Luke, and still do his best … he was proud. 

Luke sighed, and leaned back, "I love you" he swooned, unable to keep from smiling. Clive tilted his head, "What's this all of a sudden? Are you paying attention-?" He asked, pinching Luke's nose. Luke snorted, voice nasally as he swatted at the hand, "I don't want to do this stuff right now!" he said, being let go of before Clive closed the book. " Well why didn't you just say so? I thought I was putting you to sleep" he moved the papers to the table that they'd put in the room. There was an empty plate on it, along with a vase of roses that Luke had brought earlier. "Because- everyone is trying their best to take care of me- so I wanted to at least try my best too- but I can't focus right now- so i'm sorry …"

Clive pulled him closer, " It's alright Luke- I want what's best for you, but If you can't focus then there's no point in trying to force it alright? This isn't a normal situation for someone your age, so don't feel like you need to hold anything in for us- it's alright if you're not feeling well." Clive started to ramble. He really didn't want Luke to feel like it's become necessary to hide his emotions, because it isn't. He'd been in such a horrible environment all his life that Clive just wanted to make up for it. He just wanted to try and show him the love and support that should come from the person who takes care of you, instead of the other feelings of selfishness and the mentality that somehow Luke needed to do everything for everyone all the time. 

"Thanks … " Luke was quiet, still absently smiling. Homework was the last thing on his mind, he only wanted to focus on the gentle of the hand on his stomach. " You always go sticking your hands under my shirt when we work together-" Luke said with a fond smile. Clive squeezed him a little, "It helps me focus~ you've been sleeping a lot too so i don't get to squish you around anymore and …" Clive continued rubbing him, feeling something prickly on his hand as he got lower. He put his hand down Luke's shorts, feeling a bundle of little needles sticking his hand ...

"... hmf- are you sure you're not just bored?" Luke asked. Clive looked over his shoulder, sliding his shorts down a little bit, gawking at the sight down in front of him "C-clivee-" Luke whined. 

"... I know we haven't done anything in a while but when did you start growing pubes?!" Clive said, rubbing his finger over the little hairs. "they're so cute- oh my god" 

"Don't do that it feels weird!"

Clive stopped, resisting the urge to rub his entire hand around it. " You said yourself that I'd get hair like you one day …" Luke said, "but I don't like it- it's itchy." he scratched his stomach, and Clive kissed the top of his head. "I can give you something that'll make the hair go away- if you want" he offered as he slowly stuck his hand under Luke's arms because … armpit hair. 

There was a little bit there, Luke just sat there wondering what he was doing, before remembering … armpits. Clive sighed ...

"Really?" Luke asked.

Clive pressed his face to Luke's hair, "mmhmm- it's called Nair- it's a hair remover lotion" Clive said, brushing his fingers underneath Luke's arms. "That tickles-" Luke pushed Clive's hand away. Clive nuzzled him, "Lukeyyy" he whined, they were just so tiny, he appreciated it with all of his heart, sometimes he really believed Luke had to be an angel sent specifically to make him consider being the most well mannered person in the universe. If it's what Luke wanted then he had no problems with it. 

"You need to focus on getting better!" Luke covered his under arms, turning away as Clive continued trying to poke him. "this makes me feel better~" Clive gave up, and wrapped his arms around Luke, " If I can be honest- I'm happy I'm gonna get to see you grow up- You could be completely different when you're older and I'm looking forward to giving whoever that is as much affection as he can hold-" He sighed … 

" _ But i feel really creepy right now"  _

Luke turned, and looked at him, "how come?" He asked, repositioning himself to sit facing Clive. He leaned against him, closing his eyes. Clive put his arms right back around his waist as he spoke, "Because even though I love you- sometimes I can't help but wonder if it's got anything to do with how you look … I'm sure it doesn't, but sometimes when the thought crosses my mind I get a little … anxious?" Clive exhaled, and Luke smiled as the wind grazed the hair on his neck. "But i'm positive that's not what it is- i can't quite always place why i'm so infatuated with you- sometimes I think it's just because you make me feel more comfortable with myself- and that's something that's really hard when you become an adult" Clive started to feel himself dozing off. 

"Everyone expects you to be a certain way- and I'm … a bit weird so it's never been easy for me to connect with other people- but I can't change the way I am. It's just been nice being able to finally let my guard down around someone. I haven't given up on trying to become better- but I just … gave up on trying to become normal i think … god, I'm always rambling, aren't i?" Clive nervously chuckled. "I just think about that and then I wonder if maybe … Luke?"

Luke didn't respond, eyes closed as he lay still on Clive's chest. he slowly opened his eyes, "Cwive …" 

"... Yeah?"

"Keep talking- your voice sounds nice-"

"I see … Are you still sleepy?" 

Luke nodded, feeling the blanket rise up, resting over his back as Clive adjusted himself to lay back a little more. " even though I know that there's multiple reasons why I like you- and that the law doesn't determine what's right and wrong- I feel bad sometimes for getting you so wrapped up in this …" he said. Luke let out a low droning sound, nuzzling Clive's chest. "But sometimes i also think … you're better off with me? I don't know how i must sound saying a thing like that, but it really feels like I'm the only person who can keep you safe sometimes. I don't trust anyone else with you, not after what I've seen …" 

Luke put his hand over Clive's, "I'm happy you wanna protect me …" he absently turned his head, laying on the other side of his face as he smiled, " and even though you're kinda weird it's not a bad thing- If everyone was the same then we would all be boring- and nobody would be special" Luke yawned, and Clive ran a hand through his hair. "But if everyone is special, then nobody is- that's like saying 'everyone's a winner' which is sort of a fallacy-" Clive said. Luke shook his head, "noo- being special isn't about being better than others. it just means … you're different- and different is good … you're unique- it might mean you have green hair- and it could mean that you want to hurt people- it could mean you're good or bad- but we're all just … different" Luke said. " And no matter what- I think it's a good thing- cause it means you get to exist and I get to like you …" He stopped moving. "And I really like you-" He sighed. Falling asleep then and there.

Clive was completely red in the face, he wrapped his arms around Luke, " I love the way you think-" he said, " and i love the things you say so much..." He let out a passionate sigh into Luke's hair. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be hugged up with someone like this... "I hope this part of you stays the same- even if you look completely different- I hope you never stop being so … bright? I don't even know what to call it." he said, hearing Luke's little snores. 

He'd been sleeping a lot … Clive thought it was depression at first, but now he was thinking that maybe- Luke was finally comfortable enough to be able to sleep … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke dusted off the books on the shelf, having opened up the curtains and generally brightened the place up. He'd spent most of the day cleaning, making the house look more like a house and less like a storage facility. He was wearing a black shirt and matching shorts, Emmy convinced him to put it on, along with a white tie, saying he looked like a "Little Clive." 

Luke didn't care much. The dark colors were nice, stains wouldn't show up so easily on them … he wore his apron over it, which was smudged with dirt and grist by now. For some reason he was starting to feel more at home here, and he'd tried to make friends with the two bigger gentlemen who sat on the couch. He tried to talk to them, but they didn't reply. They hadn't really … left, or moved, or … blinked? They just sort of sat there, only getting up to give Clive medicine or something … 

Luke continued dusting the layers of dirt off the shelf, occasionally glancing at them. Emmy was still here too, she'd helped Luke out a little since everyone else seemed to not wanna move, and … well, Raymond couldn't. 

A book fell onto the floor, landing on Luke's foot. It was red, with a golden bookmark in it. He bent down and picked it up, for some reason his automatic response being to open it and look through … There were pictures of some angry looking little boy in there. His hair was a mess, and in every single picture he just looked so upset. 

On his birthday he was mad. On Christmas he was mad. As he got bigger he just seemed to get angrier, and angrier, and at one point he … he just looked so incredibly sad. It was his graduation day or something, and he was gripping the diploma, staring down at the ground as if he'd experienced something horrible. 

The pictures went on- and he went from angry, to stoic. He didn't make a singular facial expression after that, and it wasn't until Luke really looked at the pictures, that he even realized that they were Clive … 

He flipped all the way back to the one where Clive was seemingly his own age … so that's what he would have looked like? Luke smiled, staring at the picture, flipping between it and the other one. He imagined having the younger Clive as his boyfriend, going to school with him, playing with him … no- actually, it would make their … private acts a little weird. Clive being bigger and stronger than him meant that he could do things that Luke really shouldn't be thinking about right now but he just couldn't help it!! 

"What's that?" Emmy said from across the room. Raymond looked back, "... Put that away-" he quickly said. Emmy stood up, crossing over, "but what is it?" She said. 

"Stop being so nosy! It ain't your business!" 

Emmy huffed, "If I have to spend my free time sitting around in your sticky living room then I'd at least like to …  _ oh my god _ " she said. Luke turned, and opened the book so that she could see. 

".... HAHAHAHAH-" 

Raymond wheeled himself backwards, " want me to run your foot over?" He said. Emmy snorted, "This- oh- god i'm dying-" she said, walking away as she laughed, flipping through the book. "I can't believe he used to be so … so … " she flipped through, scanning all of the images …

"Oh …" she closed it, and handed it back to Luke. " … sorry" she said, and Luke shook his head, putting it back. " … so he's just- always been that way?" She asked, looking to Raymond for answers. "You talk about him too much-" 

"Well he sure as hell gives us a lot to talk about-" 

"Um-" Luke spoke up, "What happened-?" He asked, and Raymond rolled back over to the Tv, "Ask him yourself- just keep his name out of your mouths-" 

"Why are you so upset about us talking about him?" 

Raymond tensed, "How would you feel hearing someone bad mouth your kid?" He asked. Emmy … shrugged, "I didn't know you actually saw him like that- I was under the impression that this was all just business-" she said. 

"If you didn't somehow convince him to be your friend- you wouldn't be standing here still- Everyone in this room is all the family he has- I don't need you talking about him behind his back" 

"I didn't mean it like that- it's just strange to all of a sudden see him so differently-" 

Luke set the duster on the arm of the couch, " If you want- you can see my baby pictures too-" he said with a smile. Emmy just felt her heart melt, "Aw- yea I wanna see your baby pictures!" She said, following Luke into the kitchen. 

"They're at home- but you can get them out right? I also wanted to ask you to get my teddy- and all the rest of my animals if you can?" He asked, looking around the spacious kitchen. Emmy took a seat at the table, "well- I can certainly try- do your parents keep a spare key anywhere?" She took an orange from the bowl in the center of the table. Luke hummed, "I have a spare key in my backpack-" he said, gathering cooking utensils from the cabinets. 

"Ah- do you know what time your parents are usually asleep?"

"Um … around eleven?" Luke squinted up, "maybe later- they stay up watching a drama show and complaining about me a lot" he hissed, sounding really bitter. 

"Aw- screw them- Like the old man said, We're your family" She set the orange peels down, picking apart the slices. "So- are they heavy sleepers?" 

"Yeah- they're both like dead people once they go to bed- I get up late and watch Tv with the volume up all the time and they never hear it- I can even use the microwave and stuff-" Luke smiled, looking down at the bowl of flour. 

Emmy grinned, "You're so cute-" she said. Luke huffed, "why does everyone say that? Did I do something?" He asked, stirring the bowl up. Emmy shook her head, 

"any security cameras?" 

"Not that I know- there's a little cross on the front door but I don't think that counts" 

"Mm- Alright~ I'll see what I can do- where is your room in the house?" She said. Luke turned, "It's upstairs! The pretty pink door in the hallway with all the decorations on it- and the sign that says my name-" 

Emmy nodded, "cute-" she mumbled… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy walked down the street, wearing a casual pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She had her hair pulled back into her hood, wearing a surgical mask as she carried a decently sized bag with her. She didn't care how suspicious she looked, it was far too early for anyone to even be awake to see her anyways. She was finally approaching Luke's house, walking right up to it. The neighborhood itself was … nice, she figured it would be, after seeing Luke's school ... The front yard of the house had overgrown grass, which looked a little like it was dying. There was litter out in the front yard, balls of paper and stray pieces of what looked like styrofoam blowing around in the wind. She got up to the door. The house had no porch, it's brick exterior seemingly towering over the neighborhood. 

It was the only two story house on the entire street, aside from the one around the corner. Though, that house seemed sort of … creepy compared to this one. Emmy unlocked the door, and it opened easily … it was about one in the morning, and just as she'd suspected, there wasn't a single thing moving around in the house. She could hear loud snoring from upstairs, and the light, faint sound of the tv playing some sort of sitcom. 

She pulled out a little flashlight from her pocket, shining it around. The inside of the house itself was just a complete wreck. Dirty dishes everywhere, unswept floors and bugs moving in the corners of her vision. There were random items piled up in just about every corner of the house, boxes full of useless things, which were covering the windows, blocking the moonlight. She was standing in the living-room, looking around at the stained couch, and big TV before she decided to just … not judge these people for their living style. Perhaps, they were just upset about their loss … She made her way upstairs, careful not to make as sound as she walked down the narrow hallway. There wasn't anything interesting to say about the house, the wallpaper was gold and yellow, a cute little design at the bottom that traced the wall as it went along. The hallways were small and the ceiling felt a little low, there was junk and garbage piled up everywhere, it smelled like piss and feet, though, it somehow looked as if there was an attempt to clean it up. The junk was stacked up in a sort of neat way … or maybe it was a side effect of having so much of it. 

The entire place just made her feel extremely claustrophobic.

She walked up to the door at the end of the hallway, it was heavily coated in pink paint, and decorated to the brim with fluffy, colorful decorations. She reached out, slowly twisting the doorknob open before poking her head inside. The lights were off, so she turned them on, and immediately flinched at the sight. She took a step back, holding her heart as she grit her teeth to keep from making any noise, "Oh- dear lord and lady-" she whispered out, completely filled with dread as she looked over. 

"Oh … hey- what are you doing here?" said Clive, sitting on Luke's bed. Emmy observed the scene … Clive was there, in a random sweatshirt and some briefs. He had his socks on, but it seemed like he hadn't bothered with his shoes. She looked down, seeing … Clark and Brenda, unconscious on the floor. They had been tied up, and seemingly dropped there …

There were a few bruises on their faces, but it didn't look like anything seriously bad had happened to them.

"When … when did you get here?" She asked, and Clive looked down … "an hour ago?" He said, all of a sudden seeming sad about something. " I came to get Luke's stuff for him … so, Are … did you- are they … uh?" 

"They're alive … just- in comas probably. I've been stepping on them- it … makes me feel better? They walked all over Luke so I'm just returning the favor" he said, a small smile coming to his face. "Luke said the nicest thing earlier … I need to get back to him" he sighed. 

The room felt so still, neither of them said anything …

"I made them tell me- everything they had ever done to him. I wanted to know it all- every little punishment down to the finest detail. Then I made them tell me everything they knew about him, his favorite food- his hobbies … but they didn't know any of it. All they knew was that he liked … stuffed animals." 

He looked up at Emmy, who went stiff, " don't be so scared- I'm mad at you for letting them take him- but we're still friends" he said. 

"... Right- … um-" she cleared her throat.

"You need to be in bed- as someone who works for you, It's important that you get back on your feet, as it affects my way of living … but as your friend- you're  _ really scaring me right now _ . How did you even get here?" She asked, stepping over the bodies. 

Clive looked up, "I had Desmond bring me here-" he said. "I can sort of walk, you know …" he yawned, "It's not pretty- but I can do it"

"Well you shouldn't be walking at all! Your leg is _broken._ snapped into two pieces _…_." 

"I know … I promise I'll go home- This was just bothering me so much- I couldn't sleep" 

"It's alright … I get that you get caught up on this stuff a lot- but you've got to try and be more calm" Emmy said ...

_ " So- _ if you're here- then where is Luke?" She asked, since they were usually so inseparable. Clive hummed, " at home, curled up nice and safe in bed-" he said. "Just pretend like I'm not here-" Clive laid down, shoving his face in Luke's pillow. 

Emmy turned her head, hearing the truck she'd called for pull up outside … "a- … alright" She shook the thought away, going over to the window. She opened it, and grabbed the nearest stuffed animal, throwing it into the arms of the person down below. 

Once she was done with that, she took Luke's photo album from off his dresser, and put it inside the bag on her back. Next up were his clothes, he'd listed off his favorite shirts and shorts and jewelry. Most of it was plastic but she treated it as if it was fragile, one of a kind, diamond. She picked up a box full of his accessories, and by now she was unable to carry anything else. 

"..." She didn't say anything as she left, she just … walked out of the room. Down the stairs, into the living-room and out the door. 

There was a red, loaded pickup truck waiting outside near the street, still running just fine. As she neared it, she threw the bag over the back, setting everything else down alongside it.

Emmy rounded the side of the vehicle, trailing her hand around it's edges as she got into the passenger side. "So- what IS all of this stuff?" Said the driver. He was in a normal looking T-shirt and sweatpants, having just rolled out of bed. His glasses were uneven on his face, and his hair was an absolute mess, shooting off in just about every direction in all of it's rich brown, tired, morning glory. " It's for a friend" Emmy looked out the window, "He wanted me to gather his things for him" 

"Oh- is it a little boy?" 

She nodded, "He's quite the charmer … Honestly, He's the nicest person I've ever met- this is the least I can do for him" she said. 

"What makes you think that?" The car finally moved, He had been distracted in conversation, not focusing on driving just yet. Emmy let out a breath, sitting back in her seat before she closed her eyes, "well … he's the only person who seems to genuinely believe I can change. I know he's just a boy, but even most kids think 'oh you're a spy! That's bad!!' and it just, makes it hard to believe you can be better- you know? Goodness- may I just rant?" She said, opening her eyes as she leaned forward. He nodded, "I'm barely awake though so don't expect any insight-" he said. She shook her head, "What really makes it alright for people to judge  _ me _ ? Everything I did was for the only person I had left, the only person who  _ ever  _ cared about me- and he died in prison because of me!" She cleared her throat … "having everyone constantly tell me that i'm a  _ bad  _ person- and that i did a  _ bad  _ thing- and that I don't belong here with the  _ good  _ people really just- I Honestly ache from it-" she said. 

"It isn't that black and white, my life is complicated … and it's hard." She pulled the mask from her face, "But finally hearing someone truly believe that I can do better than this- and tell me that- to my face … I wanted to cry-" she said, eyes lowering to the dash before she clenched her fists. " I just want to believe it too- Being a woman and all- I often feel useless, as if nobody cares what I have to say, nobody cares what I think. Sorry if you feel that way too, I don't mean to say that you don't deal with these things, it just feels sometimes … i just think if i was born as anyone else, maybe i could have had a better chance" she let go. "That's it- I've had that bottled up for so long now- Thanks Desmond-" 

"Yes, well … I don't know what it's been like for you- but I - I don't know... I quite enjoy being the, quote unquote, 'bad one.' it isn't … as if i really care what someone else thinks, what makes their opinion so special? Nothing " He shrugged, "I enjoy what I do, even if it's supposedly some terrible thing, so I could care less" he said, looking up at the traffic light. 

"... Yeah …" Emmy leaned against the window. "You should come by the store sometime, and meet him. I'm sure you'd like him too. Everyone seems to-"

Desmond nodded, " maybe- does the old man still hate me?" 

"Mm - I'm sure he's let it go by now" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on Emmy's lap, sitting in the recliner in the living-room. She held onto him, rocking him in the chair as she told him a story. He'd had a big breakfast, and now that he had his blanket back, he felt like he could go to sleep anywhere. "... I think that's the end? I haven't … told that story in a while" Emmy said, rubbing Luke's back. He wasn't tired in the slightest, but he felt like being lazy … 

He looked up, "hey … if we're all a family- then you can be like my auntie-" he said, having just realized this. "E-eh?" Emmy said, "Were you listening to me at all?" She asked. Luke smiled, "I fell asleep- i'm sorry" he said, fixing his hair as he sat up. "and you two can be my uncles- and Raymond is my grandpa-" He added, looking over at the two men on the couch … they still just sat there, not saying anything. "...  _ Can they hear me? _ " He anxiously asked Emmy. She shrugged, "I've never heard them speak a day in my life- but even if they did speak, I don't think it would be in English?" She said, tilting her head. Luke looked over … and one of them turned his head. 

"Hi-!" He said, waving at him. Even if they didn't speak English, gestures were universal. The man just stared … Raymond turned, "They don't have tongues" he said.

  
  


" … w h a t ?" Emmy asked, looking at them. "They. don't. Have. tongues. They won't ever talk- but they do speak English so they can hear you just fine" 

" … W-why don't they have tongues?! You're always giving me something new to worry about! You mean to tell me that this whole time they just had their tongues cut off or something? And I've been sitting right here- that's horrifying!" 

"It's not that bad … they did it to themselves-"

"That- answers nothing?? Who are they?"

Raymond shrugged, "Doctors" he said, looking back at the Tv. 

"Doctors" Emmy repeated … "  _ Doctors … _ " she sighed. "... Okay-" she mumbled, hugging onto Luke.

Luke just looked at them … "can i see?" He asked, and Emmy seemed to die a little inside. They both looked at eachother, and then to Luke, opening their mouths. Sure enough there was nothing but a little stump in each of their heads, twitching around as they seemingly moved it. 

Emmy looked away, "Why would you want to see that?!" She said, and Luke smiled, completely blown away, "That's so cool! Does it hurt?" He asked. They both seemed amused by his response ... They both did a "half and half" hand motion. Luke took it as a "sometimes," staring in amazement as they smiled at him. 

"Hey- you wanna be friends too?"

They nodded … 

Emmy looked over, " So you speak English but … well- … have you ever thought about learning sign language? I don't know why you don't talk but you must want to communicate right?" She asked. 

They both just looked at her … 

" … you know- talking with your hands-" she did a gesture, and they both looked at eachother, before quickly signing to her at about the same time. 

She just stared, completely caught off guard by it … " _ oh _ " she said after a little while of watching them. 

Luke looked up at her, "what did they say?" 

"They said - they didn't know if anyone could- and they were used to not talking so they like- didn't really care? Plus they didn't wanna scare or confuse you" 

"Aww- you're not scary! I was just confused since you never said anything-" Luke said. He reached out, "but it's nice to finally meet you- what are your names?" He asked, shaking their hands.

" … The one on the left is Matt and the one on the right is Max-" Emmy said, saying something back to them. 

They both looked identical, curly black hair and the same copy paste, dark colored suit on each of them. " …" Emmy laughed, "They said they like your hairpin Luke-" She looked down. 

Luke was wearing a little yellow bunny clip, he smiled, "well thank you- Do you want one? I have a bunch of them!" He said. 

They both nodded, and Luke got up. He was gonna make them look so pretty, he was happy he had the chance to make so many new friends. 


	14. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets homesick, they talk about moving away, and Clive gets started with his work.

Luke slowly stepped into the room, exiting from the closet, where he'd spent his time changing clothes. The room was slightly dark, he'd shut the curtains and locked the door, making sure that this room was as private as he could make it. Clive was asleep, even though he shouldn't be right now, laying in bed with his leg suspended in a way that made it harder for him to get up without assistance ... 

Luke had gotten someone to retrieve the packages for him, everything they'd bought was now sitting on the floor in their closet, including all the outfits. When he was digging through all of it, he found this one, a nurse costume. It was a short white dress that was lined red around the collar and sleeves. It was skin tight around his body, hugging his hips, sliding up to expose his ruby red underwear as he put his knee on the mattress. He hoosted himself up, throwing his leg over Clive's body as he sat down on him. He stayed still for a second, just enjoying the feeling of comfort he got from being on him like this … but eventually he moved, sliding forward until he was almost sitting on his chest. He stuck his hand out and poked him in the face, watching it contort in response, which just made Luke smile. 

Clive was so sleepy nowadays, Luke wondered if it was because it took a lot of energy to heal an injury like that. He poked at Clive's nose, pushing it around with the tip of his finger before he stopped … Luke quietly stared at him, just wanting to wake him up already, but then again this might be the only chance he'd get to be shamelessly affectionate … 

He leaned into him, gently kissing his cheek. He put his hands up on his shoulders, letting his head tilt as his mouth wandered around Clive's face. He kissed him everywhere he could, feeling a little happy satisfaction in being able to call this face his own ... He nibbled at his neck, finally getting a response in the form of a sleepy groan. Luke stopped upon hearing it, thinking that Clive was going to wake up. He eagerly waited, looking at him … but, nothing seemed to be happening. A couple seconds passed by … and all Clive did was just turn his head a little to the side, mumbling something.

"... Cliive~" Luke whispered, biting down on his ear. He tugged, and Clive lifted his arm, absently wrapping it around Luke's waist. "S...top" Clive mumbled. This was probably his automatic response to being bit all over by his puppy … Luke pulled away, seeing that he was  _ still _ asleep. "Cliveee" he said, just a little bit above a whisper as he put his hands on either side of the other's face. He pulled, and Clive finally opened his eyes, looking sleepily confused. "huhh?" he groaned, yawning slowly as he looked down … 

"... Luke?" He said, and Luke smiled, face turning completely red, "It's nurse Luke today-" he said, and Clive … seemed to not process it for a minute. When he did, he blushed, laughing a little as he looked up at Luke's face, "lukey you're so cute-! It looks good on you-" he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Luke nodded, "Everyone says you've been getting up and moving around, Is that true?" Luke asked, sitting up straight. Clive could see right up his dress, red panties bulging with his little length. He looked so smooth down there though, "ah- well … i suppose maybe I've been up a few times" Clive reached out, sliding his hands up Luke's thighs. "But it isn't anything to be worried about-" 

"We can't have that! I need you to stay put so you can get better..." Luke said, leaning down to his face, "cause if not I'll have to tie you to the bed-" he whispered, trying to sound threatening. 

All Clive could really process was "wow, kinky" before he sat up a little, kissing him. "I won't move anymore- I promise-" Clive said, getting a little happy smile in response. "Now- tell me how you're feeling" Luke said, still sitting down on his chest. "Hm? I feel alright- it's a little sore most of the time but it's alright-" Clive said, "what about you? Have you gotten up to anything?" He squeezed Luke's hips, hand being treated to a buildup of flesh around the area. 

"Not really- I mostly just go talk to everyone else while I wait for you to wake up- and then I come back" Luke said, putting his hands over Clive's. "I'm really serious- you aren't supposed to unhook yourself from the machines- the doctors said you hurt your spine a little, and that you really need to stay put" Luke said. 

"You talked to them?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, " they're really nice!" He happily stated, blushing a little when Clive trailed his finger up between his legs, " i didn't think they'd ever speak to anyone-" Clive mumbled, watching Luke tense his legs up as he gently rubbed him. Luke sat there for a moment, staring down at Clive's hands, thinking about how much Clive seemed to really like this sort of thing ...

Luke slid forward, shoving himself into Clive's face, all but sitting on it, " i got all the hair off- it feels a lot better now- see?" Luke said. Clive let out a muffled noise, groaning at the sensation of Luke's soft inner thighs squishing his face, "mmph-" he put his hands on his hips. Luke closed his eyes, feeling Clive licking him through his underwear, "ah- you're going to get lint in your mouth-" Luke quietly breathed, and Clive shook his head, picking Luke up, "You smell really good Lukey~" he caught his breath … 

Luke pulled back, looking behind him to see Clive outgrowing his briefs. It seemed like the longer they went without doing it, the quicker Clive was to get aroused. " It's only six more weeks-" Luke said, about to move back and take care of the straining muscle before Clive pulled him forward. 

Luke huffed, "hey- hands to yourself" he said, dropping himself in the space between Clive's chin and shoulders, sitting on his neck as he squeezed his face with his legs, "No touching- cause then you'll try and sit up. you need to stay down-" Luke said, listening to Clive's choked gasps. He turned, watching him throb, seeing it finally overcome the strength of the underwear and spring up on it's own. 

"You like this?" Luke asked, lifting himself up so Clive could talk. Clive took in a breath, seemingly only being able to nod as he placed his hands on Luke's legs. Luke could feel his heart beating, but he sat back down, running his hands through Clive's hair as he hesitantly rolled his hips down. He didn't know if this was a good idea, but if Clive was uncomfortable then surely he'd say something … right? Plus, Luke was starting to have fun grinding against his face, watching Clive grow more and more flustered by the second. Clive kept still, being choked out as Luke put his hands on his face, rubbing himself on the space at the bottom of his chin. Clive could feel him poking through his clothes, and he got even more excited when Luke frustratedly pulled his underwear to the side, letting his bare skin eagerly rub up against Clive's face. Clive slid his hands up Luke's back, sliding the dress up as he rubbed his hips, feeling his soft skin underneath his hands. Luke must have taken a shower recently, he felt a little damp, and cold. 

"Hhnn- c-cwive-" Luke moaned, having absolutely no control over himself as he came, shooting it all over Clive's face … he sat there, panting a little as Clive held his eye shut. Clive hadn't expected all of that, but he was more than thankful for it …. 

Luke moved back, watching Clive just lay there, unresponsive, breathing heavily … 

"A-are you okay?" 

"Mm …" Clive nodded, a small smile playing at his features as he asked, "Did it feel good?" 

Luke blushed, "w-well- yeah-" he said, pulling off his red panties. He brought them up to Clive's face, using them to wipe away the liquid. He could basically feel Clive's arousal by now, seeing how tense he was. "Stay-" Luke said after he was done Cleaning Clive's face off. He got up, turning himself around before sitting on Clive's stomach. He stared at his length … before lifting his underwear, pressing their cum soiled texture to his tip. It jolted, and Clive let out a sigh of Luke's name, trying his hardest not to buck his hips or move. He did stare at Luke as he leaned over him though, exposing his backside, which looked all too soft to not reach out and touch. 

Luke stroked Clive with his underwear, watching precum drip from his tip, onto his hand. It just oozed out, way more than it usually would if this was any other handjob. He observed it though, opening his mouth, attaching himself to Clive's tip as he let the fabric slide all the way down. He closed his eyes, licking around the rubbery feeling appendage, letting every part of his tongue catch a little taste of it. He'd sort of … started to like it. He didn't know if that was alright, and at first he really hated it. Now all it took was a smell and he wanted to drop down immediately and just hold his mouth open until Clive got the picture. 

He tensed, feeling a finger pushing up against him, rubbing what was probably spit all over his hole before it stuck itself inside. Luke lifted his head, and turned, seeing Clive completely focused on him. 

Clive looked up … "should i stop?" He asked, and Luke shook his head, "I wanna make you cum first-" he said. 

"Hm? Why?" 

"Because I always get to go first-" Luke said, laying down against Clive's leg as he put another finger up him, "Cause- seeing you cum helps me do it-" Clive said, and Luke whined, "but I already did it-! It's your turn now-" he moaned, having his poor little gland pressed on … 

"Well do you want me to stop?" Clive asked, not getting a response. Luke stayed quiet, continuing to stroke Clive with one hand as he licked him, trying his best to make Clive cum before he did. 

"You're such a good nurse Lukey~" Clive sighed, "maybe they'll let you give me my medicine from now on- that'd be a nice change huh?" he offered, making Luke flush red completely at the thought of doing this every day. He arched a little, attempting to go down on Clive the way those girls did in those videos. 

He moved, pushing his head down until Clive's tip was touching the back of his throat. He immediately gagged, feeling his stomach turn as he lifted his head. 

Clive chuckled, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing~?" 

Luke wiped his mouth, body shaking at the speed of Clive's fingers. He went still for a second, just absorbing the feeling before it finally began to build up. "Mm-" He whined, putting his mouth back onto Clive. He really wanted to make him cum first, but it didn't seem like that was gonna happen. Still, he tried, bobbing his head around what he could fit into his mouth, mindlessly drooling all over it. Clive sighed, "Luke-" he eagerly moaned as he spread his fingers out, adding a third one. Luke winced a little, it didn't really hurt, but he'd never had three of Clive's fingers in him before. He especially never had them being shoved into his sweet spot, not allowing him to take a break for even a second to return any of the sensations he was being given. He couldn't focus on Clive at all, voice trembling out of him as Clive crooked his fingers, "nnhhh!" Luke moaned, "c-cwivee-"

He continued trying to suck him off, subtly grinding his hips back onto the hand. The bed creaked with their movements, it was a quiet, subtle sound that usually echoed off of the walls whenever they did it. It'd be heard all throughout the house, but it wasn't like they needed to know about that. Now the sound got trapped somewhere between the fur of Luke's stuffies, thankfully being muted, even as Luke added to the sounds, making them grow louder as he squirmed a little. He moaned around Clive as he came, getting it all over his stomach and all over the bed. He was gonna hate having to clean that later on … "ooh good boy Luke-" Clive said, pulling his fingers out. 

He was always intrigued by the sight of Luke cumming, especially when he was trying to hold it in, which he never really could. Luke sat up, and turned back towards Clive. He looked a little upset, probably because he couldn't make Clive cum like he wanted to. Still, he knew Clive would melt once he was inside, and that was all the confidence he needed to pick himself up, dropping down slowly on Clive's tip. 

He looked down at him, seeing his dazed, stupid grin as he watched Luke move. "You're getting too good at this-" He said, just laying back as Luke rode him. Luke was already getting so worked up, he already felt like he was about to cum, and he just didn't know how he always got like that. Still, he did his best to block it out, panting softly as he moved. "Hha-ha" Luke arched a little, hands firmly placed on Clive's stomach as he shoved his hips up and down. 

"Hhf-" Clive bit his lip, "did you- get any of the other things?" He asked, and Luke nodded, "uh - uh huh" he mumbled, stopping for a second to take a break. They both just breathed, neither of them being used to doing it this way. "God- it feels a lot different when you don't have to move- are you alright?" He asked, opening his eyes to see Luke red in the face, panting harder than he should be …

"L-luke?" Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him, sniffling, "hm?" 

  
  


"... You're sick- aren't you?" Clive asked, sitting up. "N-noo- lay back down, dummy!" Luke tried pushing him, but Clive ignored it, pressing his clean hand to Luke's forehead … "you're burning-" he said, reaching over to the bedside drawer. 

"B-because we're doing something! I'm always hot when we do it-" he said, holding still as Clive stuck something in his ear. "Hhn- I'm fine!" Luke said, hearing a beep … 

"No you're not-! You need to be in bed too- look at this!" Clive showed him the thermometer. 

Luke huffed, "I want to take care of you- i'll be fine-" 

" … then- i'll just have to do the same for you" Clive said, picking him up. Luke blushed, "Did you just!?" 

"Calm down- you need to get cleaned up alright?" 

"Clive we're in the middle of-!"

"Nothing- it's not important-"

"You are- twitching! Look at it!"

"It's fine-"

Luke whined, "but what about mine?!" He said. Clive looked down, and reached for it, roughly stroking him with quick, harsh movements. Luke winced, and squirmed, "n-noo! Not like that! Let's just- hhf- mm- Cliveee!!" He whined, trying his best to keep it in. "It's okay Luke- just let it out- and then you need to go take a bath and put on some normal clothes-" 

"Nnoo!" Luke turned his head, cumming against his will. He breathed, feeling weakened by now, angrily glaring at Clive as he held onto him … Clive pulled his hand away, and moved Luke over to the side, "go bathe, I can clean myself up" he said. Luke looked down, and angrily shuffled away, getting up off of the bed and gathering his clothes as he refused to look at Clive. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid on Clive's chest, wrapped up in a blanket, angry to no end as he glared at his phone … Clive seemed perfectly fine, holding onto him, halfway awake in the first place. Luke had been trying to forget about it, but the more time went on, the more he started to realize that he really was sick … he just wanted to know how Clive knew before he did. Luke wanted to hit him, but he knew Clive was just trying to make sure he was okay … 

Still, that was completely uncalled for. Luke was so embarrassed, he wanted to finish the other way, he ended up completely unsatisfied ...

"... Hey Luke-" Clive said. 

"What- dummy?" 

"You wanna get high again?" 

"No! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"By who?"

"My! … Oh -" Luke squinted out at the wall. That's right, he's on his own now … he sighed. He hadn't seen them in a while, and sure they had done some messed up things to him, but ... well, they were his family, right? So- "Clive- is it bad … if i miss my mom and dad?" He asked. He felt a little dumb about it, he used to live every single day waiting to get away from them, but now he sort of wanted to see their faces … Clive shook his head,

"no- they're your parents Luke- of course you miss them … are you thinking about going home?" 

"Of course not- I already made my mind up … but, it wasn't like they were  _ all  _ bad-" 

"... Well- if you want to see them again, I can make that happen-" Clive said, looking up at the ceiling. 

"You can?"

"Of course I can … I can do to them what we did to the professor- and keep them all together for you to go visit whenever you want-" 

"Really? Oh- I should probably go visit the professor too!" Luke said. 

"Mm- you can go do that when you're feeling better- until then you should stay here, alright?" 

"Fineee … but- yea- I wanna …" he said, sitting up a little with Clive, who reached for his phone, probably texting someone so they wouldn't have to get up and get it. 

"Hm- hey- I wanna move somewhere when my leg is better-" Clive said, propping himself up on his pillows. "You mean, move out of London?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded. He sighed, "I hate it here- I moved away a long time ago to … go study abroad- but I came back for work related reasons. I don't consider myself to be  _ from  _ here at all … we can go anywhere in the world-" Clive said. "really?" Luke excitedly asked, 

"So we can go to france?" 

"Well- yeah but do you speak french?" 

"... Oh- that's right-" he hummed, "I wanna go to canada-!" 

"We can go to canada then~" Clive said, looking up as the door opened. Emmy walked in, holding what looked like a beaker and a bag of brownies … "oh- that makes sense" she sighed, walking over to the two. She had a bag in her hand, filled with what Luke thought was a bunch of dirty grass or something at first. 

"These must be for you-" she said, setting the bag of brownies down on Luke's lap. Luke looked down at them, watching her give Clive everything else in her arms. "... Are these like the gummy bears?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, picking something off of the little pieces of plant. He was stuffing it into a little tube coming off of the beaker, which was halfway full with water. Luke hummed, and reached into the bag as Emmy sat down next to them. "Do you mind if i stay in here? I get tired of hearing the old man snore-" she said. Clive nodded, "I know you just wanna get high- it's alright" he teased, barely even being humored. 

Emmy huffed, "I'll have you know i've been sober for two years!"

"Then it's about time you got back into it-"

"I- fine- …" she said, tossing a lighter onto the bed. Clive picked it up, and Luke watched him take a hit, having never seen anything like that in his life … the room suddenly smelled just like the garage did that day, but the smell made Luke hungry … so he continued eating the brownie. 

"Don't eat more than two of those-" Emmy said, "or … one- since you're so small-" 

"I'm not small!"

"It's alright to be small-"

"I'm not small-" Luke huffed, shoving the strange tasting chocolate treat into his mouth. " 'm normal sized-" he tried to say with his mouth full of brownie. "I should have brought you some juice, huh?" She said, taking the beaker from Clive. "Yea- i should have thought about that- and some snacks" he said, laying back against the pillows. Emmy nodded, "I'll get some after this-" she said. 

"Oh- me and Clive are moving away! Can you come with us?" Luke said, taking out another brownie from the bag. Emmy shrugged, "do you want me to?"

"Of course!"

"If you wanna-" Clive said, watching her inhale the smoke from the bong, leaving black lipstick stains on it … " I think Luke just likes having you around" Clive said, and Luke nodded, " at least she helps me clean up- lazy-" 

"What? But last time i cleaned up you said it was  _ your _ job~" 

"Yea … but I didn't say you had to stop ..." Luke looked away, finishing off the second brownie. Emmy sighed, " sure- anywhere that's not here I guess-" she said, handing the beaker back. " I still can't believe you didn't die in that wreck" Emmy said, watching Clive close his eyes, sucking up smoke from the breaker … he exhaled, "Cause I'm indestructible" 

… Emmy pushed his cast a little, watching him jolt, "I was joking! That- hurts-" he nervously grinned. " Yea- good. Be more careful …" She sighed … 

"So are you two really dating or was that a joke?" She asked, having been stuck with that knowledge for forever- 

Luke blushed, "we really are-" he said. Watching Emmy move the bag away from him to keep him from getting a third brownie. "That's … nice- but- how does that work-?" 

Clive looked at Luke … "what do you mean?" He asked, watching Emmy quietly scratch her neck, "It's just, how many people know about it? And aren't you scared-? I mean- what if it doesn't work out?" 

"  _ It will- _ " Luke and Clive both said at the same time … they looked at eachother, and looked away, "It's just-" Luke started, " We've known each other for so long- i couldn't ever see myself doing this with anyone else" he said. 

"... That- how did this happen?"

"He came to my house to get out of the rain and we just … became friends- for like a year until … well- four months ago when we decided to actually date and then all this  _ other shit  _ started happening" Clive said. He was really thankful that they were both still kicking around. 

"I see … well- I'm glad you came along Luke" Emmy said, the high starting to hit her as she spoke, "It's nice to have someone so positive around" she mumbled. 

Luke smiled, having been really happy lately, since everyone seemed to like him … it was so much different than what he was used to, how could he ever see himself anywhere else? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You really don't need to be in here" Clive said, spinning around a little in an office chair. Luke shook his head, "I wanna stay with you all the time …" he quietly said. He was sitting with Clive at his desk, it was a lot nicer than the one he had at home. This one was made with really sturdy, dark, shiny wood. It had lots of drawers, and a little pocket space underneath it where Luke had already stuck some candy for Clive to find later, just in case he got hungry. He watched Clive type something on his laptop, It all looked like broken streams of nonsense … but he'd been told it was code. Luke took that as "super secret language" code, and not "the stuff used to make robots" kind of code. 

"What are you making?" Luke asked, trying to see if he could crack the code without help.

"The remote" Clive said, hearing Luke quietly sneeze … "are you alright?" He asked, nuzzling his head. Luke nodded, and Clive hummed, "Some people might come in for a meeting later on today, are you sure you want to stay for it?" Clive asked. Luke nodded, and Clive hummed … 

"I mean it- I don't treat normal people how I treat you- I can be pretty mean sometimes …" Clive said, not wanting to scare Luke with his normal behavior. Luke didn't seem to care, exhaling as he turned his head to look Clive in the face, " I don't mind- I know it's just business …" he innocently said. Clive didn't know about that, but if Luke wanted to stay … Then he didn't have any problem with it. 


	15. Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke visits Layton.

Luke stared at Clive, who was strapped down into the bed … Luke had woken up to find him like this, but was unmoved, sitting next to him, feeling as if he knew what had happened. Clive's right arm was tied to a rail that had been put at the side of the bed, and his left was handcuffed to a pole that had been shoved behind the bed. It looked like it was bolted to the wall, they had literally chained him here, and then tied him to the bed. His body was strapped down to the mattress by way of some sort of cloth that went underneath it, he couldn't sit up if he wanted to … Luke had been so startled to wake up next to him like that, but his shock faded away into disappointment when he realized why he was tied up. 

" You left again, didn't you?" 

"I … i- ... Yes.." Clive sighed, sinking back into his restraints. Luke gave him a little worried face, and looked away … "you promised you wouldn't-" he said, and Clive remained quiet … "can you tell me where you've been going at least?" Luke asked, not getting a response at first … Clive looked at him, and hesitantly opened his mouth, "I went … to watch your parents' surgery … and- before that- I'd actually gone to their house to … be not very nice to them for the way they treated you … and sometimes- I pay Layton a visit- and I-" Clive grinned, "I tell him the most disgusting things, things i know he doesn't want to hear. I make him cry, and it makes me feel so much better-" Clive said … he stopped smiling, "i'm sorry I lied to you …" he looked like the guilt was just eating at him. 

"I knew you wouldn't want me doing those things- but I feel the need to … to see them suffer- it eats away at me to think he's being fed pudding by some beautiful nurse, not having to lift a finger for anything, pampered and looked after … meanwhile you're stuck in this old place with me- unable to go to school- i'm absolutely writhing, Luke. It makes me so-" 

The heart monitor was speeding up, Luke looked down at Clive, and slid over to him, "You're acting like an animal … when someone does something you don't like, it's not okay to just hurt them. Sometimes you have to take a step back and … calm down." Luke said, kissing Clive's cheek. "I don't like seeing you tied up like this, but you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stay put. I'm doing everything I can to get you to stay, but it's worthless if you don't put in any effort too ... " Luke reached up, holding onto Clive's hand as he leaned against the headboard. "... I know Lukey … i don't know why it even bothers me so much- he's paralyzed, that has to be the worst thing to have ever happened to him, but I still get so angry thinking about him even existing at all …" Clive sighed, "My leg hurts like hell when I move, the pain is excruciating, all the time. every day that I have to feel it is another reminder that there are people who are willing to make you feel this way for their own personal gain, and even though I'm like this, it's very easy for me to get up and do something about it- to ignore the way it feels- it's so easy …" 

Clive shook his head, "I'm a little- fixated on revenge- it's hard to let things go when you spent ten years planning to get back at someone. It was all I could think about, so I'm not the best at … letting things go." He admitted, and Luke nodded. He leaned down, kissing him softly before he pulled away, "That's alright … i know you have it in you to turn the other cheek, If the pro … if - Layton hadn't broken your leg then I bet you wouldn't be so angry" Luke said. "But I- i don't like being lied to, alright? So please … promise that you won't move-" Luke said, hooking his pinkie around Clive's finger, "If you break this promise then you have to cut off your pinkie!" Luke said, having no idea how seriously Clive took him for a few seconds. 

"... You're so cute … I won't get up anymore …" Clive squeezed the little finger with his own, and Luke smiled, "I feel like this is the perfect opportunity to get to know each other a little more … I want to know about your past- I don't have much of a past myself, but i'll still answer truthfully" Luke said, finally hearing the heart monitor slow down. Clive was going calm again, smiling as he answered, "you say that like you have something specific you want to know about" Clive said, and Luke … nodded, "well, I found this photo album with the pictures from when you were little- and … well- What happened? You just looked so angry" 

"... Oh- I uh- have weirdly fat eyebrows normally- but I shave them-" 

"That's … not true, is it?" 

Clive chuckled, "Kidding- uh … well- … " He took in a breath, "When I was about your age- my parents- um … we lived in this apartment complex, and there were scientists working very close to our flat. To put it simply- their machine exploded- and since we were so close, my parents … died-" Clive sighed, "They were struck by the collapsed ceiling- One moment we were all in the living-room watching TV, and the next moment i was limping away on … actually- it- was Layton who helped me out of the rubble" Clive said. 

"He … did?"

"Yeah … he was there. He helped me calm down, but once it was all over, and he was gone, I was alone … I didn't expect to ever see him again, and now that I think about it, I think I'm angry with him the most because it feels weirdly- I don't know- personal?" Clive said, "I feel betrayed" he mumbled. 

"I … see," Luke said. 

"Yes, after I found out about what really happened to my parents, I was upset … for a very long time" Clive sighed … 

"So- who took all those pictures of you?" Luke asked, and Clive shrugged, "I was adopted by a very wealthy woman named Constance. She liked to take pictures of me, I hated it, she had so many cameras and … well- in the end, she died too. Not even too long after we met, so i inherited her money, and by then I'd planned everything, and I used her wealth to get to work. " Clive sighed, seeing that Luke was still listening. 

"I met Raymond along the way, and he took care of me- gave me whatever i needed, and took most of the pictures in that book. He thought it was funny that Constance had so many pictures of me just looking the way I did. He used to tell me to laugh at them, and … i still don't understand why- I think he just wanted me to lighten up … it didn't really work" Clive mumbled, and Luke hummed … "didn't you have friends to cheer you up?" He asked, getting a sad grin in response. 

"... I didn't- i spent every second of every day on my plans, I didn't bother with anything else .." Clive said, "god- maybe i need to be tied up, I haven't changed one bit …" 

Luke looked around … it did sort of feel like Clive was right back where he started … "but there are a few differences! You have me now! And Emmy- and Max and Matt-" 

"... Oh …  _ yeah- _ about those two- I feel like I should tell you this before it becomes some big thing- they're robots, so please don't try to feed them anything. They'll eat it to be nice and then I'll have to clean it out later-" 

" … Clive are you pulling my leg right now?"

"No no! I made them to help me out with stuff like this. Originally they were for Dahlia-" 

"Dahlia?"

"This rich woman who had me give her body - well- robot parts … she needed a spine and arm because she got in an accident- and she knew I could do things like that."

" … I- don't believe you-" Luke squinted at Clive, and Clive shrugged, "you know the remote I'm making for Layton and your parents? Matt and Max sort of operate like that- except … well- they never had nerves to begin with and they don't need a remote …" 

"..." 

"... I know it's weird but i swear i'm telling the truth- should I call them in here?" 

"... Y-yes …" 

Clive looked towards the door, "Heyy!!" He yelled, laying there for a second in silence before heavy footsteps began to shake the house. Luke looked at Clive, who smiled proudly, "I made them myself to help with the whole friend situation ... I consider them to be people- so if you say you've been talking to them then don't let this change your mind- alright-? " Clive assured Luke, not moving at all as the door swung open, and the two curious looking men stepped inside. They looked like guard dogs or something, Clive grinned, " Could you two um … I don't know, Take your faces off, let's do maintenance …" 

Luke watched as Matt and Max both reached up, gripping their faces. They did something strange, sliding them up before they pulled them right off … 

There was nothing but wires and a vaguely skeletal looking mold underneath the detachable silicone ...

"Well … i think I believe you now …" Luke said, staring down at the sheets. Clive nodded, "Thanks- everything looks fine from here-" he said, listening to their feet bash the floor as they left … 

"... Well- hey- if you can give people robot parts- then why don't you give yourself a new leg? Then you won't have to wait to heal- and … oh- no wait- what am I saying? Please don't do that." Luke said, becoming unsettled at Clive's look of shock and realization … his hand jerked, and He looked at the restraints … 

"Damn-" 

"Clive, don't do that! That would be horrible! I'd like to keep as much of you in one piece as I can …" Luke said, and Clive let out an inpatient mewl, "but I wanna get up  _ now _ \- this isn't fair!"

"You could be allowed up by now if you would have stayed put! Clive you really must be still … is there anything I can do to make it easier?" 

"... Well- you could put a cigarette in my mouth- that'd be nice-" 

" … ooh- this is the perfect opportunity to get you off those nasty things!"

"Ha?"

"You can't move so you can't get up to smoke! You can finally quit-" 

"... Luke- y- fine … fine-" he mumbled, " hey- speaking of robots- i actually finished the Remote. If you wanna go visit the professor now- It's up to you." Clive said, and Luke smiled, "really? Where is it?" 

"It's on the desk … oh- and- don't tell him anything I told you … and if anyone asks, I'm still dead." 

Luke nodded, " If you sit still while I'm gone then when I get back we can start on those two days I bet." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed. 

"... Oh- i forgot all about that- I'm definitely not moving now." 

"Wow- so that's all it takes huh?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke happily walked down the carpeted corridor, the red afternoon sun shining in through the window. He wore his old outfit, the one he usually wore when he was with the professor, for old times sake, the only addition being a black choker … he walked past a few nurses and patients, and none of them paid him any mind as he freely made his way to the professor's room. 

The key he'd been given was for room 403, which he produced from his pocket, sticking it's golden exterior into the bronze door lock. He hesitantly twisted it, and pushed open the white wooden barrier. It creaked open with a low droning noise to make way for the sight of the professor, sitting in a wheelchair, staring lifelessly out the window. Luke smiled, "hi professah!" He said, heart overflowing with sentiment as his lifeless companion looked over at him, giving him a horrified stare. " … don't- come near me-" he said, voice gravely from how little he spoke anymore.

"Hm? Don't be silly!" Luke said, closing the door as he came in. "I want to know all about how you've been! How are they treating you?" He asked, walking over to the husk of a man … something sparked though, as Luke stepped closer. Layton moved his neck, sitting up as best he could, "Luke, My boy … it- … " he was quiet, watching Luke walk right up next to him. They were finally the same height … "It's been awful … so boring … and- every night- I hear these whispers- I don't know where they come from, but- Luke … I'm sorry …" Hershel spoke, and Luke hummed … 

" Do you want to stand up?"

"Is that a joke?" 

"No! That's a horrible joke, not funny at all … " Luke pulled a little square remote from his pocket, and walked behind Layton, "I had this made so that you can move around, but when I leave you won't hurt anyone." Luke said, pressing it up against Layton's neck. "It might hurt a little at first, but I promise it's only for a second" he gave a happy grin, and pressed down on the button a few times. Layton … slowly began to twitch in his legs. He nearly had a heart attack when he suddenly found himself lifting his arms. It felt like something was pinching the back of his neck, Luke stepped away and smiled, "Do you feel better now?" He asked, watching Layton slowly … stand. 

"... You're … brilliant" he said, slowly getting down onto his knees. "I'm really moving, is this real?" 

Luke nodded, "I couldn't just leave you like that- that would be cruel! So every once in a while I'll be here to let you move on your own … If you'd like to, I'd enjoy going for a walk right about now?" He said, watching as the Professor dripped hot tears onto the ground. " … Luke-" He visibly looked sick, breaking up into sobs. "Don't cry Professa' … " 

"Why would you do this?" 

" … why did you do what you did?" 

"To protect you!"

"And this is to protect me too … you've been acting awfully scary lately, and you hurt Clive. We're both very upset about that still! And so this is for our safety, and yours. I don't want you hurting yourself … Now, stand up" Luke said, holding his hands out for Hershel, who gently took them, but stayed down … "No … I- I didn't do any of this to protect you. Let me come clean, I did it for me …" he said. "I hate you seeing me like this- but I'm deeply sorry Luke, I've destroyed my life, things could have been fine if I hadn't … " He choked on a sob, wrapping his arms around Luke, "I just don't want to lose you." He said. 

Luke looked down at him … he gently placed his hands on Hershel's shoulders, and pushed him away, " … I don't want to lose you either, now please dry your eyes. A gentleman doesn't make a scene … and Friends forgive each other …"

"You forgive me?"

"Mmhmm" Luke nodded, hugging Hershel, " I think you've learned your lesson" he nuzzled his hair, and the Professor stayed there on the ground, arms wrapped around Luke's waist as he returned to being human. "Is … there any possibility that I could return home?" He asked, and Luke nodded. 

"I don't think so … you can't be trusted, and I can never tell when you're lying to me. You'll just have to live here for a while" Luke said, and Hershel … nodded. He stood, "it's funny- I used to have knee pain, but I feel better than ever … did you do that too?" 

Luke nodded, "I had you all fixed up! That way you won't be in any pain when I come to visit." He took Layton's hand in his own, walking him out, "I know you're still in your pajamas, but I just want to walk around the building with you-" he leaned against the other's arm … " I care about you Professa', I don't … want to see you this way anymore, so get well." He said, brushing his thumb across the back of Layton's hand … 

" Things here are A bit boring without anyone else around." Hershel said, and Luke nodded, "Don't worry, I'm going to bring my parents here too. They might end up like you if I let them stay out, so the three of you are all going to keep eachother company." Luke said. Hershel nodded, "... I'm terribly sorry for letting them treat you the way they did, I didn't realize how unnatural it all was until … I was told. I'm no father, so I don't know the best ways to raise a child, but what they did was incredibly wrong, and I should have stepped in …" 

Hershel sighed, "It's painful to think about what your world must have looked like before you finally found a friend of your own …" he squeezed Luke's hand. Luke nodded, he had friends at school, but he didn't have …  _ friends _ . He wasn't allowed  _ friends _ , or free time, or a normal childhood at all … but he'd gotten to the point where he was positive he didn't need it anymore. 

"Don't worry about me Professa', I can take care of myself now."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat down at the table, watching their new guest eat his food … he was a curly brown haired man, broken glasses stuck to his face and a strange amount of … makeup. Luke thought he looked like a depressed clown, but he didn't say that out loud … Apparently his name was Desmond, and despite the makeup on his face, he was dressed incredibly formally. A black suit and red tie, gold cufflinks … 

" … so- how did you - get involved?" Luke asked, not sure what else to make for conversation.

"A heist" Desmond casually replied, and Luke hummed … "so you stole something?" He asked, getting a nod in response. " I stole the sun, the one in the sky is a fake-"

"... Well now you're just toying with me. What if I go first- I'm Luke!" He said happily, "And I don't really have anywhere else to go- so I'm living here with everyone so I can make a new family!" 

"...  _ Make  _ a new family- as in- give birth-?" 

"... I … i'm a boy-"

"... Ohhhh-  _ you're  _ Luke-" Desmond said, and Luke stared down at the table with a sort of sad expression ... "Ha- I'm just messing with you, I knew you were a boy. Though, you're bigger than I thought you'd be. I was expecting a six year old-" Desmond said with a soft smile, "but it's very nice to meet you" he said. 

Luke huffed, "You're a strange one-" he said, and Desmond shrugged, "I like to say i'm eccentric-" he rested his weight on the chair, tilting his head a little as he looked around the room, "It's so clean in here" he said, and Luke grinned, "thank you-!" He proudly said. Desmond looked at him … 

"Are they using you as the maid?"

"W-wha? No! I just don't want to live in a dirty house!" Luke immediately corrected him. Desmond hummed … "well~ thank you for the food. I appreciate that at least one person here is clean-" 

" … You- … " Emmy shrugged, giving up completely. Nothing around her made sense anymore, why even bother? 

"Are you going to stick around?" Luke asked, and Desmond nodded, "Yes- I've been asked to move into the spare room." I don't know why I need to be in such close proximity, but nonetheless I'm all for a new experience." He said, looking down at his empty plate … "though, it's a little too quiet for my tastes. I'd like to know what the grand scheme of things is …"

"Well nobody's saying anything- so I figured we're just … back in business as usual. We've already started, so it's not likely we'll be stopping again anytime soon." Emmy said. "though, I think we can speed up this process by doing a little tax collecting of our own-"

"I don't want to do anything not in the job description- you know how he is-" 

"Right … but meanwhile- Luke needs a language arts teacher- and  _ you- _ "

Desmond looked at Luke, who stared back at him … "this … wait- Emmy- are you teaching Luke as well?" He asked, and she nodded, " I'm getting him his diploma since i have a way- but Clive wants him to actually  _ learn  _ the information." 

" … don't you see what he's doing? He's assembling a school …" 

"...  _ Oh-  _ you're right … sneaky bastard-" Emmy sighed, "so that's why we're here all the time- so we can be on standby …  _ god- _ Luke- if you study hard we can get this over with and get back to  _ real work- _ " 

"But-" Luke said, "I really don't want to right now-" he shifted in his seat. 

"Well you have to eventually! We'll blow right through it- I promise it'll be quick. No tests or anything, just the material- we don't even have to do most of it, just the essentials needed to pass" 

"... Well- alright" Luke sighed, having been dreading going back to school ...


	16. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Clive both celebrate Halloween.

Luke stared at Clive as he spoke, having been in the middle of cramming. He'd come into the room, seeing that Clive was still tied down to the bed, but … when Clive woke up, he had a couple things to say. He seemed so hesitant at first, but- eventually he just came out and said it … 

"Your Dad didn't survive the surgery …" 

Luke … had been sitting there for a while now, not saying anything. The room felt warm, as he leaned against Clive, who was sitting upright in bed. He'd been apologizing, saying he'll do whatever he can to make it up to Luke … but Luke hadn't said anything at all. 

"Really- I understand if you're upset- you have every right to be- if there's anything in the universe you need just let me know alright? You aren't a burden so don't be afraid to ask for anything." Clive said, rephrased for about the hundredth time. 

Luke didn't reply though, just sat there, squishing the yoga ball that Clive had been using to exercise his one good leg with … "I think … there's something wrong with me." Luke nearly whispered. Clive just tilted his head, lifting his arms to wrap them around Luke, being immediately snapped back by the chain of the handcuffs. He was immediately angry, wishing he was strong enough to snap his restraints, but- he let it go with a sigh … "why do you say that?" 

Luke looked down, his expression compressing into one of extreme regret, "I … I don't feel bad …" Luke said, "I'm upset- that i'm never going to see him again. He's never going to get better- and we'll never be a family again but … Clive I don't think … I care …" Luke said. "That's wrong isn't it? I should be upset- I should be crying but honestly I'm a little relieved …" Luke said, curling up into a little ball. 

Clive just looked down at him … and instinctually lifted his arm again, only to be snapped back. Luke smiled, reaching out to grab his hand, " you really can't be still can you?" He brushed his thumb across the back of Clive's hand. "It's … " Clive sighed, "But- you shouldn't feel bad about not feeling bad. You aren't really a rebellious kid, you just responded to the world around you. Your home life wasn't … great, and nobody around you cared to make it any better-" Clive leaned back, "I don't understand these sorts of things myself obviously, so I might not be the best person to talk to about it- but in my opinion … I think I would have killed them myself if I was in your position." 

"I would never! They're my parents- they're my family!"

"Being blood related doesn't make you family … it just means you all popped out of the same holes- sometimes your own family can be horrible-" Clive said, squeezing Luke's hand. He didn't know- if that was an appropriate thing to say given his situation, but he said it anyways, just hoping that Luke wouldn't feel too bad about it. Luke sighed, "Clive … that's not right. You're supposed to feel bad when  _ anyone  _ dies. Once you die you can't come back, and even bad people who hurt you don't deserve to die …" Luke clenched his hand, "I know you might not get it- but this isn't okay …" 

" … hm- I don't know about the "feeling bad when anyone dies" part. and I think some people do deserve to die. Some people are monsters-"

"You're wrong! Nobody deserves to die Clive- people can change- they can realize they were wrong- and they can make up for what they did. If some people deserve to die then that means you deserve to die! And you don't! And I won't let anyone think that's okay so don't say that!" Luke said, "is this how people feel about you? They really don't care? This is horrible- I don't wanna feel this way- I want to care …" he laid back, listening to the sound of the air conditioner blowing. It was cold, the middle of october- and yet … they- had the AC on. 

"Luke … I've killed more people than I can count. I can't even begin to think of all the lives I've ruined. You know, the orphanage is completely full right now- can you guess why?" He said, slouching back a little. "I don't want to sound condescending- or patronizing. You're a very kind hearted person- and i think that deep down you  _ are  _ upset- and you  _ do  _ care … but- you have to realize that, well. When someone hurts someone else- they give up their right to have any empathy directed towards them. Let's say I were to suddenly slap you- there isn't any reason you should feel bad about hitting me back, it's only fair … So- if you hurt someone- and then you get hurt it's only natural that nobody would care. You shouldn't be expected to, that isn't how the world works …" Clive said. "It's a cold place, you're a very warm- kind person- but the world is a cold place, and that's just- how it is." Clive said. 

Luke was silent, he looked like he was thinking, squinting down at his blanket with a very … fixated gaze. He pulled at the blanket, and Clive smiled, "But that doesn't mean you can't feel bad. After all- violence doesn't solve violence, and sometimes the best way to deal with someone who's always … destructive- is to show them another way. If we were harsh to everyone then we wouldn't have any good people- nobody would know what it means to be caring-" Clive lifted his leg, putting it around Luke, "and I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to see that … well- you're actually sort of right." He said. 

Luke hummed, running his hand across Clive's leg hair. "There's nothing wrong with you Luke, you're just human. Even the most well meaning people sometimes just … don't care." Clive sat up, "but that doesn't mean you won't feel different in the future -" he pushed his face against Luke's hair, mumbling something incoherent into his spiked locks. 

Luke just sighed, " halloween is tomorrow and you can't even get up-" Luke mumbled. Clive shrugged, " you can call me while you're there-" he said, getting a little head shake. "I don't wanna go- I wanna stay here with you-" Luke said … "and paint your toes-" he looked down at Clive's toenails. "We can stay home- watch a scary movie and eat junk from the store?" Clive suggested. 

"If we're always eating snacks from the store then- wont this place lose money?" Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, " we don't really rely on this place for money- it's just a … sort of- secret house for us- it's just meant to be my personal space- i just decided to turn it into a store so that i could get in a little extra cash for little things- toothpaste and soap- stuff like that." Clive said. 

" … Clive- are you- rich?" Luke asked, starting to notice that Clive seemed to be able to get anything he wanted. 

" … ah- no- it's more like- i'm a thief …" he admitted, making Luke a little confused, but he just decided not to question it … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid back between Clive's legs, looking at the old tv that played the first saw movie in terrible quality. He sat there, a huge bowl of caramel popcorn in his lap, his lower half partially underneath the blanket with Clive as they watched the movie. Emmy was there, she'd pushed the couch into the room and brought Matt and Max to come watch with them. When Luke told her about the twins being robots, she just sighed, said "of course" and continued on, seeming a little distraught at the whole thing. Luke figured she was probably tired of finding new things to be surprised about …

She had uncuffed one of Clive's hands, refusing to give him the key no matter how much he begged for it. "This movie is awful-" Luke said, hiding his face in his hands. "Why would anyone do this to someone? What if this really happened?" He said, not getting much of a response from Clive, who was too busy hugging him while he had the chance. Emmy shrugged, "this seems like the sort of thing Clive would do-" 

"He would never!"

"Eh …"

Clive nuzzled Luke, not paying attention to anything but him. "Right Clive?" Luke asked, getting a nod as a hand slid up and down his leg. Clive slid his hand underneath Luke's socks, feeling his thighs. "Clive …" Luke mumbled, trying not to say anything. Clive's hand sort of tickled, brushing across his inner thigh like that. Luke picked up a handful of popcorn, shoving it into his mouth as he watched a man saw through his own leg …

He wished he could stay like this. This felt like something a normal family would do, minus the touching on the legs. Aside from that, this felt oddly … good. He felt comfortable here, as if he really belonged … which was a very foreign feeling for him.

Still, Luke was terrified at the idea that he might get kidnapped by a puppet riding a tricycle. He was definitely sleeping right underneath Clive tonight, no doubt about it. 

He tensed, feeling Clive's hand get a little bold, slowly sliding it's surface down Luke's stomach, into his briefs since he'd decided not to wear pants. Luke leaned back, pulling at Clive's arm, leg jolting a little bit as fingers poked at his orbs. Clive took them into his hand, rubbing them gently, brushing his thumb up against the base of Luke's length. It slowly twitched to life, rising up against the heavy blanket, being completely covered up. Luke held onto Clive's arm, wanting to pull his hand away, but not wanting him to stop. He slowly continued to eat his popcorn, listening to Clive quietly mumble nothings to him. This was probably the main reason he was so upset about being tied down, he wouldn't be able to touch Luke, who was trying to keep his breathing steady as Clive messed around with the liquid pooling at his tip. Luke felt a little anxious doing this with other people around, what if someone looked over? What would they think? 

Luke's face was completely red, he bit at his lip, taking in a breath as Clive gently rubbed him. "Luke … prickly" He mumbled, and Luke somehow managed to blush darker. He was about to cum, but he was hesitant, nervous, unsure if it was alright to- well- it was too late … he shuddered a little, really clenching his teeth as it came out, making a little stain out in front of him, dampening the bed … he continued to eat his popcorn, hoping nobody else had noticed that. "Pervert-" he whispered, making Clive exhale through his nose with a quiet little laugh. His other arm was completely restrained, since there were needles stuck in it, they couldn't risk him ripping them out anymore. He was limited in his movement though, wrapping his arm around Luke's waist, opening his mouth near his ear only to have popcorn shoved inside. 

He huffed, letting Luke feed him as he wiped his hand off on the bed. The movie was coming to an end, and it was getting late … but if he had to be honest, he really didn't wanna go to bed right now. He'd eaten all that sugar, he was bored … "do you wanna watch another one?" Emmy asked, getting up. Luke hummed … he was probably gonna have nightmares about this one. Was it really a good idea to watch  _ another  _ one?

Still, he couldn't sleep, what was one more movie? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat on the stairs in Clive's old house, wondering just how long he'd been here. It was early in the morning, the air felt cold, as if there was an open window somewhere, letting in the outside air. Luke wore nothing but a yellow hoodie, and some matching boots, having come in here to get out of the rain … his black shorts were stained with water, making him uncomfortably wet as he sat on the stairs. He stood, hearing the rain tap the roof of the house, leaking in from the ceiling, making puddles wherever he walked. Luke quietly ascended the staircase, the moist carpet's damp musk filling his nose, sticking at the back of his throat. The top of the stairs was barren, three doors all standing tall next to each other. 

They were all identical, Luke looked to his left, and slowly walked over to the first door, holding his hand out. He placed it on the golden doorknob, and twisted, pulling it open. Inside, he saw what looked like a bar. There were people kissing, and dry humping in the corner, and a non distinctive man, wiping out a cup in the middle of the bar. When Luke opened the door, the music stopped, and everyone very slowly turned their heads, looking directly at him … 

He shut the door, feeling a little self conscious before he walked over to the second one, pulling it open, seeing a blank white room. It seemed to go on for miles and miles, no ceiling or floor, just blank, emptiness … 

He shut the door, and reached out for the last one. As his hand approached, the hallway seemed to fade into blankness, and the door turned dark with the aura or his finger tips. He grasped the doorknob, and stayed still, pulling it open slowly … 

Clive stood there, rain pouring down on him, flooding into the room. He was covered from head to toe in some crimson liquid, and he was carrying something that looked like a head in his right hand... He looked at Luke, mouth slowly opening to say something so confusing … "do you think you'll be able to find me when it's over?" Before he took hold of the doorknob, and shut the door, leaving Luke alone …

Luke opened the door again, to see Clive, completely clean, standing there smiling as he came out of the room. He shut the door, and picked Luke up, wearing a white suit with a yellow rose sticking out of his mouth. Luke held onto him, being happily danced with, and thrown up into the air. He kept calm, but smiled, wondering what Clive was so happy about. Luke couldn't see his eyes, it didn't look like he had any, just darker skin where his eyes would be. 

"Did you have fun~? We're finally married! Isn't that fun? When are we gonna have some babies?" Clive said, not moving his mouth at all as he spoke, setting Luke down on his feet. He held both of his hands, and Luke just stared up at him … "b-babies?" He asked. 

"Mmhmm~" Clive said, twirling Luke around, picking him back up. He kissed his cheek, and Luke smiled, "never" he whispered. 

"That's alright~" Clive nuzzled him, "my baby-" he cooed. Luke nuzzled him back, feeling that Clive was suddenly wet all over. Luke pulled away, seeing that the world had turned gray, and it was raining everywhere. Clive seemed to almost glow in his white suit, a sly smirk stretching at his lips as he stood there, holding Luke in his arms … 

Thunder rolled in the background, a flash of lightning flickering through the void, but Luke felt safe as long as he was with Clive. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luke asked, and Clive leaned in, kissing him, pushing the rose into his mouth. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded a lot more … realistic, " my baby …" he rasped. When he opened his mouth, his teeth were jagged, shooting off in every direction, sharp and razor like. Luke … just leaned up, and kissed his bottom lip, "you need a dentist." He said, and Clive laughed, biting at his face.

Luke closed his eyes, and looked down, opening them to see that he was alone … he sat down on the floor, in the kitchen of Clive's old house. It was quiet, cold, wet, rainy ...

He laid down, curled up, and cried …

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Luke opened his eyes, whining as Darkness licked his face. "Nooo!" He picked her up. She was getting bigger, it was harder to move her away. She barked, and Luke huffed, "who let you in here? Did you miss me?" He asked, getting an anxious whimper as she swung her tail from side to side. Luke pet her, scratching her head so she'd calm down. She was still so fuzzy, but she didn't seem to be growing anymore, stuck at the size of about a basketball, maybe a little bigger. Clive was still asleep, handcuffed back into position as he snored … Luke wondered what he was dreaming about, it couldn't have been any weirder than his own dream, right?

He sighed, and got up, needing to get ready for 'school.' he didn't want to, but the sooner he got through the day, the sooner he could go back to laying on Clive, poking his legs … "hey- you wanna go for a walk?" Luke asked, stepping onto the floor. Darkness jumped down, excitedly stepping around Luke's feet, seemingly really wanting to go for that walk. Luke walked over to his closet, pushing aside all the kinky stuff, taking out his normal clothes. 

He decided to put on a blue sweater, taking out a white pair of pants and some boots to keep him warm. Once he was dressed, he looked down at the hat he usually wore … and- decided that he didn't wanna wear it anymore. He'd outgrown it, it'd be best to throw it away, right? 

He walked out of his room, leaving the door open for darkness to come out. She excitedly ran through, bolting over to the front door, taking Emmy by surprise as she went. "oh-!" She tripped a little, trying not to step on the easily excitable dog. "Going for a walk?" She asked, a big fluffy hoodie draped over her. She'd accidentally matched pants with Luke, but it'd be fine .. 

Luke nodded, "do you wanna come too?" Luke asked, getting a nod in response. Luke grabbed Darkness's leash from the shelf beside the curtain that led to the store, hooking it to her collar, being tugged around a little bit as she ran in little circles. He left out, Emmy following behind after grabbing her keys and phone. They slid behind the counter, trying not to bother the employee that was there all the time. She seemed to be unbothered by any weird thing that happened around here. Luke wondered if she'd like to be friends too …

The bell rang as they both excited, Emmy had grabbed a bag of chips off the shelf, "Hey- you know what? I was actually going somewhere- you should totally come with me." She said, and Luke looked up at her, stopping as Darkness immediately peed once she was outside. She must have needed to go really badly, maybe that's why she'd been licking Luke's face … "really? Where?" He asked, and Emmy proudly replied, "I'm a boxer-" 

"You fight people?"

"Yea! And I've never lost once! It's the only thing I get to do around here honestly. Plus- these aren't official fights or anything so if something happens then it's totally on the other person!" She said. 

Luke hummed … he thought about seeing Emmy in the ring, a famous boxer, or mma fighter, a million people screaming her name … he didn't even know she  _ could  _ fight. Now he just had to see! "After that- do you want to go visit the Professor with me? My mom is there too now." Luke said, and Emmy nodded, "Heck yea- I can't wait to see that sad old man!" She chuckled, and Luke smiled, being tugged along by Darkness. " I still can't believe you tricked us!" Luke huffed, "and now you're rich- it's so strange" He said, getting a sympathetic pat on the head. "I'm rich but I'm stuck working for a creep- and I can't really show my face around London, the papers made me famous." Emmy sighed, "though- people seem to have forgotten so I guess that part isn't true anymore…" 

"Well at least you have us right? And soon you'll be able to go wherever you want …" Luke said. 

"Well - I won't be able to go anywhere if you don't graduate. Have you been studying?" 

"Of course I have- Can't we take a little break?" Luke pleaded, "after all, it's the weekend!" 

"Hm … alright i guess- but first thing Monday, it's back in the books-" 

"Fine by me- just as long as I get a break-" Luke sighed. They'd been walking down a sidewalk, Emmy was leading the way when all of a sudden, she looked up to see a little brown haired girl, running their way. "Luuukee!!" She screamed, and Luke stared at her, before flinching when she got near, holding her fists up. Before she could do anything, Emmy picked her up, watching her flail around. She was wearing a pink, long sleeved dress, with a dark red belt around the waist. Her wool socks were puffy, contrasting with her tight black shoes. She wore a hood over her head, Emmy could tell she had on mascara for some reason. "How dare you! What have you done with the Professor!? Amd why haven't you talked to me in literally forever?!" 

"I- i'm sorry! A lot of stuff has happened and- it's a long story!" 

"Liar! You ditched me and ruined my chances of having a husband who can actually walk! I hate you!" She stopped flailing, being pulled into a gentle hug by Emmy. "I have no idea what you're talking about but it sounds terrible …" she said, patting the girl's back. Flora huffed, seeming to calm down … she wrapped her arms around Emmy, " it is terrible- I don't have anywhere to go- and these jerks left me all alone for months…" She clung to her, and Luke just watched them … 

He'd honestly … forgotten all about Flora. 


	17. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora isn't too happy about what Luke has done with the professor. Luke doesn't want her to think anything bad of him, so he tries to show her what's really going on.

Luke sat in a chair, in the back of a crowd, able to see Emmy from here. She was picking up someone, probably about to slam them into the floor if Luke had to guess. She was so strong, her muscles flexed with every movement she made in such a strangely hypnotic way. Luke figured, maybe that's why everyone else was here, just to watch them flex their muscles … cause there were entirely too many people here. The place was crowded, money was being bet on who would win next, Emmy was on a killing spree. Luke wondered how she could be afraid of someone like Clive when she was undoubtedly much stronger than he was … but then again, he remembered that Clive was a little unstable, and strength means nothing against someone with chloroform. 

Flora was there too, hood pulled up over her head. She was exceptionally angry right now, apparently she'd been visiting the Professor when Luke wasn't around, and she was completely enraged at his physical state. Luke wondered how the nurses let her in, when nobody was supposed to be going in when Luke wasn't there. He figured they must have let her in because she was just a nice girl, and there wasn't anything suspicious about it. He'd need to tell Clive about it later on … still, the only thing she had been doing was Comforting the professor. She hadn't been causing trouble or mischief, just going in there, talking to him, feeding him. She took care of him in place of the nurses sometimes, and she'd informed Luke about all her good deeds in an angry rant. She had been reading books to him, keeping him entertained, making sure he wasn't sad. Luke didn't honestly mind it, he thought it was nice that Flora still wanted to spend her time with the professor, but … well, he'd have to be careful about the information he let her know. He felt like if he told her the full situation, new problems could arise. 

"You should be arrested…" Flora said, arms crossed as she refused to even look at Luke. she had been so angry with him, completely and utterly baffled at how Luke could be so "cruel" as to do something like that to another person. Luke didn't feel like it was that unusual though, with their situation and all, this seemed like the best thing to do … Luke looked down "But he was gonna kill someone …" he pouted, "and I had to do something but I didn't wanna lock him up- he's my friend … so I put him somewhere nice where he'll be taken care of. That isn't a reason to arrest someone …" he looked down at Emmy, who seemed so happy to be here. It looked like they were going to be here awhile too, she wasn't quitting. 

Flora huffed, "Liar. You were just jealous!" She said, pushing her hair out of her face. With the heat in here, it was sticking to her forehead. Though, Emmy … wasn't sweaty at all for some reason. 

"I- I was not!" Luke said, looking over at Flora. She had her nose tilted up as if she knew all, and saw all. Luke … he was jealous at first. Seeing Flora with the professor really did a number on him, but eventually he came to his senses and … well, he met someone to fill in that gap.

"Was too! You were upset that the Professor was spending time with me- weren't you? So you went and did such a horrible thing to him-!" Flora said, almost in tears, "how is he supposed to stand up at our wedding? Huh?" 

"It isn't as bad as what he did …"

"Oh yeah?" She glared at Luke, "What did he do, hm? He didn't leave  _ you  _ alone with a vegetable for a husband!" 

"... He cheated on you …" Luke looked her directly in the eyes, and Flora went still. She'd never seen Luke make that face before, " and … actually- he sort of did." Luke said, "he broke Clive's leg … so Clive can't move right now. " He looked down. "He did it because I wouldn't … let him have me …" he finished, looking down at the floor.

Flora just looked at him in disbelief … " I don't believe you- the professor is a kind person, and he promised to marry me one day. He could never do something so terrible." 

"He lied to you- just like how he lied to me …" Luke looked away, "I know it's hard to believe, but he isn't as kind of a person as he seems…" he quietly swung his legs, knowing Flora wouldn't believe him. 

"I want to see. " She said, "I'm not gonna believe you until I see for myself…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pushed open the door to Clive's room, and Flora peeked in … " oh-" she stared, and Luke walked in after her. It was a little cold, but it was always a little cold. There wasn't much light coming in from the window, it was very dim, but it was always very dim. A cold, dark room, with nothing but the glowing green screen of a heart monitor … and a TV. 

"he's nice now- i promise- plus he's tied down so he can't move even if he wants to" He put his hand over hers, and Flora hesitantly squeezed his fingers as she was slowly pulled towards the unconscious kidnapper. Clive was just laying in bed, knocked out. Luke chose this time to bring her because he knew this was when they gave Clive his medicine, so he'd be in sort of a coma-like state until later in the night. He made his way right up to the side of the bed, and Flora looked around the room, seeing not much else interesting to look at, "Why's he hooked up to that machine?" She asked, and Luke looked … "um- well the bag of water stuff is to keep him from being dehydrated- and they need the heart monitor because he's asleep most of the time, and it'd be hard to tell if he was sleeping or dead without it." Luke said, getting a hesitant nod from Flora. 

She just stared at him … "I can't believe he survived a fall from that high …" she squinted at his leg. Luke had told her about the professor pushing Clive off of a building, but she didn't seem to believe that until now. She knew of the building, it … was a pretty tall building. You could definitely burst your skull to bits if you fell the wrong way, so it was surprising that he'd fallen in such a way to only damage his leg. Though, the damage left him in almost critical condition, and as time went on they found out that he'd broken more than just his leg. He'd fractured a rib, dislocated a joint in his shoulder, messes up his spine a little. Though, with all the medication he was on, those things had mostly healed … it was just his leg now, that he was waiting on ...

" He almost didn't …" Luke sighed, "he had a huge blood clot in his leg- and it- was on backwards …" he shuddered, not wanting to remember something so disgusting. Flora reached out, poking Clive's face as Luke went on a worried little rant. He seemed to still be thinking about the events of that night, hung up on the imagery of Clive's leg not being how it was supposed to be. Though, now it seemed like it was going to be fine … still, what a shock it was to see him laying there like that.

Flora pulled at his face, exposing his teeth, doing the same with his eyelids, opening his eyes. "Wow- he's really asleep isn't he?" She said, poking at his nose. Clive remained still, and Flora smiled, "His face feels like rubber-" she gently pulled at his nose.

"Does it? Oh and- he won't wake up unless I get hurt or scream." Luke said. It was something he'd found out after he tripped and fell, and Clive shot up out of his sleep, scaring the life out of him. Flora tilted her head, "Only if  _ you  _ scream?" She asked, getting a nod from Luke. 

" You can try if you'd like- i know you want to see if it's true so go ahead ..." Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. He listened as Flora yelled out at the top of her lungs, not getting even a twitch in response, she screeched, "They're choking me!!" Getting right up to Clive, voice tapering off as he didn't move … 

"That's horrible! He really wouldn't wake up?" She asked, and Luke shrugged, "He … um- well- he has very selective hearing." He said. Clive cringed a little, but that was about it in terms of reactions.

"But - watch this … Clive?" Luke asked, 

"Hm-" Clive hummed, leaving Flora standing there, a little confused. She moved back, "is he awake? …" she stared, and Luke shook his head. "No he just- responds … Clive can I have a hug?" Luke asked, watching as Clive's arm moved, being snapped back by the handcuffs. "Luke …" he mumbled, turning his head. He suddenly looked like he was having a bad dream. Luke smiled, "it's okay- I love you- get better okay?" he said, gently patting Clive's bad leg. Clive smiled in his sleep, mumbling Luke's name, making the boy feel really special for being the only one who could communicate with him like this. "Ooh … are you two telepathic?" Flora asked, and Luke shook his head, "I think we're just supposed to be together- we're connected somehow, I think.." he said. 

Flora blushed a little, thinking that it was really cute. She felt … a little bad at having called Clive all those names, but he  _ did  _ kidnap her and say he'd kill her if they tried to stop his machine … and being tied up on the floor on a huge mech as it ran out of fuel after crushing two cities' worth of people was no fun. She could understand Love though, and it seemed like Luke was trying to prove that he was telling the truth. So for their sake, she decided to believe him "i … guess i get it … the Professor really did this to his leg?" She asked, reaching out, poking at the cast. She couldn't believe Hershel could do something so vile, but when she really thought about it … she didn't know much about the old man. Luke nodded, and Clive absently twitched his foot. 

"So how come he's all tied up? If he's good then what's the problem?" Flora asked, looking over to Luke, who gave a very huffy response, "Because! He won't stop getting up and going to do  _ something. _ He just won't quit, and he won't tell me what it is either. Every time I ask he just- lies about it-" Luke sighed, feeling like there was something bigger going on here. He just wanted to know, he was tired of being left in the dark about things that seriously affected him. "Hm … hey- let's go investigate then! Maybe he has plans for something-?" She asked, mostly just wanting to get out of this room. Luke cheered up at the thought, immediately regaining his energy, 

"I like that idea- he shouldn't mind if he really has nothing to hide right?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flora spun around in the desk chair as Luke looked through Clive's laptop. The office room had been torn apart, papers thrown everywhere, a complete mess … but he'd cleaned it all up by now, not wanting Clive to know he'd been snooping and found the candy wrapper under his desk, meaning that Clive had been eating the candy Luke left around for him. Luke sighed, being much more focused on the laptop. There were a million files open, all of them with different names of people that Luke knew. most of them were people that Luke and the Professor had busted, but a good few of them were friends and family, including Luke's mom and Dad … He wondered what it was for, and why there was so much code written in every single file, and when the heck Clive had time to make all of this.

He opened the drawer, and pulled out a notepad. He squinted, and flipped the pages, flipping through all of them before stopping … it was full of drawings of naked people. Luke huffed, and shoved it back in, "That- pervert …" Luke mumbled. He didn't even know Clive could draw so well, but that honestly- just made the entire thing worse … "I don't think we're having any Luck here- we should go look somewhere else-" Luke said, and Flora hummed, "did you check his browser history? Or maybe his media- he could be discussing plans with someone else?" she suggested. Luke just shrugged, Clive didn't really seem to ever talk to anyone besides him. He didn't know when Clive would find the time to organize something like that, but then again … he was already running an organization. Luke sighed, going back to his laptop. He searched through it, not finding anything interesting. It just seemed like Clive had been playing games on it or something … "maybe there's a garage around here- Something like the one at our old house where he would go to work on stuff ..." Luke suggested, closing all the drawers he'd previously opened. Flora stood, slightly dizzy from being in that chair all this time. "Uuh- alright-" she said as she fixed her hair. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke quietly moved around the house, going from the living room to the kitchen, to the bathrooms to the other bedrooms. He's found one room that had been filled to the brim with black clothing and what looked like paint. There were weights in there, probably for Emmy if Luke had to guess. Speaking of, Emmy had been on the couch ever since they returned home. She said she was tired, and that her face hurt. She'd been punched once, but it didn't even … leave a mark. Luke thought that was weird, he also thought it was weird how she wasn't sweaty, at all … come to think of it, has she ever even gone to the bathroom since he'd been here?

Flora had found another room, one filled to the brim with old scrap parts, and lots and lots of tools. It looked like there was a helmet or something, sitting on the table in the center of the room. In fact, there were arms and legs everywhere, all different shapes and sizes. It was a little freaky, but She didn't go inside, since the room was overflowing with sharp objects sticking out of every corner and every direction. She didn't quite fancy being stabbed to death, it didn't seem like a very pleasant way to go. 

"What are all these spare parts for?" She asked as She shut the door, watching as Luke observed something else that seemed suspicious. There was a hatch in the floor at the end of the hallway, and when Luke opened it up, he found that there was light coming from below, with a ladder that went all the way down. "Clive makes … robots …" Luke was … confused to say the least, but whatever was down there, could possibly be the answers to his questions. "I don't think we should go down there …" Flora said, feeling Eerie about climbing down a hole in the ground. "This could lead us to Clive! What if he's down there- working on something?" Luke asked, just about convinced that it could be the case. It was certainly strange that there was just a hole in the floor, Luke wondered if Emmy knew, if she did she would probably just sigh and ignore it, or say "of course there is" before going about her day, just a little more anxious about her surroundings.

"Well he isn't down there right now- he's in the room!" Flora anxiously said, looking for any excuse to not go down that hole. Luke sighed, "But what if he's been going down there?" He asked, and Flora shook her head, "no, Luke, how can he even climb a ladder with a broken leg?" She said. Luke hummed ... "well- maybe he just uses his good leg?" Luke let the door fall to the side, the wooden boards gently bumping against the floor. "Luke no! That hole is scary- why would he do all of that when he's hurt!?" 

"He does a lot of things when he's hurt- this could lead somewhere …" Luke gestured to the opening, "You have to go first since you're wearing a dress-" he said, and Flora shook her head, "no way- you go first! Just don't look up!" She said. Luke stood there for a moment, he looked away, suddenly a little less enthusiastic about going down there, "I don't wanna go first-" he mumbled, "I'm scared too, you know?" 

"Then let's not go at all! Let's just go back in the room-!" Flora whined, hastily making her way back over to Clive's bedroom door. Luke reluctantly agreed, wanting to go see what was down the hole. There was no way he was gonna go alone though, so he closed it, and followed behind her, "well- we aren't going to find anything out like this …" he mumbled, feeling like a big baby for being too scared to investigate. If he was going to someday surpass Layton, then he would have to get over his fears ... " Well- maybe if we question him we can get him to spill the beans?" Flora hopefully said, opening up the room door. when she did, she just stood there, blocking the way … Luke huffed, "why are you just standing there?" He asked, gently moving past her. He walked in, and paused, standing there like a statue with his fellow stone, looking around the room for a second. 

"... How- quaint." Flora said, not seeing Clive anywhere. He had vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind … "luke that's scary! Where is he!?" 

"He was just here …" Luke looked down at the floor, seeing shoe scuff marks. It didn't make any sense for him to get up on his own, he was cuffed, unless … "... Oh! Someone must have kidnapped Clive!" Luke said, immediately rushing to the bed. He pulled the blankets back, seeing that the IV was just stuck there, and that the handcuffs had been sawed through. Definite signs of a break in! They were always extra careful not to give Clive anything he could cut his restraints with. There were blood droplets on the bed, as if he had ripped out his IV. Luke immediately felt a sense of dread come over him, "That's impossible! We were only gone for- thirty minutes!" He exclaimed, not actually knowing how long they'd been out of the room. Time flies when you're snooping around ...

"Well- the window is right there-" she pointed, "they probably dragged him out, right?" she suggested, going over to investigate. She pulled aside the curtains, letting the light flood the room. She squinted, having become accustomed to the darkness by now. She reached out, opening the blinds, only to see that the window … Was boarded up. "o-oh…" she mumbled, and turned towards Luke, "ah- okay- well … how do we know he didn't just get up on his own? After all, we would have heard it if there was a struggle, yes? Plus- the heart monitor-" she pointed. It was somehow still beeping how it normally did. "I bet Clive could figure out a way to make it beep like that, even when he's not here. I think he may have gotten up again …" she said. Luke just looked down at the bed … He had a soft expression on his face, bunching up the sheets in his hands. He brought them up, hugging the blanket, "no- he promised he wouldn't get up, he wouldn't lie to me …" he said, and Flora bit at her fingers, "well. Um … oh! Let's ask Emmy! She's been in the living-room the whole time." Flora said. Luke followed her out, rounding the corner to see Emmy asleep on the couch, mildly drunk, a spilled 40 on the floor … Well, that was typical for everyone who lived here. Luke had seen Raymond fall asleep with a shot in his hand. These people all seemed to drink like it was the end of the world and they were about to go head first into the most painful experience of their lives. "She probably didn't see anything - who knows how long she's been out for?" Luke sighed, "We'll just have to track him down ourselves! Those scuff marks on the floor, they had to have led from somewhere right?" Luke looked down …

_ The floor was so fucking dirty _

"W-wha?! I just mopped! how could it be so messy already?" He whined, and Flora hummed, " maybe it was on purpose? To throw you off … but- i'm sure we would have heard something if someone was stepping around in the living-room … " She sighed. " It might be more plausible that someone was here while we were gone- and when we got back- they hid from us. I don't see any other way they could have even opened the door without us hearing, but if they were already in here- then they would have already been inside the room- and all they'd need to do is quietly move out. Clive was out cold, so one person could carry him easily on their own without making noise ..." She said. 

"Well- but how did they leave without us hearing the bell?" Luke said. " … well- they could have gone through a window-" she said. Luke shook his head, "all of the windows are boarded up- and if they were going to go through a window- then they would have gone through the bedroom window …" he sighed. "No- none of this makes sense … i think he really did get up on his own …" Luke sat down on the arm of the couch, leaning against the wall. "I just don't want to believe that he would lie to me … he made a pinkie promise-" Luke said. 

Flora reached out, gently patting his leg, "don't feel bad- he was a scummy criminal all along- I know it's hard to hear, but no normal person would just break a pinkie promise. Only those of truly evil nature would do such a thing" 

Pinkie promises are very serious … 

Luke shook his head, "I refuse to believe that …" he sighed, "I'm sure there's a reason, I'm not going to give up until I find out-" Luke said. " He has to come back eventually!" 

Flora nodded, "and when he does- we'll be waiting for him!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched as Clive was carried back into the room. Raymond had to explain things to him, "The idiot wouldn't stop moving, so he ripped his stitches. We had to give him new ones, but it actually got infected so we had to go in and drain his knee, long story short, he'll be asleep for the next three days, and if he gets up again then we have all decided to collectively smack him until he stays down." 

After hearing all of that … he felt a little bad for doubting Clive. Clive had somehow gotten hold of the key, wanting to avoid surgery since he was a huge wuss, so that's why the chain was cut. He was just laying there now, passed out, drooling on his pillow. He had bags under his eyes, probably from crying like a big baby … Luke sat behind him, letting Clive rest on his legs, stroking his head. He guessed that the footprints were from all the struggling Clive had done, "always causing trouble-" Luke mumbled, nuzzling him. His recovery date had been pushed back, he'd need eight weeks now … but at least he'd be better … 

"Hey- Clive .." 

"Mm?" 

Luke smiled, rubbing his face, " where have you been?" He asked, and Clive … didn't reply. Luke was immediately suspicious, "Did you go somewhere?" 

"I got … cuuuut" Clive groaned, looking like he was barely awake. He must be straining to communicate, he looked like he had a headache all of a sudden. His body was forcing a response though, making Clive move in his sleep, continuously pulling at the second pair of handcuffs. It really seemed to be engraved in his mind, to put his arms around Luke … he whined, calming down when Luke ran a hand through his hair. He went still … Luke sighed, "Get some rest, okay? I want you to get better …" Luke leaned down, and kissed his head. He was unable to see that Clive's eyes were open, and he looked so … so very guilty. He closed them again when Luke leaned up, and continued on being "asleep" 


	18. While you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive admits to his guilt and Emmy learns something a little disturbing.

Four weeks, four whole weeks of progress! There hadn't been any signs of Clive getting up to leave, he'd been in bed the entire time he was here, and he hadn't moved not a single time, as far as Luke knew. Well, except to use the bathroom, but that didn't really count since Luke was right there to watch him the whole time. It was a sunny day today, november 28th, despite the sunshine, it was freezing, and they'd finally decided to turn up the heat today. 

It was warm inside the house, but Luke was still wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in the living room. He was reading a book, a textbook for history. Somewhere along the way of all this studying, he actually started to enjoy it. He was having fun learning about the history of his terrible nation, and also how terrible the government was. He was also having fun learning about how terrible every other government was, and how nobody knows how to do anything, and everything is a shot in the dark at a possible catastrophe. Luke was also having fun listening to Clive's rant about how terrible the world is, and his paranoid theories about everyone being lizard people from middle earth. Luke was mostly just looking at the pictures of the people with big wigs in his book … he'd gotten too comfortable to read. He was thinking about the fact that in four more weeks, Clive would be up and walking again. They could finally go back to their regular life, even if something bad was to happen … which, he had a feeling it would. Every time things were going good for them, something bad happened, but Clive was going to be better soon, so it wouldn't be  _ that  _ bad …

Finally seeing Clive without anything hooked up to him was a weird sight too … Luke leaned up against Clive's arm, shutting the book. "you done for today?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, handing it over so Clive could set it on the table beside the couch. Emmy sat in the armchair, typing on Clive's computer. Apparently she could code, and Clive had her making something for him, supposedly it was work related, and since Clive couldn't move, he'd decided to put Emmy up to the task. She had been typing nonstop for the past two weeks, not stopping … ever. 

Luke just had to admire that, but … he hoped she wasn't working too hard. She looked fine, she didn't show any signs of anything being wrong, but … she was massively productive all of a sudden, and it was  _ really weird. _

" Clive- your code sucks …" She said, and Clive just smiled, " kind of hard to write code when you're constantly full of morphine-" he said. He seemed a lot more calm than he usually would be when Emmy said something like that. Luke was barely awake, but he … wondered what that was. He guessed it was drugs for pain, but he didn't know for sure. "Pff- you say that like you wrote good code when you weren't hopping around on one leg." She said, fingers moving at lightning speed. 

"You would be surprised …" Clive sighed, looking down at Luke, who was falling asleep on his shoulder. " How much have you gotten done?" Clive asked, and Emmy shrugged, "Um … well- how many was I supposed to make?" 

"All of them-" Clive said, as if tiredly handing someone a laptop and saying "please finishhdiss" in barely a slur of a voice before going to sleep was the same as detailed instructions on what he wanted done and how.

"... Well- I'll be done tomorrow …" she said, typing as she talked. "what is this for, again?" She said, stopping for a second to finally give her fingers a break. Clive looked up, "a- surprise …" 

"A surprise?"

"Yeah-" Clive leaned over onto the arm of the couch. Luke was asleep now, Clive's hand running through his hair, gently stroking him, mostly just to soothe himself. "it's nothing bad. No big mega weapons, nothing dangerous … mostly just stuff for business" Clive looked at Luke … he looked so nice laying there, Clive just wished he could merge with him or something so they'd always be together.

" … Don't you feel bad about lying to him?" Emmy said in a low, questioning voice.

"Of course I do …" Clive sighed, looking up at the T.V, "but- the payoff is all that matters …" he shrugged, "plus- if you keep working at the rate you do, we'll be done before his birthday." 

"... Before his birthday?"

"I want to get married for his birthday- we got together on my birthday, so i think it'd be nice to get married on his …" Clive smiled, " or is that a bad idea, do you think? I think it'd be the best birthday present I could give him …" Clive said. Emmy was just looking at him … "hm- I think it would be a nice gesture …" She looked down at Luke, who looked like a caterpillar wrapped up in a quilted cocoon. "I wish someone would do that for me- not as in marriage- but just throw me a party or something- i'm bored, you know? …" she sighed, going back to typing. "Well he definitely wants you to be there- you two should go have fun the night before." Clive said, getting a chuckle from Emmy, "That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" She said, " Would you be upset if I got Luke drunk?"

"I'm not his dad- if he wants to have fun then I say good … but- since he doesn't have parents- I- well - I don't wanna encourage any weird behavior, you know?" Clive said. And Emmy looked up, "hm? Are you like- trying to be a role model?"

"God no- I have-  _ zero  _ self control- I don't want him to be anything like me .. but- ah- I just don't want him to end up … weird." Clive scratched his neck, "He's a bright kid- I don't wanna ruin that by giving him drugs and alcohol. It's alright if he wants to party, I'm not going to stop him even if I don't like it- but I'd rather he not turn into a recovering addict or something." Clive said. 

"Right, you don't wanna leave an impression since he's so young-"

"Yeah exactly. I know he's mature but he's still just a boy- and he's going through a lot right now … i think- honestly- you know what? He seems like he's taking it just fine most days." Clive closed his eyes, resting his head in his hand and his elbow on the couch. " But still. I want him to keep solving his problems by using his brain, and asking people he trusts, not running away and getting drunk and whatever else-" 

"Like you?"

"I knew you were going to say that-" 

Emmy grinned, "I saw your pictures from when you were little, what happened that made you so angry?" She asked, picking up a usb mouse from her side, and quickly clicking around with inhuman precision.

"My parents died … though, it was more than that- it was the fact that I had nobody else that made me so upset. Everyone I met afterwards, didn't really get me like my own parents did. I was always the weird one- the scary one- the mean quiet kid. I wasn't really any of those things- of course- but nobody ever gave enough of a fuck to think anything else, or ask." 

"Seems like you've thought about that question a lot."

"Everyone always asks the same few questions about me so i'm sort of stuck giving the same answers over and over." Clive sighed, "what about you? What was your childhood like?" He asked. 

Emmy cringed, "Boring. Up until- well- I became a spy, and a traitor to the government- I don't even know how I walk around without people recognizing me-"

"... Well- you look vastly different than when we first met-" 

"... You're right- speaking of- Ever since we've met- it's like i've been healing. I used to have this weird neck pain, but one day I woke up and it was gone. I had all these scars- and the same thing happened. I just woke up and it was like … poof." She said. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah-"

"Is that why you don't mind hanging around? Cause you can go fight and not face any consequences?" Clive asked, his tone of voice shifting more towards a parent happily conversing with their naive child. 

" … well- If someone was somehow fixing my injuries while I slept- I don't know~ maybe i'd be happier to stay if that was the case. Who knows? Maybe i'll actually consider following you two to Canada …" 

"... Mm-" Clive hummed, " If you're implying that it's me then I have no idea what you're talking about-" Clive said. 

"Dude come on- i know it's you- how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Now you're just playing dumb! If you're injecting me with some sort of healing drug while I sleep then I'd like to know!" 

" …"

"Also- I've like- never been able to work this hard- really- did you do something?"

"Nope- you're just- really talented."

" _ Talented … _ " Emmy shook her head, "Whatever- you know- the old man said the same thing- his knees still ache but he says he's never felt better- ever since he met you-" Emmy said. "You also seem to be feeling a lot better- they say you're healing faster than normal- and you'll be out soon … Is it some kind of medicine?"

" No idea." 

" … i think it's creepy you only do it while we're sleeping- is that what you get up to do every night?" 

"No- I get up and take all your clothes off and stand your body up in the front yard for people to look at-"

"I-"

"I get up to work- and do personal things- if I wanted anyone to know what I was doing then I'd just say it- but I don't want anyone to know- so i'm not." 

" Okay but- … you don't actually do that- right?"

" Of course not- it's Saturday- i'd have to wait until sunday so everyone can see you on their way to church-" 

" … You know just what to say to make me wanna stay far- far away from you." 

"Well don't ask dumb questions if you don't want dumb answers … really though- I'm not doing anything concerning- so don't worry about it. And I don't know anything about this healing business." Clive said. 

"Yea alright-" Emmy looked down at the screen, typing up a storm … "but if you're lying- which I know you are- You could make a lot of money like that. I know people who would Kill to fix their knee pains." Emmy said, and Clive sighed. " Fine- you wanna know how you healed? That stuff they inject me with- that clear liquid- that's it …" Clive said. 

"... Wait- seriously?' 

"Yeah … I have them stick you with it when you get home. In the back of your leg where you won't see the mark. Happy? Now you can rest easy knowing that every night,  _ someone  _ has broken into your house and injected you with healing drugs, without your consent, because I told them to." Clive said. 

Emmy just sat there … she didn't really know what to say to that, so she didn't say anything at all, continuing to type at a slightly slower pace as she thought about what had just been said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy followed Luke down the hallway of the nursing home, she was waving to everyone, enjoying the warm smile they all gave her, and the wave of wrinkled, dotted hands in response to her greeting. She carried Luke's little red transparent backpack as they walked. Luke didn't usually pay anyone else here any attention, he was just coming to visit the professor for the most part, and his mom. "I still can't believe you did this to them …" Emmy said, wearing a black and red striped dress with some tights underneath. Luke decided to match her with a shirt and black shorts. He thought it'd be cute, and apparently she thought so too. " It isn't that bad. He seems happy … and besides- I still think he's better off this way" Luke said. Emmy sighed, "I suppose it's better than him killing people over you- though- if we're going by that logic, i guess we'll have to do this to Clive too huh?"

"But- Clive hasn't killed anyone … well- not on purpose …" 

"...  _ Oh my god. you're right- he hasn't … that's so trippy!! _ " Emmy whisper yelled, used to the constant murders piling up due to her uncontrollable boss. "Hm" Luke mumbled, pushing open the door to Layton's room. 

When he did, Brenda looked up, still in her hospital gown. She looked like she hadn't slept, and she gave a weary smile when Luke came in. "Oh … hi baby …" she said, very airy in how she spoke. She only had movement in her arms and upper body, Luke wanted her to be able to hold him … 

She held her arms out, and Luke happily ran over, hugging her tight, "I missed you!" He said, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I missed you too- who is this?" She asked, and Emmy waved, "I'm Emmeline - but please call me Emmy." She said, holding her hand out as she walked up to Brenda. Brenda shook her head, "no need to be so formal, come here-" she said, holding her arms out. Emmy looked at her for a moment, before setting the bag down on the floor. She leaned down, and joined in on the soothing hug Luke's mother provided. 

It was nice, She understood why Luke wanted her arms free … Hershel was asleep in his chair, propped up in a way that made it hard to tell he couldn't move. His arms resting on those of the chair, body posture open, head slumped over to the side. 

Brenda finally let go, holding Luke on her lap. "I'm a little tired … not used to sleeping without Clark." She said. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean for him to … " Luke said, for what felt like the millionth time. Brenda shook her head, "no apology is going to fix it- so let's just try and move on. How has your schooling been?" She asked. 

Emmy … could tell she was horribly out of it. She barely spoke with any volume, she looked tired, she was hesitant to even touch Luke, afraid. Though, Emmy could tell she didn't want to be. She didn't want to live in a world where her parenting lead to the death of her husband and the prolonged abuse of her son. She didn't want to live in a world where her own child was a murderer, because that was … what she perceived the world to be. 

Emmy sat at the edge of the bed, she couldn't make heads or tails of who was right or wrong at all. On one hand, what Luke was doing was messed up, but on the other hand, they sort of deserved it? Did they really deserve it? Emmy never had true confirmation that they were any more than a little rough with him, but whatever they were doing … it really left a scar on Luke's psyche. 

Emmy sighed, listening to Luke giggle at a joke his mom told … they seemed close. She let the thought cross her mind that Luke killed his dad, and left his mom alive because she treated him nicer, but she let that thought exit as soon as it came. Luke had been so upset about what had happened, he wasn't very talkative after that … but it could have just been from guilt. 

"Emmy- can I have my bag?" Luke asked, reaching out. She silently held it out for him, and Luke opened it up, "I didn't throw any of your things away- and I knew this one was your favorite so i brought it here with me this time …" Luke said, holding up a unicorn music box. Brenda looked down at it, and her jaw dropped just a centimeter as she held out her hands. "Oh my …" she said, letting Luke set the little musical device in her hands. 

"... This- how did you know it was my favorite?" She asked, and Luke tilted his head, "You told me- but you said you couldn't find it so i found it for you-" Luke said. 

Brenda looked down at it, and … quietly smiled, "you know what? Why don't you keep it? I had so many things that I couldn't even find this thing- i bet it doesn't even work anymore … you'll take care of it for mommy won't you?" She said, gently patting Luke's head. He nodded, "of course i will! I'll have someone fix it and I'll take good care of it- but are you sure you don't want it?" He said, and Brenda nodded, " Consider it a very late birthday present…" she poked his nose. 

Luke leaned against her, and Emmy watched as they continued to talk. Luke was cradling the music box close to him, and … hey, With the light shining on them, Emmy sort of thought they looked like one of those paintings with the mother cradling her baby. 

It was sort of a nice image, to think that Luke still had one parent willing to try for him … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke happily stirred the stew he was making, looking like a witch mixing up a potion with how small he was compared to the big pot. He wanted to make a lot though, Clive had some "friends" over and they were having a talk in the other room. Luke figured they would be hungry, so he was making something that could feed everyone in the house at once. He just hoped they all liked it, and weren't allergic to fish. "Can you hand me that bottle of broth?" Luke asked, Matt was standing next to him, just being used as his arms. They seemed more than happy to help, handing Luke a container of beef broth. "Thank you~!" He said, pouring it in. It had evaporated over time, so he was just making sure it was soupy enough. He picked up the onions he'd chopped up, sliding them into the pot. He continued to stir it, mostly just wanting to make sure all of his ingredients were mixed together well. He wanted to make sure everyone left with a full stomach, and that it tasted really good so that they'd be happy. Luke believed that they did their jobs better when they were happy, so he was gonna make sure everyone was at peak performance! 

He turned the heat up, and stepped down from his stool. "Can you help me get out the bowls?" Luke asked, and Matt nodded as Max reached into the cabinets, pulling out stacks of silverware. They were very careful, setting the glass bowls down on the counter before unstacking them. It didn't even make sense for Clive to have so many, there were barely any people here, and they all mostly ate fast food or junk from the front. They didn't wash dishes very often … or take out the trash. Slobs. 

Luke huffed, trying not to hold a grudge as he stood there … 

Emmy spoke up, seeing that Luke looked a little frustrated, "Is there something on your mind?" She asked, and Luke … looked down, "um … well-" he said, giving a little reluctant sigh as he put his hands in his pockets. " I was just thinking that … i haven't made any friends … er- friends my own age." 

"Oh? What about that little girl?" 

"Who- Flora? I haven't seen her since that one day-" Luke said, "Plus- I don't think she likes me very much … " he sighed. "Also- Christmas is coming up soon- and I want to be able to do something nice for everyone-" Luke said. 

" _ I know exactly what you can do _ " Emmy said, and Luke looked up, "Food- lots of it- I'm talking a Christmas feast. Your cooking is god tier- we had to skip Thanksgiving but we can definitely get Christmas right?" She asked, and Luke … hummed. "You sure do eat a lot for someone in such good shape-" 

"I'm hungry! Come on- please? I'll do all the dishes afterwards, you won't have to lift a finger!" Emmy said. 

Luke sighed … "I suppose-" he mumbled, reluctantly agreeing. 

He wondered just how much food she expected him to make …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling … she could clearly see something sitting next to her door, a shadow, a figure. She wished she wouldn't have asked about it, now she felt … unsafe here. She was wrapped up in her blankets, no part of her exposed at all as she stared at the door … it didn't budge, of course. Whoever was out there, was going to wait until she was asleep to stick her, which was terrifying enough on it's own. 

She found herself closing her eyes, head beginning to ache as she'd been awake for too long. They shot open as the door creaked, and her heart nearly bursted through her chest. She stared, wide eyed at the shadow in the doorway, too anxious to say anything … 

"F-fuck off! I'm not even hurt! I don't need it!" She said, but the figure did not move …

She stared … starting to fall asleep again … "just come out- i know what you're gonna do- why can't you do it while i'm awake?" She asked, eyes swuinting at the door … the figure moved away, soft footsteps tapering off in the distance. She sighed, not at all feeling relieved. She shut her eyes, why the fuck did Clive have to say it? She shouldn't have asked, she genuinely wished she wouldn't have said anything about it, this was far worse than anything she imagined before … mainly because it was so creepy. 

The door creaked, and she just decided to ignore it, listening as it slowly creaked open … a strip of light was casted over her face, widening and narrowing with the opening and closing of the door. The soft sound of clothed feet on hard wood flooded he mind, and she nearly shot up and screamed as a hand grabbed her foot. She felt … nothing almost, a gentle poke at her heel, and then nothing at all as the hand slowly let go. She opened her eyes … to see Luke gently rubbing her foot, sliding the surprisingly long needle out. Luke pulled out a little wad of cotton, and brushed her foot with it … and then he turned to leave, dressed in just his pajamas …

It was a bit more comforting to know that Luke was the one doing it, and not some weird old man or something …  _ but it was still creepy! _ And it was very  _ confusing! _ The fact that he seemed determined to wait untol she slept, and the fact that he stood there and stared her down-! 

She could no longer feel her headache, and she slowly relaxed, unable to stay awake even with her confused anger … 


	19. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Clive go on their first real date.

Luke stood at the counter, scrubbing away at a plate, humming something to himself. It was the middle of the day, he hadn't seen Clive in a little while, supposedly he was going to do  _ some medical thing _ . They wouldn't tell him exactly what it was, but he felt more or less like it didn't matter. Whatever they were doing, the details didn't matter, so long as it helped Clive … 

Luke sighed, and jumped a little as he was picked up from his stool. He dropped his sponge, "Lukeeyy~!" Clive said, Holding Luke up like he was Simba himself. 

Luke looked down at him … he was standing, on both feet, though, one leg looked a little reddened, even with his socks on. Luke felt his excitement shoot through his head, and he was kissed with the fiery passion of someone who'd spent the last few months repressing every urge they could. Now he was sitting Luke down on the counter, tongue wrestling him as he pushed their hips together. Luke pulled away to breathe, and Clive went for his cheeks, kissing his face, "Luuukeeyyy" he whined, and Luke giggled, " Cliveee!" He said. 

"Lukeeeeeyyyy" 

" Cliiiiveeee-" 

"Luuuuuuuukeeeeeeeyyyy-" 

Luke snickered, " you didn't tell me you were getting your cast off! I would have liked to know- i could have done something special-" he said, playing with the fabric of Clive's sleeves. 

"Nope- Already planned, you wanna go on a date today?" Clive asked, and Luke … looked at him. "A date? a real date?" 

"Yeah~! We can go anywhere you want- I was sort of thinking we could go shopping for something to wear since it's still early in the day-" 

"Shopping? Out in public?"

Clive nodded, "of course out in public- where else?" He said. Luke gave him a hesitant look, staring down at the tiles in the floor, "but- aren't people going to stare at us?" 

"Who cares? What can they do about it? Nothing- there's nothing they can do to stop me from kissing your big head~" 

Luke huffed, " you'd better take that back if you don't want a kick between the legs-" 

"Im joking~” Clive said, settling into Luke's arms as they embraced each other again. They sat there for a long while, in silence, trying to see who could beam their love into the other's head the hardest. 

"I want to pick clothes for you- can we go now?" Luke pulled away, sliding down off of the counter. "of course! I have to put something on- but we can go as soon as we get dressed-" 

Luke nodded, wrapping his legs around Clive's waist. " But before that- it's been a while since you've been up … " he said, pulling him closer. 

"Ah~? Let's do it right here then." Clive slid his hand up Luke's shirt, feeling much more excited by the texture of his skin than he ever had before. Luke leaned back, pushing himself up against Clive, not even considering for a second that someone would come in. 

"Mm- Clive-" Luke laid back against the counter, getting a chest massage as Clive rolled his hips forward against him. 

" How's your day been?" Clive asked, surprising Luke at the casual question. "Oh- well- I've been cleaning mostly- a-and, nnn" Luke closed an eye, turning himself to the side a little as he felt Clive's erection through his pants. Just having it graze him really did a number on his functioning brain cells, and he struggled to find his train of thought as he stared down at their lengths. " And?" Clive asked, pulling Luke's shorts off in one quick swipe of his hand. 

"A-and- i'm almost done with my school stuff- Algebra is really hard but that's about the only thing i'm having trouble with right now-" Luke said, blushing as Clive unzipped his own pants, putting their lengths together. "You're such a smart boy- i'm surprised that's all you're having trouble with right now-" Clive said, and Luke hummed, "ah- well I- i guess i just can't focus on it without you around- it- f-feels weird-" Luke breathed, sighing at the feeling of Clive slowly grinding against him. 

This really had devolved quickly, now they were humping each other on the kitchen counter, where not even ten minutes ago, Luke had been doing dishes. "Nmm- You're so- heavy-" Luke breathed out in between thrust, accompanied by Clive's soft moans and groans. He was throbbing, starting to squish Luke's thighs together as he lifted his legs. "Heavy?" He asked, biting his lip. 

Luke nodded, " but it feels good- i like it-" he said, "this … is relaxing" he let out a sigh, and Clive nodded, "feels good- you feel so good Lukey-" 

"Oh-! Wait- I want to use our toys!" Luke said, opening his legs. Clive looked down at him, brain snapping out of horny mode for a second, "you do?" He said, truly lucky that he'd found someone willing to partake in his kinky sex toy nonsense. Luke sat up, " I want you to use one we haven't used before- you bought a lot and it's just going to waste!" Luke said. 

Clive thought about that for a second … "hm- alrighty~ give me a second-" he said, pulling away. His dick was hanging out of his pants as he walked, making his way towards his room. Luke laid there in silence … 

He smiled at the fact Clive could walk, grinning to himself as he watched him do so. He'd waited so long for this, so long to see him get up. It felt like a dream almost- it felt like … a reward for all his hard work. Luke stared down at his own dick, brushing his hand across it to alleviate the throbbing pain. He was just a little too excited about this. 

He liked riding Clive, yes, but he missed being embraced. He missed just laying there and getting the best kind of treatment, and he missed Clive's happy face when it was all over. 

He looked up to see the other making his way back towards him, holding a Fleshlight in his hand. Luke only knew what it was because he'd caught Clive with it before, and it freaked him out a little so Clive had to explain that, "no this isn't a severed human part- it's a plastic human part- and  _ i am so sorry _ ." 

He came back over, pouring Lube inside of it. It looked kind of like a weirdly shaped cup. "What is that thing even supposed to be? I've never seen that on another human being-" Luke said, and Clive snorted quietly as he put their lengths together. "well- we're boys- so we have dicks. This is what girls have-" he said, holding it out so Luke could see. "... Thats w-what it looks like?" Luke asked, face going so red he thought he'd pass out. Clive nodded, "it's missing the clit- but for the most part this is what they look like down there-" 

"That's so weird-"

"Weird?"

"Well- not weird- i just thought it was like- two buttholes-" 

Clive almost choked, "what ever gave you that impression?" He asked, and Luke looked away, "Well I've never seen a girl down there before so I didn't know-!" He said. Clive leaned forward and kissed his cheek, finding this whole thing extremely adorable. He pressed himself to the plastic toy, and slowly slid it down, covering both of them inside the hole. As it came around Luke, Clive could feel him throbbing, letting out a moan as it got all the way down on them, touching their stomachs, fully concealing them within the inner walls of the plastic. Luke reached up, gripping Clive by his shirt, "nnh- it's- really squishy-" 

"Does it feel good?" 

Luke nodded, watching Clive's hand as he slowly started moving the material, squeezing it, getting his pants wet with the volume of Luke he'd poured in. For some reason, the sound it was making, the wet squelching sounds really made Luke excited. He bucked his hips up once, rubbing himself against a vein in Clive's pulsating member. "mm- I have something else we can try later if you want to-?" He said, and Luke nodded, "I don't mind, cwive- we can try anything-" 

"I didn't think you'd be into this stuff-"

Luke arched a little, "ah- I wasn't- but- it feels really good-" he said, and Clive bit his lip, sliding his hips back. Luke moaned at the friction as Clive slowly pumped the toy, simultaneously thrusting into it. 

Luke pulled at him, and he leaned down, kissing Luke roughly. He let Luke play with his tongue on his own, mimicking every little action he'd done to him. Luke was really learning a lot, putting his hands at the sides of Clive's face, biting on his Lip as Clive breathed, fucking the plastic appendage with all of his heart's desire. 

Luke pulled away, legs wrapped around Clive's waist, squeezing him forward as he came. It mixed with all the other Fluids, and Clive groaned at the feeling of Luke's hot cum coating his length, getting all over him. "You're so hot Lukey-" He mumbled, lowering his head as Luke held on for dear life. It didn't take much longer for Clive to cum after that, the feeling of Luke's cum and his twitching erection made Clive completely fill the toy until it overflowed. He pushed it down, moaning with Luke as it came out … it dripped onto the floor, and his hand shook from sheer ecstasy as he sat there, kissing Luke, tonguing him down like he wasn't gonna see him again for the next seven years. 

He pulled away, drool dripping down his chin as he removed them both from the shared space inside the toy. "Do you want to keep going?" He asked, brushing his clean hand through Luke's hair. "Mmhmm" Luke nodded, spreading his legs a little more. He bit his lip, Clive was still so hard. Luke was happy that he was getting this excited over him. 

"We can finally do all that stuff we had planned-" Clive said, and Luke nodded, shuddering as he pushed in. 

It just … felt so good, every single time. Luke was immediately a shaking wreck, every memory of every time he'd been fucked was coming back to him. His body reacted violently, stomach throbbing, weakness, he was suddenly a little light headed as Clive slid deeper inside of him. It wasn't until he got all the way inside, that Luke was bending backwards on the counter, knees squeezing Clive's sides and his eyes clenched shut. " Cliivee-" Luke moaned, and Clive gave a final little push, fully inside of him. The two sat there, panting, eyes closed as they tried to adjust to the feeling. Clive felt sensitive, a little overstimulated, but he wanted to fuck Luke so bad right now that he didn't even care. He picked up the Fleshlight, and slid it down on Luke.

"T-that-hnaaa!" Luke wiggled around a little, and Clive curiously watched him, slowly sliding himself out as he pumped the toy with his hand. He began to slowly move, taking occasional short stops to grind against Luke's sweet spot, making him drool a little while he lifted the toy. "Here- you wanna do it?" He asked, and Luke put his hands around the appendage, quietly moaning as he did exactly what Clive did. He timed it to the speed of his thrusts, getting a hip massage while Clive began to let loose, fucking Luke harder, watching his arms try and keep up without shaking. 

He looked like he was having a little bit of a hard time altogether. Luke's face was red, hair stuck to his sweaty face as he moved his arms. The toy was dripping cum all over his twitchy, leaky cock. He could only think of the fact that he was rubbing Clive's cum all over himself, he seriously didn't know what to do, laid back against the counter, head touching the wall as he moaned out Clive's name. 

Clive was just taking in the scene, Trying not to stare at Luke too hard, since he didn't want him to be nervous. It felt so great to stand on both of his legs again, even if one of his legs were still a little sore. That could be dealt with though, this would prove to be great exercise for him in the long run, in fact, they should probably start doing it more often just for that reason … 

He grinned to himself at the idea, "Cwive- I'm cumming-!" Luke moaned, and Clive bit his lip, "cum, baby-" he said, groaning as Luke clenched around him. He heard the toy swallow the fluid in one wet noise, and drool it out seconds later. Clive rammed himself into Luke, who wasn't moving at this point, Just oozing liquid from his tip as Clive rocked his body. 

Eventually he came too, and Luke's body swallowed it just like the toy did. "Fff fuck-" Clive drowned in his own ecstasy, kissing Luke as they made a massive, sticky mess of themselves in the kitchen … 

They didn't seem to care, too busy making out in a passionate fury, unwilling to let each other go. They needed to, though, if they didn't then they'd probably get glued together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke walked alongside Clive in the mall. People didn't seem to recognize him from far away, so nobody was looking. It'd also been a whole two years since the incident, so Luke figured nobody cared anymore. 

It was perfect, walking under the lighting of the mall, both of them wearing matching bear hoodies, looking into every store they passed by. It wasn't until they got to a store that was selling wedding dresses that Luke suddenly tugged at Clive's arm, "can we go there?" He asked, pointing to it. 

"... You want a wedding dress?" Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him, completely silent for a second … 

"Is that weird? One of us has to wear a dress, right?"

"Well- no it's not weird if you want to- but neither of us  _ Has  _ to wear a dress." 

"Ohh- I wanna wear one though! A pretty one with a lot of ruffles- can i? And you can wear a really nice suit with flowers all over it-" 

"..." Clive went red at the thought. "Have you been thinking about our wedding?" He asked, walking towards the store, Luke's hand in his own. 

"Well- of course I have!" Luke said, "I want it to be special, so I think about what to do for it all the time …" Luke sighed. "I want to be married for real- you can make that happen right? Even though i'm not old enough?" Luke asked. 

Clive nodded, " I can work something out-" he said, wondering why Luke wanted to be legally married. Probably just so he could have their marriage certificate, and hang it up somewhere as a "fuck you" to society … or, maybe that was Clive's own reasoning. 

Either way, the two made their way inside the store, being greeted by a woman in a yellow pantsuit and high heels. Clive picked Luke up, and Luke spoke to her as Clive held onto him. He didn't like speaking to people, so he'd rather just let Luke talk. "So-" she said, "Are you here to pick up or place an order?" She said. 

Really casually, which was strange. Luke happily spoke back, "I want to place one- Can I make a dress from scratch here?" 

"You mean have one tailored for you?" 

Luke nodded, and She smiled, " I see, we'll have to make you an extra small one, won't we?" She asked. Luke nodded, not liking to be patronized, but understanding it since he was so little. She motioned for them to follow her, and they did, walking past a multitude of huge ruffled dresses and soft, silken, see through fabric. Luke observed it all, looking at Clive, who just smiled at him, "I think that one is pretty cute-" he said, pointing to a sleeveless dress that had a ballroom feel to it. It looked like a silver version of the dress Cinderella wore in the movie they'd watched last week. Clive must have liked it or something. 

"Really?" He asked, looking around at the shorter dresses. He didn't know if he'd be able to walk in something like that, honestly he was convinced he couldn't. Maybe if he tried, then he'd find out? Who knows, right now he was being set down in a blank room. "I'll need to take your measurements, what day is your wedding?" The woman asked, taking a tape ruler from a nearby table. She extended it, having Luke lift his hoodie a little to get the right size. "Um- I don't know-" Luke asked, looking up at Clive, who had to decide right then and there what day it would be. "Um- i'm not sure yet-" he said. 

Luke smiled, "We're just here for fun-" he said, realizing that he was going to give away their secret if he kept it up. The woman finished taking his measurements, "that's so cute-" she said, making Luke turn a little pink before she stood up, walking back over to the table. She brought back a book, "pick any one you'd like- and don't worry too much about the price, since you're so small it'll be cheaper since we're using much less material." She said. Clive picked him up, and they flipped through the book together, observing all of the different types of dresses inside the book … 

Luke pointed to one, "this one is cute-!" He said. It was an off shoulder dress, with lace covering the chest. It flowed down with a massive tail. It flowed really far, like it's own white carpet, gracefully grazing the floor like a river of- 

Clive got distracted staring at it … Luke figured he must like it, and flipped the book back to the woman, who looked at the dress. "Can I have this one? But- can you make it to where the bottom is shorter? And way more fluffy?" He asked, getting a nod. " I'm sure we can do anything you'd like- what about your veil?" She asked, and Luke hummed … he could only think of all the flower crown veils he saw on Pinterest while he was looking at dresses, and so that's what he asked for. Clive listened, taking a mental note of everything he said. He already had most of the other details figured out, but now he needed to actually get to planning it. It seems like Luke was fully expecting it to happen soon, and Clive didn't want to disappoint him. 

"Ooh- Clive they make suits next door- do you want to go look?" Luke asked, getting a nod in response. He was a little nervous about it, but he did need to start planning for himself too. There wasn't much to do, so he may as well get it over with. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke played with Clive's lighter, sitting in a black shirt dress, a sparkling ruby necklace around his neck, brand new headband and hair clips in. He had kitty earrings hanging from his ears, hands groomed and nails painted. He watched the flame ignite … and extinguish … and ignite … and extinguish. He had pastel bracelets on his wrists, matching his other accessories, Clive had accidentally spoiled him today, but he'd never seen Luke wear a dress before so he was a little … distracted? Luke looked good in it, he was such a cute boy. 

Clive felt so incredibly lucky to have such a cute boyfriend, such a nice boyfriend, his future husband. A boyfriend that picked his clothes for him, Clive was dressed in a white formal shirt, gray pants and an assortment of cutesy accessories. He honestly- felt confident wearing all of this, matching with Luke in his darker colored hair clips and  _ really soft  _ socks. He had on an ash gray jacket over it all, since it was cold as balls outside, and no tie, since apparently ties were out right now or something, according to Luke. "How does it do that?" Luke asked, and Clive hummed, having been happily watching him play with a lighter for the past ten minutes. The restaurant was dark, so the spark from the lighter brightened his face a little. Clive didn't mind that, but he had spots in his eyes from staring at a flame for so long. "There's Flint inside of it- and lighter fluid that makes it more flammable." 

"Oh- it's just flint and stone?"

"Well … yeah I think- that's how the spark happens, or at least that's what I was told. If you want you can take it apart and see for yourself-" He said. Luke's features brightened with curiosity, "can I? What if I break it?" He asked. 

Clive just chuckled, " it's okay- I have a whole drawer full of them." He said. Luke hummed, looking down at his slightly melted ice cream cake. He'd been so busy talking to Clive, that he forgot to even eat it. Clive had done the same thing, the things Luke said were just so … encapsulating. Alluring, attractive, he couldn't help but to pay attention to every little word that came from Luke's mouth. They'd talk and talk forever if they could, just to hear each other's voices. To memorize the other's speech patterns, to guess what he'd say next … 

Luke stuck his fork into the cake, and took a bite, immediately taking another, and another. "is it good?" Clive asked, starting to eat his own food. Luke nodded, he'd gotten a strawberry flavor, and it tasted like nothing he'd ever had before. 

" _ I need this recipe- _ " Luke said, getting a chuckle from Clive, "I'll ask for it when we leave-" he said. "Do you read cook books?" He asked, sticking a chunk of steak in his mouth … 

Wow, it really was good … was all the food here this good? It honestly tasted like something Luke would make. "Not usually- but if I find a recipe i like then i'll probably read through the book to see if there's more-" Luke said, and Clive nodded. " Honestly- if you don't become a private investigator or something, you could make it huge as a chef-" Clive said. 

" … you think so?" 

"I know so-" 

"W-well i sort of thought about doing something like that- I just thought it would be fun to have one of those shows- you know?" 

Clive grinned, "You want a cooking show?" 

"Ah- don't do it for real! I'm just thinking out loud-" Luke said, clearly flustered by the idea. Clive hummed, "I think it'd be nice having a famous husband, and it's good to have a job where you do something you love-" he said. Luke seemed to agree, nodding along with him as he ate his cake, " I just like when people say my cooking is good, and I like doing it. I used to pretend I was on tv when I made dinner for my parents, and I used to watch those shows all the time-" Luke said. 

"Well- why'd you stop?" 

"Because … well- after a while it felt like I didn't have a choice in what I made- my parents wanted to eat the same few meals all the time- it was strange-" Luke said, and Clive shrugged, "at least you don't have to worry about it now- tomorrow we should go get groceries so you can make different things?" He said, and Luke smiled, "Clive- where are you getting all this money?" 

" Ah- well~ … let's just say I own a very profitable company-" 

"You do?"

Clive nodded, drinking a little from the glass of  _ something  _ he'd ordered. It tasted alcoholic but he really didn't remember. "But- when we first met- you barely had any food in your house-" Luke said. 

"Ah- well- I wasn't allowed to run my business then- and I was trying to step away from it … but now I'm back, and I'm prepared to stay this time." Clive said. Luke smiled down at the table, feeling an intense level of appreciation. "Thank you- even if you didn't have a lot of money It wouldn't matter- I'll be here no matter what-" Luke said. 

Clive sighed, a sigh of love and longing. "Well- if you're sure about that then…" he didn't know why he was suddenly nervous, he'd thought about doing this ever since he'd met Luke, but now he was finally getting the chance and it felt … he was shaking. He concealed it though, reaching into his pocket, taking hold of a little black box. " I know it's only been a few months- but i've been through more with you than i ever have alone, or with anyone else, and not once did you ever abandon me when it got hard- which it's pretty much been hard the whole time-" Clive said. 

"C-clive?" 

"So- uh-" He tried not to sweat through his clothes, holding out the small black box, "Luke- will you-" 

"YES!" 

Clive flinched as Luke got up, and a couple people turned their heads towards them. He walked  _ Over the table _ , tackling Clive to the floor, "CLIVE YES- YES! I DO I DO-" 

" Lukey-!" Clive held onto him, laying on his back in the now broken chair, completely embarrassed, heart racing in his chest as he sat up. Luke was trying to kiss him, so Clive stood, carrying the hyperactive boy in his arms, leaving his card on the table as he quickly rushed him out the door. Luke was yelling all kinds of things, "God you gave me a heart attack-!" Clive said, shaking a little from shock.

"I'm sorry! I've been waiting for so long ever since we met and you finally did it!" 

"Wh- r-really?" 

"Clive i wanna go home!" 

"Lukey calm down-" Clive said, hugging onto him as tight as he could. Luke shook his head, "no way! I've been waiting for this day since forever! After all this stupid stuff started happening- this - it's just- Clive this is the best day of my life ..." he said, going from happy to crying. "It's finally coming true! I wanted- Clive- i love you so much you just don't understand!!" 

"I do- I love you too Lukey-" Clive said, getting into the back seat of the car with him. Clive didn't even realize Luke was wearing makeup until now, it was running down his face in streams of muddied tears. He wiped it away, "you did it exactly how i thought you would and everything- the whole day had been perfect- I'm so happy- I need- a second- wait-" Luke laid down, oozing tears out of his eyes. Clive snorted, taking the ring out of the box. "it's just an engagement ring- your wedding ring is gonna sparkle like the  **sun** " he said, " I don't want to spoil it for you- but i'm  _ so  _ sure you'll love it-" He said, slipping the ring onto Luke's finger. 

Luke had the grossest face right now, Clive couldn't help but laugh at it, Luke looked dead almost, Clive really had killed him this time. It was so cute though, how much he was sobbing- how he couldn't contain himself for even a second. Luke looked down at his hand … and started to cry harder, rolling over onto his side as he curled up, "I feel- so important- I don't know- my heart hurts- Clive …" Luke said, hands over his chest. Clive gently rubbed his sides, "aw- you are important- the most important thing in my life honestly. I didn't expect this reaction but I'm happy you're so happy-" 

"I am! I'm really happy! Your little speech was so cute- you looked like you saw a ghost- it was so cute Clive you're so stupid!" 

Clive went red, "Ah- I don't know why I said all that- i got nervous-" he said, covering his face a little. "I loved it- I'm gonna remember it forever- I want it written on my tombstone- and I want you to bury me with you in the same grave so we can hold hands forever- Clive hold my hannd!" Luke said, reaching up with both of his hands. Clive took them both, "you're so weird- i love it-" He said, really enjoying Luke's ecstatic mood. 

"You really did do everything how I thought you would- I always thought- when we finally went on our first date- you'd propose- and- then we'd go home and cuddle together and everything would finally start coming together-" Luke hiccuped, "and the next day we'd look for a new house- and find a nice place to live- a-and start moving- and- and- hnn" Luke just laid there, completely full of tears. He was making Clive cry a little too, seeing how happy he was. It finally hit him just how much Luke wanted to be with him, and he'd never truly felt like he belonged somewhere more than he thought he belonged with Luke. 

"Stop talking- you're going to dehydrate yourself …" Clive said, squeezing his hands. "I'd always imagined that after you said yes- I'd get arrested for public indecency-"

Luke snorted, " of course you did-" he said, " you might not get arrested but we can still do it-"

"In the car?"

"Do you want to wait? I don't-" Luke said, "I want to make you feel good- cause I feel like- I feel-" Luke started to cry again, "I'm yours! Completely! You can do whatever you want!" He said. 

"Ah- I just want you to stop crying~" Clive said, kissing his cheek. He knew they were happy tears, but he'd feel strange about it if Luke was sobbing the whole time. The night left no light for them to see exactly what they were doing as they kissed, but by now they had the motions memorized. 

" Wait- let's not do it now- I'm really tired all of a sudden-" Luke said. Clive snorted, "You're probably exhausted from crying so much …" he sat up, and pulled his jacket off, wrapping Luke up in it. " You can still do it- I don't mind-" Luke said, and Clive blushed, "Well I don't want you to be asleep the whole time-"

"I won't fall asleep- I'll just lay down-" Luke said, squeezing Clive's Jacket around him, hugging it tight. "You can put it here- In my thighs-" Luke lifted his dress, "I wore these- because I wanted to surprise you after our date." Luke said, revealing a lacy thong, that immediately had Clive going wild on the inside. " You didn't have to do something like that-" 

"I wanted to! I didn't really know how else i could thank you- and … well- i like this stuff too-" Luke asked. " I like watching you get worked up just looking at it, And I love when you- uuhnn-" Luke arched, feeling a tongue lick him across the thin fabric. 

" _ You're too good to me- i'm gonna be spoiled _ "

Luke smiled, "I'm the one that's spoiled- look at me- i probably drained your pockets today-" 

"Not at all- barely even scratched it-" 

"R-really?" 

Clive looked up, leaning into Luke's face. He kissed his neck, " I have enough connections and power to get just about anything I want- It took a little time- but at this point I could buy every building in London if i wanted- i could  _ own  _ this city and everything in it-" 

Luke blushed at Clive's tone, he sounded like he was having a little bit of a power trip, and it was  _ hot _ . "Wow-" Luke said, feeling a hand rubbing his stomach. " You could do a lot of bad stuff- you'd better be good-" Luke said, and Clive nodded, "the only bad thing I wanna do right now is-" 

Luke listened, face going red before teeth came around his neck. 

They ended up spending a while in the car, viciously shaking it. Clive was lucky he had tinted windows, nobody could see just what he was doing to Luke in there, 

And he doubted they'd really want to.


	20. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Clive are on vacation, doing whatever they feel like.

Luke and Clive both stood in front of Layton, who stared at them both …

They'd talked today, for a long while. Clive gave Hershel control of his body, and they had been roaming the hospital. They spoke of forgiveness, Luke forced Clive to apologise for coming into his room every night and terrorising him. Clive promised that he was over it, and he told Hershel all about their plans to be together.

They were waiting for his response, Clive was glaring at him, and Luke looked nervous, standing there in an oversized scarf, sweater and some baggy pants. It'd been a while since their proposal, and Luke really wanted Layton to be at their wedding. He still didn't know when it would be, but … he offered to let Hershel walk if he complied. He wanted Hershel to comply, Luke really made him feel bad about this whole thing. Maybe it was the way his mother responded, just a couple days ago she was refusing to eat or drink or talk … she refused to do anything at all, just sat there, humming a quiet song to herself. 

Clive had left her alone, he didn't care much about her mental state, or Hershels, but he was willing to let them both go if they'd be at Luke's wedding. It was all he wanted really, and it was all Luke wanted too. 

" … Let me cut to the chase-" Hershel said, "There is a bomb in the hospital." He stated, and Luke just looked at him, his hopeful face turning to one of confusion, and then to one of disgust. Clive looked at him, and smiled, " I'm not in the mood for games. I'm willing to let you go if you just do this simple thing for me. I'm willing to forgive, don't you want to walk again?" 

"I don't." Hershel said, and the two just stood there … "P-professa' I don't want you to be in that wheelchair forever, I just want you to be at my wedding. I promise you'll never have to see us again but I still … you're still my friend. We'll let you go- will you please come?" He asked, not getting much in the form of a response. Hershel just sat there, before smiling, "I enjoyed our time together, but I believe that at this point, you two are a major threat to those around you. I can't let what has happened to me happen to anyone else, so … no- I don't think any of us will be attending your wedding." 

"... So you're going to kill us all?" Clive asked, starting to grow a little annoyed at the thought of it all. After all this time, he was certain that Hershel would break, but he seemed to have the iron will of a god. Clive could respect it, it was clear that no matter how much they tortured this man, he was not going to let them live, and that was fine. It just meant he'd have to do a little remodeling ...

"Let's just leave-" Luke said, and Clive nodded. 

As soon as they tried, there was a loud sound. They stood perfectly still as the sound of a large explosion echoed through their ears. They both stiffened, feeling the building shake, hearing the sudden sound of screaming from outside. 

Clive picked Luke up, " _ Hershel- _ " he hissed, visibly shaken, looking over at the man who was propped up in the arm chair. He didn't think the old man was serious, and he immediately disabled his body with the remote. Hershel went limp, but he still maintained a little of his posture.

"Flora has been helping me- she's evacuated the building, there's nobody in here but us three, nobody else will be hurt, so i'd advise you two to stay put." He said, and there was a moment of silence.

The two were quiet, not knowing what to say … this trip had gone from Zero to a hundred extremely fast. Clive was drawing blanks, of all the things he expected to happen, this was the least expected. 

"You two may be together in the afterlife, but at that point it's out of my control. All I know is that I have to stop you both before you become something uncontrollable." 

Hershel looked like a ragdoll, laying there, head tilted a little, eyes completely void of emotion as he spoke. Luke still didn't say anything, looking up at Clive, who looked at him … 

Clive thought for a moment, before holding onto Luke, " don't worry- nothing bad is going to happen to us-" he promised, flinching at the sound of another explosion. 

"… If you leave this room, the next one will be right outside. They're motion triggered … those were warnings, Clive." 

"Well if that's the case, then you aren't actually trying to blow us up. You want us to stay in here with you-" Clive said, and hershel shook his head, 

"I want that remote." 

"Huh-? But if we're all going to die- why do you need the remote?" 

"Because- It's the only thing that can free Luke's mother. She's somewhere safe- and I intend to keep her alive." 

"What are you going to do with it? Protect it from the explosion?" 

"Yes …" 

Clive sighed … he took the remote from his pocket, and snapped it in half, getting a worried expression from the now panicking boy, "C-clive- no!" He yelled. Clive just shook his head, "don't worry about it Luke-" Clive said, " Everything is going to be fine …" he promised. 

"Layton you need to stop this-" Luke said, and Hershel just shook his head. "Luke you've done terrible things, I can't simply just stop- you have to face the consequences of your actions …" 

"..." Luke went cold, and Clive felt him. In that moment, he changed. 

"It's just one bad thing after another with you, isn't it? I should have let Clive deal with you, he was right …" Luke held onto Clive. "I dislike you- we aren't friends anymore- and I don't ever want to see you again." Luke said. 

"... You really pissed him off Hershel- i've never seen him so mad." Clive said, holding onto Luke. 

"See you later-" he mumbled, and just like that, there was an explosion. 

It seemingly burst from inside the room, knocking Clive back a little. " _ Wait- he was for real?!" _ Clive yelled, stepping back into the hallway. 

"C-clive!" 

"That- monster! I thought he was bluffing!" 

"Clive look!" Luke pointed, a wall of fire coming up the corridor. Clive looked around, before running the other way. 

"Every time something good happens we're forced to go through something traumatic! I can't take it anymore!" Clive said. 

"Clive!"

"What?!"

"Cliveee-!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened his eyes, being shaken awake by Luke. His heart was racing, and he was in bed … wearing his pajamas as Luke tugged at him. "Cwive … I'm hungry …" he said, and Clive hummed, sitting up. They were at a hotel, far outside of town. Luke finished his schoolwork, so they were celebrating by going on vacation … " Lukey-" Clive mumbled, rubbing his sleepy little head. "breakfast- you think they serve it downstairs?" He asked. Luke nodded, "they have a free buffet- i want to go- so" He yawned, "It's time to get up" he said, patting Clive's arm. Luke watched him as he moved, combing a hand through his hair in complete silence … 

" You had a bad dream again?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, " I had a nightmare- Hershel was trying to kill us-" 

"... That'd be pretty hard from so far away, I wouldn't worry about it-" Luke said. Their room had white walls and blue beds, it was very soothing with the morning light coming through the window. It looked sort of like a winter scene, but it was very warm … 

Clive pushed his blankets aside, looking over at the black dresser. He'd thrown their suitcase on top of it, "hey- you wanna take a shower with me?" He asked, getting a head shake from Luke. 

"Unlike you i take my baths at night instead of falling asleep all sweaty~ so i'm going to get dressed-" Luke said. Clive snorted, "fine then- while you're at it- you should wake Emmy up-" he said, standing. He walked over to his suitcase, and dug through it. He was going to attempt the impossible, get dressed without Luke's help today. 

He picked some clothes, and Luke watched him leave to go take a shower, smiling at him, still so happy to see him up and walking. He began to undress himself, hearing the shower running in the background as he pulled his clothes off, taking his shirt and throwing it over the side of the bed. He wanted to wear something fluffy today, so he picked up a pair of drop crotch pants and a design hoodie. All black today, when he put it on and looked in the mirror, he sort of wondered what Clive could look like wearing this outfit … 

Probably like a ninja- 

He disregarded that, and made his way out of the room, still in his socks. Emmy's door was next to his own, so all he had to do was knock on it … though, when he did, he got no response. His hand touched the wood, made a noise, and he stood there in the tiled hallway on the cold floor, not hearing a single word … 

He knocked again, and there was nothing for the second time. She must be sleeping, he thought, and just decided to bring her some breakfast later instead of waking her up. She'd probably eat it while they were out like she always did. She wasn't much of a morning person so it did no good to try and give her food. 

Luke turned, walking off, going back into his room. He flopped down on the bed, feeling extremely bored by now. He had nothing to do but wait for Clive to get out of the shower, and Clive tended to take slightly long showers. Luke wondered for a second if he was … doing the deed in there, but he figured that Clive was just really particular about being clean. It was probably a part of his paranoia, he probably thought that if he didn't stay in the shower for long enough, something bad would happen. 

Luke hummed, smiling to himself. It was a goody thought, he let his mind wander to monsters in the shower coming up from the drain and attacking Clive, biting his ankles and pulling him into the ocean. He shouldn't be laughing, but it was such a funny thing to think about. He'd completely trumped his fear of shower monsters thanks to always having someone to take a bath with, so now he found the whole thing funny. 

Luke sighed, wondering what they'd do today. They had been going around the UK, not having a passport meant they couldn't get out of the country just yet, but they were working on getting them. Once they did, Luke wanted to go to everywhere, and see everything. He'd always wanted to get out of London, and he was finally getting the chance. He wondered if he could get Desmond to teach him another language, for some reason he really wanted to go to germany. He couldn't stand not being able to speak only english too, it made him feel like he was missing out. 

He sat up, finally hearing the shower stop after a while of contemplating and wondering what he'd do next. Clive stepped out, wearing a solid colored sweater with a collared shirt underneath it. He looked at Luke, and smiled, having picked that outfit for him. He didn't really know if Luke would wear it or not, but he was happy he did. 

"Your hair is all wet!" Luke said, and Clive ran his hands through his hair, flicking the water at Luke, " there weren't any towels in there-" he said, and Luke hummed, "Really?" 

"Mm" 

"Well- maybe you can use the blanket or something- they have to wash it anyways-" Luke said, and Clive hummed, hair dripping onto his shoulders … he squinted, "Wait- i think there's a blow-dryer on the wall-" he said, going back into the bathroom to check. 

"Clivee-!"

"I looked over it!" Clive said, " can I use your brush?" 

"Of course! Hurry up though-!" He said, hearing the blow dryer turn on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke chewed on a pancake, mesmerized by Emmy's bed head as she sipped her coffee … she barely had her eyes open, strands of red flying everywhere as she sat there in a robe, makeup smeared a little on her face. 

"... have something to say?" She asked, and Luke shook his head, "You look sleepy- did you sleep last night?" He asked. She shrugged, "I'm gonna be honest- I got into it with some guys in the parking lot- they tried to rob me while I was coming back." 

"Really?" Clive asked. 

"Yeah dude- I was like- shit faced … but i somehow still won? I don't know. After that I was mad and I couldn't get to sleep …" she said. 

"Why didn't you call us? You don't have to deal with that kind of stuff alone-" 

"Well- because i mean- eh … It's not like you can stop it from happening before it happens- plus- they make good punching bags …" She sipped her coffee. She seemed to get assaulted a lot, maybe it was because she always had on lots of jewelry … sucks for the people who try though. 

"How'd you get so strong?" Luke asked, and Clive immediately responded, " please can I tell the story?" He asked, infinitely excited. 

"Whatever …" 

"Okay- so it was a long time ago- she used to be this super skinny woman but she was always strong. Er- well- she could hit really hard was the point. She'd get picked on and stuff in School because she was quiet, and one day in uh- what was it- your tenth year?" Clive asked, and Emmy nodded. 

"She got into it with this one girl one day- and she completely just- it was funny-" Clive said, and Luke hummed, "You say that like you were there-" 

"The little creep WAS there-" Emmy said. "That day we met at the bar- the compliments he gave- they were all about me being badass- and how he remembered me from school … he didn't even go to my school- he was just a stalker-" 

"...  _ Really? _ " Luke asked, and Clive nodded, "I wanted a bodyguard- so that's why I was watching her- but then she stopped going to school one day so I looked elsewhere. I think i was sixteen at the time so I was living with Raymond already, before he broke his legs-" Clive said. "But - then we met in the bar- and- it was sort of awkward but I wanted her to work for me so bad that I ended up making her a fortune just to stick by me." 

Luke hummed, Emmy stared down into her coffee, Looking a little more awake right now. 

"He was the one who got me out of prison …" She sighed, and Clive nodded, " but while she was in prison she had shaved her head- and started pumping iron like a machine- she'd gotten way bigger than before and it was perfect." 

Luke tilted his head, "Did you use to have a crush on Emmy?" 

"Um- well- not- exactly?" Clive said. 

"More like obsession- but I wasn't gonna complain. Fifty dollars an hour, twenty four hours a day- even on weekends. How was I supposed to know it was a trap~?" She said, and Luke listened intently.

"Ah- but you got what you wanted right? She used to get into shit with me so much- nobody would get near us if she was around. But she kept cutting her hair!" 

"He didn't like that so he tried to make me grow it out-"

"And then she strangled me so I gave up-"

"Because it's creepy- his justification was that i'd look badass with long hair- but he wanted me to shave off half of it- it was just for his own aesthetic- fucking weirdo-" 

"But you have to admit you'd look cool like that-! Am I wrong?" 

"... It's not my style-" she said, getting a sigh from Clive. "But anyway- i weigh a fuck ton now and I can lift a fridge by myself so I guess you could say it was a pretty nice deal- plus I'm wealthy- even if I'm cursed to be near him …" She said. 

"But that's the story pretty much-" He said. Emmy sighed, "I guess that's also why you developed a healing serum huh? So I could keep fighting for you?" 

"Yes-!"

"... You do realize I'm a human being right? And not your toy?" 

"Of course! But Like most human beings ... I can't say that I care too much-"

"... Right-" she sipped her coffee, " well I'm still not complaining, but like- let's change the subject yeah?" She asked. "Where are we going today?" Luke said, and Clive shrugged, "where do you wanna go?" 

Luke shrugged, and looked at Emmy … "I want to play dress up! Let's go shopping for you!" 

"... H u h?" She said. 

" We're going to have a wedding- i want you to be there- but i doubt you have any dresses laying around- so let's go shopping! Then we can buy party clothes and match accessories-" Luke said. 

Emmy hummed … " what if I want to wear a suit?" 

Luke shrugged, "I'm going to wear a dress so I don't see why you can't wear a suit- then Clive can wear a dress and it can be like- opposite day!" Luke said. Emmy snorted, "hear that Clive? You're gonna be the prettiest girl at the recession-" 

" …" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He wasn't really going to wear it at the wedding, but … Luke wanted him to wear it so badly at least he wouldn't be alone, Emmy had to wear one too, so they'd both be embarrassed … 

Clive took in a breath, going red in the face as he turned, walking out of the dressing room. 

He stood there for a second, Completely silent, seeing Luke sitting there on a bench, and Emmy beside him, both wearing their normal clothes. 

She looked him over … 

Clive, standing there, slightly delicate frame being exaggerated by the empty cups of the dress. The veil was pulled back, and his arms were bare, shaking in embarrassment as he stood there- completely red. 

"Heh" 

"YOU WITCH- you tricked me!" Clive whined, completely red as Luke stood, looking up at him, "you're so pretty!" He said. "Luke- please-" Clive whined, feeling them both start adjusting the dress. "Nah- you look good- sort of feminine with how skinny you are …" she said, before chuckling. "you're so gullible-" 

"Shut up- I'm going to go change-" Clive turned, but Luke grabbed his hand, "wait! Not yet- come onnn- I wanna dance!" 

"You just want to embarass me-" 

"Noooo i wanna dance-" Luke said, watching Clive give in. "Bullies- both of you-" he said, before picking Luke up. 

Luke giggled, "will you wear it when it's time?"

"No way- this is embarrassing-" he said, watching Luke pout at him … 

"You can't possibly want me to?" He asked, and Luke shook his head, "but i think it looks nice on you-" he said, dragging his finger down Clive's arm. "Everyone can see the freckles on your shoulders- it's cute-" he said, and Clive completely died inside, setting luke down, covering himself up, "Okay but - I don't really want anyone seeing _ any  _ freckles- " he said. "Ohh- especially not the ones on your-" 

"Luke! That! Is! Private! Information!" Clive said, and Luke smiled, "hold on- I want Emmy to go get changed too!" He said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive looked up, seeing Emmy come out in a solid black suit … somehow she looked extremely intimidating, but- in a good way?? 

Emmy deadpanned at him … "nothing to say?" She said, and he shook his head, "It suits you- ba dum tss" he whimpered. 

"That was so sad-" 

"Give me a break! I'm cold in this thing-" Clive said. Luke rubbed his back, "you two should dance-!" He said. 

"Huh?"

"Huh-" 

"Dance, you know?" Luke said, swinging his legs as he patted Clive on the back. Clive got up, and Emmy looked at him … 

She grinned, and held her arms out, feeling a little sadistic today. It wasn't often that she got a chance to torment Clive, so she wasn't going to let this go to waste. 

Clive sighed, slowly shuffling over, putting his arms around her shoulders, " I wonder what Raymond would say if he could see this-" she said, and Clive buried his head in her neck, "He's say-  _ Clive you're a fucking fairy-  _ and then laugh at me-" 

Emmy snorted, and pulled away, "do you even know how to dance?" 

" _ Why would I know how to dance- _ "

"Just follow me sweetheart-" 

"I swear to god-" Clive said. 

Luke watched them as they danced, Clive staggering and tripping as he tried to follow her … 

He'd only done it because he wanted to know what they'd look like together, and he was only making himself more jealous by the second. He knew it wasn't going to happen, but something about seeing Clive with taller women just … he felt unnatural. 

Until Clive stopped after being dipped, falling onto the ground, refusing to get up.

He said something threatening, and Emmy huffed, "You're no fun -" she said, hands on her hips as she walked back into the dressing room to change. Clive sat up, "horrible!" He whined. Luke snorted, " it wasn't that bad- you looked cute …" he sighed, and Clive shook his head, "No- it was so weird- Lukey why don't you come dance with me?" He asked. Luke immediately got up. 

By the time Emmy got out, Clive was playfully swinging Luke around by his arms, laughing just as hard as his small boyfriend … she smiled, wishing he'd actually wear it. It'd be cute to see them together like that, or maybe she just enjoyed degrading Clive. 


	21. Christmas eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes around asking what everyone wants for Christmas, then he spends some time with Hershel.

A couple of months had gone by, nothing notable happened. It had been extremely peaceful for the two, so they just spent the time finding the perfect place to live. Luke had got word from the professor that Flora wasn't going to be his assistant anymore, and a couple days later she showed up at the store. She said that Layton was really all she had, and that she had been living in the hospital room with him. When asked where her parents were, she said she didn't want to talk about it. 

She stressed that she had nowhere to go, but Clive stressed that he didn't want her around, and that he should probably kill her since she knows about the store. It wasn't until Emmy got tired of hearing her cry that she let Flora live in the room with her. The two seemed to get along, and after a while Clive didn't care anymore. 

Luke didn't have much to do, and he missed getting an allowance, so he had been working at the store, operating the cash register. Clive had no idea what to pay him, so Emmy decided that giving him minimum wage would be fair, since it was technically his first job and all. She wanted to take it seriously, which meant they really had to start watching the store. 

People found it strange that a little boy was operating the front counter, often just boredly spinning around in a stool, looking at himself in a little hand mirror, thinking about what he should get with his money 

He had saved it up, wanting to get something nice before Christmas for everyone. A couple of months making his wage, not having to worry about taxes since he was spoiled, and by the time christmas eve rolled around, he had a bank account with 2700 pounds in it … he hadn't been working all that much, five hours a day for  _ most  _ days. He'd only worked about sixty since he got the job. 

He didn't care though, because two thousand dollars seemed like a lot to him, and it was certainly enough to buy the things he thought everyone would want. Though, everyone around him was already getting something from someone else. Flora was getting things from Emmy, they lived together, and Luke was pretty sure they were  _ together _ , but he never asked. 

Emmy just wanted to eat Luke's food, always hungry, but it was much appreciated. Clive asked for some … weird- obscure- sexual thing. He didn't seem to wanna tell Luke about it at first, and Luke almost wished he hadn't heard it. He told Clive he'd think about it, but he thought it sounded really painful, and he didn't wanna go through with something like that. 

Raymond refused anything, and … Matt and Max were both robots, so they didn't exactly have a need for possessions. The only thing they asked for was "better code." At which Clive motioned to a toaster in the kitchen, and they both went quiet … 

Luke didn't think much of it, he only had one thing on his mind. 

He had to get the professor something … Hershel had come so far without messing things up. Luke was proud of him and his docile state, so that's what brought him to the hospital today. 

Desmond came with him, Luke didn't know much about the guy, other than the fact that he was older than Clive, and related to the professor. He bragged a lot about being older than Clive, calling him little, shortie- stumpy … but Clive didn't really seem to care. Luke was holding Desmond's hand, leading him down the long corridor, on his way to visit his puzzle solving companion. Desmond often wore a formal suit everywhere he went, for … some reason. When he wasn't wearing that, he was cosplaying or something. Luke had no idea what was up with him, sometimes his makeup would look so weird that it'd give him nightmares, yet there was a strange level of skill to it. 

"So- is this old man  _ really  _ paralyzed from the neck down?" Desmond asked. 

"Mmhm" Luke nodded, carrying his red backpack with him. It was filled with little stuff, like snacks. Things that he might need for today. 

"Seems a little excessive"

"He tried to kill someone …"

"You know who else kills people?"

"That's different .." 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Luke was finally approaching Hershel's room door, opening it to find the old man asleep in bed. He was turned over on his stomach, head turned to the side.

As usual.

Luke walked over to him, reaching into his pocket. He tapped the button on the remote, and touched it to the back of Hershel's neck, allowing him to move again. He was still asleep though, which meant Luke would need to wake him up. He pushed at the man, shaking him, slapping his back until he finally made a noise in annoyance, and hesitantly twitched his arm. 

He moved it, it was always a little painful at first, but eventually he got up, tiredly looking over at Luke. "Hello … what's the time?" He asked, arching to crack his back. He paid Desmond no mind, to which Desmond replied by coldly adjusting his glasses, and looking away. It wasn't that he was upset about being ignored, but it was just a little odd coming from the most gentle of gentlemen. "It's nine in the morning-" Luke said, and Hershel got up, stepping into his slippers. Luke had given him some fluffy bunny ones, and they seemed to fit around Hershel's feet comfortably. 

"Do you want to go for a walk? Maybe have some breakfast?" Luke asked, getting a nod from Layton. "Of course, I hoped you'd drop by today. A shame that I can't give you anything for Christmas." He said. Luke wasn't at all worried about that, he didn't expect, nor did he want Hershel to be able to give him anything. He wanted to be the giver this time, the one who does the Christmas shopping, the one who brings things for everyone … even if it was just in the form of his food. 

"No no! I want to give you something!"

"Ah … well- i do miss your crab cakes-"

Of course. Food. 

Luke nodded, "I'll bring you some tomorrow-" he said with a smile, taking Hershel's hand as he stood. Desmond just watched him … something didn't feel right. The way Hershel moved felt incredibly wrong, and his facial expressions, and the weather he talked, it all felt … weird. Off. Unorthodox. 

He ignored it, and followed behind the two, listening to them talk about nothing. They seem to be really close, the conversation they were having was pretty all over the place. There was never any specific subject, they just seemed to bounce from thing to thing. They made their way into the lunchroom area, it was filled to the brim with old people. Desmond found himself staring Hershel down as they all sat at a table, and someone came to bring them breakfast without even asking what they wanted. 

Desmond refused to eat, just letting his eyes lock on Hershel's neck. It looked like it was a completely different color from the rest of his body. It looked wrong, even a little painful … Desmond just figured it was a side effect from whatever thing was paralyzing him. Maybe his neck had a lack of oxygen. Either way, Luke ate a bowl of cereal, the remote on the table as he conversed with Hershel, who seemed to pay attention intently. 

Desmond could tell that he was listening to every word, every single sentence and every single detail. The sounds of spoons and forks around the lunch room made a static background noise as Desmond refused to break eye contact. 

Hershel finally looked up, a slightly nervous expression on his face as he finally acknowledged the existence of the other. Desmond shook his head, and looked away. 

The two just continued to talk, and eat. When they were done eating, they stayed at the table, and continued to talk … 

"Though- sometimes it's better to just leave them alone …" Luke said. The Professor nodded in agreement. 

"So- how's the dog?"

"She's great! She's a big girl now and she's really fuzzy- i didn't think she'd get so big but she's almost my height-!"

"Really?"

"Yeah- she's got a massive appetite too- and she's always trying to play with everyone. I love her so much .." Luke said, feeling warm inside from the thought of his dog. 

"I wish I could see how much she's grown-" He said, and Desmond quietly raised his eyebrows at the sudden desire. 

Luke hummed, " … well- you've been peaceful- but I don't think it's a good idea to let you out just yet-" Luke looked down. He seemed bothered just by the nature of the question. 

"You don't trust me?"

"... Of course not." Luke bluntly stated. Desmond was a little surprised at his assertiveness, and Hershel seemed a little taken back as well. It was quiet, Luke was making it clear that manipulation wasn't going to work on him anymore. He was past the point of being buttered up with soft language and led to his demise. 

Luke looked away, "But i could bring her tomorrow, how does that sound? You two can spend the whole day together if you want." He said with a cheery smile. 

Hershel seemed to think about it for a second, before he smiled, "I'd like to see her- but maybe not the whole day, after all, she isn't  _ my  _ dog." He said. Luke nodded, "I'll stop by- i bet she'll try and eat your face when she sees you-"

"That doesn't sound very pleasant …"

Luke giggled. "Are you sure you only want food for Christmas? I could get you something else-"

"The only thing i really want is to go home-" 

"Well- food it is then .."

"Luke, have I really not gained your trust by now? It's been months, you must understand how excruciating this is for me?" He said. Desmond could see that he meant it, but this whole situation was a little disturbing. It was like watching a grown man beg for his life, which was in the hands of a little boy ..

Luke deadpanned at him, "yes- that was the idea …" he said. "You've only been here a few months- as much as I'd like to let you go home, i'm worried .." Luke said. 

Hershel didn't seem to know how to reply to that, so he just nodded, showing that he understood before they went on about their conversation. 

After they were done, they got up, and took a walk around the halls. They probably walked around the exterior of the building at least three times from what Desmond could tell. The walk seemed to last hours, before they finally stopped at a room that was full of things like a ping pong table, and board games, books and cards. The room itself was really massive, it had bookshelves lining the walls, which seemed to stretch back for miles. Luke and Hershel went straight for the shelves, and Desmond watched as Hershel grabbed a random book from the shelf, walking Luke over to the couch. They sat down, and Luke cuddled up next to Hershel, hugging his backpack close as the old man began to read. Luke seemed so enchanted by it, he was staring at the Professor with huge eyes, soaking in the words being spoken to him.

Desmond remembered feeling the pure, unadulterated care that Hershel had for Luke in that moment. The way he read to Luke, making such a boring book seem interesting. Luke fell asleep within maybe thirty minutes, and the afternoon began to set in. The red light from the window and the warmth from the window painted a soothing picture of the two for Desmond … 

But he still knew something was wrong. 

Still, right now he had to pee. He figured Hershel wouldn't try anything. Desmond had sat on the couch opposite of them, so he stood, and slowly made his way out of the room. 

The bathroom wasn't too far away, it was just down the hall. The hallway itself seemed to grow dim as he walked, it was almost as if it was telling him that he wasn't supposed to be here. He got that feeling that something was wrong again, but he ignored, cuz he needed to pee. 

The bathroom was pretty clean, it didn't smell bad, urinals were all in working order. The entire hospital was a pretty nice place in general. It looked like it was cleaned thoroughly by about 300 maids who had crippling OCD. 

He went, did his business, and quickly exited the bathroom.

He walked back down the hall, and returned to see Luke laying alone on the couch … he looked peaceful, but his backpack had been hastily spilled out onto the ground. His juicebox, among other things, was wasted onto the floor, And the remote was nowhere in sight.

Shit- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke dug around his bag for the remote as he paced Hershel's room. The two were in a complete state of panic, yelling things to each other as they tried to figure out where hershel may have gone.

"Why did you leave the room! Stupid!" Luke yelled, throwing himself at Layton's bed. He was in full hysterics, groaning violently, "He's going to kill Clive! We have to stop him!" Luke exclaimed, looking like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Calm down!"

" _ Dont fucking tell me to calm down _ !" Luke screeched, face going red as he said so. Desmond was quiet … and Luke calmed down a little, "i'm sorry- oh- i said a bad word-" he whined. The two were completely quiet, Luke began to sniffle a little, and Desmond just looked at the floor. There was nothing in this room but a bed and an armchair. That, and a rug. Which he stared down at … 

"Luke … he probably went home. Let's just go to his house, and then I'll deal with him." Desmond said. 

Luke nodded, he wasn't too sure of that, and he didn't know if he wanted to step foot back into that house again. In fact, 

"I- i think we should call Clive-"

"If he finds out I let this happen he'll kill me-" 

" But if we don't do something he'll kill Clive!" 

"Well I value my life much more than his!" 

Luke looked at Desmond … he huffed, and pulled his phone out, only having to press a button to make the call. Desmond started to have a little bit of a panic attack, he glared down at the floor, sitting in the chair. He took his glasses off, and ran a hand through his hair as he listened to Luke make the phone call. 

" Hi honey~" 

"C-cwive …" Luke said, holding the phone close to his face. 

"What happened-" 

Desmond sighed, Clive sounded upset already. 

"The Professa' is out- he has the remote-" 

"... Stay where you are- do NOT move." Clive said, before he hung up the phone. 

Luke sat there … he curled up, "This is all your fault." He said coldly, rolling over on the bed. ".. it's your fault for not killing him when you had the chance. just by looking at him, I could tell that he'd been planning something for a while now." Desmond said, getting a scoff from Luke. 

" He's my friend-"

"Not anymore." 

"... Just- shut up! You don't know anything- I wanted to try and make him better- i thought- maybe if i made it to where he couldn't hurt anyone then we could all get along .."

"But you were wrong- and now i'm going to die- AND Hershel is going to die."

"You're not going to die .." Luke looked at Desmond, "you're my friend- nothing is going to happen to you- even if you're a big- dumb- weirdo-" Luke said. 

Desmond still felt uneasy, his nerves bounced around in his chest, but he didn't see any point in voicing his distressed state. He may as well wait for whatever was to come. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive was wearing a white collared shirt, black tie dangling from his chest as he reached into his drawer. He was finished, no more of this. He was done playing games. He was done playing nice at all, now is the time to get serious, or else it'd be time to lay down and die. It was just about the only thing he could be sure of, the only outcome that he knew would happen if he stayed stagnant. 

He pulled out a handgun from his drawer. A Colt .45, Vietnam veterans tribute. It was given to him by an old man, Raymond. That was the first time Clive had to use a gun to kill someone, Raymond taught him how to shoot with it, and he was made to take lives as soon as his aim was good enough. He still remembered being afraid to hold the thing, nothing like now, as he loaded the bullets into it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and eight. He slid the cartridge inside, and flicked the safety on. 

.. now he was really going to have to do it. He could hear the sound of Flora and Emmy talking to each other in the living-room. He didn't want to go do this alone, he'd feel much better with Emmy at his side, but he also had a feeling that this would be quick. 

He sighed, walking out of the room, just carrying the gun in his hand. When he entered the living room, Emmy looked up, but she pretended not to see anything. 

Clive exited the store, and got into his car. It'd been sitting in the driveway, windows down so it could air out the smell of sex. He'd cleaned it by now, but there was still a lingering scent. 

Clive just sat there for a while … he'd put a tracker on Hershel, having feared this very thing from the beginning. He opened up his phone, using some obscure tool in his settings to ping the location. Sure enough, Hershel hadn't left town yet, in fact he was completely still.

Clive started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. There was a wheelchair in his trunk, he thought he'd have to use it for himself, but now it seemed like he'd be repurposing it. He sighed, looking down at his phone. Luke was texting him, asking him questions. 

"What are you doing?"

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Please don't"

"Or- i don't know."

"Don't let him hurt you please"

"Please be careful"

"I love you" 

  
  


The messages were beginning to spam themselves, so Clive picked up the phone, and dialed Luke's number … 

The response was almost immediate, Luke sounded anxious, voice a little unsteady as he answered, "h-hello?" 

"It's me- are you alright?" Clive asked, watching a traffic light turn green. Luke made a noise, before mumbling out a quiet little, "I'm scared .." 

"Don't be. Everything is going to be alright." Clive said. Luke audibly moved, Clive figured he didn't want to hang up the phone just yet, so he put it on speaker, and set it down so he could still hear Luke while he tracked Hershel. 

"O-okay … you aren't going to kill Desmond are you?"

"No, why? Is he scared?" Clive asked, grinning as Desmond piped up, "I have every right to be!" 

"Tell him to relax. It's fine." Clive said, a little smile on his face. He couldn't help but find all the fear directed towards him humorous, as he was on his way to go kill a man. He didn't see why people were so afraid …

He actually felt confident in his ability to murder Hershel, he had no doubt that things would go smoothly.

"Clive my chest- I can't breathe-" Luke whined. Clive wished he was there to hold him, it sounded like the boy was having a heart attack or something. "It's okay Lukey- just take a few deep breaths and lay down. I've been doing this for years- I can deal with an old man-" Clive said. 

Luke made a worried noise, and Clive listened to the sound of sheets ruffling. "I'm sorry … i didn't mean to- get you into trouble again. I'm always dragging you into stuff-" 

Clive looked at the road, staring at his phone. He was heading into the direction of that burning building … he could see the edge of it's crisp roof over a thin treeline, but he decided to take the scenic route. 

"This isn't your fault. You don't control other people, Hershel is  _ insane _ \- He's obsessive- and sooner or later .. I think- maybe- we knew we were going to have to kill him if we want to be together in peace .." Clive said. Luke shuffled, and the phone audio seemed to glitch or something before he let out a sigh. 

"Yeah .." Luke said. 

Clive glared at the dirt path, hearing the sound of dirt crunching underneath his tires. "It's alright .. that kind of thing is hard to talk about, I get it." He said, and Luke yawned. It was getting dark, Clive could see the burned house, and he finally stopped in front of it, watching a shadow shift around through a window. "It's all going to be okay though." Clive said, picking up his gun. He cocked it back, and opened the car door. 

"But- what if you get killed?" 

Clive smiled, " you don't have to worry about that- i'm going to live forever-" he said. 

"... Huh- really?"

"Yeah- i'll always be around to kiss on your face-" 

"Cliveee that's not possible-" Luke said, audibly embarrassed.

"Do you really want to challenge me on what is and isn't possible?" 

"... That sounds scary-" Luke said, and Clive shook his head. "It's perfectly fine- not scary at all. I've died once before-"

"You have?!"

"Yeah- but see- I produced this medication that healed my body enough to basically bring me back to life. If anything ever happens to me- then I just call matt and max, or they'll come after my heart stops beating and they'll take care of it-." 

"... H-how did you die?" 

" It's a long story- I fell out of a helicopter and drowned in the ocean" Clive said. 

"What? What were you doing?!"

"Stealing … but I'm alright now! And I killed the person who pushed me out so it's all good now-" He said.

" You're the one that's insane … please be more careful-" 

"I will, baby~ i have to go now, alright? He said, and Luke made a kiss noise into the phone. Clive couldn't help but grin, "I love you- bye~" he said, kissing back before he hung up. His heart fluttered around in his chest as he approached the building. He flicked the safety off of his gun, shoving his phone in his pocket as he leisurely approached the front porch. 

Before he could take a singular step inside, Hershel's voice came through from the other side of the door. 

"Please, Clive! I just want to live, i'll move out of town and you'll never hear from me again- but if you kill me you'll be committing a heinous crime!" 

" … come outside, Hershel." Clive said. 

"Are you listening? I-"

"I don't care. Come outside or I'm shooting through the door."

"You have a gun?!"

" yes." Clive said, though, he wasn't pointing it at the door. He just had it in his hand, observing Hershel as he slowly opened the door. 

"Don't kill me- please i-i-" he had his hands up in defense, so Clive shot him in the knee. 

Hershel was immediately on his hands and knees, groaning in agony as Clive cocked the gun again. Hershel was screaming … 

Clive had the nerve to harmonize with the sound of his agony, singing over the tone of Hershel's deep voice. 

He watched the old man sob, arms shaking as he sat there. 

"Look at me-" Clive said, and Hershel painfully looked up. 

"You can't win. This is what i've been doing since I was fifteen. You aren't going to outsmart me. You can't run … Do you want to live?" Clive asked. He didn't know why he was still so willing to give Hershel a chance. Maybe he was latching onto hope, that the Hershel that pulled him from a burning building was still in there.

"Of course! I'll do anything- whatever you need i-"

"I've got a wheelchair in my trunk … no more remotes- i'm going to remove your kneecaps. You'll never-  _ ever  _ walk again." Clive said.

Hershel … looked down at the ground. His mind flashed with the memories of living at the hospital, and he panted, legs aching. He was old, he was tired, what was he struggling for? The best case scenario was living his life as a crippled old man, never leaving his room ever again. 

"No matter what you choose, it ends in death … it's only a matter of picking  _ where _ you want to die." Clive said. Hershel clenched his teeth, "this- is happening too fast-" 

"Yes. Well, take your time. Better hope my finger isn't itchy." 

" … just do it- right here-" 

"Hm?"

"I want to die right here- i hate that god forsaken hospital. Just kill me …" 

"You sound suicidal-"

"So what?" Hershel winced. " I refuse to go into theatrics with you … do it." He said. 

There was a pause, Clive - almost didn't want to, but years of experience meant that he had long broken his feeling of empathy, so after a while of just standing there, he squeezed the trigger without asking any further questions … 

Hershel went limp, his body flopping over to the side, blood gushing from a hole in his skull. Clive hung his head, flicking the safety back on his gun. 

This was his favorite gun, it was beautiful, and he loved every part of it. He looked away, and took a step back. The cold winter air began to sting him, and he realized that he'd come out here without a jacket … He was just going to leave Hershel there. So what if they found bullets with his fingerprints on them?" They wouldn't match anything in the system. It'd be completely fine.

Clive walked back to his car, and sat down in the front seat. He took out his phone, seeing that Luke was still spamming him. 

He took a second to breathe, before he called him back. 

After that, he just sat in his car, talking to Luke, trying not to think or look at it. He didn't know how long he sat there, but by the time he got home, everyone, including Luke, was already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F in the chat for Hershel


	22. Gone fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke feels a little smothered, so he decided he needs a break from Clive

Luke hadn't exactly been feeling himself lately. He just … didn't think his life would end up this way. Not to say his life was bad, not at all, it just wasn't what he was expecting. He sat on the couch, darkness laid over his lap as he stared down at the floor. He'd spent the past twelve hours just- cooking- cooking cooking nonstop, cooking until there was nothing left to cook and he couldn't cook anymore. Clive ended up inviting more people over, encouraging Luke to meet them, but Luke just … wanted to be alone. He had accidentally packed his backpack with crab cakes, getting ready to see Hershel, before he remembered ..

His dad was dead, the Professor was dead, his mom was paralyzed … but he was engaged. He couldn't lie to himself, he was starting to have regrets. Maybe his parents were right- Maybe Clive didn't know anything. Maybe he was getting himself into more trouble than he could handle by being here, but he couldn't really go anywhere else. Clive probably wouldn't let him, so he was stuck here … but- he also didn't wanna be anywhere else. His life was really a lot better now that he was with Clive- even if he was sort of throwing a christmas party without him. Luke scratched Darkness, leaning down to hug her, "You got so biggg, so pretty~" he said, before nuzzling her. She just looked at him how she always did, pawing at his face, big eyes looking right into his soul. He sighed, before hearing something coming towards him. 

"What's wrong wit' you?" Raymond asked, rolling up next to Luke before he stopped, sitting next to the couch. "N-nothing .. I guess it's just weird being all alone. I never realized that I don't have many friends anymore .." Luke said. That wasn't the main reason why he was upset, but it was one of the many factors. 

"Well, there's tons of people here- they might not be your age but you could meet em'" Raymond hummed, "there might be a  _ few  _ around your height though." 

"Are you calling me short?"

"I ain't calling you tall .. you should go look around, you never know. Maybe you'll find a new best friend?" Raymond said. Luke highly doubted that. It wasn't like he really even wanted more friends, he just wanted .. more attention? Right now he did, at least, but he felt like he'd be bringing everyone down if he tried to socialize..

So he sat here, on the couch, in the livingroom. He swung his legs, petting his dog .. he was also starting to realize that his life really does revolve around Clive. When they weren't together, it just- felt weird. Empty. What was he supposed to do on his own anyways? 

Luke hummed … he got up, a big fluffy monster following right behind him as he put his bag on his back, and made his way towards the front door. 

Flora saw him walking, so she decided to follow him, since she was sort of in the same boat. Though, she was a lot more social than Luke cared to be right now. 

She was wearing a pink party dress, and some slightly heeled black boots. She wanted to try and wear heels, as in, long thin ones, but they turned out to be harder to walk in than she thought. She made her way over to Luke, grabbing his hand as he pushed aside the curtain. The sound of people talking and music was a little loud, so she had to yell, "Where are you going?!" 

"I don't know!"

"Can I come!?"

"Uh-! I- uh- … okay!" Luke said. He wanted to be alone, but Flora was nice, plus he could relate to her a lot better than he could any adult. He walked out, sliding past the person at the counter, "excuse me" he mumbled, squeezing through, along with Flora, and darkness, who easily brushed past their feet. 

The three of them ended up outside, Luke wasn't worried about darkness not having a leash, she was such a loyal dog, she'd just follow him wherever he went. 

But - where were they going? 

Luke hummed, and Flora looked around … "can you drive?" She asked. It was mid afternoon, Luke couldn't drive in the daytime, so he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to drive at night. Or at all. 

"Can you?" He asked, turning to look at her as she approached Clive's car. "Nope … oh- I know! Let's just go on an adventure! Maybe there's something cool in the car?" She said, running over to it. Luke slowly followed behind her, watching her open the car door, and reach under the seat. She opened the trunk, and there was a sound, a muffled yelling sound. 

They both went dead silent for a second, looking at each other as they contemplated what to do. 

Luke slowly began moving towards the trunk, his hand trailing the side of the car, sticking to it as if it would protect him. He craned his neck, looking into the trunk to see a man, tied up and gagged. He looked like he'd been beaten, and he was naked … 

"What is it?" Flora asked, and Luke quickly shut the trunk. "nothing .. a bunch of old junk- and a broken doll- one that talks, you know?" He said. His heart was racing, but then he remembered what Clive's job was .. he wondered what that guy did to end up in this situation, he wondered what Clive was going to do to him ..

"Um- i know! Let's go see if we can find something to do around town? It's friday so most things will be open right?" 

Flora nodded, "but we'll have to walk, won't you get tired?" 

"Nope- i'm used to walking everywhere by now!" He said, and She smiled. She seemed like she was thinking of something, before she said, "or~ remember that hole we found?"

" … but- that hole is really scary-"

"Bawk- ba-bawk bawk!" 

"Hey! You were scared too!" Luke whined, not at all amused by Flora's chicken noises. " I'm not scared anymore! I'll even go first." She said, fully confident in her abilities to not pee herself the instant she finds out about whatever is down that hole. 

Luke sighed, "well then, by all means- lead the way." He said. 

He followed her back inside, snaking through the crowd of people. They seemed to multiply every once in a while, it was really strange. Darkness was crawling along the floor, her tail hitting people's legs before she was called by someone. 

She whined, and Luke turned to her, "aw- we'll be alright ol Girl! Go on-" he said, giving her a rub on the head. She huffed before being called again, deciding to just go. 

Flora made her way towards the hallway, having yet to run into anyone who could halt their plans. Luke sighed, walking down the hallway, watching Flora kick around the floorboards to find that hatch. Luke just watched her as she looked for it. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with this, and the closer he got to actually going down that hole, the less he wanted to. 

What if there were dead bodies down there? Or- what if there were exact replicas of Clive's parents? Or what if there were copies of Luke's parents? Or what if- 

"I found it-!" Flora said, opening the hatch. She looked down the hole, and they were both quiet … 

And then Luke realized, "no-! Wait! I'm trying to get away from Clive! This is just leading me down into another one of his rabbit holes! Literally!" Luke whined, hand on her shoulder to stop her from going in. 

"You're trying to get away from him?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" 

"Well- because I … it feels like I don't do anything unless it has something to do with him- i'm a person too, you know? But i'm always following him around- i'm always with him, it feels weird -"

"Well- you two are boyfriends. You know, you're probably the center of his life too!"

".. you think so?"

"He literally never pipes down about you- it's kind of annoying, to be honest. He can talk a lot when it comes to you-" She said. Luke blushed a little … "n-no! But- i should still be able to do other things without him popping into my head!" 

"Why's it such a problem? The way I see it- you two are so in love, you're always on each other's minds! That's really romantic-" 

"But still …"

"I don't understand, did he do something wrong?" 

" .. well .. that's a tough question to answer." Luke sighed, and Flora slowly started to climb the ladder down the hole. "Then let's not ask anymore questions!" She enthusiastically said. Luke just watched her go .. before climbing down the ladder after her. "Um- should I shut the hatch?" 

"Well, do you want him to find out we did this?" Flora asked, knowing the answer to that question was an intensive no. She watched as Luke struggled to answer, he was sure Clive wouldn't be mad, but this felt like snooping through his things while he wasn't looking.

"N-no .." Luke said, closing the lid to their metaphorical coffin. 

The two descended the ladder, nothing but the sounds of their shoes and hands rubbing and tapping the metal bars. As they got lower, they could smell something fishy, and hear the sound of running water. There was a light, and a breeze coming from the bottom of the tunnel, at least, Luke thought it was a tunnel. 

When they got to the bottom, it became more apparent that it was just a large, sewer like cave, only … it - looked like the street of an underground town? There was only one street though, and nobody was here ..

The two looked around, it was one, long, curved, arched tunnel, with street lights on the "sidewalks." Completely quiet, the water almost entirely still, until the two stepped down into a little boat at the bottom of the ladder. There were mailboxes, and trash cans, and little welcome mats, but it was dead. Silent.

"Luke- this- place is huge!" Flora said, her voice echoing off of the walls. There were doors aligning the walls, bricks covering every part of the tunnel except for the wooden doors. There were oars in the boat, so Luke reached down, and grabbed one. "Yeah .." he said. It was dimly lit too. 

"Maybe- we should try opening the doors?" Luke said. Flora nodded, and they both paddled the boat over to the sidewalk, before getting out. "I didn't expect this- i thought it would be some sort of- freaky- robot thing! You know?" She said, before knocking on one of the doors. Luke nodded, agreeing completely. 

They both flinched as the door slowly opened, grabbing each other's hands, staring at the widening crack that was the space between the door and the wall. 

"... You're not the boss …" someone said, and Luke … sighed. "when you say- the boss- do you mean a guy with spiky brown hair? Who always looks mean?" Luke asked. The person hummed, "you know the boss?" 

"Yes- but I don't know you- who are you?" 

" .. is this some sort of trick?" They asked, opening the door a little more. Flora's eyes widened as she came face to face with herself. Pink dress, ponytail and all. Luke seemed shocked by it too, staring her down, before looking at Flora … 

"W-what's your name?" Flora asked. 

"Series F L R V3.478. but you can call me Flurv-" 

"F-flurv? That's hard to say- what about? Um … Flower?" 

Flower nodded, opening the door to reveal a bedroom. "If this is a test, then i'm prepared." She said, before clearing her throat. 

Her personality seemed to change completely, and she smiled, "Hi Luke! I wasn't expecting you to drop by! Or bring any friends- I can heat up some tea if you'd like?" She moved to the side, allowing the door to open. Luke just stared .. before hesitantly coming inside. 

He looked around, the furniture was tiny, a kid sized bed and couch and stove. Well, it was a play stove, made from very convincing plastic. Luke sat down on the couch, and Flora sat next to him, watching Flower go and pretend to make tea. 

"Well … mm" Luke looked around, not knowing what to say about all this. 

Flora was just watching herself move … "w-why would he clone me? That's so creepy- do .. Do you think he  _ does stuff  _ to her?" 

"... No- I don't think so- he's been talking about some plan, I think this might be a part of it. It looks like she's trying to act like you, so he probably comes down here to make sure she works properly …" Luke said. 

"But why me?"

"Hmm … there are other doors here- maybe it's not just you?" He suggested, and she looked away, completely disturbed by the implications of this. The room was really cute though, Flora wouldn't mind living here, honestly. 

Flower turned, and walked over to them, setting some plastic cups of tea down on the table, "so how have you been?" She asked. Flora assumed she was talking to Luke, it wouldn't make sense for her to ask herself how she's been. 

Luke hummed, and both Flora's frowned, "are you okay?" They said in unison, before Flora stood up with a terrified look, "creepy! I'm going to wait outside!" She whined, stepping out of the room. Flower continued to look at Luke, who smiled a little, "well- uh- it's just that .." Luke hummed, before shaking his head, "no- it's nothing." He said, taking a sip of imaginary tea. Flower sighed, "am I doing a bad job?" 

"Hm? No! You act exactly like Flora! I just … i guess i've just been feeling down lately? I don't know." Luke said, he set his cup of tea down, and stood, wrapping his arms around her. He just needed a hug, he'd ask Flora, but he was a little embarrassed about it. She just stood there for a second … not knowing what to do. 

"What was that? Was it supposed to hurt?"

"N-no- it's a hug … you give it to someone when they're sad. Or when they just- need affection-"

"Affection?"

"Yeah- like- showing you care?"

"Care … You- care about me?" She asked, and Luke blushed, "ah- i mean- yeah- you're my friend-" he said, still holding her hands. This was so weird, he just wanted a hug, not to explain the complex emotions behind their friendship. Flower slowly lifted her arms, and hugged Luke. "Are you gonna come back?" She asked, and Luke shrugged .. "maybe- i'll try to, okay?"

"Okay-" she said, standing still as she watched him leave. Luke knew she was just a robot, but it almost seemed like she was going to cry. 

Luke sighed, and walked out of the room, closing her door as he looked to see the real flora trying to reach the ladder. People were poking their heads out, watching her stretch to reach it … but she couldn't. 

She was taller than Luke, so Luke didn't even bother trying to stretch up to it. She sighed, and pushed the boat over to him. Letting him hop inside as she glared up at the ladder. "Don't worry! I'm sure there's another way out-" Luke said, and Flora nodded. She wasn't too sure about it, but she trusted Luke's problem solving skills. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Luuukeeeyy~" Clive called out. He was so drunk, and it was getting really late. He hadn't seen a single hair from Luke all day, which was strange since the boy was usually at his side all the time. He started to worry that what with the recent events, Luke might have just gone away. Clive hoped that wasn't the case, he hoped Luke hadn't run away from him or something. Still, Luke had been quiet all day, and it wasn't unusual for him to just- want to be alone sometimes. 

He walked into the living-room, seeing all the footprints from everyone who came over. He should mop this floor himself, Luke would undoubtedly attempt to clean this massive mess, it was just in his nature, but he really,  _ really  _ shouldn't. 

Clive sighed, before tripping a little bit, falling on the couch … darkness came up to him, and licked his face, earning a groan in response. "Heyyy pretty girl~" he said, rubbing her head, fluffling the fur around her neck. She quietly barked at him, and he listened to her whines. 

"Mm … hungry?"

Darkness huffed, and bit his arm, trying to drag him off the couch. 

"Okayy! I'm going! Lead the wayy- !" Clive whined, not knowing what the hell was so important. He followed her into the hallway, and looked at the slightly opened hatch in the floor … 

"Shit- no! Did they go down there?!" Clive asked, opening up the floorboards. Darkness pawed at his back as he looked down the hole, his vision was blurry, he wasn't gonna be able to get to them in time. 

"God- how did they even- find this- ughhh Emmy!!" Clive yelled, stomach starting to twist in very uncomfortable ways. Emmy came from around the corner, and looked at him … "Dang man, you good?" 

"Flora- Luke- Hole-" Clive said, laying down on the floor as Darkness laid over him, trying to heal him with her body fuzz or something. 

"Clive, you're so drunk. They didn't go down there- and you should close that before they find it and end up stuck down there-" 

"...  _ I know i'm drunk- but i guarantee you if I have to get up- _ " 

"Ha-! I mean- i'm on it!" Emmy said, going down the hole. "Flora went with him-" Clive groaned, feeling like he was gonna vomit. Alcohol didn't mix too well with horrible,  _ horrible Anxiety.  _ He wondered if he'd developed an ulcer or something. 

"Do you have trackers on them?" 

"No … i keep one in Luke's phone but- he left it in the car-"

"Why was he in your car?"

"I don't know- they just- get into stuff- kids- just go- hurry-" Clive said, a wet nose sliding under his hand. "Alrigght- i'll cuddle- stop thaat-" Clive whined, hugging his very affectionate dog. It felt like he hadn't played with her in a long while, he mostly just used her to intimidate people, occasionally taking her with Luke so they could get their nails done. 

Emmy sighed, "make sure he gets into bed-" she said, and darkness stuck her nose right in Clive's face, as if to tell him that one sneeze could end his life, and he'd better listen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke and Flora both stood under a bridge, having come out of the tunnel in a town that was far, far from where they came from. It was extremely dark, and extremely late, and extremely cold. Flora had brought a jacket with her, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm. She watched as Luke dug through his bag, handing her a crab cake. "here- i'm sorry about getting you into this-" Luke said, "B-but i brought my card- so if we can get up to the town- m-maybe we can get somewhere and call Clive?" Luke said. Flora nodded, and they both looked for a way out of this ditch. Luke sighed, eating a crab cake. It was probably bad by now, but it didn't taste weird, so he just kept eating it. Luke finally found a small set of stairs after a little bit of walking, so he went up them, flora following behind him, complementing his food. "Thank … you- oh wow-" Luke said, and Flora walked up next to him, looking at whatever he was looking at. 

An entire city, it looked like they'd gone into the next town over, it was beautiful, it was completely lit up with vibrant city lights. 

Luke was having a little bit of a panic attack though, it reminded him of how he stood on that building, and was completely oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend was down below, leg broken, knee weak. 

Clive still sort of didn't walk right, it was barely noticeable, but he had this sort of sway to his step. 

Luke looked down … and Flora put a hand on his back. "Are you thinking about him again?" 

"Y-yeah .." Luke said, and she huffed. "let's go then! A whole town where we can do whatever we want! And nobody really knows who we are either! Let's go have fun!" She said, and Luke nodded … but he didn't really know what kind of fun he could have here. Still, he'd like to try, maybe he'd even meet a few people in the process? 

"I'm a little worried- what if someone happens to us?" Luke said, following the stairs down into the city. Flora shrugged, "well- you have your phone right?" She asked, and Luke hesitantly nodded. He checked his pockets, patting himself down … 

Nope

"U-um.. wait- maybe it's in my bag-" he said, taking the red, sparkling transparent backpack off of his back. Flora worriedly watched as he dug through it, looking for his lost phone, before he realized … "oh- i must have left it somewhere-" 

"Well, we can just get a burner phone! It'll be fine-" Flora said, and Luke sighed. Sure, yeah, it'll be fine. "I guess-" he said, and she went on ahead, letting him follow behind her. "I think we should see if we can get a room, that way we can sleep and stuff, right?" She asked, and Luke nodded.

He hoped Clive wouldn't be too mad at him for this. 


	23. Butt face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has a little bit of a breakdow, before being sent something to help him keep calm.

Luke held the phone up to his ear, and Flora watched him talk. They had managed to get a dirty old hotel room, but it was  _ their  _ dirty old hotel room, where they could be alone, away from everything else, and do whatever they wanted. 

Luke still decided to call Clive though, he sort of .. missed him. Looking at his engagement ring made him remember every reason why Clive was always on his mind, so he wanted to call him. He sat on the bed, twisting the phone wire in his finger as he spoke, "we're doing just fine-!" 

" _ I'm happy to hear that- but i was worried, do you know where you are? _ " 

" Well, when we came out of the tunnel, we were under a bridge, next to a city. We left the boat tied up there, and now we're just in the city-"

_ "Doing what?" _

"Nothing really …" 

"  _ I see- well- i'll be there soon _ "

"Aw- can't we stay?" 

"  _ Lukey- I know you can be very mature for your age, but you're still just a boy, and I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay? _ " 

" … hmf- so- i'm useless on my own, is that it?" 

"  _ Lukey~ _ "

" No! You think i can't do anything by myself! Right?" 

Clive audibly sighed, "  _ you can do plenty of things on your own- you've basically been taking care of me since we've met … I just- don't want to lose you, because I have no idea what i'll do without you _ ." He said, and Luke stopped. 

He grit his teeth, "you're always saying that! Just tell me the truth-! You don't trust me on my own! Just like my parents!"

" _ Luke- it's not that I don't trust you- i just don't trust other people not to hurt you- and can you honestly tell me you can defend yourself? You can't- _ "

"I can! And I'll prove it! Don't come looking for me cause I don't wanna see you right now!" 

" …  _ Alright baby face~ if you run out of money i'll send some~ _ "

Luke blushed … he hung up, slamming the phone down. Flora just stared at him, feeling very uncomfortable about this whole situation. " Stupid- who does he think he is anyways? My hero!?" Luke said. 

On the outside, on the inside, he was confused. He didn't know what was wrong with him, or why he was doing this. He didn't have anything against Clive, he still loved him. 

He looked up at Flora, before humming quietly in thought. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Luke shrugged. "I think … i- i just wanna forget about this, let's go get clean clothes-" Luke said, and Flora nodded. She hoped Luke was alright, but there wasn't anything she could do if Luke wouldn't tell her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared off into space, sitting at the kitchen table, where he'd been for the past three hours. Emmy watched him, scared to leave him alone by himself, but also too scared to ask what was wrong .. so she just stayed on the couch, occasionally peeking into the kitchen, to see him so obviously anxious. 

Clive sighed, and looked down, trying to figure out if he'd done something to Luke recently. The only thing he could think of was- killing the professor. He'd killed Luke's dad, his teacher, and pretty much his mom too. He didn't … know if Luke was upset, he probably was, right? 

Clive killed his parents, and he knew how he felt over his own parent's deaths. 

But they deserved it!

But Luke didn't want that … Clive hadn't been listening, he'd been ignoring Luke, he was so angry with the world that he'd been blinded again, and now it was going to cost him his relationship. His heart was racing, it had been for a while now. 

Emmy stared at him, noticing him quietly shaking as he sat there, his stare grew more and more fixated, until she was sure that he had to be in pain from how hard he was thinking. 

She took in a breath … 

"So … you alright?" She asked, and Clive immediately broke down, burying his head in his arms, "I fucked up so bad!!" He said, and Emmy pushed off of the wall, hands still connected to it as she slowly came out, one step at a time. "Ah- well .." she said, looking down at the floor as she walked. "What did you do? I'm sure we can like- do something about it?" 

Clive didn't reply … 

"A-are you crying?" 

"Shut- shut up- i'm not-" 

"Dude … I have  _ never  _ seen you cry before-" 

"Because I don't cry!" 

She sighed, and approached him as she would a vicious, wild animal. She put a hand on his back, and he began to rant. He spoke about what he did, and cried about how bad it was, and nearly choked as he tried to tell her how he thought Luke might feel, and why Luke was going to break up with him, and why he deserved it. 

She just pet him, hoping he wouldn't go insane and start killing people, because she was the only one here right now. "Heyy- nooo- you two are like- uh- puzzle pieces- you need each other to make something complete, get it?"

"But what if we don't fit! What if the picture is ugly! What if-"

"God- fine then! Whine about it! Be a little bitch! Is that gonna bring him back?!" Emmy asked, and Clive quietly sniffled … he stopped crying, she was surprised, maybe this is why Raymond used to just scream at him, it seemed to work. "You can't sit around moping about it- you have to do something! Go apologize! Anything! Just don't sit there and cry … cause it's weird." She said, and Clive wiped his face. "i'm such a fucking pussy-" 

"I don't know how you got your job sometimes- i really don't understand how someone like you could … do these things." She said, and Clive sighed. He didn't know either, it wasn't like he chose to do it, it all just kind of .. happened. 

Clive sighed, "this has happened before- he's gone missing before and it was the start of something horrible! And it ended with me breaking my leg and Luke thinking I was crazy-!" 

"I'm sure he didn't think you were crazy-"

" **_He did_ ** _ and it was the worst feeling in the world-  _ this is just- that all over again-! I can't do it-" Clive said. Emmy looked at him, before tilting her head a little, wondering if he'd always been such a nervous wreck. 

His phone suddenly buzzed, and he answered it, looking at the notification to see Luke buying things. 

A soda, shirts skirts pants socks and shoes- they must be buying things to wear today. Clive wondered if he was okay on his own … he stared at the transaction notification, it was all he had now. 

"Clive-"

"H-huh?" 

"Take a breath- deep breaths- come on…" Emmy said, taking Clive's phone out of his hand. 

"I can't- I don't want to-" 

Emmy squeezed his shoulder, it was excruciatingly painful, Clive winced, "Deep. Breaths." Emmy said. 

Clive listened that time, only responding to violence. This was one reason out of many why he wanted her around, she was sure he wouldn't actually hurt her, but still, he was a bit creepy. Moments like these helped solidify her trust, as he started to actually calm down, face resting against the table .. "ugh- UGH-"

"Stop that."

"Sorry … "

"I think Luke might just finally be grieving right now .." Emmy said, and Clive gave her a confused look. She continued to rub his back, "people deal with loss in different ways, maybe Luke's way is just- to be upset. Not at you, just … upset, you know?" 

"... Yeah- but - it's still my fault-"

"I'm sure he knew what he was getting into since he seemed like he knew about your past already."

"Yeah .."

"And honestly, you did him a favor by getting rid of Hershel-" 

Clive paused .. for some reason, hearing his name, and knowing he was gone. He was dead, he wasn't coming back, it felt wrong. He was never well acquainted with the Professor, he hated his guts, but for some reason, that's the one life he wished he'd never taken. 

"I shouldn't have killed him … I should have let him go .."

"Well, why didn't you?" Emmy asked, figuring that maybe if Clive got it all off his chest, he'd be alright. Clive sighed, "because- I just- I … I was scared, he'd already hurt me before, and he had plenty of reason to do it again. It was either him or me- and I picked myself but- i don't know, maybe he was harmless by then. Maybe I overreacted .. but i'll never know." Clive said …

And the knowledge that he would never know, that was what was killing him right now. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to call Luke, but what if Luke didn’t wanna talk right now? It really seemed like he didn’t, and Clive couldn’t exactly say it wasn't deserved. He sighed, He’d just have to wait for Luke to come back on his own then … right? That’s what normal couples do right? When they get into fights, or- is Clive supposed to go tracking him down? He slowly began to panic again, not knowing what to do anymore. He just wanted Luke to come back, or at least say he wasn’t mad, or that he didn’t wanna break up right before they were planning to get married. Clive sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Emmy was still rubbing his back, if it kept him calm then it was worth doing. 

Clive looked down at his phone, just in time to catch it buzz for a second time. It was text, which he immediately jumped to open, startling Emmy a little with his sudden movement. Luke had texted him, Clive’s heart stalled as he tried to calm down enough to read the damn message. 

“ _ Bring me my phone” _

Clive sighed … he didn’t know if he was going to be able to do it. He could already see himself breaking down in front of Luke, Crying his eyes out, hanging off of his legs. He didn’t wanna just send someone though, he didn't trust anyone enough to even say out loud where Luke is. 

Nobody but himself, but that wasn't going to be enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared at the TV, laying on the bed with a tub of ice cream in his hand. Flora was just now getting out of the shower, drying her hair as she walked over to the side of the bed. She gave Luke a look, he seemed to be just laying there, but she could tell that he was deep in thought. She softened a little, wondering if she should ask him. She had no idea what happened between the two, what if it was something serious? She sat down, and Luke didn’t say much of anything. He just looked over as she put a hand through his hair. “You need a makeover!” she said, moreso as if it were a fact, rather than just her way of getting him to calm down.

“A makeover?” Luke asked. He didn’t see anything wrong with his current look, but then again he’d only just now gotten comfortable with wearing these kinds of accessories. His parents  _ loved  _ to criticize his choice in clothing, and he knew why. He wondered what they’d think about him now. “Yeah! You’d look good in a pair of overalls- and maybe some boots?” she said, eyeing Luke as she walked around him. Luke just stared up at her … “you look different with your hair down- I’ll let you give me a makeover if you wear your hair like that-” Luke said. Flora nodded, and grabbed him by his arms, pulling him out of bed. “And cheer up! Everything is gonna be just fine!”

Luke sighed … he didn’t know if he really believed that. Could he? After what he just said- he doubted Clive even wanted to talk to him right now. Who knows? Maybe he was at a club right now, looking for the girl that would be Luke’s replacement. 

Flora looked at Luke … and shook her head, slinging water on him to snap him from his thoughts. 

“F-flora!”

She giggled, wiping her wet hands all over him. “Come on! I bet if we get to the mall, we can find all kinds of makeup on sale today! And clothes- you should try walking in heels! It’s hard- but it’s sort of- fun?” She said. 

Luke tried to fend her off, before he was finally pulled from his depressive state, entering a wrestling match with Flora’s damp hair. 

They stopped when there was a knock at the door, and Luke immediately ran over, “My phone!” he yelled, excited to get it back. He unlocked all the locks on the door, before opening it. Both Flora and Luke stopped … seeing a massive box in front of them … It had a note attached to the front of it, which Luke pulled off, and read out loud. 

“There’s a note-” he said, “It says … I’m sorry .. uh- it’s a bunch of apologies- actually-” Luke smiled, imagining Clive sitting down and writing this. He flipped it over, and read the back. 

“I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. It’s my fault that you’re stuck here, and you probably don't want to have to rely on me for anything, even if I don’t mind. I trust you, so please come home whenever you feel like it. Please call if you need anything- or just call in general. I’ll be waiting for you whenever you decide to come back. I love you. Be safe.”

Luke sighed … he kind of wanted to go home now. Clive was so obviously panicking, the handwriting on this note was so shaky, it was clear that he was probably choking on tears when he wrote it …

Well! He … he’s just gonna have to figure it out on his own! He’s an adult! 

Luke huffed, wondering what the heck was in this massive box. He walked outside the room, and Flora followed, inspecting it. 

“Oh- another note! It says … ‘ I still wanted to be there- so I sent this. I can’t see you through it or anything creepy like that- and it wont remember anything you do to it, so if you just need a punching bag, or something to talk to- then here.” 

She looked up at the box … before looking down at the note. “ also - it’s durable, so there’s no need to be gentle” 

Luke hummed, “well, in that case-” he said, starting to try and knock the package over. Flora chipped in, and they both gave it their best, throwing themselves against it, knocking it down to the floor. Once it fell, the top came open, and they both went quiet as a head came rolling out. 

Flora gasped, “He sent a robot! Creepy! And it’s himself! Why would he do this?!” Flora said, starting to panic a little at the idea of there being two Clives running around in the world. Luke calmly walked over, and picked the head up … 

“Well- this one has freckles all over it … i guess he did that so we could tell the difference?” Luke said. He couldn’t really imagine Clive doing it for any other reason. It was probably so Luke wouldn’t think it was just Clive pretending to be a robot … since that’s what he expected to find in this box. 

The two eventually decided to open it up. It was fully clothed, Luke’s phone stuffed in it’s pocket. There were instructions inside, all they had to do was press a few buttons on the inside of its head in a certain order, and it’d start with no problems. They did just that, and waited a second, listening to the sound of the inner mechanisms of the machine. Luke wondered … does this thing count as Clive? Sure, it looked like him, and it moved like him too, lifting up its arms, holding out its hands for the robotic head. 

“I need that-” Clive said, well, Clive bot? Luke huffed, walking away from the body, leaving Flora to fear for her life as she stared at the robot. “Not so fast.” Luke said. The head opened its eyes, which were a sort of milky blue color. It looked at Luke, quiet, just listening. Luke didn’t really know what to say, he looked up, Flora was poking the body’s arms, watching them twitch around. She eventually just started hitting it, trying to see if it would respond. 

She flinched with it hit back, not hard, more like playfully swatting her away. It seemed blind, which made sense. If Luke was holding its head, then it wouldn’t be able to see where she was. “Well, before any of that, what do we call you? Cause i'm not calling you Clive ..” Luke said. The talking head seemed to not understand him at first … then there was a small beep, “ah! Well- you can call me …” It stalled again. 

This thing was- extremely slow …

There was another beep, and Luke listened to Clive give his answer. 

“ I couldn’t think of anything, do you have any ideas?”

“ … butt face-”

“ butt face?”

“Yeah … because- heh-” Luke whispered something to Clive, and he blushed. Luke didn’t expect him to be able to do that.

“T-that’s really- inappropriate, don't you think?”

Luke giggled, “ what about sandwich?”

“I already know what that one means!”

“Hehe- what about-” 

“I’d rather you just call me buttface! This is embarrassing-” He whined. Luke chuckled, and kissed his cheek. For some reason, he felt calmer just having this severed head in his hands. He missed Clive …

“So - what’s wrong?” Buttfacee asked, being caught in the crossfire of Flora’s hands as she tried to fight with Buttface’s disconnected body. Luke felt his suspicion rise a little. What reason would a robot have to ask Luke what was wrong? He began to speculate the possibility that Clive might be listening … but even if he was, Luke did sort of want to tell him. Luke stuck the head onto Buttface’s shoulders. 

“I think i’ll tell the real Clive when I see him.” Luke said. 

Buttface just nodded, before thinking about the fact that his name was buttface … 

“What are we going to call him?” Flora asked, and Luke smiled, “Buttface!”

“B … butt face?”

“Yeah!”

“Why?”

“ He likes to-”

“Don’t tell her that!!” Clive whined. Luke wasn’t going to, he wouldn’t dream of it. He just really missed Clive’s flustered face. Flora looked at them both, confused, but she decided to let it go. She was more worried about the psychological effect this robot would have on Luke. He seemed calmed by it right now, but who was to say that that would be a trend? Luke had been a little off recently, she didn’t really know if this robot was the best thing for him right now.

Luke was hugging himself up to Clive, he seemed to be getting along with the robot. “Lets call him Army-” Flora said. 

“Army?” Luke asked, and she nodded, pointing to his arms. “He’s got holes in his arms-”

Clive lifted his arm up, inspecting the ‘holes’ which were really not holes at all. “Oh- these are for charging your phones-” he said, and Flora looked at Luke, who looked at her …

“He sent us a phone charger in the shape of himself-” Flora said, sitting down to try and wrap her mind around this. First a clone of herself, and now this. “Ah- i-i’m not a-” Clive started to say, before Luke huffed, “I don’t think that name is going to fit either-”

“Yeah- Let’s just call him buttface-” Flora said. 

Clive sighed- “i-”

“So- buttface! What else do you have?” Luke said, and they both looked at him with the upmost admiration …

Clive just sighed, “I- I have .. a storage space- in my back-” Clive said. “It opens like a door- and it sort of look like a locker-”

“Does that mean you’re hollow on the inside?” Flora asked, and Clive nodded …

Flora hummed. “That means- plenty of room for storing makeup! And he can carry all our bags! And us!” she excitedly said. Clive hummed … Luke nodded, “you stay behind us- don't say anything- just carry everything- alright?”

“Ah- alright-”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held still as Flora applied all kinds of stuff to his face. They were in the changing rooms at one of the stores, having buried Clive in a mountain of bags. Luke seemed a lot calmer now, sitting still as Flora brushed a brush across his cheeks. She still had her hair down, having decided to put on some warmer clothes. They had enough money to get whatever they wanted, so why not get something luxury? Fur coats, diamonds and emeralds, bracelets, necklaces. Luke looked in the mirror … and giggled at himself. Somewhere along the way, they had stopped trying to be fashionable, and just started trying things. Flora had put extremely long eyelashes on him, and four inch acrylic nails. She’d colored in little designs on them, cute little flowers and faces. 

Luke’s hair had been pulled back into a tiny bun, it was the most he could do since he hadn’t been growing his hair out for too long. He needed to get it cut but he hadn’t been going to do that since he’d been …

Anyways, Flora was also pretty decked out. She’d taken an interest in wearing platform shoes, or any kind of shoes that made her taller. She stood at about four inches above Luke, accidentally breaking a nail when she reached into her purse to grab her phone. “Is it alright if I call Emmy? it's just that I haven't talked to her in a while and-"

"Of course -" Luke said, starting to undo his look. He pulled off all the accessories, putting them back into their bags. He'd probably use them later, but separately, with something that actually matches. He watched Flora call Emmy, the look on Flora’s face as she twisted up her hair in her finger. The way she waited patiently for Emmy to answer, a smile on her face … that was love. The way she perked up when the phone answered, the way they talked to each other, and what they said.

“ I really miss you-” she said, and there was a long pause. She snickered, and Luke could see that the world was melting away for her, Luke could see that she was completely lost in whatever Emmy was saying, even if it wasn’t anything interesting or captivating. She was just happy to hear Emmy’s voice. 

Luke looked down at the ground … he was having fun until now, now he just felt bad, he just wanted to go home, but he had no idea why he decided to come out here in the first place. Luke listened to Flora talk for a while, before she stopped, putting her hand over the speaker. ‘S-sorry- can I get some privacy?” she asked. Luke nodded, and started his way out of the bathroom. He opened the door, and shut it quietly, seeing that Clive, or- Buttface was laying limp, eyes wide open like a … creepy mannequin. 

Luke walked over to it, getting up close, pushing away the bags as he crawled up onto it. He didn’t turn it back on, he just sat down on it’s lap, and put its arms around him … he wished he could stay like this forever. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly cursed with these emotions, why he suddenly wanted to curl up and cry, or why he found so much comfort in the presence of this robot. 

It wasn’t .. just that it looked like Clive, but- that it acted like him, it felt like him, it was … him …

Luke sighed, before someone approached him, a man with long, blonde hair, dressed in an extremely fancy looking blue suit, with red on the inside. His eyes were a light blue, complimented by his silver earrings. He smiled at Luke, but it was more like a smug look of approval. “ Luke, is it?” he asked, holding his hand out. His hand was decorated with rings, sharp ones. Luke figured they were used more for punching than they were for shaking hands. Still, he shook the man’s hand anyway. 

“Ah- yes- but- how do you know my name?” Luke asked. 

“Hm- Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anthony, and You’ve been quite the shopper-”

“Oh- do you own this mall?”

Anthony nodded. “You see, I happen to be the owner of a … Let’s say it’s a business, and I couldn’t help but notice the numbers on your card match with a certain pattern- the numbers of my competitors cards. He owns a bank, and I see you’re in possession of one of his robots. Are you two close?” Anthony asked, and Luke … realized that he’d made a mistake. 

“Oh- um- I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Come now, don’t be coy~  _ the security isn’t going to let you out of here anyways. _ ” 

Luke stood, “w-well- I don’t know what you’re talking about- as far as this robot goes, I found it in the dumpster, it barely even works, watch …” Luke asked. He slid Clive’s head off, thankful that the real one always found a way to be there for him. That was his Clive, his big- dumb- buttface …

The robot turned on and Luke slid it’s head back on. 

Anthony watched as Clive very slowly booted up, before looking at him with a strange expression …

Clive stood, having the facial recognition to see immediately that Anthony was the enemy. He picked Luke up, and slowly shuffled towards the bathroom. Anthony stood in silence as Clive attempted to silently escape. He picked Flora up, walking out with both of them in his arms …

“Bye” he said, before turning, and walking away. It happened in such a strange way that Anthony barely noticed it … 

The officers did though, and within seconds they were running away. 


	24. Escape

The sound of gunshots was too familiar for Luke to be comfortable with. He never realized how loud they really were, it made him feel like the world was in a state of constant chaos, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. He felt like he had no control, he wasn’t safe, he was in extreme danger, and he was right. He’d gotten so comfortable, he’d forgotten that he could still be hurt, be killed. He ended up locked inside a broom closet on the top floor of the mall, with Flora, who was weirdly calm about all of this. 

“What are we gonna do?” Luke whisper yelled, still hanging onto Clive, who was just sort of sitting there … There was a beep, and he looked up. 

“I don’t know.” He said, with full confidence. Luke huffed, “You’re a robot! Aren’t you supposed to be super strong? Or- intelligent? You seem like just- a downgrade of the real Clive! I bet if he were here …”

Flora smiled, “If he were here, Anthony would just kill him too.” she said. Luke wondered what she was talking about, he started to ask, but then Clive beeped. “ You know his name?” he asked. 

Luke came to a full stop … “w-wait- yeah! How do you know his name?!” Luke asked, before flinching at the sound of bullets. He could hear people near him, they were crowding around the door, heavy boots marching along the floor as they sought them out. Flora turned to Luke, “Because- I’m with him now.”

There was a beep, and Clive picked Flora up, putting a hand over her mouth. Flora kicked, but she was quiet as Clive held her, and Luke felt his heart drop. “W-what are you doing?? Put her down!” 

“She is a traitor Luke-”

“But …” Luke looked at Flora, she was kicking violently, she looked like she couldn’t breathe. “Y-you’re choking her- Clive-!”

“I know-”

“Clive- s-stop!” Luke said, pulling her leg. That only made it worse, and in a couple more seconds she was unconscious. Luke put a hand over his mouth, “y-you killed her!”

“No I didn’t- I knocked her out. She’ll be fine, but she wont stay like this for long so I need you to call Clive while I try and go help the situation.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Well- I need a weapon, and i figured- they aren’t going to shoot through her- so I could just use her as a shield-” 

“Clive this- feels wrong-”

“Well what else can we do? I’m considering the fact that you may not want to talk to Clive- so if I can get a weapon, you won’t have to”

“Y-you’re helping me avoid him? Why would … so- he programmed you to do this?”

“No- I’m just scared he’ll turn me into a phone case if I let anything happen to you …”

“ a phone case-” Luke said, starting to smile a little. Flora slowly opened her eyes, so Clive put his hand back over her mouth, and Luke tried not to watch as she was slowly choked back into unconsciousness again. “Just go-” Luke said. If he had to see that one more time he was gonna be traumatized. Clive nodded, and walked out of the closet, knocking down a broom as he held Flora. 

Luke pulled his phone out of his pocket, Buttface had still told him to call Clive, so Luke figured it must be protocol at this point or something … He sighed, and dialed the number, Clive’s number, sitting on the floor in a dirty old closet, listening to the sound of gunshots. 

Clive answered, 

“LUKE I'M SO SORRY I LOVE YOU PLEASE COME HOME”

“SHUT UP!” Luke yelled, and immediately afterwards, the door was kicked in by a security guard. Luke screamed as he was grabbed. “CLIVEE!!” he yelled, and Clive was dead quiet. He hung up immediately, and Luke cried as he was carried off. 

He struggled, Clive was on the ground, his arm ripped off completely, exposing wires and other things. “Get up! you ass!!” Luke said, kicking his head on his way past. Clive seemed to turn on, hearing the sound of Luke screaming. He got up immediately, bullets coming his way. 

They didn’t stop him though, and Luke watched as Clive ripped his own face off, revealing a terrifying system of needle-like appendages coming out of his face. Luke flinched as he came towards the officer, who’d unfortunately run out of bullets trying to shoot down the piece of metal. More guards were coming, but all they saw was a human shaped monster, ripping a man apart with its face. Luke’s clothes had come undone, but he didn’t have time to fix them, so he just got up, trying to keep it all from slipping as he ran away. 

He started to cry when they actually shot at him, it chipped a little bit of cement off of a wall as he rounded the corner. His legs felt weak, he needed a place to hide, so before the guards could even get to him, he was shuffling his way underneath a gated store. They wouldn’t be able to get through the bars, so Luke quickly made his way inside, shuffling through the darkness. 

He panted, keeping quiet as he looked down at the crack between the bars and the floor. It was covered with some sort of black tarp, so there was no light in here, and nobody could see through it …

He stood, they were all running past him … Luke turned, taking a few steps forward. Why was expensive clothing so fragile? He walked, trying to find something else to wear. He could vaguely see fabric up on the wall, so there must be clothes in here right? He ended up catching his dress on the edge of a counter. 

It ripped right off, Leaving Luke nude, in just his underwear and a pair of leggings as he continued to cry. He whimpered, his eyes having adjusted to the light by now. He could see clearly that the clothes on the walls were … wedding dresses. Reserved ones, this must be some sort of workshop? 

As Luke looked around, he could see sewing machines, and fabric. 

Were workshops usually in malls? Did they even have all the required materials in here? He looked around, clinging to his clothing, before he tripped over something. He tumbled to the ground, ending up nude as he slid across the floor. 

“Ughh!!” Luke whined, becoming frustrated with the state of things. He sat up, angrily looking at what had tripped him up …

It was a box, with a dress. A familiar dress, and it was his size …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stood still in front of the mall, people dressed in black passing him by. He was looking up at the mall, having decided that the situation was serious enough to warrant him deploying his full forces out in public. People were looking at him, mostly running away, some of them calling the police as they went. Clive himself was dressed in only a white shirt and a random pair of black pants he’d put on. He was standing in front of a van, the door was open, and Emmy was inside, violently typing something, occasionally looking up at Clive. 

“Get in the car before something happens to you.” she said. 

Clive turned to her, giving her a “who are you talking to?” look, only eliciting a sigh in response as she shut the laptop. 

“Sit. down. Because of you and all your panicking, you can expect the police to be here, and since you’re a terrorist, you can expect them to bring backup.” she said. 

“Terrorist?! Since when did I become a terrorist?!” 

“UH- I don’t know! Hmmm! Maybe it was when you kidnapped a girl? Or when you shot up a police station? Killed multiple government officials? Became a traitor to your country?! And you’ve been on the run with a little boy-”

“They don’t know that-”

“They do- Bribing a few people into silence doesn't replace Luke’s empty house, or give an explanation to his neighbors, Clive. Bills have gone unpaid there, people know nobody lives there- just because they aren't reported as missing- that doesn't mean nobody knows.”

“I don’t fucking care!”

Emmy sighed, “Why? Because you can just kill everyone and get away with it anyways?” She asked, getting up. She walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You need to calm down.” She said, and Clive … took in a breath. 

He let it out, sitting down on the floor of the van, his feet firmly planted on the ground. 

“I just want him back …” Clive said. “I’d be perfectly fine being shot and killed if it means he’s okay, I don’t care how many other people have to die in order for it to happen. I just … I can’t lose him ..”

“ … would he want that? For you to die for him?”

“No- but i’ll do it anyway, I’ll do it a thousand times if I have to.”

“You can only die once, Clive”

“That’s what you think-” Clive huffed, and Emmy shook her head, “ You need to snap out of it, I’m just as worried about Flora, I know how you feel- and-”

“Could you go- two minutes without telling me what to think- or how to feel?! You don’t know shit! I don’t even know how the  **Fuck** that happened!”

“How what happened?”

“How you somehow managed to catch feelings for her-” 

“Um- because I’m a human being, Like- god- I can’t believe you’re even supposed to be human sometimes! And you know what else? I’m sick of you always talking to me like i’m not a person or something- I have feelings and shit man- it fucking hurts-! You have no idea what life is like for me-” 

“ …” Clive stood, and turned, clearly upset. Emmy went quiet … She glared at him, not afraid anymore. She wasn’t gonna bow to the will of this overgrown boy anymore …

And then he started crying, and she was immediately confused. “ just- shut up- I’m so sick of having to reset you!”

“Reset me? What are you talking about?”

“Emmy- you’re a ROBOT- I KILLED you- have you really not noticed?!”

“ … thats- but-”

Clive looked up at her. “That night we met? Fake- I put that memory in your brain- you really think you’d just go home with someone like me?”

“Well i did- so-”

“No you didn’t. You didn’t- it never fucking happened-” Clive said, and Emmy … sat down. “I don’t understand- what are you talking about?” She asked, and Clive sighed. 

“I hate talking about it- that night we met- I- I got upset that you kept declining my offer- so I just- drugged you- and carried you out. You didn’t come home with me- I kidnapped you-”

“ … “ Emmy looked down at herself … “but- I have blood-”

“It’s fake-”

“But- I eat- and sleep- and I gain weight! I get tired!” 

Clive shook his head, “no you don’t, Emmy- it’s all just programming. When you heal- it’s not because of any drug- I just replace your body parts-”

“ … w-what- but- what about the old man? You told me he was dead too- just a robot- so none of us are real? You just-”

“ … I wanted- to try and make a normal family. As normal as possible.” Clive said, “ I wanted a mom- a dad- brothers- I wanted us to live together-”

“You’re sick-”

“I know. This isn’t even the first time we’ve had this exact conversation! You keep finding out- or I keep telling you- and I always end up breaking down until I can’t breathe- Because I realize that the only real human being in my life is Luke- He’s all I have- he’s flesh and blood- and I can’t control him. Do you understand now? He’s all I have” 

“You … i- … so- my body- you’ve seen all of it up close for long enough to make an exact copy-”

“ … yes.”

“ where is my real body?”

“I can’t tell you that … listen- I’m sorry for the way that I talk to you- I just- I’m losing my mind-” Clive said, and he really, truly meant it. He had no idea what he was going to do if he couldn’t find Luke. What if Luke got killed in there? It’d be all Clive’s fault, and he would be all alone, like he had been since the start. 

“ …” Emmy was completely quiet, she looked like she was thinking about something. Clive had started to calm down, sitting back down, feeling crushed by the weight of his own loneliness. 

“Do me a favor … can you wipe my memory? And just- fix your attitude- but- i don’t want to know ..”

“Yeah- you asked me that a couple other times … don’t worry- i’ll get rid of it-”

“Yeah- anyways- what’s your plan? You need to have a plan if you wanna somehow get Luke out of there safely. Anthony isn’t just gonna give him up-”

“That’s what the robot was for- it won’t fail me- Luke will be safe.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke shuffled his way past the corpses of dead security guards. He tried not to think about the fact that they were all just people with regular lives, friends and families. That made all the bloodshed a little too personal. He tried to get it into his mind, “they want to hurt me. It’s them or it’s me” 

And that made it a lot easier for him to pull the trigger. Over these past few months, Clive had taught Luke how to shoot a gun, multiple guns. Sure, his aim was complete garbage, but with these automatic sub machine guns, he could just spray and pray and there wouldn’t be much, if any consequence for it. He walked down the mall hallway, the gun pressed into his shoulder as he moved. He was coming up to a doorway, trying to make his way to the stairs before a bullet bounced off of the wall from behind him.

Luke turned around, and screamed, crying as he let the bullets fire from the weapon. His shoulder hurt from the recoil, and he stopped, watching three more guards drop to the floor with a spine tingling splat … he panted, and sniffled.

He turned around, Clive- er- Buttface had done most of the work, so Luke was backtracking now. He’d gone to get his phone, and now that it seemed like he was alone, he decided to call Clive as he made his way up to the roof area. 

Luke opened the door, running his way up the stairs, panting as he listened to the sound of his bare feet hitting the stairs. The dress trailed behind him, coiling it’s way up the stairs like the tail of a dragon coiling around a tower. He just wanted to go home, but he was used to this by now. He was used to having to go through such traumatizing things, he couldn’t believe he lost himself when the cause of his problems was gone. He didn’t even know why he cared, he wouldn’t be in this situation if they wouldn’t have done what they did. 

But- still- Clive- this was all his fault

But who cares? Luke didn’t care who’s fault it was anymore, he just wanted to rest in the arms of his husband. He wanted to get married, and do all the nice things they talked about. He could barely see from his tears, a small smile on his face as Clive finally picked up the phone. 

“Where are you?”

“The roof!”

“Don’t come out yet- someone is up there-”

“Anthony? “

“You know him?”

“He’s trying to kill me! And Flora is a traitor! And- C-Clive i miss you- please hurry-”

“I’m coming- can you see outside without opening the door?”

Luke looked up, the door had a small square window, but he wasn’t … tall enough to see out of it. 

“N-no- i’m too short ..”

“Fuck- fuck it i’m coming in!”

“Clive don’t!” 

The phone hung up, and Luke sat there … He breathed, figuring Clive must know where he is if he was coming for him. He sat there, listening to the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. He didn’t have time to cry, or be upset. He got against the wall, listening to what was probably a security guard coming for him. 

Luke picked his gun up, he hated guns so much, he hated weapons, he never wanted to look at one ever again after this. He quickly changed the magazine, having shoved one down in his panties in case he needed it. He reloaded, and held the gun up, aiming down the stairwell at the security guards. 

The echo in here was so incredibly loud, Luke found his ears ringing as he fired, but he didn’t stop until there were two corpses there.

It continued like that, and he started to lose himself, thinking about the fact that his perfect life was never quite so perfect, and that every dream he had so far, had been corrupted beyond his belief. He never thought he’d be doing a thing like this, and he didn’t seriously even think he’d be capable of taking another person’s life. But he'd taken so many by now it almost felt … like- breaking a plate. 

At first he was nervous, he'd just destroyed this irreplaceable thing … but over time- the story changed- and he began to feel different. He couldn't bring himself to willingly lay down and die, and he couldn't bring himself to not do anything either. He just- he couldn't do anything, but he couldn't do nothing, so he panted, standing there, holding his gun in his hands like it was all he had left … 

The door creaked again, And Luke tensed, lifting the weapon, before he heard the sound of a loud groan. Clive appeared at the bottom of the stairs, covered in blood, a gun and a knife in his hands. 

"Lukey!!" He yelled, and Luke … dropped to his knees. 

"Cwive!"

"Luke!" Clive yelled, racing up the stairs to greet him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! I'm sorry I ran away! I wanna go home!"

"No-!" Clive whined, "I'm sorry for driving you away! I'm sorry for everything! None of this is your fault, I'm just- always messing things up-" Clive said, panting as he got to the top of the stairs. He dropped, wrapping his arms around Luke, who fully embraced him. 

Clive's warmth sank into his skin, he felt hot all of a sudden, clinging to Clive as he shoved his face into his chest … 

The two were just trying not to cry, holding each other, letting the other get rid of all the negative feelings. At Some point, Clive laid down, Luke in his arms, feeling tired. It'd been a while since Clive was able to go to sleep. It was hard to fall asleep, and stay asleep without Luke cuddling him, so this felt nice. His eyes felt droopy, & he was cold, so cold. He hadn't noticed how cold he was until now, laying on the floor in Clive's arms. 

"Clive …" 

Clive smiled, "what are you wearing?" He asked, tugging on the fabric of the dress. Luke whined, "my clothes- they got ripped …" he said, rolling over a little as Clive kissed his cheek. " you're so cute- i'm so sorry-" 

"Stop saying that! It really is my fault this time-"

"No it's not- you can't help it if you're upset- everyone around you is dead- and that's all because of me-"

"But-"

"There's no but- Luke- this isn't your fault- you're just a kid …" Clive said. Luke stared up at him … "but- you treat me like an adult-" 

"And that's the problem- because you're not … I treat you the same as anyone else- but- I can't expect you to deal with things like this on your own- I don't know why I didn't just- talk to you- I should have said something-" 

"it's okay-! I wouldn't have wanted to talk anyways! I was … kind of mad at you-" 

" For killing everyone?"

"N-no … for always being there-" Luke said, wrapping his leg around Clive's waist. "I- i started to feel like- I didn't exist without you- and I got scared. Nobody else is going to take care of me- I don't have a backup plan if you die- i'll be all alone- and I don't think I could even handle it if something happened to you. You're always on my mind- I can't stop thinking about you, saying your name- you're always with me somehow … I was mad- because what if  _ you  _ die?" 

" … "

" I'm sorry- I love you- I don't think I could Take it .." 

Clive sighed, "That's … a perfectly rational fear .. there's nothing to be sorry about. You're just now being faced with the reality that a life is a fragile thing- it's easy to break- and Everyone can die, including me. It's a hard thing to deal with … and even though i'm an adult, I don't have any advice. I've tried to bring back people I've killed, I barely even understand the concept of death- I can barely process it. I don't really even believe that people are dead? It just feels like- they're right there …" 

" I killed so many people Clive .. i- i feel- yucky-" 

"That was you?"

"I used- a gun- I killed them all- what if they have families? I killed someone's mom- someone's dad- i took away their everything-" 

" … there's also the possibility that they didn't have kids, or they were abusing their kids …" Clive said, and Luke looked down. "Listen- you can't care about everyone- at some point- you have to be cold. They would have killed you, and then what?"

"I would have deserved it." Luke huffed, and Clive was quiet ..

"Luke- don't ever-  _ ever  _ say that again-" Clive said, not even bothering to offer an explanation. Luke looked up at him, "I'm a bad person- Clive- what happened to me?" 

"You're not a bad person, you're a good person, in a bad situation … I'm the one that's a bad person, I created this whole mess- but i'm trying to fix it- I want to be a good person-" Clive said, "I wanna be like you-" 

"But- i wanna be like you- you can do everything- and you don't need anyone-"

"I need you! I  _ need  _ you Luke! I can barely function on my own!" 

" … " Luke leaned forward, kissing Clive. "I need you too-! Right now- please-" 

"In the stairwell?"

"Yes!" 

Clive hesitated, "ah- we- can't-"

"Please-" 

"Lukey-" Clive sighed, looking around. He wanted to, so bad. Three days without sex, he was gonna explode any second now. 

But he couldn't bring himself to, so he just laid there, kissing Luke, feeling him up and trying not to get a boner. 

The wedding dress wasn't helping, he really wanted to just- 

His phone rang, and he pulled away, lipstick staining his face. "It's Emmy-" he said, letting Luke bite at his neck. "I'm so Lucky she doesn't hate me- the shit I put her through .." Clive mumbled, picking up the phone. 

She immediately yelled- 

  
  


" **_Get out here before he kills me!"_ **

"I can bring you back- don't worry-"

" **_I DON'T WANT TO DIE-_ ** " 

She hung up … and Clive sat up, carrying Luke in his arms. "Hey- Let's just get married right now," he said, kicking the door open. The wind was strong, the loud sound of a helicopter above them was deafening, and Clive could see tanks starting to roll up. 

"They- sent the fucking military?! I am ONE person!" 

"Yea- one really really bad person!" Luke said, holding onto him as he ran across the tiled floors. It was mid afternoon, and the sun was about to set. Luke moved away from Clive as a ladder was dropped down, and he was helped up into the helicopter by Max, who yanked Clive by the front of his shirt, pulling him up, and nearly choking him. Anthony came outside a few seconds later, he was yelling violently, a couple guards coming out alongside him. 

"Do you wanna explain how a simple trip go the fucking mall is about to get us all on death row?!" Emmy yelled from the pilot seat. Clive … sighed, being held down by his robotic brother. "It's Anthony! He's been my competitor since I was fucking 15- he's been trying to kill me for the past three years- but he couldn't get close." Hr said, hitting Max's arms. Max didn't let him go though, and Clive began to worry. 

"How did he- know to come here today?! There's no way he could have known!" 

"Flora was working with him!" Luke yelled, "he made up some lie about being able to see my bank account! I think Flora just- told him! She called you right before it happened! Did she say anything weird?"

"What? She hasn't called me since she left!" Emmy said, "and you know she's right here right? Why are you talking behind her back?!" She yelled. 

Flora turned around and smiled, sitting in the other seat, a bruise around her neck. 

"Flora!" Luke yelled, "You Liar! I thought we were friends! You almost killed me!" 

"Correction- i WILL kill you! For Killing the Professor! And ruining my life! And eating my brownie yesterday! Throw them out! Max!" She yelled, and Luke whined, being picked up along with Clive. "You said you didn't want It!!" 

"No I didn't!" Flora yelled, and Luke screamed, time stopping for a second as he was tossed over the side of the Helicopter. 

Clive was thrown out, falling underneath him, heading straight for the ocean. 

What Flora didn't realize, was that she'd actually done them a favor, because right as she tossed them out. 

A missile, rocket? Projectile came hurling towards the blades of the helicopter, and it all burst into flames immediately, sending Luke Flying back into Clive's chest, and falling towards the water. 

He screamed, having just watched his best friend die- before screaming again, since he was next. He had his back to Clive's chest, panicked, flailing around in mid air before arms came around him. He stopped screaming when he felt Clive nuzzling him, and he started to lose consciousness, tears falling from his eyes, flying up into the air as he went down. 

Clive held him close, "I love you!" He said, "I know you're scared! But it's okay-!" He said. 

"I don't wanna die!" 

"Marriage can only end in death! Luke!" 

Luke was quiet, holding Clive's arms. The water was rapidly approaching, a fall from this height- with the surface tension of the water, they couldn't survive- and Clive was gonna land on his head. 

"Make sure I die too!" Luke said, "I don't want to live without you!" 

Clive nodded, holding onto him as tight as he could. He couldn't hear anything anymore- it all just turned to static, and in a split second, everything was cold, and he felt like he was encased in jello … 

Emmy fell soon after them, but wasn't affected at all, and Immediately began swimming. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Emmy stood in the emergency room … it took so long to get them back here, and they both nearly drowned, having been holding each other so tight. 

They drowned each other … 

Idiots, both of them. Emmy had no idea what she was supposed to do, sitting at the side of Luke's bed. She couldn't stand looking at him. She was just … gonna have to separate them. 

She'd thought about this for a while, separating them seemed like it'd be the only way to keep them both out of trouble. If they were together, they'd kill everyone, and they'd probably just end up trying to commit suicide together again. 

That didn't need to happen … and so they needed to split, but- 

She couldn't do that either, she didn't want to separate them, they belonged together … 

So what now? Just live in this never ending cycle of violence? It's gonna be hell for everyone involved, she highly doubted she could make a difference, if she split them up, they'd find each other, if she didn't, they'd kill each other. 

So what was she supposed to do?

How could she help? She couldn't … but it hurt, seeing Luke lay there like that, in his soaked wedding dress. 

She sat there, her own clothes torn, hair slightly singed, mind completely wrecked from everything that happened today ...

Clive burst through the door, and she screamed. His arm was bleeding, he'd ripped his IVs out again. "Luke!" He yelled, running up to the side of the bed. 

He coughed, and Emmy stood, "he's alright- calm down- okay?" 

"I can't! I can't lose him- I can't- I can't-" Clive said, and Emmy just let him panic … 

"He's gonna be fine- he almost drowned- he's just asleep .." she said, listening to Clive cry. 

Who was she kidding? Separate this? Good Luck. 

Clive was kissing Luke's face, "Lukey- wake up- please wake up-" he said, and Emmy just watched. 

"That isn't gonna help-"

"It will!" Clive said, continuing to kiss Luke. Emmy just … sat back down. She missed Flora already, and she was starting to understand how Clive must feel ..

Because she felt like killing someone too. 

Luke slowly opened his eyes, eyelashes fluttering a little, vision adjusting to Clive's face, along with the bright light in the room. 

"Cwive …"

"Lukey!" 

"That worked??" Emmy said, looking away as they both immediately started making out. 

She got up, why even try to make sense of this? She might as well just leave before they decided to start fucking or something.


	25. Bermuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive contemplates what to do next, and Luke reassures him that everything is going to be okay. Flora turns out to be alive.

Clive had been sitting here for a while, just … thinking. He was back at his old house, the one where all of this stuff started in. He was at his desk, and Luke was with Emmy while they went to go get suitcases and things … and to apologize for killing her girlfriend. But Clive didn’t want to go, he thought, he needed to be alone, and decide what needed to be done. They were moving. They’d found a nice house somewhere, a mansion in Bermuda. The only reason they were going for a house so big was so that they could take everyone with them. Luke didn’t seem to mind the idea, and they would use the top floor as their own personal home. Clive promised to never let anyone up there besides the two, and He’d soundproof it so they could have as much privacy as possible. 

It would give him a chance to move Raymond away from that neighborhood, out of that convenience store, and give him a better life. The life he deserved … but Clive still felt like there was something wrong, and he’d come to the realization that it was him. He had caused all of this, and now he was only trying to escape it, but who was to say that his mistakes wouldn’t follow him? Clive planned on wiping their records clean, giving Luke a new life, erasing everything, and Luke was okay with that. But he was a kid, he had the opportunity to start over, Clive did too, but how many times was he going to have to reset? 

How many times was he going to end up in hell? How many times was he going to almost kill himself? Almost kill Luke? How many more people had to die? Zero, if he could just … get rid of the problem. Get rid of himself. 

He had thought about this for the past few days, after Emmy saved them. She would make a much better guardian, for one, she’s physically strong, and two, people won’t look at her and recognize her as a world famous Terrorist. Clive couldn’t even walk into an airport, He would be stopped at the gate. He could barely show his face in public, but Emmy was only known to the people who watched the news the day she was arrested, and nobody but old people really tune into news stations anymore. She would be inconspicuous … only, She wasn’t as good at making things happen. Clive had a 100% success rate at keeping promises, making the impossible possible, He’d literally brought back the dead at this point. He didn’t know if Emmy could do what he did, or if she’d even want to. 

But what if he made it to where she’d have to? It’s cruel, but removing the choice would be much easier. How would he get rid of said choice? By removing himself from the equation. Clive sighed, unable to believe he was thinking about this. But … something needed to be done. If he was gone, then Emmy would have to take care of Luke, and all she would have to do is upload a few missing memories into her brain. Clive had left instructions on the desk, a detailed plan of what to do. It would ensure that Luke lived a  _ Safe  _ life, a long life, a happy life … even if it was a life without him. 

In the note, there was also an apology, and a request that they don’t clean this up … He wanted to die here, at this desk, where it all started. He wanted to stay here, forever. He wanted things to be okay … so he picked up the gun, his favorite gun, and a few bullets. 

He started to hesitate, slowly loading them as he thought about the negative effects of this. Luke would undoubtedly blame himself, and Emmy would probably panic, in fear that the protection that Clive’s gangs provided would go away. They would both probably be traumatized by the sight, but they probably wouldn’t believe he was dead for a while. They’d probably live paranoid lives for a few months, with Clive’s missing aura haunting them. It wouldn’t be the fact that he was dead that would bother them, but what the implications of that meant. Clive is dead, what now? What do we do? Clive could theoretically bring them back as many times as they wanted, but once Clive died for real … that was it. 

He held the gun up … Luke, wouldn’t want this. But what does he know? He’s thirteen … Clive stopped, no, he couldn’t die before his birthday. Clive should at least wait until then, right? Or wait until they got married? His arm trembled, and he squeezed the trigger a little. No, now was not the time to be soft. He needed to do the right thing, even if it was difficult. Come on, where was that bad ass spirit? Why was he crying now? 

The door opened, and Clive set the gun down, heart bursting as Luke came in, twirling around. “I’m baack~! And- I got you something for our … What’s wrong? Luke asked. Clive was just looking at him. 

He was in his wedding dress, only, it’d been burned, and cut up, and slightly stained. “Why- are you wearing that?” Clive asked, clearing his throat. Luke just looked at him … he looked over to the desk, and quickly snatched the paper off of it. 

“Wait-!” Clive said, trying to take it from him. Luke read through it, he was a fast reader, and Clive knew that by now. “Luke! Give- me … ugh-” He stopped, by now Luke had probably already read the whole thing twice. Luke looked up at Clive, and then back at the paper … He tore it up, bit by bit- and threw it all at the floor. “Sit-” He said, pointing to the bed. Clive sighed, “at least let me expla-” 

“No! Sit down. I have something to say first!” He said … and Clive walked over to their bed, sitting down. He looked away, and Luke stared at him, before relaxing. He pulled an over sized ring off of his finger, and walked towards Clive, holding out his hand. Clive just looked down at him, before putting his hand in Luke’s, watching the boy slip his actual wedding ring on his finger. 

“ … we’re in this together.” Luke said, holding Clive’s hand. “No matter what, okay?” 

“Luke, It’s- more complicated than that- There’s so much I’m taking from you just by being here, It’s-” 

“I don’t care! I wouldn’t care if I was going to lose my legs! And my arms! And half my brain! I’d never do something like that to you! I’d never leave you! I’ll always be right here- Because I love you- and you’re supposed to love me too!” Luke said, squeezing Clive’s hand.

“You’re supposed to be there for me, you’re supposed to keep me company, and hold me, and kiss me, and make me feel like i have someone-  _ anyone _ on my side-” Luke said, and Clive looked down … “You’re not supposed to do stuff like this- promise me you won’t, you won’t leave me behind, you won’t take away the only good thing I have- What am I supposed to do without you ... ?” Luke said, before burying his face in Clive’s stomach. “ it’s supposed to be until death do us part- don’t rush it- please- I want my time with you, all of it-” Luke said, and Clive … wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry-” he said, but Luke was sobbing by now, hitting him in his arms. 

“I’m so stupid-” Clive mumbled, laying down with Luke in his arms. 

“Get dressed- stupid- I wanted to play pretend before we left-” Luke said, and Clive sighed. “Have you been taking your medicine at all since we left?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head. Luke pulled away, “No wonder! You need to take it! I can’t believe i forgot- I can’t believe you forgot!” Luke huffed, and Clive held onto him. “I don’t think I need it anymore … You make me feel so much better, everything is always so much better when you’re here, I think you’re a good replacement-” Clive said, and Luke kissed his cheek. “You know, i didn’t really go anywhere-” Luke said, and Clive tilted his head. 

“This is the time I would usually come home from school, see? You can see the sun through the window, by now i’d be studying with you-” Luke said, and Clive smiled, “by now we’d be tangled up in bed-” He said, “ I know it’s only been a few months but i’m going to miss this place …” Clive said. Luke nodded, “but we can make one last memory, pretend like this is our new house, and we got married normally, and now we get to do all the fun stuff-” Luke said. “I just wanna dress you up nice, since I didn’t get the chance, and then after, you can do whatever you want to me-” He said. 

Clive liked the sound of that, but- for once, playing dress up sounded nice. He kinda wanted to see what they would have looked like, even if Luke’s dress was kind of messed up now. “Hey- how did you get this?” Clive asked, pulling the veil off of Luke’s head. 

“Oh- it was in the mall, in a box. I guess that was where they made the dresses?” Luke said, and Clive smiled … “It looks kind of cool like this- I like it-” 

“Of course you’d say that-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sat on the bed, looking at himself in a handheld mirror. Luke had cut his hair to be shorter, and combed it back out of his face. He was wearing just a little bit of makeup, to make his complexion better, get rid of a few scratches, and honestly … he couldn’t stop staring at himself now. He just- found it all so strange, he didn’t ever think he could look like this? He looked like the guys he was sort of envious of, it was like looking at a different person. 

Needless to say, he wished Luke hadn’t cut his hair, because now he was going to look like this for a while, and the shyness was already starting to creep in. Luke said he wanted to surprise him, so Clive was waiting. He sat there in his white suit, having decided to stick a few yellow flowers to his chest. Luke’s reaction to it was strange … but he told Clive not to worry about it, that it was just deja vu. He also asked about the surprise, and Clive revealed that he was planning on bringing everyone back to be guests at their wedding. Luke thought that was a terrible idea, and he was even a little mad that Clive had been getting up out of bed to go do a thing like that … but he forgave him. 

Clive set the mirror down, a white suit, with gray shoes and earrings, simple yellow diamond studs that Luke thought was adorable. This is how Luke pictured him? They would have been so cute together at the Altar. The door opened, and Clive looked up, watching Luke stand there in the doorway. He was … in lingerie again, see through clothing, white panties and a choker collar. Long silk stockings, a transparent shirt that was completely unbuttoned, and his veil … Clive just stared at him, before turning red, “so  _ that’s _ what was taking so long?” he said, and Luke smiled, “I made these myself, I wanted to wait until the day, but- you know, do you like it?” Luke asked, holding onto the doorway. 

Clive was amazed that no matter how many times they did it, how intimate they got, how close they were, Luke could always make it feel like it was their very first time seeing each other, Like the things they did were a delicacy, to be treasured forever. He made Clive really regret what he did earlier … “ It’s lovely-” Clive said, “You look pretty-” he said, sort of at a loss for words. Luke reached up to the light switch, and flicked it off. It was dark, but it only took a few seconds for Clive’s eyes to adjust. The full moon brightened their room, along with the light from the neighborhood as Luke got closer, sliding his hand up Clive’s leg. Clive looked down to see Luke’s wedding ring … crystals, one after another, flowing off of each other, reflecting a rainbow even in the darkness. Luke was looking at Clive’s hand, they both seemed to be suspended in disbelief. 

“We did it. We’re married, we’re together, we’re getting out of here … We’re happy.” 

Clive picked Luke up, holding him up so he could kiss him. Luke immediately wrapped his arms around Clive’s neck, letting go after a long time of what felt like torture. This felt like their chorus song, like fresh air after a thunderstorm. Luke tilted his head, wanting more, needing it. He moaned a little, and Clive laid him down on the bed. Luke could barely see anything, but Clive could see just fine. He stared down at Luke’s stomach, with all of his movement, walking around and running from things, it looked like he had little baby abs. They were adorable, so Clive went right for them. He kissed Luke’s chest, feeling small hands tangle themselves in his hair, as he trailed his palms up and down the boy's sides. 

He kissed, from Luke’s neck, all the way down, peck after tiny peck before he reached his V line. He paused for a second … before skipping over it, kissing Luke’s inner thigh, watching him twitch a little. Luke let go of Clive’s hair, laying back as Clive came back up, biting at his chest, running his hands up Luke’s arms until he had intertwined their fingers. Luke let out a foreign sound as Clive pulled at one of his nipples with his teeth, and Luke squeezed his hand when he let go, kissing his collar bone. 

“Clive-” Luke said, wrapping a leg around Clive’s waist. Clive looked up at him, and Luke started to say something, before the extremely loud sound of thunder tore into their ears, and Luke panicked for a second, squeezing Clive’s hands. “W-why now?! We were just fine!” Luke whined, and Clive smiled at him, giving him a kiss. He continued to kiss him, letting him know that everything was going to be alright, mumbling that he was here. Luke held onto Clive’s hands as he moved lower, and his face turned red. 

He didn’t know why he was suddenly so embarrassed, or why Clive licking his inner thigh, pulling the clear pair of underwear down with his teeth got him so excited, but it did. Luke stared at Clive, holding his hand as he was finally starting to be able to see his face. The smug look he had as he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue all the way up Luke’s length, taking it into his mouth. Luke had gotten a little bigger here too, but it was hardly an issue. Luke held his legs open, forgetting just how good something like this could feel. It reminded him a little of the feeling he got when he was high, his mind buzzed and his body was weak. He wanted to make Clive feel good too but he was too busy focusing on the tongue scrubbing against him. 

He bit his lip, panting softly as his legs began to strain, and his knees rose to the sides of Clive’s head. He felt like his stomach was about to melt, or he was about to melt. He felt hot, and now that his eyes had fully adjusted, he was able to see Clive’s face … He always had his hair in his face, Luke … didn’t notice it until now, just how attractive his boyfriend was. He barely had the confidence, but that just made it worse, that just made him cute. 

Luke closed his eyes, and Clive swallowed him down, making his legs shake.”C-Clive!” Luke moaned, but before anything could happen, He pulled away, pulling his hands from Luke’s. The boy just tried to catch his breath, laying down flat against the bed. He heard a noise, the sound of Clive licking his fingers. Luke braced himself, and shuddered at the sensation of those fingers pushing inside of him, curling up, spreading out. Clive showed little mercy, he knew by now that Luke could take it, and he knew just where to press. He pushed his fingers in deeper, guided by the sound of Luke’s moans. He moved to make the other yell out his name, make him scream, fill his little mouth with all kinds of dirty sounds …

The gentle static of the rain relaxing him, allowing him to continue on as if this was second nature. He gave Luke’s tip the occasional kiss, sometimes flicking his tongue across it, watching the precum pool up in little beads, and drip down its side. Clive was getting hot, he’d love to keep the suit on, but he was gonna have to at least take the jacket off. Seeing Luke like this, it rose his temperature just as much as it did the first time. 

Luke’s breath hitched as Clive slowly let his tongue slide across his stomach, and he came, arching his back a little, groaning as Clive continued moving his fingers. Luke moaned his name, grabbing his wrist with one hand as the other ripped at the sheets. 

Clive slowly came to a stop, a happy smile on his face as he pulled his hand out. “You wanna get comfortable?” He asked, and Luke slowly nodded. He rolled over, sliding his panties all the way off, taking one of Clive’s pillows. He held onto it, laying on his stomach, looking back as his Husband removed his steaming jacket. He looked like he was thinking, but not like his usual thinking, more like he was remembering something? 

Luke sat there trying to read his mind for a second, shoving his face in the plushness of the pillow before Clive spoke, “ you should take that pillow with you-” Clive said, and Luke blushed. Oh- was this the same pillow? He didn’t have much time to think about it, he focused in on the feeling of an all too familiar appendage going inside of him. It filled him up completely within a matter of moments. Clive was holding his lower half up a little, burying himself in Luke’s body like he owned the place, which he did, with a yearly kiss tax. 

Clive pulled out a little, and Luke throbbed, holding onto the pillow as it slid back in. His legs felt weak, and his heart felt like it was filling up. “Nh~” He whimpered as Clive slowly thrust, rubbing his back, mumbling nothings to him. 

“You’re so soft- I love you- Lukey-” He said, hissing a little as he gave a sharp thrust forward. It was just one, enough to make Luke’s stomach anticipate the next, and fill itself with butterflies. His heart beat quickly as he tried to reply, “I love- n mmh-” But he just couldn’t make the words come out. His mouth was open, circulating air for him as Clive squeezed his hips. 

Clive panted, and Luke blushed at his noises. He was enjoying himself, good, great, Luke could feel how hard he was, but all he could think was, “H-arder” He said out loud, and Clive snickered, “hm?” He asked, slowing down a little. 

Luke blushed, humming at the hand that ran through his hair, “After all this time and you’re still shy~?” Clive asked, getting a little embarrassed whine. He complied, going just a little faster, letting his length slide out to his tip before he pushed it back in, all the way, purposely pressing against Luke’s soft spot, feeling him tense from the inside. He was so cute, worth every second. Worth every drop of sweat and ounce of effort and every last piece of his soul. His chest hurt suddenly, but he didn’t stop, just trying to ignore the feeling. Luke let go of the pillow, and reached back, looking at Clive. He smiled when the other took his hand, grabbing the other one, pulling him up.

Things went from slow to fast, soft to hard as Clive pulled Luke back by his arms, listening to the boy’s choked moans. Luke lowered his head, uncontrollably drooling out onto the pillow as he tried to tell Clive not to stop, it felt good, but the only things that would come out were tears and gasps and “donnt stop Cwiiivee!” 

He could feel Clive throbbing with every word, so he kept begging, and praising him, telling him he loved him, and that he’d always be here. Clive was audibly breathing, but Luke could feel his hand shaking. He always tried so hard to keep everything inside, so Luke squeezed his hand, and kept telling him, showering him with as many words as he could muster through his wrecked voice before it all became ecstatic crying. 

Clive started to touch him, but Luke swatted at his hand, he wanted to cum like this, he was so close, “there! Ng-” He moaned, and Clive bit his lip, “Luke- can i-” 

“Yes!” Luke yelled, and Clive let his restraint melt away for a second as he threw his hips forward, feeling Luke tense so hard around him. He tried to hold on, Luke was close, and he’d never really came first, but- it ended up snapping before he knew it, setting a new record. Lucky for him, his groan, and the feeling of his cum piling up inside of him turned the boy on enough to finish a little bit afterwards. Luke let out a shaky sigh, laying his face against the pillows as they both took a second to discharge … Luke made a sound, not wanting to stop as Clive pulled out. 

“I love you- I can’t believe you were going to leave me- I’m still so mad about that-” Luke said, and Clive was quiet … 

Luke felt his weight next to him, and then arms around his waist as Clive held him close. Luke could feel how hard his heart was beating though his back … “I don’t think I should have to say it, but- If you feel bad, you can talk to me about it … I’m here for you-” Luke said, Putting his hands over Clive’s. “I love you, okay?” 

  
  


“ … You’re so perfect- I’m so sorry …” 

“Don’t say you’re sorry- say you love me back-” 

“I love you ..” 

“I love you more-” 

Clive smiled, nuzzling Luke, “Don’t start that-” He said, happy Luke couldn’t see him crying like a bitch right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked at the plane, following behind Clive, carrying his bear in his hands. “You should be able to make more friends here- since nobody’s gonna know who you are- At least I hope so-” Clive said. Luke nodded, “are you trying to get rid of me or something?” He teased, and Clive smiled, “Maybe-” He said. Darkness was trailing behind them, on a leash with Emmy, and a very confused looking Flora. She seemed to be in a state of shock … who wouldn’t be after such a near death experience? Clive had figured the least he could do was go back and look for the scattered pieces of her brain, and try to somewhat put her back together, but … she had survived. 

She told them everything, of course, Clive questioned her to high hell, completely unsympathetic towards her confusion or her crying. She explained her revenge plan, and warned him that Anthony would be back … She told him that a little bit after she saw that he was still alive, she’d been planning, and bla bla bla, long story short, he put a bomb in her neck, so she had to stay within fifty miles of Emmy, and there was no way she could get fifty miles away from Bermuda to get anywhere near Anthony. She would explode, problem solved, though, she seemed so lost now … but Emmy would probably fix that. They were already back to talking, even if most of their conversations were just getting over the initial awkwardness, and apologies, and … trauma. 

Neither Flora or Clive were very excited about living in the same house but hey, shit happens, at least that was one less person he killed. 

They all got on the plane, it was small, enough room for all of them and a big space with a dog bed for darkness. It was a long flight, six hours, though, Clive and the dog would probably fall asleep immediately. Luke seemed a little anxious as he took a seat, looking out the window. 

“You okay?” Clive asked, and Luke hummed, sliding a little closer to him. “You know how it is, something good happens … and then-” Luke mumbled. Clive ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, “The bad thing will at least have the decency to wait until we get home.” Clive said, and Luke nodded, “hopefully … “ He smiled, “Are you gonna let me cut your hair again when it grows out?” Luke asked, and Clive shrugged, “maybe- i don’t know- I kinda liked having my face covered-” he said. 

“You look cute like this- it doesn’t distract from the freckles on your shoulders-” 

“Alright now you’re just trying to embarrass me-” Clive whined. 

Flora stared at them … and Emmy rubbed her back. Flora was eating like she hadn’t eaten in days, which she hadn’t, and she’d been outside, in a thunderstorm, stuck on a mass of rock out in the sea. It wasn’t far away from shore … but she couldn’t swim. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Emmy asked, and Flora looked down … “I’m sorry … I lied to you-” 

“It’s not your fault-” Emmy said, and Flora shook her head, “It’s just- bothering me … I liked you a lot more than I liked him, in fact, I didn’t like him at all, but everything else just felt so important- it’s stupid- I feel- bad-” She said, being absorbed in an Emmy HugTM. She didn’t say anything, just kept her in her arms, promising things would get better, and she wouldn’t have to feel that way anymore. 

On the inside though, Emmy was just- ecstatic that she was alive. She was trying to keep it together, but she just …

She could barely keep herself from screaming at the top of her lungs in relief. 


	26. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora finds something in the backyard, Luke and Clive get accustomed to their new house.

Flora watched everyone move around, getting the house set up. She was told she could help if she wanted to, there were lots of meticulous small things, flower pots, silverware, blankets, pillows, things that needed to be brought inside and put away. That was only if she wanted to, though, and she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to move at all. She was just standing in the doorway, Kind of … in a trance. She was watching Emmy move the couch around the living room. She was looking for a spot to put it, trying to perfect the angle from the couch to the TV, in order to achieve maximum couch potato status. She looked … and nodded in approval. 

Flora turned away, walking off, observing her surroundings. She was hungry again, so she was going towards the kitchen. The walk felt long, like she was walking for about three hours before she finally rounded a corner, looking at Luke … He was putting away dishes, and cooking at the same time. 

“ … Luke-” Flora asked, and Luke looked up from under the sink. “Oh … hi-” He said, looking back down. He seemed upset … understandable. “Are you mad?” Flora asked, and Luke hummed … “no.” He said. 

“You’re not?”

“No- I think you went through enough- and now there’s a bomb in your neck, so why be upset? It’s not like you got away with it … “ Luke said. Flora reached up, rubbing over the barely noticeable bump in her neck. “ … I’m sorry, I still want to be friends …” She said, and Luke was quiet … he went back underneath the counter, shuffling around with the pots and pans. 

“I thought we already were friends ..” 

“Are we?” 

“You tell me …   


“ … do you wanna be?” 

“ sure-” Luke said, and Flora felt a little uneasy. “You’re acting a lot different-” She said, before her stomach audibly rumbled. She winced, it- sort of hurt. Luke stuck his head out from underneath the counter, “I made some cookies- you can have them- I think there’s juice in the fridge … I’m sorry I ate your Brownie-” Luke said, and Flora shook her head. “It wasn’t about that at all!”

“Still- but- you should eat something. You can have all of them, I’m gonna wait until I’m done cooking to eat-” Luke said. Flora looked at the plate of cookies on the counter … and she walked over to it, grabbing a bowl to put them in, and some juice from the fridge. She gave a quick thank you, and Luke just nodded, watching the pot boil. 

Flora took the bowl elsewhere, wanting to eat alone, but, everywhere she went it just felt like there was someone around. There were movers moving boxes, and the sound of Clive’s voice on the phone as he set up the upstairs room on his own. It was faint, but it was there for sure. He was talking to someone, probably Desmond by the sound of their conversation. She walked past everyone, and went outside. 

The backyard was quiet, it was the first thing that everyone rushed to get done, since it was outside, and none of them wanted to be outside for that long, just setting things up. It seemed colder in the back yard, trees swarming the area as hedges and empty garden plots littered the place. There was a swing in the back, so that’s where she went towards. It was old, and wooden, but it was pretty … She sat down, immediately starting to shovel cookies into her face. It felt good to eat, it made her feel better. There was really nothing else that eased it all right now, so she ate, and ate, until she started to feel sick. Then she drank some juice and it went away for a moment. 

The fence next to her rattled, and she turned her head, seeing a face at the top of it, and two little hands holding onto it. She stared … a little boy with brown hair, and a bowl cut was looking at her. 

“ … um - hey- what’s your name?” She asked, and the boy’s eyes widened a little. 

“Henry-” He said. She nodded, “You want a cookie?” she picked one up, and he held his hands out. His hands were so dirty, and cut up. She stood, “what happened?” she asked, handing him the chocolate infused baked good. “I fell-” He said … She could tell that was a lie. “Did somebody hit you?” She asked, and He … looked away, biting down on the cookie. “I fell-” He mumbled, “what’s your name?” He tried to change the subject. Flora returned to eating, “Flora-” She said, mouth full. Neither of them spoke for a second, too busy chewing. “That’s a pretty name- do you live in that big house?”

“... well- yes-” 

“Wow- you must be rich!” 

“ … Well- my- girlfriend is-” Flora said, and Henry smiled, “I wish I had a rich girlfriend- you’re lucky-” 

“ hm-? All the houses i’ve seen around here are pretty big- are you from somewhere else?” 

“ … Well- I live in one of the houses- but- my mom is a maid- so I’m not allowed inside-” He said. Flora tilted her head, “what do you mean?” 

“The guy she works for is mean- and he pushed me down the s- I- I mean- He made me fall! So- I can’t go back inside …” He said, and Flora stared blankly at him … “What’s your mom’s name?” 

“ … i forgot- I never see her-” 

“That’s terrible!” Flora said … “Don’t worry- I’ll do something about it-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, Looking at the measurements Luke had taken of the backyard. He was cooking right now, but while he was doing that, he asked Clive to go and get a head start for his garden with some digging. He squinted, When … Did Luke even do this? They’d only been here a day, and already Luke had beasured out the backyard and drawn a little layout … or maybe he guessed, but it didn’t seem like a guess. Clive, being the engineer he was, had an eye for estimating the length and width of things, and Luke’s measurement of the backyard seemed … accurate. 

Whatever, Clive stuck his shovel in the ground, and folded the paper, putting it in the pocket as he got to digging. Luke wanted the dug out grass to be replaced with some dirt he’d bought, and he wanted the holes to be deep. Clive just wondered what they could do with the excess dirt they’d have, was there any use for it at all? He’d probably end up piling it up somewhere, maybe by the creepy looking shed in the corner of the yard. 

“Hey~” A voice said, and Clive ignored it. He’d been hearing things lately, not that it was something to be concerned about, but it definitely wasn’t worth his attention right now. He continued to dig, before there was a whistle. He looked up, seeing a man peering at him from over the fence. 

“Oh- uh-” Clive said. His … social skills hadn’t developed at all in the past thirteen years. The guy was kind of tall, with long dark hair that extended down to his shoulders. He had white hair clips in, which added to his monotone look. “What are you doing out here?” He said, and Clive had no idea how to respond to that. 

“I’m- digging up the spaces for my boyfriend’s garden- so he can put all his flowers in the ground … and stuff-” Clive said, wishing this person would go away. He wanted to be left alone to dig dirt in peace, why’d he have to have a conversation? He almost felt like he couldn’t move, this was one of the reasons he didn’t talk to people. He felt like his every movement was being watched, and he just- froze. 

“ I see~ a boyfriend? So you’re gay? If you don’t mind me asking-” 

Clive … nodded. By now, he’d sort of, Lost interest in women? Not that he thought they were bad or something, he just thought about luke’s dick so much that he … didn’t really see himself ever wanting anything else. “Ah~ that’s too bad- You’re taken- You’re just so cute-” 

“ …” 

What was he supposed to say to that- 

He blanked … “oh- s-sorry- I-” 

“It’s alright- You don’t have to be shy-” 

“I- kinda- can’t help it- sorry-” 

“It’s alright~ don’t apologize. I just came to say hello, new neighbors and whatnot, you know? My name’s Shakey, by the way-” 

“... Shakey?”

“Weird name, I know-” 

Clive nodded, “It’s Clive-'' He said, and Shakey tilted his head, “Have I seen you somewhere before?” He asked, And Clive dropped the shovel. “Haha well I think i’m gonna go inside now- It was nice meeting you, hope I see you around sometime or something alright bye-” Clive shut the door, and Luke looked at him, having been watching from the window the whole time … 

“I didn’t know you were that shy-” Luke said, and Clive blushed, “I- it’s- just that I- I don’t really talk to people under normal circumstances, you know? I just-” 

Luke smiled, “Calm down- you don’t have to explain anything to me- I understand.” He said. Clive nodded … he was so happy he had Luke. He walked away from the door, watching as Luke wandered back over to the pot on the stove. Clive sat down at the table, “ What are you making?” He asked, and Luke grinned, “ what does it smell like?” He asked. 

“Hm … it kind of smells like- pork?” 

“Yup! Pulled pork sandwiches!” Luke excitedly said. He was always excited when it came to whatever they were going to eat that day. Clive let his head lay against the table … he felt kind of useless now. “So how are you feeling lately?” Clive asked, and Luke turned, “What do you mean?” He asked. Clive shrugged, “I mean- with what happened- you know? Do you feel any better?” he said. Luke … shrugged, “I’m not mad anymore if that’s what you’re asking- but … i- killed people …” Luke said. Clive nodded, “yeah- lots of them-” 

“C-clive that’s not funny-” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be a joke- it’s not something you can really talk around. It’s just … what happened.” Clive said. Luke was quiet for a little while, before he looked down. “I can’t stop thinking about all the blood …” he said. 

“That’s okay-”

“It doesn’t feel okay- h-how do you live like this? I didn’t ever wanna hurt anyone but i- i don’t … i don’t think i wanna talk about this anymore-” Luke said. “ … i don’t regret it though, when i think about the way they beat up the robot Clive- i just thought about them doing it to you- about them breaking us apart- and then it was easy … but i feel so bad now-” Luke said, 

Clive smiled, “They would have killed you, and me. You did what you could to protect yourself, that doesn’t make you a bad person, and you shouldn’t feel bad.” Clive said. 

“ … is this really how it is?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. 

The two were silent … Luke snorted, “I still can’t believe you can be so shy after a thing like that happening, people are the least of my worries right now-” Luke said. Clive turned red, “I really can’t help it- i think it’s worse now cause my hair is out of the way so people can see my face and i feel exposed-” Clive said. 

He couldn’t see Luke’s intense happy smile. Cute, he was just so cute. Luke always wondered what Clive would be like if he just cut his hair, but he didn’t expect this much cuteness. 

Luke picked up the pan, stirring the pork around. It was pretty much done, the sauce he made was cold, so he just wanted it to heat up and get stuck to the pork. “I’m gonna cut it again when it grows out and you can’t stop me-” Luke said, turning the stove off. Clive huffed, “If you’re gonna cut my hair then i’m gonna swap out your clothes-” he said. Luke just tilted his head, “ what would you make me wear instead?” 

“Do you wanna find out?” 

“ … Can i cut your hair again?”

“It’s a deal-” Clive said. Luke grinned, “I wanna dress you up too- how come you don’t have more outfits?” 

“Well- i barely go anywhere- and all i usually needed for work was just a blank shirt and a tie, and that was only when I was sitting in the office, which i’m usually not-” Clive said. 

“Do you still do that stuff?” 

“Well … yes- it’s my job- the only difference is that now i’m in new territory- so i might get into a few fights with our … neighbors- if we have any” Clive watched luke as he started making plates. 

“Well go wash your hands- and try not to start anything, okay?”

“No promises, but i’ll try-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke slowly opened his eyes, able to smell the lingering scent of snacks in bed. Clive must have been up all night again, Luke huffed, feeling the arm around his stomach. He turned around, looking at Clive’s face …

Crumbs. 

Luke smiled, and leaned up, picking them off. “I thought I told you not to eat in bed …” Luke mumbled, kissing him softly. He sat up, and kicked the blankets away. Today was a new day, and since Clive didn’t get a chance to dig up the backyard yesterday, they’d start with that today. Luke walked over to his dresser, there were boxes stacked up high next to it, not full of clothes, but a lot of their shoes and accessories and personal items. Luke’s music box was in there somewhere, it was still broken too. He’d been meaning to ask Clive to fix it, but they always seemed busy. 

Luke opened his drawer … and his eyes fixated on the black and white dress inside of it. He pulled it out … it was a maid's dress. Of course it was a maid's dress … Luke huffed, and turned towards Clive, who was holding onto a pillow where Luke was. That usually happened whenever Luke left the bed, Clive just held onto the nearest thing, and if there was nothing nearby, he'd just wake up. Luke stepped over to him, kneeling on the mattress as he shook Clive's shoulder. " Wake up!" Luke whined, and Clive groaned, mumbling something. "Don't- wake … the baby." He said, and Luke huffed. " I  _ am  _ the baby!" He pushed Clive, but nothing happened.

… he'd definitely stayed up all night, He really needed a cure for his insomnia. Luke moved off of him, and started to take his clothes off. Fine, he'd just wear this, and make sure Clive saw. 

The Maids dress wasn't as skimpy as he thought it'd be. It had a long skirt, and the chest was mostly covered. It mostly just looked like a black dress with puffy sleeves … it was the underwear that was the problem. 

Luke could imagine Clive finding this G-String, and smiling like a maniac as he stuffed it into the drawer with everything else. Luke sighed, and poked his head through the collar of the dress, pulling it's sleeves on. He turned around, and looked in the mirror that sat against their wall … it was cute. But it was embarrassing! There wasn't anything underneath. 

Luke huffed, he'd get Clive for this- but what to do?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive sat up, rubbing his face … it was mid afternoon, and Luke was gone, as usual. He pushed his blankets aside, and got up, combing his fingers through his hair before looking around at all the boxes. 

… right! He hadn't unpacked his clothes- he'd just been letting Luke pick his outfits. Clive started digging through his stuff … wait- he opened a box, and then another, and another. They were all empty, did Luke put his clothes away?

Clive looked around the room, before spotting something at the foot of the bed. He … tilted his head, and reached over, picking it up. 

… it was- a dog collar, and dog ears … and that was it. Clive huffed, Was this Luke's payback for changing his clothes this morning? He put them on, deciding to go along with it. The ears stuck to his head once he put them on, and Clive's skull started to ache for a second. 

It really started to ache, ow- what the hell was going on?!

He winced … and then it all stopped, and He was … able to feel the ears. Wow- Luke went as far as to go digging in his old projects? Why did Clive make these again? He reached up, they weren't complete, they functioned well but they were really painful to remove. Clive sighed, the ears laying back as he got up, and made his way out of the room. 

The sun brightened up the long hallway, the long … clean hallway, which was once filled to the brim with boxes. The brown carpet looked cleaned too, Clive made his way towards the top floor's living-room space. He could hear the sound of a vacuum running, and the beautiful melody of Luke's hums as he cleaned the living room. 

Clive walked past the doorway, and looked at Luke, who turned the vacuum off, positioning pillows on the couch. He seemed happy, probably because he was getting to decorate the place how he wanted. He was filling the room with bright colors that just made Clive's heart melt. Everything was so cute- 

Luke turned … and snorted, "good morning boy! Finally woke up?" 

"Ha. Ha- these things hurt to put on and take off you know~" 

"... Oh- that's so cute! You're talking- go on- speak!" Luke said, and Clive huffed. "Luke I know you can understand me-" he said, and Luke walked over. He ran his hand across Clive's stomach, "so talented-" he said. 

Clive crossed his arms, "... Fine-" he said, walking away. Luke stood there, a satisfied smile on his face before Clive came back with cat ears … and a tail. 

Luke didn't have time to react before the headband was stuck to his head, and locked in place. "Ow- ow! Why does a headband hurt so much!?" Luke whined, and Clive huffed, "They're in alpha testing-" he said, watching the ears flicker. Luke stood there … before he looked up at Clive. 

Well- now what? 

"Now we're even-" 

"We were even before! Now we're uneven!" 

Clive stared … he looked confused, so Luke tried to explain. "you changed my clothes- that makes us uneven-" he said slowly. Clive nodded. 

"Then I changed yours- so we were even. Then you did this- so now we aren't even." 

"Ohh … oops-" Clive mumbled, and Luke nodded. "and now it's my turn-" he said, gently kicking at Clive's leg. Clive kneeled, "what?" He said, before Luke cupped his face, kissing his forehead. "You look so cute when your hair's not in your face-" he said, watching Clive's face burn red with embarrassment, "That's cheating!" He said, and Luke nuzzled him. "Good boy~" he said, hearing Clive huff. He shuffled around, but Luke ignored him, before he felt a wet finger sliding up his leg, pushing into his hole. 

"You haven't put the tail on yet-" Clive said, and Luke blushed, hanging onto his shoulder. "C-clive!" He whined, standing up on his toes as his legs began to tingle. Clive pushed his finger deep into Luke, licking over the butt plug before he began attempting to put it in. It was slightly big, so Luke was gripping him pretty hard, but it was just small enough to slide in easy. Luke relaxed a little as he closed around it, slouching over Clive's shoulder, "it- a-ah! Ow! Why does this one hurt too?!" Luke whined, before the tail lifted up … 

"O-oh-" Luke said, able to feel it brushing across the floor. These were sex toys that Clive had started making a while back, but he never really finished them. 

Luke sat up a little, looking at Clive with a half-lidded stare. He leaned forward, and Licked the fluffy ear on his head, watching Clive tense a little. He groaned, "L-luke- wait, this is one of the things that isn't-" 

Luke ignored him, sticking his tongue down into the ear, able to feel Clive's blood rushing to his dick. Clive shuddered, why did he make these?! He was horny, of course, but his own creation being used against him? He huffed, starting to drool a little when Luke's foot cane between his legs. Luke gently brushed his soft socks against the bulging protrusion in Clive's pants, rubbing his foot against it, shoving his chest in Clive's face as he bit at his ears. 

Clive wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, eyes shut as Luke tongued his ear, with every flick of his tongue Clive could feel himself getting more aroused, he groaned, and Luke bit down, making Clive arch forward a little. 

"Alright! I give up- you're gonna get the floor wet!" Clive said, holding Luke's ankle. Luke bit his ear, and Clive winced, "Luke-!" 

"Bad boy- let go-" 

"But-"

"Bad!" Luke said, biting him again. Clive let go, feeling Luke start grinding his foot down between his legs. "ah- l-luke-” Clive said … before getting even more embarrassed. How did Luke know to do this? He wouldn't, unless he'd been digging through the porn on Clive's laptop. 

Clive hadn't been watching much of it lately, what with his boyfriend going missing, he couldn't get in the mood, and then they were moving, and usually when Luke was around, there was no need to, because Luke was usually just in the mood, and sex for Clive is always better than porn. 

"Luke did you go through my laptop?" He asked, and Luke let his face rest against Clive's head … "nya~" he meowed, kicking Clive's pants out of the way. He pulled the waistband out with his foot, and Clive sprung up from inside his briefs. He was completely still as Luke gave him a footjob, twitching under the weight of his soles. It didn't take much longer after that, and he came, leaning back a little as Luke pulled away, cum dripping off of his socks. 

Clive panted … and Luke smiled, kissing his face, "Good boy~ good boy!" He said, hearing the most faint of whimpers. Clive stood, carrying Luke along with him, "fine- if that's how we're playing it-" he said, dropping Luke down on the couch. "Stay-" he said, putting his dick back in his briefs before leaving the room. 

Luke was still, tail swirling around through the air as he waited for Clive to get back. He liked making him mad, it always led to fun things. 

Luke reached behind himself, messing with the plug a little. His butt felt weird, but pulling at it only made him more horny, which made him tense, and pull the toy deeper. He stopped touching it, writhing on the couch as he waited. 

Clive came back, holding the box with all of their sex toys in it. 

He pulled out a couple of vibrators, and walked over to Luke, "Hold still." He said, and Luke did just that, being rolled over onto his back. Clive started taping vibrators down, letting them stick to Luke's skin, taping the remotes to his keg, underneath his stockings. 

"You're being really kinky all of a sudden-" Luke said, and Clive smiled, breaking character for a second, "I guess i just feel more at home in places where we can do this stuff without worrying-" he said, before his face turned straight again, "But i don't remember asking you to talk." He said. 

Luke felt his heart skip a beat, and he nodded, before being pulled onto his knees. "Face down-" Clive said, picking Luke's hips up. 

Luke laid there, feeling a little exposed, before he was filled with worry as Clive tied his legs together. He pulled Luke's arms behind his back, tying them tight, Luke bit his lip, and stayed still, feeling Clive trail his hands up and down his thighs. "Good boy- now …" Clive said, reaching between Luke's legs. He flicked on the remotes, and watched as Luke was unable to move, twitching around as he turned them all up past Luke's normal threshold. They all buzzed loudly as if there was a construction site underneath his dress. 

“Now- you can stay there while I go do a few things-” 

“W-wha? You can’t leave me like this!”

“Oh yes I can~ I’ll be back in ten minutes to check on you, don’t worry~!”

“W-what if I finish and they’re still going?”

“I guess you’re just gonna have to take it-” Clive said, walking off. Luke bit his lip,groaning as Clive left the room, and Luke was left squirming. He tried not to get turned on by this, by the idea of being tied up and left here to writhe, but he found himself … deep into it. He panted, and his imagination went wild. His master was so cruel to him, truly the most sadistic of torturers. 

Yes- 

No~!

Luke moaned, his stomach fluttering as he got himself even more riled up. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and after that, he was screaming. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive walked through the doorway, seeing Luke on his side, twitching like crazy as he mindlessly drooled. His legs were shaking, Clive had been gone for an hour. 

“ … oops- I got distracted-” He said, and that's the truth. He’d spent the last hour playing with the microwave, before forgetting what he came downstairs to do. “C-cwive,” Luke said, watching as Clive turned the toys off. “Not clive- master-” 

“ … m-master-” Luke said, face turning red as he was untied. They were still going? At this rate they were gonna do nothing but have sex all day. “ _ Are you alright? _ ” Clive whispered, and Luke nodded, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The couch was stained by now, but whatever, they’d clean it, or get a new one, like they always did. “Let go- you still have stuff to do-” 

“I wanna playyyy-” Luke whined, nuzzling Clive.

“We can play later-” 

“I wanna play now!”

“If we keep going, we’re not gonna get anything done- but if you at least unpack the stuff for the bathroom then i’ll play with you however you want, alright?” Clive said. Luke slowly let go, and nodded, walking off … 

He was still wearing the tail it was so cute- was he gonna wear it all day? 

But more importantly,  _ Clive couldn’t figure out how to get these ears off of their heads. So they were gonna be stuck for the rest of the day.  _

He sighed, ears drooping a little as he walked off. He should go help with the boxes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flora walked into the kitchen, Henry holding her hand as she made her way over to the fridge. “You can keep living in my room with me- I doubt anyone will notice- and if they do then I’ll just tell them what happened- and there’s no way they’ll turn you away!” She said. Henry held onto her leg, he seemed afraid, “ isn’t that stealing? If someone tells on us we’ll get hit!” 

“... well- no- it’s not stealing. I live here- so some of this stuff is mine-” Flora said, “and Luke’s food is for everyone- yesterday he made pork sandwiches and fries- so you can have some if you want-” Flora said. “And nobody is gonna hit us- the adults around here don’t do bad things like that- okay? So nobody will hurt you ever again, I promise-” Flora said. Henry still seemed worried, “are you sure it’s okay?”

“I’m positive-” 

“...” He went quiet, watching Flora take some food out of the fridge, and stick it in the microwave. 

The sound of the doggy door opening caught them both off guard, and Flora flinched as Darkness came inside, shaking mud all around the kitchen. Henry whimpered, moving behind her, “That dog is huge!” He whined. 

“Um … she’s friendly- i promise-” Flora said, and Darkness just looked at them, before smelling pork. She barked, wagging her tail in excitement, thinking she was about to be fed. 

“She’s gonna eat us!”

“N-no she’s just hungry- Calm down, alright? I promise she’s alright-” Flora said. Henry was shaking though, And it only got worse as Darkness got closer, pawing at Flora’s legs. Flora opened the fridge, “hm …” She looked around, not seeing her usual cans of dog food anywhere. Darkness whimpered, and Flora sighed. Giving her just a little bit of table food would be alright, right? She pulled the plastic container of pulled pork out of the microwave and grabbed a spoon. It took two seconds from her pouring it into the dogs bowl, for Darkness to be scarfing it down like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

Flora put some in a sandwich for the both of them, and handed one to henry, who just stared at it … 

“Are you sure we aren’t gonna get in trouble-?”

“Yes yes yes, i’m sure!” 

“...  _ are you sure you’re sure- _ ”

Flora sighed, “Um- would you feel better if you met the guy who owns the house?” 

“You mean the mas-”

“No- I mean the idiot. His name is Clive- he’s not … well- He’s not mean unless it’s for a specific reason- or you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Flora said. 

Her mind went back to when she’d been found, she was terrified, after sitting on that pile of dirt for a few days, seeing his face was nothing short of a nightmare. It was like seeing death from a distance, coming to rip your soul out and plunge you into hell-

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, and … Flora snapped out of it … “yes.” She said … but she was unsure. “Um- so- h-how about it?” she said, starting to doubt the idea. Henry hummed … 

_ If she was scared then he probably should be too, but he agreed anyways, because nothing would be worse than going home.  _


	27. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke convinces Clive to change his plans. Flora and Emmy make plans to kill Anthony.

Luke listened to Clive as he spoke to Flora. They were discussing … business. Luke thought it was weird that he would talk to her the same way he talked to all his other minions and henchmen. He was telling her to get rid of the blonde guy that started this new mess, offering to take the bomb out of her neck in exchange for her bringing back his head. 

And apparently Clive meant it literally. From the sound of it, Emmy was going with her, so she wouldn't explode, and once they returned she would be free … 

Luke listened as she rejected the idea of killing anyone, saying that she couldn't even kill Clive, or Luke, and she didn't want to go through it again. She didn't want to almost die again, but she had no choice in the end. It was either that, or Clive planned to just blow her up randomly one day, and he'd never tell her when it was coming.

Luke stood outside, holding Clive's breakfast … when Flora opened the door, she had a stone cold expression. She looked at Luke … and then looked away, walking off … 

Luke looked down … he’d never think something like this was possible. 

“Clive?” He asked, walking around the doorway, into the room. Clive was staring down at his laptop screen, it’d been a few days since he’d done anything else. The robotic Clive, buttface, had been taken apart. He was currently in pieces on the floor, Clive must have been fixing him, evident by the loose screws and the computer chips on his desk. 

“Yeah?” Clive asked, looking up at Luke, who set the plate down. “Um … I know i’m not really supposed to know but … what’s going on? I mean, it’s just- we just got here, and a day ago you seemed fine. Henry is always asking where you are and I don’t know what to tell him a-and I heard you two talking and I'm just … scared.” Luke said. 

Nothing happened after he said that, Clive just looked back down at his screen, and the room was silent. Luke had been told before, that he wasn’t supposed to ask those kinds of questions. Clive didn’t want him to know, he didn’t want to trouble Luke with all of the stressful things happening in his day to day life. He didn’t want to show Luke his business side, the part of him that was just a shark, killing out of necessity, and personal gain. His emotionless side, his strict side, his inhuman side …

“We’re at- a sort of war. Um-” Clive sighed, and pushed his chair back, letting Luke come take a seat on his legs. He held Luke close, pushing his chair back into the desk, letting Luke see his screen. It was a million text boxes, all people sending Clive different messages. Each one had a heart monitor, “that guy really pissed me off, so I’m trying to figure out where he is. These are people, every little box you see is someone I've employed to do a specific task ... right now my main goal is killing that blonde piece of shit and stringing his body in my front yard as decoration.” Clive said … He took a breath, needing to calm down, but being unable to. 

“Oh …” Luke said, watching Clive’s hand as it lifted up. “ I know you’d rather I not hurt anyone … but- I can’t let him live after what he did. I don’t think it’s necessarily important that I shield you from these types of things anymore, not after what you’ve been through.” Clive said. “So as of right now, I’m waiting for tips about where he may be. My current goal is finding out where he lives- I hope that answers your questions-” Clive said. 

Luke hummed, staring at the screen … he pointed to one of the boxes, “what’s that?” He asked. 

“This … is one of my employees, they all are. I keep heart monitors on them, they don’t know that of course- and at any time I can listen in to what’s happening around them. The text box is for the messages that they send to the number, the one I use-” Clive said, and Luke nodded. 

“So who are these people?” 

“ … well, this one is Flora-” Clive said, “and that one is Emmy- that’s Desmond, though, I don’t have mics on them, since … well, Emmy is a machine, and even if she was sliced in half I’d have her memories stored somewhere so it’s fine.”

“ … Is she really alright with being a robot?” Luke asked, unable to believe she didn’t want her body back. 

Clive sighed, and shrugged, “Being a robot means that If we were to ever have to fight hand to hand, she could kill me without worrying about injuring herself. She can fight other people and … well, essentially she’s like a terminator. She doesn’t want to die, Luke- and she knows that a human body isn’t built to last, I think she’s trying to think about it from a different angle. If she does die, who will be left for Flora?” Clive asked, “I can put a living brain into a machine- turn it on and have it do everything as if it was a regular body- but if she dies for real I can’t bring her back.” Clive said. 

Luke … nodded, “so she traded her regular body …” 

“Yeah … the funny thing is that her brain isn’t even inside the robot anymore- she got reckless so I took it out- her whole body is just a signal receiver for a brain that’s somewhere else- it’s … not that funny, I feel bad about it but if she doesn’t want it back then- it’s more useful to me like this …” Clive shook his head, he clearly didn’t want to think about it. “But there isn’t any need to monitor anything she does, and frankly it’s creepy- Flora is all flesh and blood but she has a bomb in her neck so even if she did escape she would die, and i’d know that no matter where she died, it was fifty miles away. I’d send someone to find her body and I'd have all her memories- Desmond however … I have to make sure he’s not doing something stupid.” Clive sighed, leaning back. “He gets distracted so easily, I actually have a chip on him so I can yell at him when he’s spending all his time trying to flirt with some poor girl- and this is what i’m usually doing every day, sitting in this dumb room by myself, watching these people, making sure they don’t-” 

There was a beep … and Clive looked down …

“Die … well-”

“What happened?” 

“This guy is dead-” Clive mumbled, “knowing him he probably killed himself- useless scum, I don’t have time for this-” He said, picking up his phone from the side of the desk. “ You don’t care that he’s dead? What about his family?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head. “ He didn’t have one Luke, most of these people don’t have anything, that’s why they’re doing this. I pay them well, they’re only just now getting the money to be able to live in a non shitty place with decent heat, and afford food for themselves … they’ll do anything for me, no friends or family to rely on or tell them it’s fucked up, just me.” Clive said, before staring down at his screen … He pressed something on his phone, and held it up to his ear. 

Luke listened to the sound of a woman frantically screaming, “What’s going on?” he asked, and Clive shook his head. “She’s panicked, her partner just died- give her a second to calm down-” Clive said, setting his phone down. 

“He died! Oh my god- he’s foaming- there’s something coming out of his mouth they did something i’m gonna be sick-” 

Luke looked up at Clive, who stared down at his phone. He didn’t seem to really care … Luke hummed, sitting still. He knew Clive’s job was a little violent, but he didn’t want to judge him after all this time ...

“Tell me what you know- and keep your voice down-”

“W-we- okay- uh,” She sniffled, “ okay- okay- um- We had a plan, right- we were going to get in contact with people lower than him, so if he leased a building we’d get in contact with his contractor or his landlord or anyone who could get us closer to him, and we ended up finding some guy who, operates his factory? So we scheduled a meeting and we went in like normal- we were telling the guy we wanted to invest in his business but as soon as the door shut they killed my partner and i’m still here!” She said. 

“U-um- so he definitely owns the place- and he definitely knows you’re coming for him-” 

“Thanks. “ Clive sighed, “so, here’s what I need you to do- I need you to get the guy you were trying to talk to- Bring him to me- He was obviously told I was coming- and-”

‘O-okay okay- I can do that- I can-” 

Clive hung up … he looked down at Luke, “sorry- if it seems like i’m acting weird again- Nothing’s wrong, I just- I’m always worrying about what you’ll think if I show you this stuff- It’s not exactly nice to treat people this way- but for me it’s … normal-” Clive crossed his arms, and Luke shook his head. “You should stop this, He doesn’t need to die, we can just hide and it’ll all be okay!” Luke said. 

Clive … smiled, “i’m happy to see you still disagree with me, but no, it wouldn’t be okay because we’d run out of money eventually. Then what?” 

“We don’t need it!” 

“How will we afford food? Plus, I don’t really think you want to live in hiding all your life-”

“We- can- get normal jobs! I’ll get a job!” Luke said-

“You’re too young, it’s illegal, plus he’ll find you ... Let’s say all of my money runs out right this second, I can’t get a normal job, I tried, nobody wants to hire a terrorist. One background check and I’m turned away, that’s the price I have to pay for what I did, and if i could get a normal job it wouldn’t make enough money to feed us both and live anywhere other than a cardboard box, and is that really the life you want? I know you saw how I lived before, eating the same things every single day, the same fifty cent pack of ramen every single day. I’m not doing it again- there wasn’t even anything there for you to eat, if You didn’t have parents to go home to and I really needed to take care of you, we’d be dead within a week …” Clive said. 

“Unless- y-you stole food! Then you wouldn’t have to kill anyone!” 

“Wrong, think about the people i’d have to steal it from, that’s less money for them to feed their families, We get to eat but it costs someone else a meal, and it could get them in trouble, get them fired, then that person would have to do the same thing to survive … and then where does it lead? What happens when everyone has to resort to stealing, and lying, and doing the most disgusting things just to be able to make sure they don’t starve- and what about principals? Do you know how many people this guy has killed? How many people died when he was trying to kill us? It was all over the news- it was a bloodbath- there hadn’t been anything like that- ever. All because of him and what he did …” 

“ ... “ Luke was quiet, he put his head to Clive’s chest. “ you make it sound right but it’s not! There has to be something you’re not telling me, some other way- this can’t be how everything is with you- it’s always either kill or be killed but the world can’t be that black and white, right?” He asked, the tone in his voice soft and full of grief for someone he didn’t even know. “That lady was scared out of her mind and you hung up on her- I just want to understand-” Luke said, gripping Clive by his shirt. “Everything feels so gray now, I don’t get it- I wish you’d stop telling me that everyone has to die- i don’t want anyone to die, you can do anything so you can fix this, right? I know you can! You just- don’t want to or something …” Luke sighed, “I don’t care what it takes, do something- You said you wanted to be a better person, so try ..” he said. 

Clive sat there for a moment … unsure of what to do … he looked down at Luke, failing, he’s failing right now. He sighed, “You’re right …” he said, “but what can I do? Making friends isn’t something that's … feasible- This guy wants me dead, he’s wanted me dead for a long time, and now he has a lead on me. I’m not killing him just because I want to, just because it’ll make me feel good or something … Luke, if he doesn’t die, then I will.” Clive put his hand on Luke’s head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you I can do something that I can’t do-”

“Then can you at least take better care of the people who work for you? I don’t like how you look when someone dies, You should care- good people have empathy- I get it if you don’t understand but It’s not okay to treat people like this- they trust you, you said it yourself, you’re all they have-” Luke said.

“ … okay- well, what do you think I should do?” Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him …

…

Luke watched Clive type, he’d somehow convinced Clive to stop his current plan, and start from scratch. Luke was sitting on top of his desk, scribbling down his ideas on paper. “And they should have the same microphone thingy in them so you can see what’s going on! And- can I design their clothes?” Luke asked, referring to his own self created plans. Clive nodded, and Luke grinned, “I think black would be cool, and it’d keep them from being seen so easily- but if they go out in the day then they could have all different types of outfits to blend in-” Luke said, drawing more on a huge sheet of paper. He’d been filling it up with ideas, and Clive had been transcribing everything he said. 

Luke suggested Clive make androids, one hundred percent robotic androids … but Clive had never done that before. It was easier to replace human parts with bionic ones, he could do it until there was nothing left but a brain to control it. Having a normal human brain cut out a lot of programming, but now he was going to have to make those brains from scratch. Something he’d never done. 

“And if you do use real people, you can put them in armor like the army does right? don’t you have something that can make a force field? Or- i don’t know-” Luke said, picking up a color pencil. 

Clive couldn’t help but smile. He was drawing superheroes and cute outfits ...

“Well … no- I don’t have anything like that and i’m pretty sure the scientists would laugh at me if i even suggested the idea, they don’t take me very seriously-” Clive chuckled, though, he sounded like he really wanted to hurt one of them. “Maybe not a force field, but if it comes down to it, i think armor would be something to consider-” Clive said, “But- this robot idea will be expensive- and getting the materials required also uses manpower, you see what i’m getting at?” 

“ … you’ll have to use people one way or another, i understand, but it’s just- this way you won’t have to do it in the future! So you’ll try to make it work right? You said it yourself! The robots are stronger and they can’t die-” 

“ … yeah-” Clive said, “but- i guess this brings up another question- My brothers- Matt and Max, they’re fully robotic, if something happened to them would they be considered dead?” Clive asked. Luke looked down … 

“Or is a robot life not the same as a human one … Matt- or Max- I can’t even tell them apart, they’re copies- no tongues to speak, I didn’t even know they could use sign language, but they learned it themselves … and now one of them is dead and the other- well I don’t know where he is-” 

“Y-you’re right- I forgot about them both! We have to go-” 

“So they’re people …?” Clive asked, “if you want me to save them, then what about these other … people i’m creating- what about when they get destroyed?”

“That’s different! You made them, they’re not like real people, they’re just- robots … wait- you’re doing it again, you’re confusing me!” 

“I’m just trying to get you to understand how I think-” Clive sighed, he stood. “You don’t want me to use real people to do my dirty work, you say creating a robot is better, well, at which point is a robot a person? If I toss a screw across the room, you wouldn’t care- all a robot is is just a collection of parts, it won’t do anything I didn’t program it to be capable of doing. Those two were my family, but being pushed out of a helicopter made me realize that … that’s wrong, because a real person is more than just an easily manipulated collection of screws that I put together when I was a kid-” Clive said … 

“Sorry, I get caught up in justifying myself- but i’m really just asking because I don’t want you to regret this later. So you have to decide … are these people worth your empathy? Or are they machines, made by us to be used by us?” 

“ … They’re machines.” Luke said, “They’re at least … not as valuable as a real person … Why does it feel wrong saying that? Something isn’t right-” 

“That’s your conscience, the idea of something being subhuman is discriminatory, and since you considered Matt and Max your friends, it feels strange to call them less valuable than you or me … but these are the types of things I have to decide, Luke. Do I send the thing I considered a brother out into a war to be killed? Or so I send a random person who I don’t know- and I have no connection with” Clive tapped his desk with his pencil … 

Luke sat there …

“There is one thing that separates us from robots though, and that’s free will. I don’t know how to code something like that, it’s not math, wanting something is- human- I can make them fake things, i can make them talk and randomize it all so that it looks like they’re making decisions, but I can’t make something that’s truly free- something with a- sense of self. Something that’s aware of itself- I can’t do that.” 

Luke stared down … “But Matt and Max wanted things, they chose to eat because they knew it’d make me happy, even if you would have to clean them out later. They told me jokes and they played with me … it really wasn’t real?” Luke asked.

“Is that a bad thing?” Clive said, “if they were real, then that means Matt or Max is dead right now, and you forgot they existed.” 

“ … no, I guess not, it just feels a little weird.” Luke said, before he let out a sigh. “Tell me more, what do you think about it?” Luke asked. 

Clive smiled … “Humans, robots, I don’t care … I know it’s selfish, but as long as you and I get to be together, it doesn’t matter to me. If hurting real people hurts you, then I’d give up those two in a heartbeat … I can replace them, I can’t replace you- or anyone else that gets caught up in this. That’s why everyone close to me is made of metal.” 

“ … so it really is a good thing that Emmy is a robot-” 

“Well, Emmy isn’t the robot, her body is the robot. Emmy is Emmy … don’t tell her I said this because she’ll get the wrong idea but I really do care what happens to her, and she cares about us too, so don’t tell her that i’m over here calling robots piles of screws and stuff-” Clive said. “She’s more than that- and she has to think that-”

“She told me that Raymond is the same way-” 

“ … yeah-” 

“ … I’ve been wondering about this for a while, You … can make it to where people can’t walk right? So did you-” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?”

“ … He said I was a monster, he betrayed me, so I put him in a wheelchair … it was a long time ago, before i’d perfected the process, so he’s stuck like that, all because I got a little upset. But I love him, he reminds me that I'm human still- because only a human could look at him and feel … the way I do.” 

“ … I have a lot more questions actually-” Luke said, and Clive sighed. “I’m all ears-” He said, sitting down …

“Would you ever turn me into a robot?” 

“If it came to that, I’d do what i have to do to keep you alive-” 

“ … are you prepared for it?” 

Clive stopped, and looked away, “I do have a body already made if that’s what you’re asking.” He said, and Luke sat up, “s-so if I get hurt you’d put my brain in a robot too?” 

“Yes, and i’d wipe your memories so it would be like nothing happened. Do you really think I wouldn’t try? I’d defy nature if you died, and if I failed that would be the end.” 

“Where is it? Where is the robot me?” 

“... I’ll take you-” Clive said, “but you can’t tell anyone what i’m about to show you, alright? It stays between us- promise?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded. 

…

Luke had no idea that the closet in the middle of the hallway was an elevator … When he rode it down, he held onto Clive’s hand, staring off into the darkness. He felt nervous, his heart was beating really hard but Clive was so calm, it was weird. Luke felt like anything could happen-

When he got to the bottom, and the elevator stopped … he watched Clive press a button on a panel, and put in a code, opening up the door. He walked inside, and Luke saw for the first time, the things Clive gets paid to do. 

“This is my lab- my new one, it’s nice, isn’t it?” Clive asked, and Luke … looked off into the distance. It was as big as one of those underground parking garages for a hospital, nothing but lab equipment, machinery and massive screens set up. There were a couple of things hidden under tarps, and for the most part Clive seemed … ashamed? Of something, down here. “I keep the bodies over here-” Clive said, walking off while Luke was still busy looking around. 

Luke was pulled over to a far wall, and when he looked up he saw it, nude bodies of people he recognized, hanging by hooks like clothes in a closet. 

“T-They’re naked!” Luke said, and Clive nodded, “well, I just take the clothes that they have on, i’m not going to bother putting clothes on them when they’re like this … plus that just makes it even more creepy and I don’t like touching them, they feel dead-” Clive cringed, watching Luke as he walked over to his own hanging body. 

“Why are there so many Emmys?” 

“She breaks herself a lot- I always need spare parts, sometimes it’s easier to just replace the whole thing. I don’t get why she likes slamming herself into stuff, but if it makes her happy then whatever.” Clive said. “You know, Flora’s robot clone that you saw doesn’t actually have a body, under the clothes she’s just vague human shaped plastic, I figured nobody would be looking so it wouldn’t matter …” Clive sighed, “she told me she met you, and then she started trying to leave, I had to shut her down, you’re really inspiring Lukey- even the robots wanna make a change … and after all that work of getting her to act normal-” 

“What were you going to use it for?” 

“Our wedding- I planned on killing the original but she must have known, and tried to kill us first-” Clive said, taking Luke’s clone down from it’s hook. “Here- You wanna hold yourself?” He asked, and Luke held his arms out. He was weighed down by the metal, staring at it … “ That isn’t very nice! You have to stop hurting people-” Luke said, looking at his own body …

“It’s soft-” He said, squishing it- 

“Well, you’re soft-” 

“This is creepy-” 

“Why do you think I keep it a secret?” 

“ … Is- Am I really that small down there?” 

“Hm? Well, this thing isn’t accurate, you’ve gotten a little bigger but … well, you’re thirteen- it doesn’t really matter, does it?” 

… “Are you saying it’s really this small!? This thing looks like a baby carrot! And I’m supposed to be growing down there!” 

“L-Luke-” 

“It can’t be! You keep saying i’m getting bigger but not in the place it matters most!”

“Wh, well what if it was bigger? what are you going to do with it?” 

“At least I wouldn’t sit down to pee most of the time! This is embarrassing but you wouldn’t know because you walk around with that thing between your legs!” 

“W-well it wasn’t always like this! It barely grew until I was fifteen then it just started growing out of nowhere and didn’t stop so it’s not like I just popped out and it was this big I had to go through the same thing thinking I’d be small forever!” 

“Hmf-” 

“ … you sit down to pee?”

“What’s it to you? Pervert-” 

“nothing! Why are you so mad at me? It’s not like it’s my fault yours is the size of a pinkie finger-” 

Luke turned, and punched Clive as hard as he could in the crotch, “Say that again!” He said, watching his husband be toppled over … 

“How rude! Now you’re making fun of me...” Luke huffed, face completely red, “it’s not that small!” 

“It- doesn’t- matter-” Clive wheezed, wondering why Luke hit so hard. 

“It doesn’t but- that doesn’t mean you have to tease me about it!” Luke mumbled, inspecting the robot further.

Clive snorted, “It looks- Like a baby hotdog that was too short to play with the other baby hotdogs” He said, and Luke hit him across the head with his hands. 

“That really hurt-” Clive whined, still on the floor. 

“Good!” Luke said, looking down at Clive …

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, you really shouldn’t just punch people in the dick-” 

“I didn’t know it hurt that much-” 

“You’ve never been hit like that?” 

“ no …” 

Clive stood … “I’m tempted to show you how it feels but I’ll spare you from ever having to know-” 

“What? Why?” 

“Do you want me to kick you in the balls?”

“ … no but I wanna know!” 

“Fine-” Clive said, Kicking him once, not even that hard. Luke immediately choked, and Clive watched him as he dropped to his knees …

“I can’t breathe-” 

“Hm.” Clive said, and Luke sighed, laying on his side. “I really can’t breathe Clive!” He said, and Clive picked him up. “You’ll be fine- just remember that before you decide to go hitting me again-” 

“You’re so cruel! That was completely uncalled for! I’m gonna put mustard in your nose while you sleep tonight!” Luke whined, curled up in Clive’s arms. 

“Mmhmm-” Clive mumbled. Luke opened his eyes to say something, spotting a cage out of the corner of his eyes. There was something inside of it- something shivering … 

“What’s that?” Luke pointed, and Clive looked … “Oh- it’s a- um- machine that- takes measurements of things-” Clive said …

Luke could tell he was lying, but he remembered the password, so he’d just come look at it later. 

…

Flora glared at her neck in the mirror as Emmy quietly watched from the doorway. She was clawing at it, the barely noticeable bump, trying to grab it, take it out of her … 

“Flora …” Emmy said, seemingly startling her. Flora turned, and huffed, “Come to tell me it’s useless? I don’t care- You’re supposed to be my girlfriend but you let him do this!” 

“I did it ... “ Emmy said, coming into the bathroom. She didn’t seem to be able to look Flora in the eyes, standing next to her in front of the big mirror. “That’s why it only goes off when you’re away from me … I put it there- because I want you here- you … have no idea what it was like without you-” She said. “I don’t think I could do it again-” 

“Y-you’re trying to kill me!” 

“I’m not! But you won’t ever listen and you won’t ever talk to me so I had to do something else!” Emmy said, “If i didn’t then you would have just ran off again- you could have died, I really thought you were dead!” 

“ …” Flora looked down … “So you’re the one trying to trap me here? You’re just his dog- if this is the way it is then I’d rather explode-” 

“I’m not. I got fired, I’m here because I want to be … we’re friends, and I protect people I care about, I’m not much for talking, or shit like that- but i just …” Emmy looked at Flora, “I’ll take it out. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what else to do …” 

“ …” Flora looked down … She scratched her neck, and sighed, “Honestly, you’re supposed to be an adult, and all you ever do is drink and hit things and cry, Seems like you just got scared i’d leave you …” She looked up, seeing Emmy’s face, she was shaking … 

“I don’t have tears right now, I actually ran out, but yeah, you’re right, i WAS scared ...” She said, laughing a little before she started sobbing. Flora immediately left the mirror, “I- i’m sorry- I didn’t mean it-!”

“No, You’re right, and the messed up thing is that i’m still scared, I just don’t want you to get hurt” Emmy choked out. “ I spent so much time alone, and even though I had everything it was like I had nothing, I’d forgotten what it even felt like to have someone else care about you- and then you came, and Even though I knew what you were from the start, I still …” Emmy sniffled, pain in her throat as she tried to talk.

“ … you’re such a baby-” Flora said, and Emmy dropped, wrapping her arms around her. She cried, and Flora gave her a gentle rub on the back as she spoke, “I’m not going anywhere … I just don’t want this thing in my neck, that’s all. I still love you, and I get it- but I’m honestly done with all that other stuff, so you don’t have to do something like this just to get me to stay …” she gave her a hug, trying to calm her down. “When the professor died, I didn’t have anyone either- and I think you probably felt the same way I did, thinking I was dead … I never knew anything could be so scary- i thought i could just do it- but that guy- that stupid- yellow haired creep- he was going to kill me too with that explosion … I’ll be honest. I want to kill him, but i’m scared. I wanna get back at him for all of that, for making me feel stupid, for making you cry.” 

“You don’t need to do something like that, just stay here with me- it’s enough.” Emmy said, and Flora shook her head, pulling away. “Help me.” 

“What?” 

“Help me do it. Please?” 

“ … Anything- We’ll find him, and we’ll kick his teeth in together!” Emmy said. “ You know what? I’m sick of it too, I wanna cave his fucking skull in, I mean, it took so long fishing everyone out of the water and it was freezing cold! I’m so lucky I can’t get sick because if I would have caught something i’d be fucking pissed! That water was dirty as hell and I had mud in my hair! And he’s been some sort of dumb rival business for so long! It’s just- fuck! The amount of shit that i’ve gone through just to make sure things around here run fine after he fucks it all up! Let’s kill him!” 

Flora grinned, “See? You just needed something to be mad at, you’re fine now-” 

“Maybe … well, there’s nothing stopping us from leaving-” 

“What about henry?” 

“Leave him here, he has like, four dads- and a big dog to take care of him.” 

“I guess you're right …” Flora mumbled … letting Emmy pick her up. “You call me a baby but you’re still so small-” 

“Well you cry like one!” 

“Shhh baby-”

Flora crossed her arms, “You can carry me like this for thirty more seconds before I bite you.”


	28. small packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

Luke stood in the corner, dressed in the brightest pastel hoodie, covering up his shorts, only leaving his legs exposed. They were covered in bandaids, Clive told him to “look tough” and … well, he looked like he just came from weenie hut jr’s, watching Clive talk to the guy who was tied up in the chair. He was a big man, in a ripped up formal suit, gray hair and a beard on his face as he was stared at by Clive. 

“I keep telling you I don’t know the guy!” 

“Well, I know, and I hear you, I do … but I’m just not buying it-” Clive said. 

Luke listened to him, watching the man beg and plead, and even cry at one point before Clive turned to him. 

“Flip the switch-” he said, and Luke hesitantly reached up, watching the man struggle in the chair. He pressed his finger to the light switch, hearing it click, followed by the immediate sound of electricity as the man in the chair screamed out in agony. 

Luke quickly flicked it down, feeling his own heart beat. He scrunched his face up and pulled his hand away from the switch. “I- is he alright?” He asked. Clive didn’t tell him it would do that, he just said to stand by the switch and to flip it when he said ...

“ …” Clive gave Luke a look, as if he should know better … then he shrugged, and turned towards the man, who was panting, twitching, a noticeable wet stain forming between his legs. “ embarrassing, but don’t worry, it’s normal-” Clive said, taking a step back from the puddle. 

“When a body is electrocuted it’s muscles contract, It can cause spasms, and that goes for every muscle, even the one keeping certain bodily functions under control … You were lucky it was your bladder this time and not your heart

“I don’t know anything, I don't, I don’t …” The guy said, only getting a cold smile from Clive. “Well, of course you do! You know lots of things, You know your name, you know where you work- You know that I’m not going to tolerate any more lies. But i’m sure you know my name, and you know what I can do for you, I could make you rich, and I could let you go … all you have to tell me is who you work for- or at least put me in contact with a higher up, and you know i’m not talking about CEOs- that’s all. I mean, with this suit, I can’t imagine they pay you much, do they?” Clive asked. 

The man panted … Luke hadn’t ever seen a grown man cry, other than Clive. The man seemed to cave, apologizing for what he did, praying to his god as Clive stood there, unmoved by his tears … He crossed his arms, “Look, I just need you to tell me what I want to know-” 

“I know him! A-a blonde guy, right? He didn’t come in person, he sent someone but I have the contact-” 

“Luke, write this down-” Clive said, and Luke … snapped out of his trance for a second. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone before he looked up and gave a nod, ready to type down everything the guy said. 

He gave a phone number, physical description, address to a building, and a few other details that Clive pressed him over. 

“I got it-” Luke said, and Clive turned away from the man in the chair, letting him continue crying as he started to walk out. Luke looked up, “Wait, don’t we let him go now?” 

“Well, he could be lying, torture isn’t the best method for getting this kind of information so you have to keep them alive until they’ve fulfilled their purpose-” Clive said. Stepping into the elevator with Luke. 

Apparently, there was a second thing Clive had been leaving to work on … this house. The basement, in specific. There were lots of rooms, chambers, corners and crevasses all around the place, most of them just used for keeping people somewhere. “ … but we can’t ever let him go, he’s killed someone of mine, so …” Clive said, pressing the button on the elevator. 

“ … he has to die too?” Luke asked, taking hold of Clive’s hand. Clive gave him a nod, “There’s a lot of killing- I can’t spare him- sorry.” 

“It’s okay … I’m happy you’re telling me, at least-” Luke said. He wanted to know, but he didn’t know it was so- normal? For Clive- 

Though, he didn’t seem to do it himself, usually it was just casualties while he was trying to get on with his plans. 

He also seemed to feel bad about it, he hadn’t really been looking Luke in the eyes for these past few days. 

The elevator stopped, and Clive’s phone started to ring, so as he walked out of the box, and into his main lab, he pulled his phone from his pockets. Luke squinted, it was so bright in here, tall ceilings and white walls, bright lights and reflective floors, it looked … like something you’d see in a cartoon. “Yeah?” Clive asked, not watching Luke as he started to wander around the lab. 

Luke hadn’t been down here by himself all that much, mostly because he’d just get trampled by people in lab coats. 

“ … what _ - _ ” Clive mumbled. He moved off to a more private space, standing in the corner by the entry elevator. 

Luke pulled at the end of someone’s lab coat, stopping them in their tracks. A man with a big nose and sort of crooked teeth turned around, looking at him. 

“Oh! Please don’t sneak up on me, what are you doing, are you supposed to be in a cage?” 

“ … huh? Why would I be in a cage?” 

“Synthetic Lifeforms go in cages, we tried to make it nice for you, please don’t get me into any trouble-” The man said, Picking Luke up. Luke read the name on his tag ... Horace. “I’m not a- s-Synthetic- Lifeform? I’m a real person! I’m Clive’s boyf- I mean- His Wife!” Luke said, and Horace tensed, setting him down. “Oh- Forgive me- I didn’t mean to touch you I just-” 

“ it’s fine! You don’t have to be afraid-” Luke said, gently patting him on the arm, “I just wanted to ask what you’re doing-” He said, watching the shaky scientist stand straight. “Ah, well, I’m …  _ Oh no, I’ve completely forgotten- _ ” He said, looking away, “you shook me up a little- P-please forgive me, Currently, we’re looking for quicker ways to replicate the functions of a human mind, Clones are our current task. Technology has advanced to a point where growing meat is possible, so growing and developing … well, Let’s just say we’re making people- I thought you were one of them-” He said. 

Luke stared up at him … “You’re- making people?” 

“Yes, well, um- We were given certain samples of your husband’s cells, and other things. If we can succeed in making a clone of him then we’ll all be paid well-” Horace sighed,    
But so far, every single clone comes out … wrong- very wrong- Some of them have behavioral issues, in fact, most of them do-” 

Luke … Looked over to Clive, seeing that he was still on the phone with whoever he was talking to … “ _ hey, can you show me? _ ” He asked, and Horace tensed, “Oh, of course! A progress report, yes, this way-” he said, quickly walking towards a different elevator. 

The two got in, rode the dimly lit box down and ended up in an even darker lit room. It was … 

“Oh-” Luke said, observing the vats of Liquid that extended to the ceiling. There were cages in here, lining the walls like prison cells … with shaking people. Most of them horribly deformed, some of them dead- all of them young. 

Luke … hurriedly walked up to one that was still alive. When he got close, it moved out of the way, whimpering in silence …

“This one looks fine, what’s wrong with him?” Luke asked, and Horace looked away, “well, ah- nothing really, it’s just that He can’t communicate, or perceive- he usually just screams. And he’s always confused, but if we can cure that then we … we’d be done-” Horace said. “We got lucky in the beginning, progress has been fast but we’re stuck like this-” He began to ramble, and Luke looked at the little Clive in the cage … 

He looked just like the boy in the picture … Luke started to fantasize again, but- no, he still felt bad for even thinking about it. 

“Can you let him out? I wanna try talking to him.” Luke said, and Horace quietly nodded. He walked over to the cage, taking a ring of keys from his pocket. “Just, be warned, he doesn’t know what anything is so he’s very afraid of just about everything-” Horace said. Luke … hummed, watching the Clive start to panic a little as the door to the cage was opened. Luke held his hands out, touching them to his arm, only getting a scream in response. 

He didn’t stop though, gently brushing his hands across the Clone’s arm, slowly starting to soothe him. Eventually he stopped screaming … and he hesitantly reached out, rubbing Luke’s arm in return. 

“ … oh, I guess it does make sense, we haven’t tried physical contact yet …” 

“What? How are they supposed to act like people if they never get to be with people?” Luke said, walking a little into the cage. He put his arms around the clone, and it stared off into space,

“Aah-” It mumbled, feeling Luke’s back. It’s movements were jerky, but Luke just nodded along, encouraging it. 

“I guess .. it makes sense, yeah, their bodies have matured but not their minds, they’re still babies …” Horace said. “Thank you! This means that in theory, if we just raise them a little then they should be able to function normally, now all we should have to do is come up with a procedure-” 

Luke smiled as the Clive clone tried to talk, just making random noises, touching Luke’s face, holding hands with him. His eyes were silver, it didn’t look like he could see anything, so Luke let him feel around, guiding his hand places. 

Clive seemed really interested in Luke’s face though, touching his nose, trying to eat his cheeks. 

“He really is like a baby! You should let me take care of this one, I like him-” Luke said, standing up. He took off his jacket, putting it around the clone’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think the boss would like it very much if he saw something like-” 

“Oh nonsense! He’ll love it! I bet he’ll be proud of how far you’ve come, something like this is really amazing! It’s a human clone!” Luke said, and Horace … nodded. 

He looked like he was about to piss himself though. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive listened to the voice over the phone, squinting at the ground … 

_ " That mechanical woman, and the familiar little girl, yours?"  _

" …" He was quiet, looking around his lab, there was still time, he could catch this guy, big mistake calling his personal phone.

" _ Answer me, don't bother trying to tap this line, do you think i'm that stupid?" _

" … no, they're not mine-" Clive said, proceeding to try anyways. He set his phone down on a table, sticking something in the headphone jack, " And I don't appreciate you calling my phone, I prefer to meet in person."

_ "Oh, heaven's no, You're far too dangerous for a thing like that." _

"So you're scared?"

_ "Well, a rational man should be. Fear isn't the handicap you make it out to be, it can be a very tactical thing. A lesson to take from your elder, boy."  _

"Yeah … I'll admit, I've been a little jumpy. Searching for you immediately was the wrong move, so how about it? Let's talk." Clive said, "depending on what it is you want, you're aware of what I can do, I'm sure." 

" _ Bargaining? What is it that you hope to gain? _ "

"Nothing, I want assurance that this feud will stop, and I can live in peace." 

_ " Oh, no no no, peace isn't an option here. You and I both know that much. _ "

"You say it isn't, I say I’m trying to be nice and you should take me up on my offer before I get mad." 

_ " … well that's very unlike you, and frankly, I'm not buying the nice act you've been performing. It reeks of bigger plans, and your last failure nearly destroyed my business." _

" … it isn't an act, I met someone- I'm giving you a chance to walk away with your dignity intact. I was holding out hope that you’d come to your senses and stop on your own. I especially didn’t want to start looking fo you, but you know that  _ when _ I  _ do _ find you, not if,  _ but when _ , If we haven't come to an agreement by then,  _ i'm not going to let you walk away.  _ **_I'm not even going to let your employees walk away, I'm going to end it all,_ ** _ and the only way you can evade me is by ensuring that I have something to gain by not ending your life _ ." 

"  _ … let's make a deal _ " 

"Now you're being rational." Clive said, hearing the sound of shuffling from the other side. He unplugged his phone, if there was any sort of useful information, it was all backed up by now.

_ " I've sent you a present, check your doorstep. I assure you it isn't a bomb, take a look inside and tell me what it is you see … Then call me back and we can talk business."  _

"You know where I live?" 

" _ Bermuda, yes? By the way, nice haircut …"  _

Clive … hung up, and turned away. He stared down at the floor for a second … before exiting the lab. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened the box sitting on his front door, flinching out if the way as Emmy came falling out. She was torn apart, all of her components unscrewed, parts spilling out onto the floor … her head was caved in. They … killed her. Flora came falling out next, wheezing, burns all over her body … 

"E .. my-" she whimpered, blindly looking for Emmy. She could barely move, just twitching, Clive stared at her in pure disbelief …  _ who would do this, what was the purpose? What was he trying to say? _ … she couldn't even see him. He blanked out for a second … Before he hurriedly picked her up, careful not to put his hands on any of the burns. Whoever did this to her, they were very precise. They must have taken a torch to her skin, burning her body over the course of several hours. Clive recognized it, it was something he'd done before. 

But why were they recycling his torture methods? What did they gain by bringing up his cruelties ...

He brought her down into the lab, finding the nearest person. He shoved her at them, and immediately yelled for them to fix her before he went back upstairs to get Emmy, or, Emmy’s parts.

The way they cut her up was very precise, It was almost like this person knew everything about the way Clive designed his mechanics. It was likely that Anton was trying to say he knew all, but it was just … creepy. It looked like they made an incision on her arm, meaning they felt around to see where her mechanical components were, meaning they already knew she wasn’t human, and they knew exactly how to take her apart ...

It was all Clive could think of as he was picking up his parts. Someone went in, and unscrewed her arms from the sockets. They took her apart, bit by bit, carefully, and then they took the time to dent her, and break all of her parts. Every screw was cut in half, all the wires were ripped, everything was irreversibly damaged … if her brain would have been in there, she would have been dead. 

He burst through the door of his garage, tossing her synthetic corpse inside before he ran back down into his lab.

It only took him a couple of anxious elevator rides to make it to his basement … one of Emmy's bodies was hooked up into a computer, and that was the only thing inside the room … aside from the original body itself, encased in a semi clear Crystal. It was the only way Clive figured he could keep the cells from aging too fast, at least until his scientists found a new way to preserve her. The room was tiny. It had brick walls, and cold stone floors. No windows, barely any light. There was just a desk, and a few old computer towers that he'd put together … Clive walked over to the monitor, and turned it on, seeing that it had already begun uploading everything. The amount of information was stored in a few different file types, text, video, audio, all things that could be converted into each other, letting him have backups in case something breaks or gets corrupted. 

He grit his teeth, looking over at the brain … it was sitting in a glass case full of liquid, oxygen bubbles brushing past it. Angry, he was just- so incredibly angry right now, but there was  _ one  _ thing to be happy about. 

He sighed, thank god she didn't have her brain in there, thank god he took it out- she almost died, she almost died, it was all he could think about as he typed the commands to create a new version. He let the memories upload, it didn't take long at all, these computers were powerful, because he couldn't risk fucking this up. 

He pressed enter, and watched as the body came to life, opening its eyes. It stared off into space for a second … 

Emmy dropped, and immediately stood up, looking over at Clive … She was a little panicked, the last thing she remembered was probably having her head dented. 

She sighed, feeling her face, calming down a little. She looked down, wearing a completely different outfit … "fuck, did I die?" She asked, slouching against the wall as she observed her body. 

"Yes, in fact, they took your entire body apart, screws and all, and bashed your skull in. They sent you here in pieces, I just put you in this body a second ago … what the hell happened?" Clive said, anxiously clicking a pen as he paced the room. Emmy huffed. "So where's Flora?" 

" … they- burned her body, and she can't see anything, I think they may have put something in her eyes, but it’s nothing to worry about, that can be easily fixed-” He stopped, “he knows where We live- he put her in the box along with you, there’s blood all over the floor …” He said. 

" _ What do you mean they burned her body?? Is she alright?! _ " 

"I mean, she's alive but she's covered in burns. They left her face and hair out of it so it was probably deliberate burns …" 

" … is this why you're being so careful? Who is this guy? Who would burn a little kid like that?" 

" …" Clive sighed, "He's much worse than I am, If you think I'm cruel, sick, heartless. You have no idea what you're in for when it comes to him …" Clive smiled, "But he picked the wrong people to mess with-  _ and as soon as I get my hands around his greasy ass neck- _ " 

Emmy listened as Clive started to ramble … she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "You should make me a body out of stronger materials- I don't want to be taken apart like that again … and-" She gripped his shoulder, "We know where he is, stop wasting your time trying to find him yourself … You're stalling." 

"..." 

" Get it together, We're in the middle of war, The good guy act can be put on pause for a while, we need you to start acting like the Clive that's capable of doing the job, you can't get soft on us. Flora is covered in burns because of this guy, and I’m fully prepared to do whatever it takes to get rid of him …” 

"It's easy for you to say, Flora's a mercenary- you both have ice in your veins." 

"I don't have veins, you took them out, remember?" Emmy said … “So if there is ice in my veins, then that’s your fault …”

"I see." Clive brushed her hand off. He thought about it for a second ... " … you're right, Being nice got my leg broken, almost got me killed by a possessive old man. I told myself I was done trying to change, But Luke just- keeps convincing me to try- and I still hate this kind of work, I don’t want to do this either but it’s- I have to.” 

"He's a good kid, but you're not the person he thinks you are …" 

"..." Clive looked at Emmy, “How possible would it be to actually govern the entire world?” 

“Clive, you asked me that same question when we met, and the answer isn’t any different. You. Don’t. Have. The. Needed. Skills. To. Rule. A. Planet. And ruling with fear isn’t going to help.” 

Clive sighed, “ but I don’t plan on ruling the world with an iron fist, I just need to be higher up on the food chain so that things like this aren’t a problem. You think the government really has trouble finding people like us? They know where we are, what we do, they just don’t care because they profit from it just as much as we do. If I had that kind of power then this would be solved with the wave of a hand.” 

“ … I’m not going to be able to convince you otherwise, but I’ll tell you this. A lot of people are going to die if you do this, and I mean, a lot of people. Think about what it is you really want in Life-” 

“ … I just- want to be with Luke, In peace. Without all of this other stuff.”

“Okay. So, We get rid of this one guy, using the things that we have- and You go off the grid. I’ll take over everything, Your business becomes my business, and I’ll wire you money so you can afford anything you’d ever want.” 

“ …”

“Or you can admit that this is your job. This is what you chose to do, and you can do it.” 

“ … You’re right.” Clive said, “I should have just stopped when I was a drug dealer-” he said. 

“Well you’re deep in it now-”

“ … you know, it wasn’t even about the money- It was just the transactions. Watching the numbers move, getting to sit in the meeting rooms, the access, the act of doing it, How did I get like this??” 

“You got addicted to it … You might not do drugs, but adrenaline is all you seem to need. Breaking your leg gave you enough to bring you back, now you need more, so I suggest you forget about everything else and start doing whatever it is that made you this way. Now tell me where Flora is-” Emmy said, and Clive absendly waved a hand, “Uh- in her own room by now probably, they should still be treating her burns-”

“And where is Henry?” 

“With her, most likely ..”

“ ... “ Emmy looked over at the crystalized body … but left without saying anything else. 

Clive stayed behind, still thinking about it. He’s seen him, so that must mean he has someone in bermuda ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flora opened her eyes … everything looked so clear, she sat up, immediately being greeted with tiny arms. Henry was hugging her, crying, salty tears seeping into the bandages on her arms … 

“Shit …” she mumbled, gently petting his back, “Hey …” She said, still not used to this strange vision. She could see everything, in detail, no matter how small it was. The door opened, and Emmy peered in. 

Flora sat up, “Emmy!” She almost screamed, a second pair of arms wrapping around her. She could feel Emmy shaking, she was probably crying, unable to talk again. Flora just sat there …

It was so quiet, she had no idea what to do, so she didn’t do anything ..

The door opened again, and Clive walked in, “um- Emmy- I-”

“ _ Not now _ ”

“It’s serious, as in-”

She picked up a flower vase and chucked it at the door, hearing it shut. Flora snorted, and relaxed. “ what did they do to you!?” Emmy said, and Flora looked at her …

“The price of me telling you is one kisssss-” 

“... did they drug you?” 

“Emmyyy-” Flora whined, holding her arms out. “It hurts- I can’t feel it anymore but I know it hurts-” She said, and Emmy paused, not knowing what to do. Flora was clearly high, but it was probably for the better. She leaned down, giving her a kiss. When she pulled away Flora was just staring off into space …

“You look so goofy right now-” 

“Shut …” 

“Flora, I don’t think you should be in this anymore-”

“ … okay …” Flora said, sighing, “It’s scary …” She mumbled, “they put fire on me … But- I saw him, he came in the room for a second- and then he told them not to kill me-” 

“He left you alive on purpose?” 

“Yeah … Emmy- Let’s leave- I hate it here- my body hurts, my legs hurt, Luke probably hates me- and I don’t wanna get hurt anymore-” 

“ … O-Okay- we’ll leave- Henry, do you want to come with us?” Emmy asked, and Henry seemed to struggle. “Where are you going?” 

“Probably somewhere that’s really far from here-” Emmy said … she wondered, why this decision was hard for him. After all, Flora was just about his only friend … 

She- suddenly pulled away, “Wait- it’s you!” She said, picking Flora up from the bed. Henry just sat there, before he smiled, watching Emmy back away from him. She didn’t leave just yet, She knew there was going to be some sort of fight. 

“What’s me?” He asked, standing up. He was still so short, so small, and he looked so innocent. 

“What reason would there be for you to stay here if we’re gone?” 

“ …  _ ah, You got me there- _ ” Henry said, “But how about we keep this between us? If you’re looking for a getaway, then I know a place where your old life won’t even matter. And it comes with a good mechanic too!” 

“Shut up, You wouldn’t be able to recreate me no matter how hard you tried- let alone fix anything-” 

“Hm, Says the tin can in a skin suit, Seriously, If you want a better life, then just listen …” 

“ … I’m listening.” Emmy said, Holding Flora close to her. 


	29. Ghost town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive gets found by the enemy, his current life is destroyed, and he ends up locked in a basement with only Luke to keep him from going off the rails.

Luke stared at Clive through the darkness … and Clive stared at the floor … The two of them were tied up, in some dark basement. Luke was staring Clive down like an aggressive dog owner. Clive looked up, and smiled, “I-” 

“Shut up-” Luke said … and Clive looked back down. He couldn’t stop smiling, He looked like he was going to start laughing any second now. It was a nervous habit, one of the little things Luke noticed … 

He needed Clive to calm down, before-

“Heh-”

“Clive. Shut- Up.”

“ _ I’m sorry- _ ” Clive said, holding back the laughter. These were the cracks, the slow and painful deformation of Clive’s mind, the more he laughed, the more cracked he became. Luke’s current job was to keep him from shattering ...

Clive had been much too late in telling Emmy what was going on. As soon as she left, he figured it out, the entire plan. He realized it all in a sudden flash, and he rushed to take the necessary precautions. He had already created a plan, and he set it into motion as soon as he could … but it was- most likely too late. 

Push came to shove, He ended up trying to save Luke, it was all he could do, but in the end, the entire house caught on fire, all of it. With Raymond still inside, with Darkness still asleep at the foot of Clive’s bed. He hoped she had ran away, but he didn’t know, the last place he saw her was there … and it seemed unlikely that she would run through fire to escape. 

Clive even got a glimpse of himself, his clone, screaming and crying from an upstairs window, being burned alive. It threw itself from the burning building, and Clive almost vomited seeing the aftermath. His own body, sure it was a younger version, but he felt like he was watching himself die … and it all became too much. 

Luke stared at Clive as he laughed, he was giggling, he couldn’t stop. No matter how hard he tried, no matter the amount of tears he had coming from his face. He just continued to laugh. Eventually he got to a point where he was choking, and Luke couldn’t tell apart his laughing from his crying. He was kicking his legs, stomach in pain from how hard he was chuckling, choking, cracking. He was splitting himself, literally- Luke needed him to stop before he tore ...

“Be quiet.” Luke said, as sternly as he could. It was hard, watching the one he loved unravel, the look in his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth twitched. Luke pulled his legs up, “ _ SHUT UP!” _ He yelled, and Clive slowly .. came to a stop … He panted, once loud maniacal laughter became tame laughs, which became shy chuckles, quiet giggles, a smile, a straight face … and then tears. 

His face went back to normal, and He looked up, “ … You know … Henry’s dad, I know who it is …” Clive said. He sniffled, “Anthony-” He said. “The abused wife, Sophia, I know them-” Clive said. Luke just sat there … “ _ She’s sixteen now- and all this time I thought she was dead- _ ” Clive said. “I thought he killed her, Luke- he really tricked me-” 

“Clive, what are you talking about?” 

“ …” Clive sighed, and shook his head, He was trying to calm down. He collected himself enough to think about what was coming out of his mouth … 

“ Let’s just say, once upon a time there was a girl, and once upon a time there was an old ass man. The girl hated the man, but the man couldn’t keep it in his pants to save his life. So the slightly less old but equally as bad man attempted to keep them from being together … the old man didn’t like it.” Clive said, he smiled, “The old man swore that no matter how long it took, He’d kill everything I ever loved, and in the worst ways possible. He disassembled Emmy, he burned Flora, killed my dad and my dog, and now … it’s your turn-” Clive said, looking at Luke. 

Luke felt his heart drop … “no.” he said, he didn’t know what else to say. Just- no. No. Clive moved his arms, doing some strange scraping motion. “But he missed his chance, he made a mistake, he didn’t kill me when he had the opportunity. He left me alive because he wanted to save me for later.” 

Clive was starting to smile again, so Luke spoke up, “Clive, shh.” He said, making a pleading face, wanting Clive to just … be quiet. 

“He wanted to watch the lights go out, savor the moment when my life slips from me and I’m nothing but a cold corpse just so he can get back at me- that’s my reward for kindness, no matter what, it always leads to the worst things happening …” Clive said, before he stood, and the ropes fell. Luke looked at him, watching him stare down at his bruised wrists. 

Luke remembered that look on his face, the blank stare, wrists bruised from being in handcuffs. The emptiness in his eyes before Luke managed to fill it with light … Clive looked up, and Luke … tensed a little. 

He just wasn't there anymore. 

“Clive …” Luke said. “Come sit down, please?” 

“...” Clive walked over, and Luke shook his head when Clive started to untie him. “No! Don’t untie me! Don’t do anything! Sit down!” He said, but Clive just ignored him. “Kindness is something that doesn’t work for people like me, Luke … We’ve been too close, too many times. I’m not letting it happen again.” He said, Picking Luke up. Luke flailed, “No! I don’t care what happens! You can’t let people change who you are!” 

“ … there wasn’t any change …” 

“There was! You’re never like this until someone else comes along, but I’ve been able to keep you together twice now, and I’m not giving up so put me down!” 

“No.” Clive said. And Luke … went limp. “Cwive …” He said, pulling at his shirt. Clive could feel him crying, biting him, hitting him in the back, but he ignored it. “Luke, stop. I know what i’m doing … you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“You’re going to hurt yourself!” 

Clive stopped walking, standing in front of a set of stairs. He gave Luke a gentle rub on the back, “Luke-” 

“Cwiveeeee-” 

“Stop crying … okay?” 

“No! If you aren’t going to listen to me then I’m going to be upset and you can’t stop me!” 

“ …” Clive set Luke down, and sighed, sitting down in front of him. “Look, are you happy now?” He said, watching Luke tiredly rub his eyes … 

“No … you took too long.” 

“Sorry, I just …” he stared at the floor … Luke looked at him, before hitting him in the head. It was soft, “What did I say? I said if you have problems you should talk to me, not tell me no and try walking off with me, crying, begging you to stop …” 

Luke reached out, wrapping his arms around him. “I’ll forgive you, I’ll always forgive you. Please don’t forget, even if you have nothing, you have me …” 

“ …” Clive closed his eyes, “ …” He let his arms wrap around Luke, “ …” and he squeezed him a little, giving himself that nice feeling, knowing Luke was a real person, and not some part of his imagination. 

“I can hear you thinking-” Luke said, sitting down on Clive’s legs. Clive hummed, putting his head down in Luke’s shoulder, “I was so scared … when I woke up I couldn’t see you, I was planning on breaking something to get out of those ropes. If the edge of the wall wasn’t so sharp …” Clive sighed, 

“Okay … I have an idea …” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. It involves us getting out of here, and then after that, we find Anthony-” 

“Clive- no!”

“L-Listen! We find him, turn him in- and then I ask for a few things in exchange … to be honest, I might have to go back to prison.” Clive sighed, “but it’s the only way to make sure all of this stops for sure …” 

“ … You’d do that?” 

“I’d do anything for you ..” 

“ … but - I don’t want you to go back to prison.” 

“I said might, there’s a chance I can work something out … most likely another house arrest.”

“ But the government was forcing you to kill people so you can’t do that!” 

“ … Luke, I can’t have it both ways, I have to make a compromise … I either live this life, and have someone hunting me down every other month, or I try and make a deal. No matter what, it’s not going to be a normal life, it might not even be a good life … but I’m thinking of a last resort, because I’m just now realizing, it’s been weeks since you’ve said Cwive instead of Clive-” 

“H-huh? Are you making fun of me?!” 

“No, I’m just saying it’s … You’re the one who’s really changed- and I’m still stuck doing the same things i’ve been doing since I was your age … I have to do something, even if it’s something we both don’t like- so we can be together the way we want, without anything in between, because if something doesn’t change then there’s no other way to put it … I’m going to lose you.” 

“ …” Luke sighed, “No, You’re not going to settle for that, you could get something better!… after all-” Luke said, getting up. “You’re not just anyone, You’re a terrorist capable of leveling cities- and as far as I know, Terrorists know how to negotiate ...” Luke paced the room, before he stopped. “They don’t know who they’re messing with, You could wipe them all out if you really wanted, so they’d better give you everything you want and more, Give you a normal life, and leave you alone! otherwise …” Luke looked at Clive, “Well, you’ll come up with something, won’t you? “ he asked, a happy, encouraging smile on his face. 

Clive thought about it for a second, before he nodded … and Luke added, “You can be scary just this once, okay?” He looked away, “but when we’re done, Promise that’ll be the end of it-” Luke said, getting a nod … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pulled Clive’s arms. The escape from whatever basement building they were in took them a while, a long time of struggling and just, waiting for vent blades to stop spinning. Luckily Clive was so used to the dark, he could see everything just fine. 

Luke fell back as he managed to pull Clive from the small space. They were both covered in dirt, tangled in each other. Clive laid there for a second, his face shoved into Luke’s stomach … 

“Carry me …” Luke mumbled, and Clive nodded, getting up … “I guess this place wasn’t too heavily guarded huh?” He asked, picking Luke up. It was just a building, nobody was around. He started to walk, making his way onto the sidewalk, holding Luke in his arms. “Hm, maybe it’s because they were going to hurt us anyways? So what does it matter what ha-” 

Luke flinched, and Clive got down, nearly falling over as a massive explosion nearly made him go deaf. He covered Luke … feeling his back get burned a little…

He turned around, looking at the burning building that they were just in … He smiled, and Luke slapped him, “No! I just got you back to normal!” 

“S-sorry-” Clive said, taking a breath. “I’m alright- I just … wait- I just realized, we can’t go back home, I don’t even know where we are …” Clive said, and Luke hummed … “Um- let’s find a hotel?” 

“That sounds like a good plan, hopefully we don’t get tracked this time.” Clive said, getting up. He looked down at Luke’s knee, and hummed, looking around for any buildings that looked like hotels. Everything seemed kind of run down, old and ugly. He doubted there were any functional business here … but weirdly enough, he didn’t see any people. Nobody came to see what the noise of the explosion was, and no alarms went off.

While he was busy scanning the area, Luke found his way up onto Clive’s back, holding onto him as he started walking away. Hopefully they could find something soon, it was a little cold outside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was almost asleep, but Clive was still walking around. He couldn’t find anything, and he’d long made his way away from the city. It was a ghost town, all of the buildings had been reconstructed, but there wasn’t actually anything inside … because Clive had destroyed the place. There was no way he could miss the massive dented footprint of his fortress, the area was probably being used by people like him, who needed the extra space. Or maybe he’d been put there because there was a zero percent chance that anyone would find a dead body in the basement of that building …

Either way, He wasn’t going to find anything there, but it was getting dark, and he was getting tired. 

“Cwive …” Luke said, “look-” He pointed to something. They had been walking on this dirt road for what felt like hours, Clive’s vision must have been screwed because he had walked right past a building. It looked like it was made out of dirt, honestly. A tiny hut, but there was someone standing outside. Clive stared at them for a second, and they looked him dead in the eyes. 

He stood there, not knowing what to do, before she turned, and walked directly into the wall. 

“ …” Clive walked over to her, She had long, tangled, dirty hair, and the closer he got, the more her eyes began to pop out. Cataracts, She looked like she could barely see, but she could definitely hear. 

“W-who’s there?” 

“ … It’s- I-” he didn’t know what to say, “Can you see anything?” 

“ …” She felt around, “I don’t know who you are but we don’t do business with anyone coming from that shitty town so go away!” She yelled. 

“ … You mean that city that got destroyed? I’m not from there-” 

“Liar, that’s what you all say-” 

“No really! I’m not, I have a little boy with me and we just- can we stay here?” 

“ …” She continued looking around, but she was talking to a wall … 

“ You’re facing the wrong way …” Clive said, and she turned, reaching out, poking Clive in the stomach, before flinching away, “What is that?” 

“It’s- me …” 

“And who is me? What’s your name?” 

“ … Clive.” Clive said, She shook her head, “I don’t know who you are but you can’t stay here-” She said, putting her hand to the wall of the shop. It looked like she had carved something into it, probably to help her know where she was going. 

“ Look, If you want money I can pay you- name a number, anything is possible-” 

“Yeah right- you’re probably broke-” 

“ …” Clive hummed, and followed behind her, “ why don’t you sell to people coming from the city?” He asked, and she tripped over the stairs, falling flat on her face. That seemed to push her over the edge, and she had a tantrum, screaming about how everyone from “ _ that krusty place _ ” are all just criminals who moved there because there’s nothing around, and all the good people who go there get turned into criminals, and they all come by and steal things out of the shop, and she can’t even do anything because she’s blind …” 

_ All because of what Clive did a few years ago. _

“And there’s nothing around here for miles!” She said, getting up. 

“ …  _ how many miles- _ ” Clive asked, his machine went pretty far … 

“It was next to the desert, so it’s about twenty miles in every direction. It all got crushed and instead of rebuilding it, they just made the rest look like it was the desert …” 

“ …” Clive looked down at the sand, “wait, so there could be parts in the dirt-” He said, and she nodded, “there’s all kinds of stuff in there, even money …” she opened the door, and closed it, “But I don’t have anything for you so leave!” She yelled, and Clive sighed … 

Luke slid down off of his shoulders, and tiredly walked up to the door, knocking on it. 

“Go away!!” 

“Please let us in, we won’t be any trouble, I promise …” Luke said. “I’m really sleepy, and I don’t want to sleep on the dirt … We come from London-” Luke said, and the girl tripped over something, before opening the door. 

“Did you say you came from london?!” 

“Yeah, we-” 

“Is that where you’re going? Take me with you!” 

“ … You can come with us, can we stay here then?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. She nodded, reaching out, touching Luke’s face. “ … Oh, You’re so short!” She said, “ You must be a grade schooler, what’s school like? Is it fun?” She asked, touching the top of Luke’s head. “Sorry, i’m trying to see what you look like … Your hair is really soft! And you don’t smell bad, so you must be from the city-” 

Luke was completely red … short, a grade schooler … She was taller than him, but she didn’t look that much older. “I’m not a grade schooler- I actually graduated …” Luke huffed. 

“Oh, you must be a genius if you’re done with school so early-” 

“I- i’m thirteen! And I’m not really that short am I?” 

“ … I don’t know, you feel pretty tiny to me-” She said, “You can be my little brother, and help me out around the shop, how about it?” she asked. Luke smiled, “maybe …” He said. “My name is Aurora, you can sleep here if you want,  _ but you have to buy something first. _ ” She said, reaching out with her other hand as she felt around the room. Clive stepped inside the little shack after Luke went in …

The place was surprisingly clean, He wondered if she did it …  _ probably.  _

“If you’re hungry then we have some pizza, and hotdogs, and, well, I think you two should get some water.” She said. 

The entire place was … sort of nice on the inside. Air conditioned, electricity, there was an oven in the corner, a little tiny one with a pizza already inside …

Luke sat down at one of the tables, and immediately fell asleep. Clive sat next to him, and felt around, managing to find his wallet … and his phone … huh, Guess they left it. He hummed, well, there’d be no reason to take his things out of his pockets, they were pretty useless … except for his phone, but they probably didn’t suspect him of having anything on it. 

He looked up, seeing that she had a working cash register. 

“Cwive … get me- some …” He went back to sleep, and Clive gave him a rub on the back. “Um can I just have one of those?” He said, “and a bottle of water-” He said, pointing to the cigarettes before he realized she couldn’t see. “ oh, i meant-” 

“No it’s okay, I saw your arm move-” She said, grabbing the bottle of water, and a pack of Malboros off of the shelf. They were just stacked on top of eachother, it was so strange. She set it all down on the counter, the register did it’s thing. Clive went to swipe his card … but then he stopped. 

“ … how do you get your supplies?” He asked, and Aurora hummed. “My dad brings it here, it’s only once every two weeks, and he just left.” She said. Clive nodded, “Do you know any old blonde guys with long curly hair? He has a really deep voice and he talks like someone from seven hundred years ago?” 

“ … Um. there’s this one guy- I think he’s blonde? Colors are a little hard to see for me, but when I look at him close up he has … yellow? White hair?” She looked down at the counter. “Do you know his name?” Clive asked, and she nodded. “His name is Anton- but he-” 

“That’s all I needed to know-” Clive said, pulling out whatever cash he had on him. 

“ … well you could at least let me finish.” She huffed, and Clive hummed, “sorry- what were you going to say?” 

“I was going to say he comes here once a week, but he said he left something here so he’s gotta come back to check on it.” She set some change on the counter, but Clive didn’t take it. He literally didn’t need it, and he needed to get rid of all his money without giving it to the government … He could swipe his card, but then Anthony would probably see it. He probably had some alert system that went off whenever Clive used one of his registers, a smart move. 

“Left something here … Thank you, that helps me a lot. I know it must be hard since you can’t see, if you want, when we leave, I can take you somewhere and they can fix your eyes for you-” 

“Hm … that’s okay, If they fix my eyes then I’ll probably not be allowed to stay here. The people let me run the store because I can’t make out their faces, so they all look pretty much the same to me.” 

“ …  _ I get it- _ ” Clive said … he sighed, “ but didn’t you plan on coming back with us?” He asked, looking around for his lighter. 

“Well … I can’t really leave, I was just- happy, thinking about it. Plus, you should at least wait until my dad gets back!” 

Clive nodded, and quietly stepped outside, making sure to shut the door … well, at least she was nice enough to let them stay. He wondered how far away everything was. There was no way he was going to walk, so he’d need to wait until her dad came back with the truck, but Anthony was coming tomorrow …

He wouldn’t be able to do anything, patience. He needed to wait, but he was just itching to strangle him. He took in the deepest breath he could, no oxygen, savoring the pain in his lungs as it was filled with smoke. He held it, thinking, before he exhaled … 

He wondered if there was anyone else who smoked like that, His lungs were probably black by now. 

He looked around at the sand … well, while he was here, he may as well get started with his plans …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive sleep. He picked the darkest corner in the back room, and laid down, under a blanket. He looked like a pile of pillows, Luke had stacked a few pillows on top of him, and he’d been sitting back there, using Clive as his beanbag until he heard a familiar voice. 

Aurora’s room was full of … nothing. There was a stuffed animal but it was ripped to shreds so it was hard to tell what exactly it was. It looked like she tried to put it back together, but she’d sewn the face on the ass or something. It was still cute, Luke sort of wanted to bring her back one of his own, she’d probably like it a lot more than he did. 

But none of that distracted him from Anton’s voice. He sounded angry, and Luke listened to him talk. 

“ _ What is all of this trash? I thought you were supposed to be keeping this place in good condition.” _ Anton stood there, dressed like he’d come from a renaissance fair. To even describe his outfit would be pointless, as it could never capture the true beauty of it, and all of his detailed, magnificence. His tall stature, cold eyes, and impatient stare … 

All of it just made Aurora uncomfortable, and she could barely see it. 

“Um …” Aurora said, “ it’s just some stuff I picked up from outside, it was in the way and I didn’t want to trip over it- I’ll get rid of it, or, um, put it away …” she quickly said. 

“I’ll just throw it out when I leave ... has anyone with a voice like this come by here recently?” He asked, pressing play on what looked like his phone, but probably wasn’t.

_ “And I don't appreciate you calling my phone, I prefer to meet in person” _

The voice said. Aurora nodded “He mentioned you, and then he left and he never came back, s-sorry if I’m not much help but when he left he went down the right set of stairs, so I’m assuming he kept walking on the dirt road.” 

“That’s plenty of help, You have my gratitude, if you come across any more information then perhaps I’ll consider letting you go ... While I’m here, if you need anything washed, now is the time, I'll return it all tomorrow.” He said. 

Luke listened … and squinted down at the floor. Suspicious. 

“ … no, I don’t know anything else, and, actually, I was hoping I could have more clothes? About two days ago, a woman broke in and stole a lot of mine, so i’m … wearing everything I have …” She said. 

“ … I see, do you remember anything that could help us find this woman?” 

“Well, she was as tall as you were … but thats all I can say- she didn’t talk- and it was dark-” 

“I’ll replace it all, I may come back later if I’m still in the area so stay open.” 

She nodded, and Luke listened as the front door opened … and shut. 

He sighed, laying down, nuzzling Clive, thinking about his current situation …

It felt like it’d been forever since they just … cuddled. It’s funny that just a little while after they get married, they almost die again … He wondered where Flora and Emmy were, and why Clive kept saying not to worry about them, that they were fine. It sounded suspicious, but he trusted Clive, so he just stayed there … 

Of course, he couldn’t see that Clive was aggressively typing up notes on his phone, only waning Luke to think he was asleep so he wouldn’t be worried. There wasn’t much time to rest, he only had two weeks, and he’d already lost a day’s worth of progress. 


	30. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive puts his plan into motion, and they reunite with someone important.

Luke followed Clive back into the city, He hadn’t said anything, and Luke couldn’t get him to spill the beans about what he was doing. He had been digging in the sand all day, and he was sweating bullets. He looked tired, a little upset too, but he was smiling. It wasn’t his other smile though, it was a happy look of determination, a look that made Luke feel like he had some sort of plan.

  


Luke just stared up at him … he’d made something with all of the spare parts he had laying around, and he was carrying it in his arms as he crunched sand under his shoes. “When this is all over, we should go on another date-” Clive said, seeming like he was lost in his own mind again. Maybe it was the heat, they’d gone from a pretty cold area to what felt like a scorching desert, Luke wondered just where in the world they were, because in London it would  _ not  _ be this hot outside. 

  


“ … why are you in such a good mood?” Luke asked, panting a little. He heard a quiet laugh, and Clive turned towards him, grinning from ear to ear. “ Because, in two weeks we’ll be getting out of here-  _ and I won’t be doing this stuff anymore,  _ and I was thinking that since we’d be living by ourselves, we could get a small house somewhere, and I was also thinking about you going to college, wearing that really cute uniform that they have- the brown one with the red skirt-” He said. “It’s way better than the grade school ones-” 

  


“ …” Luke huffed, “You sound like a real pedo sometimes-” he said, and Clive shrugged, “Maybe I am.” 

  


“You are.” 

  


“Hm …” He stopped in front of the town, having only walked past a couple of buildings … it was completely quiet, Clive set all of the put together junk down, and he picked up a piece of it. He looked out at the city … Before throwing it as hard as he could. 

  


When it hit the ground, it exploded, and Luke flinched, covering his eyes to shield from the oncoming sand. 

  


“C-Clive!!!” he yelled, but Clive didn’t stop. He just kept throwing explosives, hitting the sides of buildings, destroying the already destroyed sidewalks, nearly turning the sand into glass before someone came out. 

  


“Stop!” He yelled, before looking at Clive, who warmly smiled. “Ohhh so there  _ are  _ people here, Sorry about that-” he said, picking up the rest of the bombs he’d dropped. Luke was a little in shock, seeing someone come running out like that. He didn’t really believe that there would be people here, it seemed so … unlikely, but this really was proving him wrong … 

  


“ … Are you- You’re him!” The man yelled, running out. Clive didn’t flinch, he expected a fight … but instead, the man shook Clive’s hand, as hard as he could. Clive could feel his arm shattering as the guy thanked him for … making this place? 

  


“Oh my god, ever since you wiped out this city, It’s given my people a place to go! More people keep coming, it’s like we all just have our own little society and it’s freedom at last!” 

  


“ …  _ oh- _ “ Clive said, his hand trapped in the stranger’s grip, “and, who are your people, exactly?” 

  


“Well, uh- mostly outlaws, people who escaped prison, but there are a lot of people here who were in debt, who were homeless, people who just need places to go- and Everyone here knows you only did it so you could kill the mayor of this place, so there’s a lot of people who were fucked over by him that still live here, and it’s a lot better than the hell it was before-” 

  


“ … Yes ...the Mayor-” Clive said, letting the guy ramble on and on. Who the hell was the Mayor? What did he do?

  


“Selfish prick, We can’t thank you enough for getting rid of all those terrible people- all of them in such high positions of power, it’s such a waste! We’ve been praying for a second coming or- s-something, anything, I just- can’t believe you’re here-” 

  


“ … uh huh-” 

  


“ We honestly thought you were dead! I mean, that explosion, but you got out of it, how did you do it? Was it some sort of machine? I hear you’re a great mechanic-” 

  


Clive stared off into space, before gently pulling his hands from the man’s grasp. He still continued to talk, before he stopped, turning away to cough violently. 

  


He had dark skin, and red hair, Clive could see the tan lines under his shirt when he bent over to cough, this place really was like a desert. “Are you-” He started, looking up to see Luke suddenly running off. Luke was screaming something, and Clive started to panic before he saw it. 

  


Darkness, running out of one of the buildings, her fur partially burnt, but other than that she was completely fine. She was quick too, her ears flopping around, little boot colored paws slapping away dirt as she ran. Alive, she was alive- she was alive. Clive was stuck, this guy was coughing up a lung, but his dog wasn’t dead! And it was all he could focus on. He gave the guy a gentle pat on the back, still watching darkness … She was alive.

  


He looked down, watching the man shake his head, “sorry, I’m fine- I-” he cleared his throat, and Clive nodded, watching Luke and Darkness both cry over each other. 

  


… He shook his head, and turned towards the redhead in front of him, “What’s your name?”

  


“Randall-”

  


“Randall, Where is everyone else?” 

  


“ Oh, they’re all down below ground, it’s reaaaal hot outside so-” He said, and Clive nodded. 

  


Luke just laid on the ground, he was used to this by now, but he was happy, letting Darkness lick his face as Clive discussed … something with the red haired guy. 

  


Darkness laid down next to Luke, letting her head rest on his chest so she could lick his face. 

  


Well, the three of them were back together at least, Luke felt a little less scared now, and he wondered if anyone else familiar was here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat beside Clive, all of them sitting on the floor in a surprisingly well lit room. Everything underground was so much nicer than on the surface, it was still damaged, some of it was even hazardous, exposed electrical wiring next to dripping water, the good stuff. 

  


Luke was petting Darkness, brushing his hand down her back, feeling her singed hair, and the skin where she had no hair at all. He was so incredibly lucky she was alright, he just couldn’t stop rubbing her, scratching her, spoiling her like he wasn’t supposed to.

  


Apparently she ran away when they were putting her in the building, Clive seemed to realize something in the moment where Randall was telling him this, but he kept it to himself. The people here were all really happy to see Clive, and Clive was really happy … that there were a lot of them. 

  


He was happy that they liked him, it’d make pulling off his plan a lot easier. 

  


“Yeah, this place is a complete desert- it’d been this way for a few years now, but all the buildings are new-” Randall said. “ It’s protected by the military, there isn’t any way in or out, We all got here by this truck that comes every two weeks, but if anyone sees you walking around, You’re pretty much dead …” 

  


“ … I see-” Clive said, before smiling, “Alright, I can get you out of here, if you want-” 

  


“Hm? No, it’s alright, really- there’s nowhere for us to go once we escape, and we like it here, In fact,  _ we’re all kind of hoping you two will stick around _ ” Randall said. 

  


Clive stared at him for a few seconds, before Luke said what he was thinking, “We can’t stay here! We’re in some real trouble and we need to leave right away!” He said. Randall shook his head, “Why? what’s on the outside that you really want? There’s nothing but pain and suffering, debt, death, When people die out there, the government takes everything they own, sells it, and makes room for the next lamb, in here, everyone is cherished, and when they die, their property is respected, their life is respected. People here don’t have to step on each other to make ends meet, we all work together, and if one of us is in pain then we have the ability to help them, to stop, because we don’t have anyone else forcing us to dig holes while our people suffer …” 

  


Randall was quiet … and so was Clive. 

  


“ Your parents died because of two scientists, correct?” 

  


“ … yes.” 

  


“And what did those scientists work for? Money. When your parents died, they took everything you had, because of money, and when you were little, I’m betting the first thing you thought about was a way to get money, so you could leave, because nobody gave a single shit about you … but here, there is no such thing as money. There’s no greed, no corruption, no dictators or presidents, it might be a struggle finding food and other things to survive, we might have to get our hands dirty, but guess what? We’re used to that, aren’t we?” He asked, and Clive looked down … 

  


He sighed, “ so you’re going to live in poverty like this because the world is big and bad and scary?” He asked, and Randall hummed, “Well, got a better idea? Or maybe you have something that can convince me? If we go back, we die on the streets, or we rot away in prison … if we stay here, at least our bodies will be left alone.” 

  


Clive looked up at him, “well … let’s think about that for a second, What happens if one of you gets sick? What happens if that disease is contagious? What if it’s lethal? You all have no way of getting health care, no medicine, no hospitals if you get hurt, and no way to learn how to make it yourselves.” Clive said. 

  


“In fact, if any of you get hurt, then it’s almost certain death if you get an infection. The population here isn’t too high, I counted, there are forty two of you at most, but there are some familiar faces-” He said. 

  


“Yeah- You were in prison for a little while before they somehow let you out right?” 

  


Clive nodded, “and I remember specifically, a couple of people who were in for things like rape, aggravated assault, people who started fights while they were in prison, unstable people … in a good world, these people could get help, they could get better, and in a perfect world there would be well thought out procedures for dealing with them, letting them become functional as people, and a part of a society that is much- much- much less cruel … but here? Well, I noticed a few pregnant women and i-” 

  


“D-don’t say anymore.” Randall said, and Clive was quiet … “You don’t have to live like this.” He said, and Randall grit his teeth,

  


“ … I don’t like it either, we don’t tolerate it- if we see it … well, we have our own procedures-” He said, and Clive nodded, responding with, “But the thing about it is that most crimes happen where nobody is looking, you know that, I know that, and most of the people doing it are trying to get away with it. There’s no possible way you can keep it from happening, and you can’t form a police system-” Clive shook his head, “No, you’re all going to kill each other, and if not, you’re all going to die.” He said. 

  


Luke looked up, seeing Randall's blank face … Clive was trying to manipulate him, it was obvious. 

  


“So? You’re stuck here too, it’s not like there’s anything you can do! If we all have to die like you say, then you have to die too-” 

  


“Hm? Oh, no, I’m leaving here in two weeks, I came to see if any of you would like to come with me-” Clive said, “ See, When I leave, I’m planning on owning it all, and when the new world order comes into play, it’ll be me writing the laws … who knows? Maybe I’ll throw in a little something for my friends- I could definitely use the help getting out of here-” 

  


“ … “ 

  


Luke looked at the two, he’d never seen it before, how Clive gets people to work for him. 

  


He got it now, it was that they didn’t know. Everyone sort of saw him as a god or something, they didn’t know that he was trapped here, and that he needed their help more than anything. They didn’t know that he was hungry, tired, and out of ideas, doing the only thing he could to make sure he didn’t die. They didn’t know just how scared he was, and it was impossible for them to tell … but Luke could see right through it. He could see him praying that Randall did what he said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched as everyone dug through sand, bringing back anything that looked useful. He was a little … frightened by how it all happened, there was a lot of yelling, and promises of a better life, threats and Clive nearly getting stabbed before everyone agreed that this place sucked major ass and they were better off back in the normal world, or at least somewhere where they could walk outside without fear of being shot to death by the military that swore to protect them. 

  


Their desperate desire for freedom was what allowed them to be controlled though, and Clive didn’t know if he could give them the things he was promising. 

  


Luke knew that, he knew Clive was just using them, but he couldn’t decide for himself whether or not it was wrong. He walked along with them outside, kicking up sand, collecting things that looked like stuff Clive could use.

  


He was mostly just gathering scrap metal and other things, unsure of what to do with it. 

  


Darkness walked over, dropping a bunch of screws onto Luke’s feet, looking up for approval. Luke smiled, and gave her a pat on the head … he still couldn’t believe she was alive, but looking at her fur was only reminding him … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pushed open the door with his foot, having taken his shirt off by now, he walked around in just his shorts and his jacket tied around his waist. He dumped the stuff he collected onto the floor, his clothes were dirty now, but … Clive seemed happy. “This is great-” He said, a chipped piece of metal in his hand as he inspected all the junk. Luke wondered what it was, before realizing he didn’t have a screwdriver. He had just been inside one of the buildings, tinkering away at … something. Luke honestly couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be, even after three days of working. Clive had been outside digging the most, he seemed to be looking for something in specific, and there was already such a massive pile of scrap material.

  


“... so- what are you making?” Luke asked, and Clive smiled, looking up at him.

  


“A weapon-” he said, excitedly, only changing his tone when he saw that Luke wasn’t too happy about that statement. He quickly corrected himself, “don’t worry about it, alright? I promise there’s a ninety percent chance this works, and I won’t have to kill anyone since I know I’m not supposed to-” 

  


“ …” Luke walked up to him, shoving his face in his legs. He wrapped his arms around Clive, “Take a break … i miss you-” He said, getting a sort of sympathetic, sort of guilty look from Clive. Of course he felt guilty, this whole thing was sort of his fault, and it was all happening so fast. He was only just now being forced to sit down and really think about everything he’d done. It was like when he got on the plane, he just went back to prison ...

  


“Not now Lukey~ there’ll be plenty of time later-” He said, trying to get Luke off of him. Luke just bit his leg, before whining out a reluctant, 

  


“But what if we don’t get a later?” 

  


“ … well, I-”

  


“Can I at least help?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “You can help by bringing more parts-” 

  


“You’re so mean … don’t make me punch you again.” 

  


“Just kidding~ I think i might actually have enough, so everyone can stop digging if they want-” Clive said, anxiously tapping his foot on the floor. “I just need some sort of way to weld this stuff together, without a blowtorch I’m going to have to screw it in and then cut it, but after that it’ll probably … break” Clive said, sighing.

  


“But it’ll only take one shot so it’s fine, and if the people from the city still want to help then that basically means we’re golden-” Clive said, starting to pace the room. “But then there's the chance that it explodes, my arm will probably take most of the damage- I should prepare for that but I don’t think it’ll make a difference-” 

  


Luke sat down on the floor, and looked around, “I guess you’ll just have to not mess it up the first time-” he said, sarcastically. Clive didn’t say anything … and then he jumped like he had an idea, His brain must really be at its limits by now. “ You’re right-” He said, and Luke just watched as he started digging through the trash pile. 

  


“Hm, why do we have to do all this work? Can’t Emmy and Flora help us out?” Luke asked, and Clive … sighed.

  


“No …” He said, “They left- with Henry.” 

  


“They’re  _ both  _ traitors?!” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, “no! It’s … well- Okay yeah they crossed me but I really can’t get mad … after all …  _ Emmy has a synthetic body that only I can fix and Flora has a bomb in her neck that only I can remove so they’ll have to come back eventually and when they do i’ll be ready to hit them both over the head with newspapers like the disloyal dogs they are even after I spared their insignificant lives they just-” _

  


Luke hummed … “so that’s how you really feel-”

  


“ _ Tch … _ ”

  


“ … how come you’re so attached to Emmy? You really … don’t seem to care about anyone else besides me and her, even if you don’t really care about her ..” Luke asked, and Clive … stared down at the scrap metal on the floor …

  


“She looks like my mom.” 

  


“... wait- how much?” 

  


“Carbon copy.” 

  


“ … Now I have more questions!” Luke said, and Clive sighed, “You know, why don’t I ask you some questions?”

  


“There’s nothing to ask! You already know everything about me! Come on, I know you’re not always telling me the truth either-” 

  


“ … Well, I do have questions, but they’re not as serious as that … it’s just dumb stuff, like, did you have friends in school? You didn’t seem that worried about going back, so I always wondered if you got bullied, I know smart kids get teased a lot- and …” Clive shrugged. Luke looked at him …

  


“Did you?”

  


“Pft- what do you think? I was a loser-” 

  


“Me … too.” Luke said, “I didn’t get bullied, and I talked to people, sorta, but I didn’t really have anyone that I considered a friend- I never got to hang out with anyone, or anything like that-”

  


“Hm … I used to tell myself that all the people who used to go and do anything after school were stupid, and that they’d do better if they didn’t worry about friends, and they just studied.” 

  


“Sounds like you were a jerk-” 

  


“Still am.” 

  


Luke smiled, “ I bet you never said it to anyone’s face, right?” he asked, and Clive shrugged … “There was this one kid, always messing with me- one day I said it to him- I told him to his face how stupid I thought he was, I said everything I’d always thought about him … and he kicked my ass, so after that I kept my mouth shut-”

  


“Hm? What made you finally say it?”

  


“ _ I had a crush on him and he was messing with me about it~ _ ”

  


“Hmf- … did you ever actually have a crush on anyone?”

  


“Did you?”

  


Luke blushed, “not really … I couldn’t figure out if I liked boys or girls, but when I met you I realized I like boys …  _ and that my type is stupid perverts like you _ ” 

  


“Hm.” Clive sighed, laying back on the floor. “I don’t remember … I’d honestly date anyone, but nobody ever asked, and I was way too afraid. you were the first person to ever ask me out so I just … said yes-” Clive said, and Luke grinned, “cute.” 

“What’s cute about that? I always thought it was sort of pathetic-” 

  


“It’s just … I don’t know-” Luke said, “seems like you-”

  


“To be pathetic?”

  


“Noooo!! That’s not what I meaaaaannntt-” Luke groaned, and Clive smiled. “Yeah? So what were you getting at?”

  


“That you’re mine and only mine and nobody else will ever be able to do what I do so you’re stuck with me-” Luke said. Clive looked at him … and snorted, “what, Like soulmates?” 

  


“Yea!” 

  


Clive laughed, and Luke stared at him, wondering if he was going crazy again … “Hmf- are you laughing at me?” 

  


“Yeah I’m laughing at you, You’re funny …”

  


“Hmf! You’re one to talk!”

  


“Yeah yeah- anyways- I have stuff to do-” 

  


“Fine … but it was nice talking to you-”

  


“You say that Like we won’t get the chance again-” Clive said, and Luke looked at him … “You told me the truth this time … so it was nice-” Luke said, and Clive … looked away, “..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Aurora ran her hands across Darkness’s fur, scratching her, infinitely curious about the strange dog that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. “ … how long has it been?” Luke asked, staring up at the ceiling. He was laying on the floor, about a few feet away from her, enjoying the cool air … Aurora smiled, “about a week and a half … are you really going to leave in a few days?” She said, and Luke nodded … “Hey, I’ve been wondering, why does your dad leave you here, does someone force him?” He asked, and Aurora hummed quietly … “He isn’t my real dad, but he takes care of me. He’s nice, and even though I can’t see him too well, He’s the prettiest person I’ve ever met …” She said, squishing around Darkness’s paws.

  


“Where are your real parents?” Luke asked, and Aurora shrugged, “ they left a long time ago, or something.” She said, “what about you?” 

  


“ … oh- well … My parents-” Luke started … “My parents … are dead.” He said, “well, My dad is dead, my mom is alive, but she can’t walk, and- I don’t think she wants to see me …” Luke said. 

  


“Hm? What happened?” 

  


“ …” Luke stared off into space … and then he looked down. “I messed up … they were never really that bad when I had them. They were strict, and really hard on me, and they barely ever paid any attention to me, just laid around talking about their … dreams, that they couldn’t ever have because I was born, I just- felt like such a bother … and then one day, um- I met- someone, and after that, I lost my parents.” 

  


“... oh, I’m sorry- but they don’t sound like they were very nice to you anyways.” 

  


“They weren’t but … they didn’t deserve to die.” Luke said, sighing. “They didn’t deserve what happened to them, even when they did hit me, I never wanted them to feel the way I did- and it wasn’t like they both hated me- they just- didn’t want kids.” 

  


“ … I’m not sure what to say-” Aurora said, looking in Luke’s direction, “But you shouldn’t feel bad about it … because- there are plenty of reasons to smile still! You’re alive, you can see, and you can make friends who will treat you nice-” She said, looking down at Darkness with a warm smile. 

  


“If it didn’t happen then I wouldn’t be here right now-” Luke said, “Seems like lately I’ve just been remembering things, remembering how my life used to be, remembering how I used to think, and I feel weird about it, because I thought … i was already grown up …” He said. “But I just learn something new every day and I feel so … little.” he mumbled. 

  


“Hm, well, then you wouldn’t have ever met me! And is being little a bad thing? I think it’s better to know that you don’t know things, rather than thinking that you do, that’s what my dad says-” She huffed, “but he says it in this really confusing way- it’s like, You want to know what you don’t know because if you don’t know that you don’t know you’ll never know or something, he’s so stupid-” She said, and Luke hummed … 

  


“I guess that makes sense … I’m kind of curious to see him- now that we’ve been waiting on him forever.” 

  


“Yeah, where did your friend go? He’s going to miss him-” 

  


“Hm? Oh- he’s been working on his plans, he hasn’t left that city …” Luke said. “It’s such a long walk here, he said he’s only coming back when it’s time, since there isn’t much to eat and he wants to save his energy-” 

  


“For what?”

  


“An escape-” 

  


“Oh, right … I hope you two can do it.” She said, and Luke nodded …

  


“You know, my mom gave me this music box, and it’s really pretty, but it’s broken … I wanted to ask him to fix it, but I’m just … afraid he’ll make it even worse. I know that isn’t true, he could probably fix it easily but I just … is it bad that I don’t trust him with it? I keep thinking about it and I feel really bad about it. He’s been able to fix everything, even if he causes a lot of problems but for some reason I just don’t trust him with it … I don’t even know why it’s so important to me.” Luke was starting to ramble, but Aurora continued to listen … she hummed, “well … maybe you’re not afraid he’ll break it, maybe you’re just afraid that once it’s fixed, it’ll lose it’s value? I don’t know if that makes sense, but it’ll be like it loses what makes it special …” 

  


“ …” Luke shrugged, and Aurora smiled, “Oh, but- Maybe you should learn to fix it yourself!” She said, and Luke nodded … 

  


“I wish, I have good problem solving skills but I never get to use them- except now, i helped with the escape plan, but it seems like we’re running out of time so fast, I don’t know if it’s really going to happen-” Luke said, “and I kind of don’t want to leave … I like it here-” He mumbled. 

  


“Really? You like it here? Why? It’s always hot, there are weird people just walking around sometimes. And you can’t even leave! Plus there’s nothing to eat, and I’ll get in trouble for giving away things for free …” She said. “So unless you have a lot of money, I think it’s good that You’re leaving-” She mumbled. 

  


Luke looked up … “actually, I do, I have this card- and it has the money that I earned working when I was in london- plus it has a little more that I put on it so I could go shopping, before … we ended up here, so there’s actually plenty of money! But for some reason Clive told me not to swipe the card-” Luke said. 

  


Aurora hummed, “maybe there’s something wrong with it, you should give it a try, then I can give you some food to take to your friend-” She said, and Luke shook his head, “it’s probably for a good reason …” he sighed, but it was really tempting. 


	31. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive proceeds with his plans.

There was nothing to do but wait now, wait for something to happen, wait for someone to arrive. Just sit here, be still, and wait …

_ But the anxiety was wrecking him. _

He sat on the stairs outside. No shower in two weeks, scorching sun making him sweat out anything he had in him. Aurora ended up putting them both outside, she just couldn’t take the smell anymore. 

“ … I wonder when he’s coming.” Luke said, standing out in the sand, letting the wind blow on him. He had a little bit of a sunburn on his shoulders, and he was ready to get the fuck out of here. Clive just shrugged … “ Hopefully everyone in the city makes it in time,” Clive sat up, and Luke looked over at him, “How come  _ you’re  _ not burning, in fact- you look fine! Do you have something?” He said, and Clive shook his head. “I stayed in the shade-” 

“That’s not fair!” 

“Well I didn’t tell  _ you  _ to go digging in the sand for parts-”

“ _ But I wanted to HELP- _ ”

“ and that’s why your skin is red, it sucks but that’s just what happens.” 

Luke growled internally, “ You should just go on your own since you never seem to want me around, it’s always,  _ Nooo Luke you don’t need to do this, don’t do that, well I told you I don’t need you! _ Fine! I’ll just stay here where I have some sort of purpose …” 

“ … Luke?”

“You don’t even like when I cook for you- or when I keep the house clean, no matter what I do you’re always telling me to stop so you clearly don’t want me around right?” 

“ You know that’s not it-” Clive said … 

The heat really does make people crazy … “I’m just being a dick, ignore me- It’s hot, I’m tired, I’m running out of patience and everything is getting on my nerves ...” Clive said, and Luke turned. “...” He didn’t say anything, he just walked over, sitting in the shade next to Clive. “You stink …” He said. 

“So do you-” 

“Yea but you’re worse.” 

“Hm. “

Luke smiled, “ You need to cheer up-” he said, “You’re making that face again-” 

“What face?”    
  


“The sad face! You’re like- a lost puppy who has a splinter in its paw- You should smiiiile-” Luke said, poking Clive’s cheeks, squishing his face around. 

“Well now I’m not going to, just because you want me to.” 

“What? Noooo! Then don’t smile!”

“Alright. “   
  


“You’re so difficult!” Luke whined, before gasping as fingers came to his sides. 

He arched, “Nooo!” He whined, unable to keep from laughing as Clive tickled him …  _ to death. _

“S-stoppp!” Luke whined, rolling over, a big happy smile on his reddened face, Clive stopped, watching Luke pant, and his smile disappear into a bashfully angry expression. He sat up, and his arms shot out, attempting to return the punishment, but Clive moved out of the way, and Luke flopped over on the stairs. 

“No fair!” 

“Ha!” Clive snorted, and Luke sat up, watching him laugh … well, at least he was smiling again. “You suck!” He yelled, 

“And you swallow-” 

“Lame-” 

“Well you started it-”

“ _ YOU  _ started it!” 

Aurora watched them both from the window … They acted more like brothers than two people who were in love, and married. They hadn’t told her, she’d just sort of … figured it out. It was obvious, they were bad at hiding it, and She was bored. 

She looked off into the distance, seeing a massive blur grow in her vision. At first she thought her eyes were getting worse, but then she recognized it, the sound of classical music blasting out of truck windows. 

Luke looked up, and turned his head, seeing a big, red cargo truck pull up in the distance. Clive stopped too, being let out of the choke hold he was in. He looked over at it, and almost screamed, “YES- FINALLY - shit!” He sighed, and Luke slapped his arm, “you curse too much-” 

“Sorry~” he said, letting Luke get up onto his back. He walked out onto the sand, and watched as the truck came to a stop, but nobody got out. He squinted … and then he started running. 

“DESMOOONNNDD!” Clive yelled, making Luke do a double take. “What?” He said, watching as Desmond got out of the truck, and stood there, bracing himself for whatever hit he was about to get for this. 

Clive … just sort of ran into him, knocking him over, not really trying to hurt him. “ _ You didn’t tell me you had a daughter! _ ” 

“I- oh … wait so you’re not mad?”

“ … no? Why?” 

“ … uh-” 

“Oh because you’re working for my enemy? No I’m not mad don’t worry about it-” 

“ … ah- dang- well- ya got me I guess-” He said, standing up. He looked like … a truck driver. Though, he was bare faced, glasses on, in something a lumberjack might wear. He had a little bit of stubble growing on his face, and he looked … not like himself. He looked depressed. He brushed himself off, “so why are you here?” He asked, and Clive shook his head, “I was put here by your Barbie doll hair having boss, but I- I need the gas from your truck so I can get out ..” 

“What do you need it for?” 

“... You’ll see-” Clive said, “so will you help me or no?”

“ ... “ Desmond smiled, “why should I? As far as I’m concerned, you-” He choked, a punch to the throat leaving him coughing up everything he had. “Nevermind, I forgot, I can’t actually be nice to you can I?” He asked, and Desmond shook his head, “Joking! Asshole! I was joking!” He wheezed, and Clive … looked away, “ah- s-sorry-” 

“You- need anger management or something-” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine … Uh-” He coughed, “There’s a can on the passenger side, you can use that-” 

“Oh, and can I take a few parts out of your truck?” 

“Sure-” 

“Thanks … s-sorry again-”

Desmond shook his head, “ it’s good, man- Is Aurora alright?” 

“Yeah … she doesn’t come outside when you’re here?” 

“Well, no, it’s hard to see things that are far away, and she doesn’t wanna trip and get sand all over her-” He said, walking off. “She’s gonna be pissed when she finds out you hit me-” 

“I said I was sorry~” 

“Dick-” 

Clive sighed, and Luke got down from his back, “ so what’s going to happen now?” 

“ … You can use your card now-” 

“ … wha? Really?” 

“Yeah-” Clive said, making his way over to the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door, seeing all kinds of trash laying around on the inside. Most of it was old opera CDs and clothes, and a can of gas on the floor. He picked it up, and closed the door, looking around just to see that Luke had run off …

The little footprints he left in the sand were just entirely too cute. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stood outside, with what looked like a projectile launcher in his arms. Desmond stood beside him, and Luke watched from the window with Aurora. 

He could see the dust clouds of vehicles pulling up, but at least he had something to eat now. He figured, Clive must have been waiting to use the card, so he could get Anthony right where he wanted him. In between the gates of his own prison, and the prisoners themselves. 

“You know, if nothing works out, you could always get a job making fireworks since you’re so good at it-” Desmond said, and Clive looked at him … 

“ yeah?” he asked, before sighing to himself. He had the thing up on his shoulder, aiming for the oncoming trucks and vehicles. The machine itself was scrapped, held together with Band-Aids almost. It’s jagged edges and exterior cut the shoulder of Clive’s shirt, and it’s weight held him down, but he kept it up. 

“Are you gonna shoot?” 

“ … don’t tell me what to do.” Clive said, and Des shrugged, “ _ you should listen to ya brother, he’ll be all ya dumb ass got one day _ ” He said, mimicking the way raymond spoke. “That’s what he’d say-” 

“ …” 

“ Look, if you’re scared, then let me do it-” 

“ …” Clive handed over the machine, looking down at the sand with a look of extreme hesitance, “it's like a rocket launcher, just pull that chord-” He said, motioning to a loose string on the machine. Desmond nodded … “I know what you’re trying to do … just go wait inside- I got it-” He said, and Clive nodded, “Don’t die-” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

Clive smiled, running to a safer spot. He opened the door to the little shack, being greeted by Luke and Aurora. They both seemed confused, but there was really nothing to worry about. Clive quietly kneeled down, sitting on the floor under the window, and Luke sat down next to him. 

Aurora just watched as Desmond kneeled, lowering his head a little. He pulled something, and suddenly, the air around him was clouded with the smoke from a massive explosion, and he was laying on his back, arm bloody as he looked up at the projectile. A ball of hot materials being launched like duck shots from a shotgun, disbursing off of one another, tails of black clouds following them as they flew towards their targets. The wheels of the vehicles. 

Once they arrived, and they got into contact with the sand, the reaction was almost immediate. Explosion after explosion, Desmond looked back at the house, seeing that Clive had come back outside, and there was … an army of people all yelling, storming their way here in the heat of the desert. They were yelling all kinds of profane things, but there was no mistaking the collective sound of footsteps, and the speed at which they came. These people were furious, and they were running for their lives. 

  
  


The sound was almost like rain, static thumping on the sand, accompanied by a few gunshots. Desmond knew these people had weapons, so he stayed down, letting them run past him. They paid no attention to him, or his injury, moving past like a river goes around a rock, and Clive came soon after, walking slowly behind him. 

“ wow- You really can do anything, can’t you?” Desmond said, and Clive looked down at him … 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, it didn’t cut me that deep, and I’m not bleeding out … in fact-” Desmond stood up, “there’s bandages in the store- so I’m gonna go, Don’t die.” He said, and Clive … nodded. 

He stood and watched as the people of the sandstone city moved, taking all of their frustrations out on the people who’d oppressed them for so long now. Clive looked down at the sand … and then he looked up, flinching back at the figure standing a dozen or so yards from him. The war was still raging on, and yet, the target had escaped. He was walking forward, and Clive was backing up, admittedly, he was scared … but then he stopped, and stood, wondering what would happen now. 

“ You’re just as terrifying in person as you are in theory-” Anthony said, and Clive squinted at him, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You look like a scared 17 year old boy …  _ absolutely terrifying. _ I hate boys, especially the ones who are old enough to know better-” 

“ …” Clive shook his head, “ so what now? Are we gonna fight?” 

“Do you want to fight?” 

“No …”

“Why not?” 

“Because, it’s a waste of time-” Clive said. 

“You’re right … I don’t want to fight either, so let’s say we talk, hm?” Anton said, getting a little closer. He still hadn’t aged, despite the fact that he was nearly sixty two years old. Blonde hair, bright teal eyes and a dark suit, with white gloves that covered his probably bruised knuckles. This was a person who’d seen much more of the ugly side of business than Clive ever would. And Clive saw him as an example, of how he would be if he really continued this. 

Cold, heartless, but strong, with the balls to stand in front of someone who fully intended to kill him until two weeks ago. 

“Hm- I didn’t think you’d make things so hard for me, I mean, Look at what you’ve done here-” Anthony said, motioning to the settling crowd of people. Most of the people from the city had seen a thing or two, so they were more prepared to kill on sight, and they were more experienced for it too. 

“You said you wanted to talk business, but I don’t talk business with people who can’t compete … so, Let’s talk business.” Anthony said. Clive tried not to think of just how fast this all escalated, and he took a breath, “what is there to talk about?” he said. 

“Well, you wanted _something_ yes? What is it that you wanted? Name your price boy, It’s not like I can’t provide you with anything, you know that for sure-” 

“ …” Clive crossed his arms, and shook his head, “ first, I wanna know what you want from all of this. That bomb nearly killed me-” 

“Oh no no, it was on a timer. You were asleep for a while, so I set it to explode if you didn’t wake up after a period of time since that would have meant you were most likely dead anyways …” 

“ … so it was just-” 

“ Yes, It was just a little bit of multitasking, or- a dual purpose bomb, clever, hm?” Anthony said, and Clive looked him in the eyes … “so, answer my question.” 

“Hm? Ah, well, I was hoping you’d give up your assets to me, and come work for me. I could use someone like you, I could even make you a nice place to stay, with a big garage so you can continue your research-”

“ how much do you know? I know you somehow knew Emmy was a robot before she even got there, you were well prepared to take her apart, so what else do you know?” 

“Hm … well, not much, That … insufferable boy, gave me lots of information, but nothing of much use. He told me everything I needed to know about her components, and he even brought back a few samples of your research … Clones? Hm?” 

“...”

“So childish, and yet, so talented- You’re no stranger to making synthetic people now that it benefits you, hm? You’ve really forgotten where you come from, that was  _ my  _ idea and I’m expecting every last piece of it back.” 

“Your wife is dead. Fucking her little sister, trying to kill me and acting like a shark isn’t going to bring her back” 

Anthony sighed … “I see.” He said, face completely straight. Clive looked at him … and He looked at Clive. “ so, I suppose you plan to become some sort of hero to her then? Kill me and solve her problems- then what? hm?” 

“ … I don’t want anything to do with her-” 

“Lies.”

“Believe whatever you want, I’m not going to give you anything, I’m not going to be your pet, We aren’t negotiating, and I’m done talking.” 

“So what is it now? You’ve managed to trap me here, good for you, It’s not like I can run so if you’re going to kill me then kill me-” 

“ …” 

“ So you’re being quiet now?” 

Clive said nothing, looking off in the distance to see a few of the refugees coming back. Anthony grabbed him by his shirt, “ Say something!” He said, and Clive just … shoved him away. “ I’ve never in my life had someone as powerful as you, fall for the same trick twice …” 

“ … You say that like you knew i was going to come out here-” 

“I did.” 

“Then take your shot- I’m standing right in front of you, asking you to kill me and you won’t-” 

“ … Because you  _ want  _ to die ...” Clive said, and Anton … stared down at him. He stared for a long time … before dropping to his knees. “Humiliation, is that what you want?” He asked. 

“Give me your phone-” 

“For what?” 

“Give me your phone.” 

“ …” He reached into his pocket, taking out the device. He lifted it, lowering his head, letting Clive take it from him. There was no password on it, probably no data either. 

“I’m not going to kill you.” Clive said, sitting down next to him. “I’m tired, and I just want to go home. You can keep your stupid life …” 

“ … why should I? You said it yourself, no matter what I do, she isn’t coming back, so if you don’t kill me then what else is there?” 

“ … Is that really why you came out here? Death by Clive?” Clive asked, and Anton sighed, “I’d like to go out in a dignified way … being killed by you would have been the perfect death.” He said. “You’re the only person who comes close to matching me, even if you still have a lot left to learn … Just give me death, it’s all I ask for, Do you even know what it’s like to be this way?”

Clive listened as he started to unravel … He didn’t expect things to take such a weird turn. Clive thought the guy was some sort of cold blooded killer, but he was really just a sad, old, abusive, old, crazy old man. Who was too old and too tired to be on this miserable planet, and all he could do about it was make everyone else miserable …

It was a little … disappointing, actually. Clive was looking forward to kicking his ass. 

“Dude, don’t start crying …” 

“Silence! If you refuse to do it then I’ll just do it myself! After this embarrassment there’s no way I can-” 

Clive punched him as hard as he could in the back of the neck, and his eyes rolled back, face planting into the sand … he’d be fine, just knocked out for a little while. 

_ “ Who is this? _ ” 

“It’s me-” Clive said, immediately hearing screaming from the other side. 

“ _ What do you want now?! You know this is a tip line, don’t you?! _ ” 

“Of course I know, I wanna turn myself in. I have Anton here too, Alive, you can have us both ...” 

_ “ … I’m forwarding you, stay on the line.”  _

“Thank you ..” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat in the back of a massive truck, quietly staring at Clive, who was tied to a metal chair, put in a straight jacket, with a muzzle on his face. Luke was just sitting on his lap, they were the only ones in the back of the truck … 

“This seems oddly secure for just one person, why is everyone so scared of you?” Luke asked, and Clive … shrugged. Luke leaned against him, “well, at least you’re in a chair … in a vault … in a truck. Do you know where we’re going?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. 

“Ooh, is it our new house?” 

He nodded 

“Is it big?” 

No response … Clive shrugged, and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Luke’s. 

“ … aw, I love you too-” Luke said, “I hate this stupid muzzle, I’m gonna take it off of you-” He said, and Clive pulled away, shaking his head. 

“What? You’re alright with this??” He asked, and Clive nodded. He looked fine … but Luke didn’t really trust that. But if Clive didn’t wanna be untied then there wasn’t anything he was willing to do about it … 

“Hehe- do you think we have time to mess around a little?” 

“ …” Clive looked at Luke, who was sticking his hand through the rip in Clive’s pants, getting a warning headbutt when He pressed his fingers to a much too familiar body part. 

“Oww~! What? I’ll clean it up! I promise~” 

Clive sighed, unable to stop Luke from rubbing him. So he didn’t, breath hitching as he closed his eyes, anxiously moving his legs, struggling in his restraints. 

“Oh so  _ now _ you wanna come out?” 

“Mhh-” Clive motioned to something, and Luke looked up … there was a camera in the top of the room, in the corner. Luke quickly pulled his hand away, “w-why didn’t you tell me?!” He said, and Clive gave him a look … 

“W-well- You could have been more obvious than that-” 

“Hmf-” 

“Don’t you Hmf me young man-” 

Clive … tried not to laugh, sitting back in the chair. “ … So, are they giving you a job?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. 

“Are you gonna be on house arrest?” 

“ mmm-” Clive nodded, and Luke sighed, laying his head against his chest. “For how long?” He asked, listening to the other’s noise, his, “I don’t know.” noise. “Probably forever …” Luke mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s so unfair-” He sighed, “why can’t they just leave you alone?” 

“ …” 

“You’re right … well, maybe this time it’ll be different-” 

“Mm-” Clive nodded. He doubted they’d ever let him go … but he was okay with that. “I think I do wanna go to college- but- i wanna be a mechanic, like you! All the stuff you make is so cool- and I think you could do a lot of good with it. You’ve already made a lot of life saving stuff, What’s stopping you from letting other people have it?” Luke asked, and Clive looked at him … 

“Oh … They don’t deserve it?” 

“ …” 

“And they’d probably use it for something bad, you’re right, I guess it’s better this way …” Luke said, “but you could still … give some of it, right?” He asked, and Clive shook his head. 

“Hm … I wonder what Raymond would have said about it … I’m gonna miss him the most, I think … What about Emmy? What’s gonna happen to her and Flora now since that guy is gone?” 

Clive huffed, and shrugged. 

“Still don’t care, huh? So mean ...” 

Clive just slouched back in the chair … 

“ … They took darkness to a vet, do you think she’ll be okay?” Luke asked, and even though Clive didn’t respond, Luke could tell he was hoping so. 

“Me too … I hope she comes back all healed, and pretty, how she was. I’m still so happy she’s alright, this whole thing has been so scary-” Luke said, starting to choke up. “It’s just you and me left too.” He said … Clive sighed … yup. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke looked around the house, staring at everything in sight … it was so tiny. A tiny apartment that was already furnished. Clive was sitting on the couch as a woman in a suit told him what he could and couldn’t do. He’d taken a shower by now, but it was only a day after that entire exchange happened. “Under no circumstances are you to access any site other than the ones you are given access to. Under no circumstances are you to leave this building, any and all mail will be delivered to your doorstep personally. If you step past that doorstep you will be electrocuted. If you remove this ankle bracelet then we have a tracker on you, and we will find you so really, just leave it be. I will be here on alternating weeks to perform a check of the space. Nobody but you two are allowed to reside here for extended periods of time. Anyone entering and exiting must go through the gate, anyone caught trying to sneak in will be shot and killed on sight.” 

Luke set down a cup of tea for them both, and walked to the other side of the couch. Clive had on another ankle bracelet, and he looked tired. Luke could tell he wasn’t listening, so he listened for him. 

“If you have any complaints, tell me and we’ll be willing to work something out …” 

“ … not really … Just, don’t look through my mail, that’s all. I’d like  _ some  _ privacy, if you don’t mind.” 

“... I’ll see about it, anything else?” 

“ the internet thing, what’s with that?” 

“We don’t want you knowing what’s going on outside of this room. We understand your acts of terrorism were fueled by your dissatisfaction with the state of the world, so to prevent that, you just won’t know.” 

“ … Well, just block the news sites then-” 

“There isn’t any need to worry, Xvideos still works and so does-” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” 

“We’re only blocking triggering information, everything else will work fine, I assure you-” 

Clive huffed, “ fine, that’s all.” he said, and Luke quietly spoke up, “um- what about groceries?”    
  


The woman turned to Luke, and smiled, suddenly becoming a completely different person, “aw, you wanna do some cooking? You can have your groceries and everything you need personally delivered to you, okay? If you need anything at all then give me a call and I’ll make it happen-” She said. “I’m happy you decided to turn him in, you did us a big favor- so I’ll help you any way I can Luke-” 

“ …” Luke blinked, “can you unblock everything on the internet?” 

“Of course!” 

“ and … can you keep them from looking through our mail?” 

“Yes, I’ll see to it that you have the utmost privacy-” 

Luke looked at Clive, who was absolutely boiling with rage, but he was sitting still … so that was good. 

“I’d like to inform you that everything in the laboratory you created has been ceased, I was told to mention that the woman encased in crystals has been put back together using the instructions you left. She is in custody now, and will be in this same complex until she regains her memory.” 

“ … she’ll be here? Am I allowed to talk to her?”

“Yes.”

“ … alright-” Clive said, sighing to himself. 

“Oh. also, It’s okay if I come and go whenever I want, right?” Luke asked, and the woman nodded, “of course, as far as I’m concerned, this is your apartment, that other thing is just a resident.” 

Clive huffed, “and you’re just a pest so leave-” 

“Gladly. “

Luke watched as she walked off … and Clive slouched into the couch. It was solid black, and comfortable. They had a glass coffee table, gray walls and a gray rug on the floor. They’d been given a nice flat screen tv, mounted on their wall, two plants hanging from the ceiling on either side of it. Their kitchen was barely even a step away, a four burner stove and a fridge, sink, but also a washer and dryer. Their bathroom door was on one wall, and their room door was on the other wall. 

Small, compact, neat, and efficient … suffocating. 

Luke hummed, looking down at the table. The way it was set up was strange, two long couches in front of each other and a table in between … It looked like a makeshift meeting room. 

“ … so what now?” Luke asked, and Clive shrugged. “Nothing, this is life now. I just sit around and wait for them to give me something to do, I do it, they leave me alone for a while until they need something else. I’ll be doing this ... probably until I die, and that’s it … You can go do whatever you want though, I’ll be alright here on my own.” Clive said, and Luke leaned over, “ why would I leave now? I haven’t had the chance to decorate this place! And there’s nothing for you to do either, I’m staying until this place feels like home!” Luke said, and Clive hummed …

“ or is it just that you’re horny after not getting any for the past two weeks?” 

“ … Clive~” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive just sort of stood there in the hallway, Emmy staring back at him … She had her normal hair again, but she looked pissed. Clive had only said hello, and then she asked him to come out, so he did … 

“ … Clive-”

“Yeah?” 

“  _ what the fuck man- _ ” 

“ _ I’m sorry- _ ”

“ _ You snitched- ON YOURSELF? _ ”

“I had to …” 

“ …”

“ just for transparency, you remember everything, right?” 

“Yeah I remember- asshole … They told me to tell you that Darkness is doing okay, and they’ll give her to you once they file her nails down. Man, I can’t believe you’re stuck here. I had to convince them I lost my memories and shit,  _ I should beat the shit out of you.  _ You couldn’t even do anything either because that bracelet would go off right?” 

“ … hm” Clive said, “ I hope you get sick- now that you can-” 

“Yeah well tough shit- I’ll see you around I guess. For some reason they let me keep all that money so I’m leaving, and don’t worry about Flora, she’s coming with me.” 

“But- It’s only been a week, and you just woke up-” 

“I’m already tired of existing near you so this is goodbye.” Emmy said … not getting much of a response.

“ … bye-” Clive sighed, and Emmy just looked at him … she punched him in the arm, “don’t be a bitch about it-” she said, and he huffed, “ You’re the bitch-” 

“Don’t call me a bitch you bitch-” 

“Just leave already!” 

“I will- but i’ll be back- to remind you how much of a bitch you are-” She said, walking off … he sighed …

Well, at least the existential guilt of having trapped a random woman in a steel prison could end, he needed a drink or something. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was dark outside, and dark inside, Anthony laid on a table, for some reason unable to move, looking at Clive, who boredly stared at him … Anthony was nude, but Clive was wearing a green jumpsuit … Like a janitor. 

“ …” Clive pressed a scalpel to Anton’s chest, and pressed down, cutting him just a little bit, getting little to no response … 

“ _ Come on, it’s not fun if you don’t respond _ ” Clive said, and Anthony smiled, “ You’re going to have to try harder than that.” He said, and Clive … looked at his eyes. He moved the scalpel, pressing it up against Anthony's Eyelid … he pressed, and it slid in like it was cutting through a grape. Anthony let out a strained groan, clenching his fists, blood gushing from his eye. Clive just listened to him cry … before he stuck it in a little more, twisting it, and then pulling it out … 

Anthony panted, crying, sobbing as the nerves connecting his eye to his head were strained, and pulled, and eventually snapped as Clive pulled his eye out, and tossed it away … Anthony passed out almost immediately, and Clive scoffed. “All that talk for just a few seconds of fun-” he smiled, “ too bad I’m not going to be able to do the same for anyone else, You’re my last kill, you’re so Lucky.” Clive said … He stabbed Anthony, cutting his body up, playing with him almost. All the while, the happiest grin was on his face. 

The government was allowing him to do this, Anthony refused to give information no matter how much they tortured him, so they fed him to the dogs. 

Clive stopped, scalpel mid air, panting … He dropped it, and wiped his hand off on the jumpsuit. They said they’d burn it, so he could get as dirty with this as he wanted. But he wasn’t trying to slip back into the mindset of actually liking this stuff. Even if he did … 

He turned, walking out of the dimly lit room. He wondered if they’d consider letting him take darkness for a walk sometime … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke unlocked the door to the apartment, letting the door swing open. He had gotten into the school Clive was talking about, and today had been his first day. Today was also a really special day, and he hoped Clive remembered. He looked ... seeing that Clive had really gotten used to the space. He was laying on the couch, completely knocked out- his PS4 hooked up into the tv, still running. He was covered in crumbs, snack cake wrappers and chip bags all over the floor. Bottles of alcohol and a full ashtray. Luke huffed, and walked right over to him, taking a tissue from the bag he’d been given. He wiped Clive’s face off, and got up onto the couch, sitting on him … he was really dead, snoring softly, controller still in his hand as he laid there. His hair had grown back out again too …  _ time to get it cut. _

Luke kissed his face, biting his cheek, pushing at his chest, just trying to wake him up. Clive opened his eyes, and squinted … “heyyy-” He said, putting his arms around Luke. “Cliveeee you made such a mess-” 

“I’ll clean it …” He said. 

“How, when you can barely stay awake?” 

“I’ll clean iiiit I promise-” he mumbled, and Luke nuzzled him. 

“You know what today is, right?” Luke asked, and Clive rolled over with him, kissing his cheek.

“Of course … Happy birthday Lukey-” He tiredly said, and Luke … didn’t think he’d be crying hearing Clive tell him happy birthday. Maybe it was just because he knew it wouldn’t be ruined, but he was suddenly holding onto Clive, happily telling him all the things he wanted to do today. 

“They said we could go on a date! And since it’s my birthday I can have anything I want- s-so I wanted-” Luke sniffled, and Clive sat up, laying him down on the couch. “A nap.” he said, kissing the boy on the cheek. Luke … let his eyes close, “stuffed animals …” He said. Clive nodded, rubbing his side, watching him quickly slip away. 

He sighed …  _ resisting the urge to just consume him while he’s still wearing this outfit _ . He got up, going to take a shower and get dressed. 


End file.
